


【DMC】【DN】淋湿灯前路

by Daodaosanhong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5但丁x4尼禄, M/M, 乱伦, 内含对未成年人大量意淫, 即纯洁的恋爱和纯粹的做爱, 未成年人性爱描写, 纯爱, 言语诱导
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 123,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daodaosanhong/pseuds/Daodaosanhong
Summary: 表面上是披萨小哥尼禄和色情产业大头但丁的故事。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：刀刀三红(已封)  
> Twitter：刀刀三红@DaoDaoSH(健在)
> 
> 感谢大家的阅读。

　　　　　　　　　　　　

　　夏季的暴风雨来得措手不及，尼禄从未如此狼狈过。  
　　从披萨店到这个地址只需要十五分钟的时间，尼禄想赶在暴雨来临之前送完傍晚最后一份订单。他考虑得并不周到，墨色般厚重的乌云低低压在头顶，早已没有行人敢逗留在街道上。每家商店的大门严严实实地关闭着，灰色的道路上只有被风卷起的垃圾和灰尘在狂舞。  
　　尼禄心情非常郁闷，不仅因为糟糕的天气，还有昨天晚上发生的事。  
　　中午克雷多给他打过电话报平安，但是尼禄仍然非常担心姬莉叶的病情。他原本可以早点下班，直接去医院看望姬莉叶的情况。然而在他要走的时候，爱找麻烦的老板给他派了最后一单。  
　　由于尼禄态度恶劣被顾客投诉过好几次，老板警告他，再有一桩投诉他就得收拾东西滚蛋。  
　　尼禄并不讨厌这个老板，尽管她很严厉，经常偏袒那些吹毛求疵的顾客指责他，时不时找借口克扣工钱，还喜欢对尼禄阴郁的性格进行过分的言语刺激。尼禄认为自己天生就是这样，接不接受是别人的事，他从未想过要做出改变，他也不在乎别人的看法。他之所以能一而再再而三容忍这个老板，很大程度……不，其实全是因为老板配给他一辆可以自由支配的摩托车。  
　　它很普通，性能也有点差，刹车并不是非常灵敏——但在两个月的磨合之下，尼禄觉得它已经是自己可以信赖的好朋友了。有这辆摩托车，尼禄可以快速往返学校、住所与医院之间，单凭一点就能压抑住他对老板的全部不满。  
　　临近下班，他完全可以推辞这份订单，但他鬼使神差地接受了。怎么回事?尼禄现在很后悔，心里翻来覆去地指责自己，在这鬼天气把披萨平安准时地送到客户手中的概率并不大。地址落座在一片尼禄不熟悉的传统富人区，他并不是很有把握在十五分钟内准时送达。他祈祷这个住址的主人不是一个白发苍苍脾气古怪的老男人，他不想露出小狗般讨好的表情向他解释迟到的原因。乞求别人原谅，他做不到。  
　　他唯一能祈求的对象就是上天，请不要让他在路上被淋成落汤鸡。  
　　刚在心中祈祷完，尼禄就感觉到头顶传来点点滴滴的凉意。完了，他几乎是瞬间全身湿透。  
　　倾盆的大雨朝着他泼来，猛烈的狂风试图扇他巴掌。这馈赠实在是太过于丰厚，一时间电闪雷鸣，让尼禄又慌又急，面对发生的这一切，他搜刮不出任何优雅用语来表达自己的情绪，张嘴朝雨水模糊的前方破口大骂：“操，去你妈的！”  
　　他很生气，最初只是气自己连雨衣都没有带就匆匆忙忙接下这份订单，后来逐渐迁怒到这个住在富人区的客人。为什么偏偏在外卖快要停止接单的时候打电话过来?一切都是他的错，一想到那个客人躺在舒适的豪宅里等待晚餐，而他却不得不在漆黑寒冷的雨中劳累奔波，气得不打一处来。他臭骂那个客人，愤怒地拧紧油门，朝那个该死的恶魔城堡驶去。

 

　　但丁望着窗外的狂风暴雨，皱了皱眉头。在来之前他对这个城市夏季阴晴不定的气候略知一二，但他没料到阳光明媚的平静下午会有这样疯狂的收场。他不是一个多愁善感的人，此刻却毫无来由地为那个送外卖的骑手感到一丝担忧。  
　　他低头看一眼手腕，已经迟到四十分钟。他撇撇嘴，选择继续耐心地等下去。比起等待，披萨的味道更能决定他的心情。大腿传来的轻微不适提醒他不宜久站，但丁从窗边移动到客厅的沙发上，准备坐下继续等。  
　　他屁股才沾到沙发没几秒，楼下就传来粗鲁的敲门声，他自嘲地笑笑，拄旁边的起手杖走下楼梯。  
　　打开门，暴雨的哗啦声更大了，一股清凉的湿气扑面而来。但丁吃惊地看着眼前这个狼狈不堪的年轻人，用警惕的目光快速打量他。他垂着头，浑身湿透，透明的白色短袖衬衫黏在他身上，雨水顺着他的短裤流下来。最重要的是，那双无处安放的双手居然没有捧着披萨，这让但丁一时摸不清他的身份。  
　　“先进来吧，小鬼。”考虑到来者的模样还很年幼，但丁不忍心就让他这样湿漉漉地站在门檐下。  
　　那个男孩杵在那没有动，犹豫了一段时间。  
　　他说：“对不起，先生……我在路上出了些事故，所以我迟到了……而且……”在他沙哑的嗓子吞吞吐吐把这段话说完之前，但丁的视线越过他沮丧的小脑袋落到他身后有明显刮痕的摩托车和损坏的后备箱上。他很快就明白发生了什么，伸出干燥温暖的大手轻轻握住尼禄的肩膀，吓得尼禄猛然一颤，“放松，我能理解发生了什么事情，我不会责怪你的，先进来避避雨好吗?”  
　　男人的举动和言语加重了尼禄心中的愧疚和尴尬，如果不是身体不断传来的钝痛限制了他，他会扭头就跑。他希望这个客人能责骂他，哪怕动手也好，对犯下错误的他如此宽容，这是极少有的。他相当不习惯，在心里酝酿着该如何拒绝。  
　　来不及多想，那只温柔的大手命令般地把他带了进去。这时候尼禄惊慌地抬头看了一眼男主人，果然是位白发苍苍的老男人。与想象不符的地方是那相当英俊的脸庞和看起来颇为结实，宽厚的体型，以及那个对待陌生人也能自然流露的温柔表情。如果在平常，尼禄一定会为这样充满魅力的成熟男人怦然心动，然而他不愿在自己形象最糟糕的时候遇到这样的男人，这让他没来由地自卑和不安。  
　　屋子里的温暖很快就使他平静下来，尼禄发觉自己站在洋馆的大厅中央，雨水滴滴答答地落在脚下，柔软的漂亮地毯立即感染上暗沉的色斑。环顾四周，皆是相当有品味的高级家具和藏品摆件。他感到非常迫窘，仿佛自己是被招呼进来的脏兮兮流浪猫，与这般环境格格不入。  
　　尼禄回忆起孤儿院把他和其他孩子一起送去富人家表演节目的时候，他们懵懂地站在堂皇的门厅中央东张西望。女仆们用不怀好意的眼光监视他们，只要他们试图伸出好奇的小手去摸一摸那些比他们价值更高的摆设，就会被狠狠地打手。如今的一切让他像当时一样感到强烈的不自在。  
　　尼禄索性低着头，哪也不敢看，哪也不敢动，生怕扩大地毯上的水渍。男主人在他身后关上门便离开了，很好，尼禄不在乎他要去哪里，留他在这一个人罚站更舒适，站到雨停，他就骑摩托车回家。他还有力气回家吗？尼禄浑身上下都疼得要命，特别是右手，他甚至不能动弹一下，希望不是什么严重的问题。  
　　他才放松没多久，就感觉到但丁再次向他走来。尼禄不由自主地再次绷紧神经，妈的，你不要再过来了，我很好，让我自己呆着行不行！他心中的恶骂很快就被一个干燥舒适的覆盖物打断，吓得他够呛。定神一看，噢，是浴巾，不是麻袋、头套之类的……但尼禄仍然很心慌，因为那个老男人在轻柔地为他擦拭头发。  
　　但丁感觉自己手中的脑袋越缩越低，只好放开手，忍不住微笑：“为什么你这么害怕我，我说过我不会责怪你的。还是你担心我会对你做什么坏事?”  
　　那个被扣住的小脑袋晃了晃，然后在左手的帮助下从宽大的浴巾中探出头来。这是但丁所见过最可爱的一幕，那个男孩立体的小脸包裹在洁白的绒织物中，几缕银发耷拉在两边，他的面孔好像刚从水里捞出来一样温润，还带着可疑的红晕，漂亮的蓝色狗狗眼水汪汪地盯着但丁，好像没成功送来披萨该被批评的人本来就不应该是他呀：“那你可以不投诉我么?”  
　　老实说，但丁没看到他的脸之前的确在考虑投诉的问题，然而面对这样秀色可餐的美人，肚子饿导致的一点点怒火一下子就散尽。特别是看见他透明衬衫下两点深粉色凸起，但丁感觉他已经被很好地“服务”过了。  
　　“当然不会了，小鬼。这是天气的原因不是吗?如果你不介意可以先换上这衣服，到楼上客厅休息一下。”  
　　得到但丁的保证，尼禄总算舒了口气，心情也随之变好。他伸过手接男主人递来的衣物，飞快又小声地说：“谢谢您，先生。”但丁对他露出笑容，指了指卫生间所在的方向。尼禄点点头小跑过去，却没成功迈开的步子，疼痛在撕扯他的动作，显然他伤得不轻，只能慢慢走。  
　　但丁若有所思地观察他的举动，拄着手杖上楼去了。

 

　　似乎过了有半个小时，尼禄才艰难地从楼梯口冒出来。但丁坐在沙发上招呼他到身边坐下，尼禄却选择了离他最远的单人沙发。他的表情很古怪，好像在忍耐什么，但丁给他选的黑色衬衫把他整个人衬得更为苍白虚弱，他倒在那无声地叹息。  
　　“小鬼，你叫什么?”  
　　“尼禄。”  
　　“尼禄，真是个不错的名字。”但丁笑了，“你可以直接叫我但丁。”  
　　男孩无力地点点头，想了想，又说：“我很抱歉。”  
　　“没关系的，那真的不重要。我更在意你是不是有受伤。”  
　　听到这话，尼禄的表情不知为何更难看了，“我很好，只是一些擦伤。”说他着伸直膝盖，从长衬衫中间露出均匀纤长的小腿。尼禄勾起脚趾，示意但丁看他膝盖上红肿的仍有些渗血的擦伤。  
　　很漂亮，但丁被自己的想法吓到了。不过他知道真正的问题在他右手上，这个孩子一直不敢抬起右手，或者说动不了他的右手，十有八九是脱臼或者骨折的原因。帮人帮到底，但丁一贯如此。“八点的时候我的私人医生会过来一趟，到时候让他顺便给你检查一下吧。”  
　　尼禄惊讶地看着他，似乎相当不理解但丁的热心，忧郁的小脸又开始变得拘谨。这和但丁的本意截然相反，究竟怎样才能安抚这个风雨中受惊的孩子?他居然还能琢磨出乐趣来。不过尼禄最困扰的来源好像就是他，或许先离开一阵子比较妥当。  
　　但丁抵着手杖起身，对尼禄说：“我先回办公室处理一些事情，你可以在这小睡会儿。”说完用手杖挑起沙发上的毯子，把它盖在尼禄身上。这次尼禄没有再缩小，而是略带困倦地看着但丁。他真的很累，他昨晚因为姬莉叶突然病发几乎一夜都没睡。这个柔软的沙发，这温暖的环境，配合窗外的沙沙声实在是太过于催眠。尼禄像泡到牛奶中的饼干一样立刻被困意侵蚀了。

 

　　但丁办公室的位置正好能瞟见尼禄，所以他没有关门。他手里拿着文件，注意力全在沙发上那个睡着的男孩身上，沉睡的他完美得就像大理石雕像。他很年轻，一定是个高中生。不过他注意到某些和他学生身份不符的地方，左边的耳钉和手上造型奇特的银戒指，一个穿过孔的叛逆男孩通常还会有纹身，尼禄的纹身会在哪里呢？明显的地方没有找到，那应该会在胸口，背部，或者若隐若现的大腿上吧。但丁从来没有觉得自己视力这么好过。  
　　不知道梦见了什么，尼禄咕哝几句，然后露出一个浅浅的微笑。但丁想再多看两眼时，被一阵雷声打断了，尼禄慌张地惊醒，呆然几秒后扯住滑下的毯子，又闭上眼继续睡。  
　　光是看着尼禄，但丁的心情都会变得很好，一些积郁的事情在此刻明朗起来。他已经很久没有这么放松过，这个年轻的男孩给了他很需要的新鲜空气。但丁突然期望在以后的日子里也能见到他。

 

　　尼禄感觉自己好像睡了很久很久，然后被一个温柔的女声唤醒，“姬莉叶……”  
　　“我是崔西，但丁的私人医生，你醒了吗?”崔西拍拍尼禄的脸蛋，趁尼禄迷迷糊糊地张嘴时把体温计塞进去。尼禄叼着体温计错愕地看着站在一边环抱双手不知道在傻笑着什么的但丁。这一切居然不是梦。  
　　崔西仔仔细细地为他检查身体，并对皮外伤做了一些紧急处理，最后对尼禄说：“听着，尼禄，看样子你的右臂有些轻微骨折，我想你现在应该去我的诊所拍个片，打个石膏什么的。”  
　　尼禄惊讶地看着她：“有这么严重吗?”  
　　“我为什么要骗你呢?”崔西眨眨眼。  
　　尼禄懊恼又沮丧地闭上眼睛，似乎不愿意承认事实。他没钱给自己治疗伤势，兼职赚的所有钱都花费在姬莉叶的医疗费上了，他很后悔贪心那一份订单的小钱害自己受伤，都怪这个在旁边嬉皮笑脸的但丁。  
　　“崔西，带这个小鬼去你的诊所吧，我来支付他的费用，包括后续的。”但丁说，“不过得先让他吃完晚餐。”他从茶几上的披萨盒里拿起一块披萨送到尼禄嘴边。  
　　天，那不是他的披萨店，外面的暴风雨还没停，这个老男人又在祸害另一个骑手。尼禄很想拒绝，很想瞪那个老男人，然而但丁他原谅了他的失职，在暴风雨中给他一个庇护所，甚至还要出钱给他疗伤，无端受到如此多的帮助让尼禄的白眼翻不起来。  
　　面对但丁和崔西如此的关切，他突然涌起一种说不清的感觉——就好像他们是他的父母。他不确定有父母是不是这种感觉，他很少被人真正地关心。  
　　尼禄很饿，几乎是不假思索地咬向但丁喂给他的披萨，然后羞红了脸。每次接受别人的施舍，他都有这种难为情的感觉。不知为何用“父亲”来形容但丁并不合适，但丁这个年龄恰好最能吸引他，多少男孩向往着能成为这样的“男人”。尼禄再一次为自己不能在体面的时候遇见但丁而感到遗憾。他默不作声地一点点吃完但丁手中的披萨，尽管他很谨慎，可吃到后面的时候他的嘴唇有好几次不小心触碰到但丁的手指，或许脏兮兮的舌头也舔到了?希望他不要介意，不要嫌弃他的吃相。啊，一想到这些尼禄就难堪到近乎绝望。  
　　但丁饶有趣味地拿起第二块披萨准备又喂给他吃的时候，尼禄憋红脸开口说：“我可以自己来……”  
　　“好吧，”失望的但丁把披萨放到尼禄伸来的手中，也给旁边崔西拿了一块。这下尼禄可以放心大口地吃了，他狼吞虎咽地吃那块披萨，末了还不忘记舔舔手指。嘴唇旁边似乎沾上些什么东西，尼禄努力抿着嘴伸出舌头想舔干净。这时崔西笑着抽出一张面巾纸递给尼禄，尼禄不好意思地对她也笑笑，他知道崔西的笑容对他没有恶意，姬莉叶也常常对他露出那样的微笑，不过崔西身后那个老男人的笑容就很有问题了。他的长发掩盖住脸上大部分表情，如果不看他的咧开的嘴就很像在生气。  
　　他们有一搭没一搭地聊起来，大部分时候是但丁和崔西在说尼禄听不懂的内容，尼禄没有插话，只有他们在问他问题的时候会吭声。直到他吃饱，别过头去盯着窗外的依旧不肯减小的雨。  
　　似乎读懂了他的心思，但丁再次确认好尼禄的状态之后，让他下楼去换烘干好的衣服。

　　尼禄一个人待在卫生间里，后知后觉地发现自己衬衫的扣子扣错了，敞开的衣领裸露出锁骨和一大片肌肤，光凭一只手做事实在是不方便，希望不要影响到他的兼职。  
　　他费力地解开每一个扣子，这是一件用料非常高级的衬衫，穿在身上很舒服，还有一股香味，他把鼻子埋进去使劲嗅嗅，确定这是但丁身上的味道。哇，怎么说呢?是一种非常性感的香味，可能还混杂着荷尔蒙的影响，总之很好闻。当他再拿起自己被折叠好的衣物时，那种回到现实的落差感让他很不舒服。相比但丁的衬衫，他自己的衣服又硬又厚简直就像纸壳做的。  
　　是啊，连厕所都比他的公寓大，甚至还比他的公寓明亮整洁，感觉可以直接在这里吃饭，边吃边拉都行。身份差距如此悬殊，尼禄很确信今晚过后自己不会再和这个有钱的老男人有什么联系。他唉声叹气，笨手笨脚地为自己穿上衣服，发现但丁连内裤都烘干好了。尼禄决定暂时不仇视他。

　　他出来时，大门已经打开，但丁靠在门边上笑着和他的美女私人医生调情。尼禄消停的情绪又涌上一阵没来由的反感，有钱人总是这样。崔西注意到尼禄，亲切地招手让他过来，尼禄木讷地抬起脚步。  
　　“处理好之后派人送他回家，”但丁对崔西说。末了他又转过头来看着尼禄，“你的车我也会找人帮你送回去，放心地跟崔西走吧。”  
　　反正遇上这种情况尼禄也不知道怎么办，全交给这个过分热心的老男人似乎更好，他看起来可以信任……尼禄一无所有，他不知道在将来怎么回报但丁。估计但丁压根就没有想过从他身上得到过回报吧?但丁看起来对他一点兴趣都没有。  
　　但出于礼节，尼禄在走向崔西的车时顿住了。  
　　他转过身，有些唐突地伸出左手拥抱但丁，他个子不矮，只用稍微垫起脚就能在这个高大的男人耳边说话，“谢谢你，但丁。”他感觉一对结实的手臂环绕他背后，然后是轻轻地拍抚，但丁笑着说：“举手之劳，小鬼。”  
　　他不是什么小鬼，不过无所谓，反正这是最后一次见面。他很感激他，但他们的人生不会再有交集。尼禄离开这个怀抱，没有再看他一眼，对车门前耐心地撑着伞的崔西鞠了个躬。  
　　就这样，风雨中莽撞出现的尼禄又消失在风雨中，但丁目送着车辆渐渐远去。一种奇怪的想法占据他整个心思。这个男孩很有趣，很适合作为康复治疗时期的消遣，唯一的遗憾就是他的模样太过于年轻，他不能对一个孩子做大人才能做的事，这不公平。  
　　在尼禄笨拙的拥抱中他似乎觉醒了沉睡已久的某种悸动。隔着衣服他也能体味出他身上柔韧的肌肉，他差点就本能地将手伸进尼禄的衬衫中抚摸他光洁起伏的背。这个男孩裸露的锁骨像瓷器一样光滑，那他的后背也一定不会差。  
　　突如其来的冷风冲醒了但丁的幻想，他打了个寒颤，张开手把门关上。他其实不是什么大好人，所以……

　　这不会是最后一次见面的，尼禄。

 

 

（持续）


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。

　　　　　　　　

 

　　“他真是一个善良的好人。”病床上的姬莉叶由衷地说道。  
　　尼禄歪着头坐在凳子上，静静地看姬莉叶。早晨的阳光把她笼罩在柔光中，尼禄很担心他一眨眼姬莉叶就会和光融为一体消失不见。

 

　　在那个聚集了各方孤儿的灰色石头房子里，姬莉叶和克雷多一直对尼禄照顾有加，尼禄心里早已把他们当成至亲的家人。  
　　因为姬莉叶从小体弱多病，没有一个家庭愿意领养这样的孩子。克雷多为了自己的妹妹决定放弃被领养的机会，主动留在孤儿院里帮忙。  
　　从小就生得漂亮的尼禄一直是最受欢迎的，多少心怀期待的夫妇尝试着讨好这个孩子，希望他能加入到他们的家庭中。但是尼禄不愿意，他只想和姬莉叶，还有克雷多待在一起。于是他故意调皮捣蛋，对所有人都冷眼相向。他丢掉那些夫妇送给他的玩具，踢脏他们的裤腿，拒绝跟他们做任何沟通。  
　　他很快就成为修女眼中的问题儿童，于是她们开始劝那些前来的夫妇不要被这个小恶魔的外表蒙蔽，其言语间的意思大致与“领养条狗也不要领养尼禄”相同，不过要更委婉一些。但这不妨碍小尼禄受欢迎，他的相貌具有迷惑性，有时候用起来很方便，他自己多少知道一点。但他在孤儿院肮脏昏暗的厕所里垫起脚尖照镜子里时，面对沾满污垢和霉点的镜面反射，他研究不出自己有什么特别的地方。嗯……大家难道不都是两个眼睛一张嘴吗?他又没有长六只耳朵，为什么吸引人呢？或许是他颇为特殊的银发吧。其实尼禄很痛恨自己的发色，这让他成为在孩子中被排挤的一员。  
　　最后他厌倦了，跑出臭烘烘的厕所，穿过尘土飞扬的碎石操场，爬上东边的小阁楼。打开铁门，最里面的那扇破烂木门就是姬莉叶的小病房，他快乐的安全屋。每次他冒冒失失闯进来，安静温柔的姬莉叶都会被他吓一跳，认出是尼禄之后，她又会开心地咯咯笑。尼禄敏捷地爬上她的床，开始从口袋里掏出今天叔叔阿姨送的零食，把它分享给姬莉叶，并把最大的那块巧克力悄悄留给克雷多。不过大部分时候他们都会疼爱地让尼禄一个人吃完。  
　　姬莉叶会给他念书，给趴在床边的小男孩讲许多动听的故事。她还会唱歌，她的歌声很动听，小尼禄觉得她以后一定会成为了不起的女歌手，直到今天他还坚信这一点。姬莉叶时不时会提起关于领养的事，这是尼禄最不爱听的部分，每到这个时候他就故意不说话，直到姬莉叶无奈地将话题转开。  
　　他不希望被领养，想一直一直和姬莉叶，还有克雷多在一起。如果自己能快点长大保护他们就好了，小尼禄的童年时期，他在度过漫长又枯燥的一天时满脑子都是这个念头。

　　然而小尼禄并不是永远都这么坚定，他曾经有一次动摇过。

　　那天，其他孩子都到附近的教堂做礼拜了，尼禄一个人蹲在操场上玩沙子和泥巴。尼他似乎从小就是坚定的无神论者，总是在这天找机会溜出来。修女对小尼禄的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，把捣蛋鬼留在教堂反而会制造更多麻烦，不如放他出去玩比较好。  
　　正当尼禄在为他的“建筑”埋头苦干时，他感觉有个人在远处看着他。他望过去，是一个穿红色西装上衣，和他一样银色头发的男人。他有些恍惚，他从未见过有人和他一样拥有一头银色的头发。不过这里红头发的孩子也不多，所以这无所谓了。尼禄又把注意力转移到手上的事，他想建一座城堡，让姬莉叶在里面当公主，然后克雷多是她的骑士。在他思考自己扮演什么角色上比较合适时，那个男人走近了。  
　　抬头一看，这个男人表情阴郁得吓人，好像自从五岁那年冰淇淋掉到鞋面上之后忧伤了三十年。他看蹲在地上的尼禄对一坨泥巴如此专注，不以为然地踢翻了尼禄花了几个小时堆建的城堡。  
　　尼禄很震惊，一个大人干预小孩的游乐活动本来就很不正常，他那若无其事的样子让尼禄更加觉得他脑子有问题。他气坏了，抓起泥巴往他身上一扔，破口大骂：“你妈的！！！”  
　　那个男人瞪大眼睛，好像尼禄的反应与他预期不一样，他一瞬间爆发出大笑。让尼禄再一次觉得莫名奇妙，趁他笑得直不起腰，尼禄站起身多踢了他几脚。  
　　男人没有生气，他反而继续笑着抱起小尼禄。任凭尼禄拳打脚踢地挣扎，也没有放开手，直到尼禄在他怀里累得气喘吁吁。他改变一种抱法，让尼禄坐在他结实的手臂上，另一只手扶住他的腰。尼禄觉得这样比之前窒息的缠绕要舒服得多，他喘着气盯着眼前这个男人，渐渐地觉得不生气了。  
　　这个男人的面貌长得和其他人都不一样，他感觉看着他的脸心情会变好，甚至有点心跳加速。他记得那对浅蓝色的眼睛，他们靠得太近了，尼禄甚至能从他层次丰富的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影。

　　“不生气了?”  
　　尼禄呆呆地点头，这个男人的笑容似乎有魔力一般控制着他。  
　　“对不起，小鬼，我只是心情不太好。我踢倒了你的小泥巴房，你能原谅我吗?”  
　　尼禄点点头，考虑到他对他的伟大作品如此不尊重，又摇摇头。那个男人的笑容越咧越大，用勾起的食指轻轻刮他的小脸，“真可爱，我可以亲亲你吗?”意外的是尼禄并不反感，但鉴于他刚才的行为，他不愿意他这么做。  
　　见尼禄没有反应，男人似乎也不想强迫他。他的表情比第一眼看到的时候要缓和很多，他开始往前走，尼禄紧张地扶住他的肩膀。他不知道他会被抱往哪去，但他不害怕，他觉得从这个叔叔身上传来的某种能量在安抚他。  
　　他走得很平稳，然后抱着尼禄坐在秋千上，从沙坑到秋千有一个操场这么远的距离，尼禄要上气不接下气地全速冲刺才能这么快地到这端。而这个叔叔好像走几步就到了，他又高又大，简直就像个巨人——所以他的屁股卡在儿童秋千上了。  
　　“快下来，你太大了！”尼禄被他滑稽的样子逗乐了，“这个只有小朋友能坐。”  
　　叔叔歪着脑袋认真地看他，装作恍然大悟的样子说：“我想你说得对。”然后艰难地起身，转过来把怀中的尼禄放在秋千上，接着蹲在他面前，一副乐在其中的样子冲他傻笑。  
　　尼禄这才发现他的西服被自己踢得很脏，到处都是尘土，他摸过的衬衫领也沾染上污垢。他突然觉得很愧疚，在此之前他几乎没有意识过自己其实是一个脏兮兮的小屁孩。然而面前的叔叔完全没有生气，他眼睛笑成一条缝，温柔地看着尼禄。  
　　“所以你为什么心情不好呢?”尼禄问他，他现在看起来和刚才简直就像两个人。  
　　叔叔故弄玄虚地耷拉嘴角说：“因为我的哥哥。”  
　　“你哥哥对你不好吗?”  
　　“他多管闲事。”男人突然板起脸，但尼禄知道他没有真的生气，他的表情很丰富。  
　　尼禄突然很想安慰眼前这个想不开的大人：“克雷多也很喜欢多管闲事，不过我知道他是为了我好。”顿了顿，“这是姬莉叶告诉我的，我自己也不是很明白。”  
　　叔叔笑了，冲尼禄扮个鬼脸，“那我们都有个讨厌的哥哥，不是吗?”尼禄想了想，克雷多似乎还没有到讨厌的程度，不过如果这样能让眼前的叔叔好过一些的话，他可以暂时和他一个阵营。  
　　突然间叔叔掏出一条手帕开始擦尼禄脸上的污渍，他想了一下说：“小鬼，你也会有心情不好的时候吗？”  
　　“有啊，”尼禄看向天空，“有叔叔阿姨想领养我的时候，我会心情不好。”  
　　“为什么?你不想要爸爸妈妈吗？”擦拭的手止住了，叔叔皱着眉头，眼神很复杂，尼禄感觉有一丝不妙，但他还是勉强自己继续说下去：“可是连真正的爸爸妈妈都不想要我，我是个坏孩子。”  
　　“小鬼，是谁对你说这些话?”  
　　“大家都这么说，除了克雷多和姬莉叶。他们说我不好，是妓女的孩子……不过妓女是什么意思呢？”

　　此时叔叔脸上的笑容彻底消失，他变得很严肃。尼禄真正的害怕起来，他不想让这个叔叔生气，这不是他的本意，可能是他表达有问题，不过他是发自内心地喜欢叔叔的笑容。  
　　这个男人好像思考了很多事，他重重地叹气，最后抬起头看尼禄的时候，眼睛闪烁着神秘的光芒：“可在我眼里你是一个特别的好孩子。”

　　尼禄相信他，没来由地，莫名其妙地相信他。明明他们才刚见面，却感觉认识了好久，仿佛有种看不见的纽带联系着他们。这种陌生又熟悉的感觉扩散在尼禄小小的胸腔，鼓动他去说些什么，催促他去靠近这个叔叔。他快呼吸不过来了，他必须在被胸膛的钝痛击垮前告诉他。  
　　“那你可以领养我吗?”小尼禄的声音第一次这么充满渴望，“如果是你的话，我觉得我愿意跟你在一起生活。”

　　听到这天真稚气的请求，叔叔很震惊，比看到小尼禄骂脏话的时候更震惊，他尽可能快速地冷静下来去跟尼禄解释，“抱歉，小鬼，我不打算结婚。而且……”  
　　他迟疑好久，似乎在考虑更合适的词措。看见他的反应，尼禄失望得眼泪直打转，浑身发抖，落差之大险些让他昏倒。

　　面对丢了魂似的小尼禄，他痛苦地说：“我并不是个好人。”那语气现在回想起来更像是自嘲。

　　两人一言不发，不知过去多久。

 

　　远方传来一声呼喊打破了紧张的空气，男人回过头看一眼，准备起身。  
　　“不要走！求求你。”一瞬间尼禄几乎是尖叫着扑向叔叔，他的小手紧紧环抱着男人的脖子，小嘴笨拙地去亲他的脸，一遍又一遍，把眼泪蹭得到处都是，“我可以让你亲我，不要走好吗？”  
　　“孩子……”他说话的语气仿佛和尼禄一样难过，却还是狠心地推开他，他说了很多很多话，似乎都很重要，可哭闹的尼禄什么也听不进去。

　　“你不能用身体去换取别人的关注。千万要记住了。”

　　这是尼禄哭累到昏睡前唯一记住的话，还有就是：

　　“再见，小鬼。”

 

　　那个神秘的男人走了之后，孤儿院开始发生翻天覆地的变化。最初只是伙食的改善，再也不是分量少得可怜的干瘪面包和味道奇怪的土豆泥，而是变成营养均衡的一日三餐，印象中尼禄好像就是从那个时期开始疯狂窜个子的。在旁边建起宽大的高楼之后，石头房子和木楼阁被逐渐拆除，拆到那个秋千时，尼禄还躲起来伤心地哭过。  
　　尼禄站在新厕所干净的镜子面前，他第一次对自己的外貌有了真正客观的认识。不过也止步于皮肤好，其他端倪他琢磨不出来，让他真正停留许久的原因是，他似乎能从自己的脸上看到那个男人的影子。但叔叔的真实容貌究竟是什么样，他完全不记得。或许只是忘不掉他，所以把他的容貌投射在自己身上的缘故。  
　　孤儿院的修女们逐渐减少，取而代之的是被称为“老师”的职工和流动志愿者。他们给孩子们传授知识，从身心上给予辅导。无论尼禄再怎么顽皮，也不会再有修女打骂他，取而代之是陌生人无缘无故的宽容与开导。这样的变化让尼禄很难适应，这里的气氛很好，但是他仍然无法融入其中，他总是在他们唱歌做游戏的时候感到恐怕。

　　他很孤独，他是孩子们的欢声笑语中最沉默的那一个。

　　当他躺在小床上时，他习惯彷徨不安地盯着窗外漆黑的夜空。他本应该感恩得到的一切。他现在过得很好，不会在阁楼里挨饿受冻，这简直就是他的梦想——在他没有系统地学习文化之前，他希望自己长大之后可以当个猎人、樵夫，这样他就可以通过狩猎与砍柴去换取金钱给姬莉叶看病，闲暇时期他还可以盖房子，种地。用自己的双手构筑温饱与安全的家，一个属于他、姬莉叶和克雷多的家。他难过是因为这一切居然通过施舍就能实现。  
　　他甚至还被教育，这个世界上有更多伟大的职业，他们光是运用自己的知识就能在牟利之余为人类社会做贡献。是那些财权双收的人构建他们社会生活的秩序，赋予他们在底层竞争的资格。他被强行从在深山老林里种田的理想中剥离，丢到花花绿绿纸迷金醉的真实世界。这对在封闭环境中长大的尼禄几乎是致命的打击。  
　　虽然性格叛逆孤僻，尼禄还是很争气地考取到城市里的高中。正值姬莉叶病情恶化，克雷多决定带着他的弟弟妹妹走向大都市，艰难地开辟自己的天地，这对尼禄来说是莫大的鼓励。克雷多对他相当严厉，尼禄表面上依然我行我素，实际上他一直很听克雷多的话。他现在心里很明白，克雷多都是为他好，就像姬莉叶说的那样。但愿那个叔叔也能与自己的哥哥和好。  
　　在位于城市一隅的小公寓里，希望正在慢慢孕育着。外面的生活很辛苦，尼禄刻在骨子里的自卑偶尔会在他身上刺痛，他尽量模仿克雷多做个不卑不亢的男子汉，但……并不总能做到。

　　在但丁的豪宅短暂地休息过后，凌晨他带着绑上夹板的右手回到自己狭小的公寓，开门的那刹那感觉好像掉落到地狱一般，破旧、拥挤，无处不散发着穷酸气味，与余留的但丁的体香形成相当残酷的对比。  
　　外面的道路是如此狭细，送他来的司机一直在嘀咕。尼禄假装什么也听不见，其实心烦得很。  
　　克雷多上夜班未归。黑暗中，尼禄一个人困倦地躺在床上，回忆着当天发生的事。大部分记忆都围绕着但丁而展开，但丁笑容亲切，举止有教养，面对他时总是谨慎地拿捏分寸。但丁的一切都让他那么心动。他胸口又涌起了那种胀痛感觉，那种……仿佛可以信任他，想要和他一起生活下去的感觉。但他不会再向任何一个男人说这样幼稚单纯的傻话了，他憎恨需要被施舍的自己。然而憎恨的同时，他又幻想但丁的大手在抚摸他的后背安慰他，那个友好的拥抱过于短暂，他非常需要一个陌生而完整彻底的安慰。请告诉他，他是个特别的好孩子，给他继续努力的希望吧……

 

　　所以当眼前的姬莉叶在听完尼禄讲诉的遭遇，感叹但丁是个好人时。尼禄同样对此深信不疑。他还没有完整地构建善恶观，在他眼里人们很虚伪，甚至连他自己都挺混蛋的。

　　他很抱歉今天在陪伴姬莉叶的时候，大部分心思被但丁占用了。

 

 

（持续）


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。

　　他休息才不到一周又跑到披萨店去了。老板皱着眉头扫一眼他吊在胸前的右手，似乎想说什么。  
　　“我可以单手骑车，”尼禄举起左手耸耸肩，“事实上我是个左右手通用者。”  
　　“不是左右手的问题，尼禄，这不安全。我不希望你再出事。”她的态度开始变得很烦躁，然后小声嘀咕，“特别是顶着我的店名出事，这给我惹来很大的麻烦。”  
　　尼禄不明白，明明遭罪的人是他，暑假就要过去半个月，他不能吊儿郎当地待在家里继续吃闲饭。他的手搓搓旧牛仔短裤，别过头，焦急地思考着说服老板的理由，同时很想去看看他的破摩托车宝贝的情况怎样了，印象里它似乎伤得也很重。  
　　老板唉声叹气，样子十分为难，不知为何她一改平时凌厉苛刻的风格，在尼禄面前急匆匆地来回踱步，焦虑的程度似乎不比尼禄轻。尼禄很清楚她并不是在担心他，而是被更严重的事情困扰着。难道说但丁不投诉他，是为了制造他想象之外更大的麻烦报复他吗？狗娘养的但丁。  
　　最后她猛然一回头，对尼禄张张嘴，又作罢。前天空调坏了还没修，于是店里一个人都没有，雨季前的闷热让这个小店像蒸笼一般令人难受。尼禄和老板两个人僵持着，大汗淋漓，十分滑稽。

　　“听着，你可以……继续接单，但是在你的伤完全好之前，不许骑摩托车，自行车也不可以。”老板说完这番话自己都忍不住咂嘴吐舌头。  
　　“这样我怎么可能按时送到！”尼禄很容易就被这种傻话激怒，他真的觉得自己被存心刁难了。  
　　“冷静点小伙子！坐公交坐地铁什么都行，总之你不能自己骑车……”但是老板的表情很明显自己都不信，她完全是被迫这么说的。  
　　尼禄感到莫名其妙，但直觉告诉他八成是但丁在搞鬼，在他控制住自己脾气之前，他噼里啪啦说了一大堆话：“谁会有耐心等一个两小时的披萨?那个住在富人区自我意识过剩的老家伙吗？如果他愿意等，我天天走路去给他送披萨，风雨无阻！”  
　　“对！就是这样！”老板激动地拍拍尼禄的肩膀，“哎呀！真是个聪明的孩子，在你手臂好之前就专门负责给那位客人送披萨吧！”  
　　“什……！”尼禄惊呆了。老板开心地对他甩甩手走向自己的办公室，在身子扭进门的时又探头出来对尼禄说：“你现在就可以送过去了。”  
　　正当尼禄一头雾水，老板又露出半边身子：“记得，走路去！”尼禄着急地往前迈一大步，老板却在这时候迅速“砰”地一声把门关上，差点撞到尼禄的鼻尖。他需要一个合理的解释！眼前门上挂着的“请勿打扰”警示牌此刻变化成了“拒绝沟通”。看来他无法从老板这里得到答案，只能直接去问幕后的始作俑者——但丁！  
　　他愤怒地在办公室门前学着老板的样子来回踱步，最后决定在去厨房拿披萨之前先做一件重要的事。他快步穿过后厨，无视胖厨师的招呼，直接打开那扇铁门走到巷子里。他看到他的好朋友奄奄一息地躺在那，车把被撞歪，身上本来就不好看的喷绘被刮得稀烂，晒固化的泥浆包裹它的伤口。尼禄心痛地蹲下去检查，发动机果然坏了，他记得那天晚上后半路是沮丧地推着摩托车到但丁家。在敲门前他还顺便在雨中把弄脏的白衬衫胡乱洗了一把——反正都已经湿透。  
　　等他伤好了，他就带它去“看医生”。在维修师傅作出死亡宣告之前一切都还有救。不过这又是一笔不菲的开销！它可没有保险。尼禄苦恼地揉揉眉心，想着如何从抠门的老板那里要到一点补贴，他真的很不擅长谈判。  
　　后厨不断传出胖厨师呼喊，一声比一声高，他平时脾气很好，但今天也被热得很急躁。尼禄起身，在胖厨师唠叨病发作之前假装悠然自得地踱进后厨。  
　　“你最好带把伞去，临近中午，可千万别在路上把它给烤坏了！”胖厨师把打包好的披萨盒递给尼禄，像交付自己孩子一样慎重地嘱托。尼禄的左手插在裤兜里，撇着嘴瞟一眼胖厨师，打什么伞?娘炮似的。而且说不定披萨味道变差但丁就不会想着点第二份了。  
　　胖厨师见尼禄狐疑的样子，忍口气继续说：“上周客人派人来还车的时候，还进办公室和老板谈了一会儿，之后老板一连几天都神经兮兮的。尼禄，我不知道你惹上了什么人，看地址一定不是什么普通的家伙，总之你还是谨慎点好。”  
　　得到他的好心解释之后，尼禄才伸出手接过披萨盒，“我明白了，我有抄近路的方法能快速到达，谢谢……”尼禄想在感谢后面带上胖厨师的名字，不过他实在是记不起来，他心虚地冲胖厨师点点头，还没看到胖厨师担忧地挥手就小跑着溜出去了。  
　　他总是忘带伞，所以出门时顺手在柜台上拿走了老板的新伞。他才不是一直忍声吞气的那一个。抬头看天空中开始聚集在一起的云朵，很可能又要下雨。尽管遇到了很多麻烦，他仍然不讨厌下雨，因为他的公寓很热，没有空调，非常需要湿冷的雨去降温。否则在这样闷热的夏天连他们家的老鼠都要搬走啦。  
　　他把装披萨盒的袋子套在左手手臂，然后撑着伞——像极了买菜归来的大妈。感觉丢人得要命，他把伞压得低低的，走得飞快，强烈希望行人不要注意到他！

　　从这里步行到但丁的住所需要大概四十分钟，不过尼禄脑海中有一个特殊的导航仪，只需要十分钟就能赶到。他来到这个城市不到三年，就把这里的每一条路每一道巷都摸得清清楚楚，当然不包括禁止闲杂人员靠近的富人区。这都归功于那些他不想上学的日子。  
　　这是一条车辆没办法行走的路线。他旁若无人地迈开大长腿跨过矮栏杆踏进人家的后院，穿过好几户屋子之后，往右走进一个小巷。这个小巷尽头有面水泥墙，他把伞随意地丢到另一边，将披萨盒顶在头上，踩着垃圾桶翻过墙。前面是一大片旧居民公寓楼，他迅速而有节奏地踏着阶梯爬上楼顶，用身体撞开天台的铁门。  
　　就这样，一个撑着伞的男孩，飞一样穿梭在公寓的楼顶上。远远望去，尼禄像一个游动的小点在烈日下鳞次栉比的黄蓝建筑像素块中快速移动。高空的风在为他助跑，居民晒着的被单和衣服偶尔会朝他脸上打来。不过他不在乎，他开心地感受有洗涤剂香味的织物凉凉地拂过他的脸。  
　　尼禄感觉自己帅气极了，尽管没人注意，但是他想象有人会看到！可能是一个拿着咖啡在窗边挠肚子的油腻大叔，可能是一个在阳台修剪盆栽的单身女人，也可能是正在吃饭的一家人——他们在无意间瞥到尼禄之后，咖啡杯掉在了地毯上；园艺剪刀剪断了盛开的花；一家人几乎停止了吃饭的动作，只有小孩在激动地大喊大叫。右手骨折了还能有这敏捷的身手，他觉得他应该去当特工。  
　　最后他从一个公寓楼上下来，尼禄想抹一把汗水，不过实在是腾不出手了。前面就是富人区，他大摇大摆装出最傲慢的样子走过去。在进入检查的时候，安保人员看他的表情好像他披萨盒里装着把枪。

　　但丁一直在等尼禄，他时不时假装不经意问崔西尼禄的情况如何。崔西感觉他对一个一面之交的男孩过分地关心有点奇怪，不过她也不打算发表什么意见。但丁玩世不恭的生活态度她已经习以为常，他今天对一个女人开发出新玩法，明天可能又吵着要那个男妓再来一次。但都不长久，他成熟外壳里边的内核仍然是个喜新厌旧的幼稚鬼。他的枕边人如流水般换来换去，还说自己没有女人缘，似乎没有想过真正地谈一次恋爱。  
　　披萨店老板刚来过电话，但丁坐了一会儿又站到窗边耐心地等待。他以为需要等上好长一段时间，没想到很快就看到那个撑着玫瑰花蕾丝伞的小娘娘腔迈着嚣张的步伐朝这边走来。这怪异的画面让他笑得失控，这孩子真是太有趣了！  
　　敲门声响起了，他快速地下楼，连手杖都没有拿，急匆匆跑向门的样子略显跛脚。他在开门前迟疑了一下，又缩回手。站在那儿盯着手表，准备一分钟后再开。这时隔着门传来那个男孩的叫喊：“我都听到你下楼的声音了，快开门！”  
　　他笑不可抑地打开门，低头看面前这个恼怒的男孩。他的伞被嫌弃地丢到老远的地方，不想被但丁看见。可惜太晚了。男孩偏过头，用刘海挡住他的眼睛，不想让但丁过分了解他一览无余的情绪。上次但丁还没看够这个孩子，这下他总算可以好好欣赏他精致的侧脸轮廓和无意间撅起的嘴唇。他的视线向下转移到还未完全发育的下颌线，这是少年才会有的优美弧度。当但丁发觉自己的欣赏超越道德底线的时候，他已经在幻想怎么用口舌舔舐那白皙颈脖，吮吸晶亮咸湿的汗水，让这个臭小鬼发出慌张迷乱的呻吟声。动脉的剧烈跳动感似乎就在嘴边，多么危险的警告。  
　尼禄感觉但丁在发呆，不耐烦地把披萨盒推到他怀里，但仍然没有看他。他没有生气，他在楼顶蹦蹦跳跳的时候早就气消了。他只是……害羞，但丁穿着那天他穿过的黑色长衬衫——对他来说确实有些长，还很宽松，但在但丁身上居然这么合体。他没有想过他们之间会有这样的体型差。最主要的是，不知道但丁是否有意为之，他敞开着衣襟，露出一大片发达的肌肉，性感程度让尼禄瞟一眼就会脸红。天啊，如果是在杂志上，尼禄会很感兴趣地打量很久，但这样活生生地站在他面前?他再继续看下去就会变得硬邦邦的。  
　　但丁打开怀中的披萨盒，披萨完好而新鲜，他拿起一块来品尝，发出满意的赞叹：“嗯……真不错，这是我在这里点到最好的吃的披萨。”  
　　那当然了，它才出炉十五分钟，如果右手没有骨折，可能五六分钟就能送到，因为尼禄还有另一条秘密路线。尽管这和胖厨师的厨艺关系更大，不过尼禄还是很想向但丁吹嘘自己飞檐走壁的经历，以及身后那把伞真的不是他的。  
　　不过他该谈正事了，趁披萨盒挡住但丁的身体，他回过头来问：“你为什么要让我专程飞过来给你送披萨?”尼禄用“飞”这个字是想试探但丁会不会接话问问他是如何短时间到达这里的。  
　　  
　　“因为你是披萨小天使。”但丁不接他的茬。  
　　  
　　这句玩笑开得若无其事，却让尼禄非常惊讶，一半是因为他的梗被无视，一半是他没有想象到那天的绅士会这样开玩笑。  
　　见尼禄愕然的模样，但丁笑着回归到正题，但这个回答仍然让尼禄吓得够呛：“我想再见到你。”  
　　尼禄又不知所措了，这个老男人如此直白地表达出对自己有意思。类似的情况在他短暂的人生中不是没有过，多多少少有一些奇怪的人想对他图谋不轨。可他对但丁并不是没有意思，相反他内心对但丁相当感兴趣。他一时间不知道要做出什么反应，他的心怦怦跳，但愿但丁听不到。  
　“冒犯到你了吗?”  
　“可能没有。”  
　“我需要你肯定，如果你不喜欢这种老家伙的调侃，你可以直接说出来。”  
　“没有。”  
　“那就好。”  
　“尼禄，你真的很想要一个理由的话。我可以如实告诉你，除了我想见你之外，我需要你帮忙。很抱歉在你不知道的情况下提前向你老板打了招呼。”帮忙?尼禄不排斥这个理由。可但丁强硬的办事方法确实让他相当反感。  
　　“我在这里秘密疗养，我不能让太多陌生人靠近我的住所，成年人的社会背景和人际关系很复杂；你是个孩子，没有人会怀疑你。”  
　　噢……有钱人总爱故弄玄虚，他们……乱七八糟瞎讲究，好让自己与其他人不一样，这是他们矫情得可笑的地方。借口是秘密疗养，说不定只是背着妻子在这里和私人医生搞婚外情。不，崔西她很好，这么说对她不公平。尼禄对这个理由疑信参半，但决定暂时相信他。  
　　这孩子，连疑惑的表情都这么美吗?他不解却毫无防备的眼神和那天一样惹人怜爱，但丁心潮涌动，连他贴在脸上的发丝都想含在嘴里。“小鬼，这不是什么严重的事情，在你受伤这段时间，只需给我按时送披萨就好。我会给你足够的小费的。”  
　　“行吧。”他答应了。语气假装很随意，扯裤子的小动作却在出卖他的不安。  
　　但丁想邀请他进来吹吹空调，可尼禄逐渐沉默的样子看来不能再受到更多的触犯了。没关系，时间还很长，他可以神不知鬼不觉地慢慢敲碎他的外壳，等尼禄发现自己宝贵的裸体暴露出来，在但丁眼皮底下一览无余的时候，已经是专属于他的好孩子了。他对尼禄，永远有耐心。  
　　于是但丁转过身，准备回屋子里拿钱付给这个男孩。  
　　他们俩几乎是同时转身的，在但丁发觉不对劲扭过头看向门口之前，尼禄人影已经消失。  
　　是的，尼禄必须逃跑。他当然没有发觉这个男人的不轨企图，只是……“嘿，小鬼，我还没付钱呢！”但丁的声音从远处传来。  
　　“这是送你的！”只是尼禄羞于为但丁献上回礼。他可能还要很多年才能处理好情绪表达，总之现在不行，所以他落荒而逃。如果只有一面之缘，尼禄可能不会这么容易害臊，但是想到以后的日子里他会成为但丁的披萨特工，每天穿梭在大街小巷只为与这个性感的神秘男人接头，喜悦便不自然地飘上他的脸颊。  
　　哦！他想起重要的事，停下脚步回过头对但丁大喊：“不过明天开始你得付钱！”

　　“我知道了！”但丁笑得很大声。

 

　　每天他们都能见上两次面，但丁觉得他甚至可以利用这个“暑假”写尼禄宝宝观察日记。  
　　尼禄每天都会有令他激动的小变化。这个男孩爱在炎热的夏天穿短裤，但丁可以反复打量他好看的小腿。那天膝盖上的伤口结痂了，每天痂块面积都有减小，但细微的爪伤在增多，导致伤口恢复速度很慢。尼禄说这是他睡迷糊的时候抓的。但丁不打算给什么建议，他觉得这样很可爱。  
　　其他时候尼禄手臂和小腿上会有蚊子叮咬的小斑点，白皙的皮肤很容易就挠出粉色的大片痕迹，有时候在锁骨，有时候在小腿肚，这看起来……真是相当色情。但丁总是忍不住想在后入这个孩子的时候，为他空白的后背和臀部增添更多紫的青的淤痕。如果尼禄想知道但丁在他身后留下了什么样的图案，他得赤身裸体地在全身镜面前摆出各种扭曲下流的姿势才行。  
　　尼禄还有一个可爱的地方就是，他的衣服很少，来来去去就是那么几套洗得发旧的组合，偶尔还会看到他穿校服来。但袜子却很多，长短不一，颜色丰富，几乎没有重复过，好像他是袜子收藏家一样。有时候是因为走动而变得高低不一的黑色中筒袜，他根本不屑于去提袜子，就这样让它耷拉在纤细的脚踝。有时候是近乎隐形的小短袜，浅浅地藏在旧运动鞋鞋帮里。偶尔还会出现异色的卡通袜子，不知道是不是早上起来太匆忙了?但连续几天之后但丁可以确定他是找不到同样一双袜子了。袜子的图案并不总能看清，如果提出给尼禄舔脚趾他会宽宏大量地把鞋脱下让但丁看完整的图案，那么但丁乐意为之。  
　　尼禄可真有趣，有趣到但丁开始对晚上送来的男男女女感到厌烦。尼禄似乎成了某种标准——用来筛选但丁的床伴的标准。他思来选去，悲哀地发现没有人能满足这样的条件，尼禄是独一无二的。他挑了那个看起来比较年轻的男妓，他的眼睛稍微有一丝丝尼禄的感觉，他觉得可以勉强接受。但当他熟练地操那个又哭又喊的男孩时，他心里郁闷极了，这不是他想要的那个银发小男孩。他想要的是尼禄，他闭上眼睛想象是尼禄在他身下，一改平时臭屁的态度，不安又迷离地哭着，抬起屁股向但丁撒娇，长长的腿挑衅一般缠住但丁的腰。是的，小宝宝，用这样的态度恳求我，我会让你爽到昏迷过去……  
　　高潮过后，但丁觉得很空虚。他礼貌地让那个男孩离开，躺在床上满脑子想的都是尼禄，甚至还带着傻笑。如此短暂的相识，就让他对这个小男孩如此着魔。要是他和尼禄一个年纪，尼禄会早早被他强行攻陷。可他现在是一个成熟的猎人，要等猎物自己乖乖爬上他的床。

 

　　在尼禄眼里，但丁可真是烦死人了。

　　他每天都被但丁花里胡哨的付款方式搞得很迷惑。面对尼禄伸出来讨钱的手，但丁通常会把它晾在那里一段时间，专注地进行自己的表演。他会把钱折成纸飞机，边发出“Weeeee——”的嘘声边绕着尼禄的脑袋转圈圈，直到尼禄白眼翻得眼球都要掉出来，才降落在他的手上。偶尔还会变魔术般把钱从尼禄的耳朵里掏出，把尼禄吓得不轻；甚至搞什么抽奖模式，看在金额之大的份上，尼禄是最不反感这个的。  
　　但丁足够无聊的时候会把纸币换成一堆硬币，稀稀拉拉地倒在尼禄手上，让尼禄感到金钱的力量逐渐加重。当尼禄的手实在盛不住的时，但丁又会蹲下去捡叮叮当当掉得到处的硬币，把它们都装在袋子里递给尼禄。  
　　尼禄不理解但丁为什么这么幼稚，但渐渐地，他不由自主地开始期待但丁的小把戏。他甚至想配合一下。

　　有一次但丁拿着啤酒出来，又开始要逗尼禄的时候。尼禄先发制人夺过啤酒，大口大口地喝下去。味道真糟糕，他之前和朋友偷偷喝过，但是仍然不习惯。但丁不高兴地看着尼禄痛苦地挤眉弄眼，很明显尼禄会错意了，这不是今天要表演的内容。  
　　“你多大了?”  
　　“快18。”  
　　那就是未成年，但丁决定换个问法：“你上次过生日是什么时候?”  
　　“BIME开展那段时间。”尼禄觉得但丁应该对摩托车不了解，随口说个含糊的日子。如果但丁再追问尼禄BIME是什么，他就不说话。  
　　“那是上个月的国际会展，你上个月才刚满17岁。”很不幸，摩托车恰好是但丁投入资金最多的业余爱好。但丁眼神复杂地看着尼禄，尼禄比他推测的年纪还要小更多。他对尼禄的无休止的性幻想理应遭到良心与道德的强烈谴责。

　　但丁相当不悦，甚至有点窝火。他应该早点问尼禄的年龄的，他发现自己其实根本没有想象中那么有耐心。他把手里的钱粗鲁地贴在尼禄脑门上，“你可以先回去了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　（持续）


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很高兴能看到他们的关系产生连他们都没有察觉到的变化，也谢谢LOFTER的朋友过来看此章节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。

　　刚刚下过雨，房屋内舒适极了。但丁把双脚架在办公桌上打哈欠，他疲惫地捏捏鼻梁骨，最近的文件陆陆续续送来，净是一些毫无进展的东西。他知道三番五次想置他于死地的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔在暗中偷偷收集证据，准备再来一次正面袭击。  
　　腿伤隐隐作痛，它在警告但丁。从维吉尔那边倒戈过来的二五仔太多了，其中一定有内鬼，他希望莫里森和蕾蒂能尽快查出来，尤其是来自父亲旧部的人。在列出一份肃清者名单前，他要在这里养精蓄锐，借他布遍世界的眼线寻找一张真正的底牌——一张能瞬间击垮维吉尔的底牌。  
　　不过很显然目前但丁在这场死亡游戏中处于劣势，维吉尔这次是铁了心想把他逼上绝路，行事不留蛛丝马迹，让但丁一时间找不着突破口。他不知道他们兄弟俩的分歧什么时候变得比马里亚纳海沟还深，非要拼个你死我活才肯罢休。

　　楼外传来哐当哐当的声音，是尼禄来了！但丁本能地傻笑起来，让维吉尔和关于他的一切见鬼去吧！他不再苦恼，愉悦地跑到窗边，想见尼禄的心情让腿都忘了疼，速度之敏捷像从未受伤过。  
　　他探出头，这个小鬼头顶着披萨，拖着一袋装满废品的垃圾袋，那哐当声想必是易拉罐在里面相互碰撞而发出的。精力旺盛的尼禄好像还有一份收废品的兼职，但丁也是最近才发现的，他开始对送披萨的工作怠惰，专注于收集路边的瓶瓶罐罐。这点垃圾能换什么钱呢？  
　　尼禄是这样跟但丁解释怎么把一包垃圾带进来的：“我跟他们说你是个喜欢收藏垃圾的变态，他们就放我进来了。”  
　　但丁皱皱眉，几乎要相信了，尼禄很像是会说这种话的孩子。还有他的确是个变态。但丁觉得自己给的小费已经足够让这个男孩的生活质量有明显改善，然而尼禄的外表还是没有任何变化，一件新衣服也没添置。

　　尼禄穿着和前天一样的衣服，神态傲慢地走到楼下，但丁叫住他：“嘿！小鬼！”  
　　“嘿！老头！”尼禄停下脚步，头也不抬地回敬他。  
　　但丁哈哈大笑，继续嘲讽尼禄：“你慢悠悠的步伐比我更像个老头，你真的有力气收废品吗？”  
　　尼禄明显被激怒了，他把垃圾袋狠狠地丢到一边，顺便很没礼貌地把但丁要吃的披萨扣在垃圾袋上。撩起蓝色T恤的袖子，对准但丁的方向折起手臂，自信十足地展示他肱二头肌的力量，顺便比了一个中指。  
　　尼禄的肌腱很长，所以他的肌肉力量感不明显，极具柔韧美——但丁决定就此打住。不然再往下想就是，他的腰一定也很软，在床上的时候可以把他的长腿架在肩膀上，折叠他的腹部之类的歪念头。  
　　不能让这个孩子太骄傲，但丁把自己的肱二头肌也秀出来，紧绷的肌肉块如远古山峦般连绵隆起。这一定是经过长年累月精心严格的训练才会有的体魄。面对但丁岁月磨砺而成的压倒性胜利，尼禄自惭形秽，无奈地摇摇头，端起垃圾袋上的披萨。  
　　你还太嫩了，但丁在心里善意嘲笑道。但他不想一开始就惹尼禄不开心，不然后面的环节想要进行下去就很困难了。尼禄装聋作哑很有一套，想要撬开他的嘴，要么哄他高兴，要么逗他害羞。这是但丁观察两周以来得到的结论，他觉得自己甚至可以去写一本《尼禄宝宝抚养指南》，可惜销量一定不会很好，因为全世界只有一个尼禄，还被他牢牢地独占在身边。  
　　所以他得在这时候告诉尼禄一个好消息：“上周你想玩的那个游戏已经到了。”  
　　那个原本垂头丧气的小脑袋一个激灵又抬起来，充满活力地冲他说“谢谢叔叔！”。声音中抑制不住的喜悦又一次逗乐但丁：这下不是老头了，嗯?  
　　尼禄从去年就开始期待这个游戏，当但丁说他可以提前搞到试玩版的时候他还不相信。现在看来但丁真的没有骗他，他小跑到大门，在掏出钥匙时脸颊又染上红晕。上周但丁嫌每次都要下来给尼禄开门太麻烦，就直接把备用钥匙交给他，尼禄起初非常抗拒，但考虑到但丁走路还不是很利索之后就收下了。他还被赋予可以在任意时间段自由出入的权利，这看起来可真像……同居。

　　不过也的确是这样，尼禄好像除了会在晚上乖乖地回家睡觉之外，大部分时间都逗留在但丁的豪宅里。甚至去看望姬莉叶的次数都逐渐减少了。

　　这一切都是从酷热到让尼禄中暑昏倒的那天开始。尼禄依稀记得当他艰难地走到但丁家门前的时候，几乎是整个人瘫软在但丁怀中。等他再次醒来，人已经躺在冰凉的沙发上吹空调，旁边是一盆放置有一段时间的冷水和毛巾，但丁远远地坐在办公桌上，皱着眉头看手里的文件。他心里很明白，他又给但丁添麻烦了，他愧疚得无地自容。  
　　为避免继续发生这样的事，但丁每次都邀请他进屋坐坐，等最炎热的时间段过去再放他走。一来二往，尼禄在这里就像在自己家一样舒适。但丁允许他出入办公室以外的各种房间，包括但丁的卧室；他可以把玩各种各样的藏品和小摆件，但丁说不用担心损坏，这些都是便宜货。但愿这真的是便宜货！楼下那只小小的猫头鹰雕塑被尼禄无意间掰断了爪子，他装模作样地轻轻放回去，希望但丁发现的时候不要怪罪他。但丁的豪宅相当大，尼禄已经习惯在三层楼之间来回探索各种有意思的东西。  
　　但丁喜欢这种感觉，在他苦闷无聊地处理文件的时候，外面有一个可以完全信任的小家伙在来回走动，制造令但丁心安的噪音。死气沉沉的老豪宅因为这个孩子充满好奇心的探险重焕生机。但丁有时候会分神去猜他每一个小小的笑声是因为发现什么而迸出的，如果尼禄足够年幼，他可能还会兴冲冲地跑到但丁的办公室作报告——哦不，算了，尼禄的年纪不能再小了。

　　此时客厅一直响着《恶魔猎人4》的游戏音，这段背景音乐快一小时没有变化过，尼禄十有八九是卡关了。“操！”尼禄扑通倒在沙发上，然后是手柄扔在地上的声音，以及砰砰砰无能怒锤抱枕的闷声，最后他气喘吁吁地把脸埋在抱枕里懊恼地叹气。因为手伤还没有好，所以但丁限制他只能玩一小时，“试玩版就这么难，怎么可能卖得出去。”听到他的抱怨但丁忍不住微笑，他停笔想了想，他打通关好像也不到一小时。  
　　哐哐哐，是尼禄不耐烦的砸门声，“我可以进来吗？”  
　　“请进。”  
　　“但丁，你必须告诉那些开发人员，第三关后面那个跳台太恶心了！这不是我的问题，他们干嘛要制作这种毫无意义的关卡恶心人！”门还没完全打开尼禄的抱怨声就迫不及待地涌进来。  
　　“你学二段跳了吗？”  
　　“什么?这个要自己学？”  
　　但丁把目光移回桌面上，吃力地憋笑。他知道这笑声一旦爆发，尼禄会像吃了核弹一样瞬间自闭。他想起了维吉尔，小时候他们在一起玩《恶魔猎人》系列更早的作品时，他也不知道二段跳技能要到哪里学习，出于好玩的心态但丁一直没有告诉他。在和维吉尔关系决裂之后他已经好久没有想起童年往事，没想到与维吉尔长得有点像的尼禄会重新上演这一幕。  
　　尼禄尴尬地扭过头，这是今天第二次被但丁小看了。他不自然地晃悠自己的身体，注意到眼前那排高大的书架。他随手挑出面前的书拿起来翻看，没看几行就被里面大胆的性爱场面描写刺激得满脸通红。但丁的办公室怎么会有这个?他一头雾水地放回去，又拿起旁边的书，这本的内容比上一本还要露骨。尼禄皱着眉头合上满纸污言秽语，开始用正经的目光审视书架上的书籍——这一排上全是不同装帧的色情小说，唯一的共同点就是那个臭不要脸的署名。  
　　光是看尼禄的背影但丁都能感受他的惊讶，他原谅尼禄违背规定在他的办公室里东摸西摸，兴趣盎然地问他：“有喜欢的类型吗?”  
　　尼禄挠挠头，“呃……这些居然都是你写的?”  
　　“这是我的工作。”之一，但丁没有把具体身份告诉他的打算。相反，一个坏主意冒出来。或许这有些出格，但他会随时注意尼禄的反应，只要尼禄露出一点反感的迹象他就立即停止。他不想伤害到尼禄，“写写色情小说和成人剧本什么的。红公鸡（RedCock）你应该知道吧？那是我的一个子公司。”  
　　尼禄惊讶得咋舌，红公鸡……怎么可能会有男人不知道红公鸡成人影业。这个世界上80%的男人第一部看的成人电影是红公鸡出品的，其出品的系列种类繁多，质量上乘，涵盖不同领域囊括不同性癖，在男人的世界里是非常值得尊重的业界霸主。尼禄当然有从“朋友”那里偷偷有偿借到过，次数还不少。尽管对性事极其腼腆，但“精力旺盛的尼禄”仍然会在某个躁动的夜晚，痴迷揉搓下体，以获得发泄欲望的性高潮。不过自从遇上但丁之后，他很少再需要影片辅助了，因为只要他躺着的时候闭上眼，那个叫但丁的风骚猛男就会不请自来。  
　　面对但丁的发问，尼禄诚实地点点头，希望但丁不要像他真正的朋友那样追问他最喜欢哪一部，对一个童真男来说，暴露自己性癖无异于把自己的背后交给敌人。  
　　“那你最喜欢哪一部?”  
　　见鬼，混蛋但丁。尼禄死死地盯着书脊上但丁的名字，恨不得把它烧出洞来。这时候不回答反而是最奇怪的，只会招致更多毫无根据的猜测与误会，尼禄已经从他的狐朋狗友那得到过教训了。所以他只能坦白，而且尽量简短:“《速度情人》。”

　　但丁感觉自己中百万彩票了，他讶异地看着尼禄，幸好尼禄是背对着他，否则他乍然失色的模样会让他在尼禄心中的形象瞬间坍塌。年轻的但丁曾经有一段非常失意的时间，他干了很多蠢事，那些都是他最不想回忆起来的黑暗历史，其中之一就是突然兴致大发参演一部成人电影——《速度情人》。  
　　得知尼禄最喜欢的作品就是它，甚至还可能反复对自己的身体娇喘连连地撸过，此时此刻但丁不再痛恨当年傻乎乎的自己。接受事实的但丁近乎狂喜，更加喜爱眼前这个宝贝男孩了。他把持不住自己继续逗弄这个可爱的小处男，潜意识在欺骗他看不出尼禄的难堪。  
　　“你喜欢男人？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“而且是年纪比你大很多的男人?”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　但丁的问题都是尼禄最不希望他问起的，他现在比暴露自己不会二段跳更加尴尬，他紧抿双唇，他的“嗯”几乎都是鼻腔共鸣发出的音。希望这个话题就此停止。  
　　“能跟我说说你为什么喜欢这部影片吗?”向来体贴人的但丁此刻完全不懂得看气氛说话，尼禄想是不是因为看不见他表情的缘故，他很想把头转过去提醒但丁该适可而止。可他的脸太烫了，回头也只是不必要的丢人。  
　　或许是尼禄沉默的时间有点长，他听到但丁自言自语，“也是，毕竟你还是个屁股处男，面对久经沙场的真男人可能不太好意思聊荤话。”  
　　这彻底激怒了尼禄，老实说他是他们学校乐队唯一一个处男，这一向是其他男孩口中的笑柄。他不明白处男有什么好可笑的，只要他想，他可以随便把一个爱慕他的女生带回家。可尼禄不是那种不负责任的男人，他只跟喜欢的人上床——这纯真的观点同样被乐队成员无情嘲笑。现在但丁也要加入他们的队伍一同嘲笑他?他受够了，无法容忍这个老男人一天内小看他三次。

　　“你知道，那部影片是在摩托车上做的……那辆摩托车居然是萨拓斯T09，我记得全球只有三辆！据说都被私人收藏家买下了，我也只在杂志上见过图片，没想到居然能在小电影里看见。”  
　　但丁一点也不意外尼禄会先提摩托车的事，他拍那部片纯粹是为了秀自己的爱车，如果尼禄不提摩托车他反而会有点难过。他美滋滋地听尼禄一口气说那么多话。他会找时间和他好好聊聊摩托车的……嘿，小鬼，现在可不是谈车的时候。  
　　就在但丁想着怎么把这个害羞小处男的话题转移到演员身上，尼禄勉强自己说下去了，“我对趴在座腰上那个小子一点兴趣都没有……相反那个操他的男人更有意思。”  
　　“比如呢?”  
　　“……比如?”  
　　好孩子，继续说，但丁望着那个修长又胆怯的背影，心中疯狂鼓励他。接下来的内容是他最渴望听到的，他屏息凝神，竖起双耳，尼禄说个每一个字他都不会放过。  
　　“他的身材很好……呃，可以说是相当好，非常完美的肌肉，虽然看不清他的脸。不过我想一定也很帅。”  
　　“还有他的尺寸……真是太夸张了不是吗?我也见过其他又粗又大的阳具，但是……我还是觉得他的比较干净漂亮。”  
　　如果尼禄现在描述的是另外一个男人，但丁一定会二话不说去把他杀了。幸好是他，但丁心花怒放地接受尼禄的赞美，真想把他口中夸赞的大肉棒塞进他的小屁屁里，好让他知道自己是多么有眼光。  
　　尼禄又停顿，这次但丁不再想着催促。他在等，等尼禄把最精彩的部分说出来。这个小家伙的呼吸已经变得如此沉重，如同在但丁面前表演自慰一般。  
　　“他抽插的样子也很迷人，浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的……”尼禄说话的声音开始变得颤抖，一串串不连续的话语都是气音组成的，仿佛趴在摩托车上被贯穿，娇喘连连的人是他，“节奏也控制得非常美妙，那家伙他妈的被他操得像发神经一样，这肯定不是演的，唉……”  
　　“如果可以的话，第一次真想和那样的男人做。”  
　　这绝对是但丁这辈子得到过的最高的荣誉！他感觉自己迈向了光辉人生的新台阶，胯下的小伙伴情难自抑地为尼禄赐予的殊荣敬礼。得意洋洋的但丁忍不住脱口而出：“臭小鬼，那个男人就是我……”  
　　糟糕！他瞬间高度警惕起来，他从来没有这样失误过。但丁后悔莫及，踌躇不安地观察尼禄的反应。他以为他会看到尼禄厌恶受伤的表情，没想到眼前的尼禄只是回过头略吃惊地看着他，脸上浮现处子才有的羞涩，更多的是渴望被开发的色欲。  
　　尼禄什么都不做，但丁也会觉得他在勾引自己。此刻尼禄故意抛出的勾魂回眸更是让但丁心甘情愿地拜倒在他的小短裤下。  
　　“你想亲自验证一下吗?”  
　　说不，尼禄。说不……  
　　“想……”

　　但丁的理智几乎都要丧尽了，他开始后悔和尼禄玩这个危险的游戏。他完全是不受控制地站起来，一颗一颗解开自己的衬衫扣子。他死死地盯着眼前这个身形畏缩的害羞男孩，如果眼神可以强奸，尼禄早就怀孕了。  
　　当他把衬衫丢到脚边时，他听到尼禄轻轻的惊叹声。但丁笑着又朝尼禄展示了一下自己的肱二头肌，打算在适合的时候阻止事情继续下去，否则发展将会变成非常危险和色情，“确认好了吗？是不是你的心上人?”  
　　“我可以近距离观察吗？”这句话的气息是多么微弱，但丁真希望自己没听到。这个未经人事的可怜孩子对性吸引充满了危险的好奇心。  
　　不行——但丁想拒绝，可脚步已经迈出去。他基本是瞬间到达尼禄面前的。他发现近在咫尺的尼禄面色潮红，呼吸急促，在但丁炽热阳刚的男性躯体前几乎要再因为中暑而晕倒。此刻的尼禄眼神明亮而湿润，出奇地温顺，他最不该做的就是对一个变态老男人露出这样温顺的表情！但丁紧绷着的神经几乎要断裂了。  
　　这太近了，尼禄想，我没有让你靠那么近。他后背紧挨着书架，很高兴自己能被但丁的气息包围。他抬起眼想要了解但丁的感受，但丁英俊的脸被埋藏在白色长发里，尼禄大部分时候读不懂他的表情。赤裸着上身的但丁距离自己如此之近，尼禄恍若置身在臆想中。  
　　他决定提出更大胆的要求，然而底气不足，听上去更像乞讨，“但丁……我想摸你。”“可以。”但丁几乎是立马回答他的。  
　　尼禄心满意足地把手覆盖上去，他还想试探但丁，他发现自己可以控制但丁之后愈发得寸进尺，他开始好奇但丁究竟能忍耐到什么程度。  
　　但丁无奈地让尼禄的小手在身上游走，他的力度毫无章法，这里按一按那里捏一捏，还调皮地拽他的胸毛，好像找了新的玩具。但丁很享受这毫无经验的抚摸，在他所有的感觉都被尼禄的左手牵着走时，他突然一个寒颤，低头一看，尼禄——这个小天使在坏笑着揪他的乳头。  
　　“嘿……”但丁吃力地忍住呻吟和胯下的勃起，尼禄好像被他的反应激得玩心大发，故意用食指和拇指搓动但丁小巧的突起。噢，我的尼禄，但丁闭上眼，嘴唇发出嘶嘶声，“这不好，你这个坏孩子。”  
　　坏孩子，这对短时间内被惯坏的尼禄来说是多么严重的批评。他莫名难过，垂下手，失去了所有神采。但另一个鬼点子很快又让他信心十足，他几乎整个人贴在但丁身上，但丁的身体因此紧绷起来，尼禄很想把手伸到他的胯下，看看那里是不是同样紧绷。他们的胸膛抵着彼此呼吸，喘息声此起彼伏，听起来像是在做爱。  
　　“你有用香水吗？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“你知不知道你身上有股很好闻的气味?”这么说着尼禄的鼻尖凑了上来，他的小脑袋移动到但丁的侧颈好奇地嗅探，“究竟是哪里散发出来的……”他的呼吸离但丁的脸越来越近，在即将要碰到但丁光亮的薄嘴唇时，他的肩膀被轻轻抓住了。

　　很温柔，很有礼貌的力度。

　　但丁的双手控制住他前倾的身体，把他缓缓地推开。  
　　“小鬼，到此为止好吗？”  
　　尼禄想再一次扑上去，可他发现禁锢他身体的双手如此之牢固，他整个人被钉在书架上无法动弹。他叹口气，明白了但丁的意思。  
　　但丁确定他不再挣扎后，松开手。后退一大步，远离这个撩人的尤物，“如果你父母知道了，我会被控告的。”  
　　“我根本就没有父母！”尼禄失落又绝望，他愤怒地朝但丁吼道，“我是在孤儿院长大的！”  
　　“尼禄……”但丁突然感到非常自责，他惶恐地伸过手想安慰这个苍白黯淡的孩子。但是被尼禄狠狠地打开了，他向但丁投去怨恨的眼神。  
　　“对不起，尼禄，听我说好吗？”  
　　“不！”尼禄想瞪他，可他发现自己做不到，眼前一片模糊，遏制不住泪水涌出。他感觉被撕裂了，整个人都好痛。  
　　但丁还想往前，尼禄却带着呜咽声逃走了。速度之敏捷让但丁以为他是一瞬间消失的。

　　不等他回过神，尼禄早就已经从办公室消失。是的，尼禄再一次逃跑，他年轻气盛的阴茎在裤裆中硬得发疼。他奔跑的速度很快，上气不接下气，他的泪水一直在往下淌，他不愿在但丁的豪宅多待一秒，他痛恨那个地方，他需要立刻钻回他的狗窝里寻找安全感。

　　他一进门就瘫倒在沙发上，不争气地立刻拉开裤子拉链，掏出勃起的肉棒，闭上眼召唤那个专属于他的但丁·红公鸡先生。他的喘息变得如此夸张，好像缺少一口氧气就会死掉。他的左手快速地上下拉扯包皮，熟练地想象自己趴在摩托车上，撅起屁股让但丁进入自己体内。这个但丁从不拒绝尼禄的任何性需求，他会浑身解数去换取尼禄一声比一声高的呻吟。尽管尼禄还不知道肉穴被撑开究竟是什么感觉，但是他只要一想象到但丁的漂亮鸡巴快速进出他可怜的屁股就欣喜若狂。他甚至开始嫉妒那个摩托车上的男孩，首先，那可是梦中的萨拓斯T09,其次，但丁宁愿操他都不愿意碰自己。  
　　“操我，但丁……”他试图用最色情的声音去勾引那个不在身边的人，“不要把我推开……呜……”  
　　他拼命回忆但丁诱人的身体，那起伏的手感似乎还在指尖，他抓住这个感觉加快手上的速度。刺激之大让他不得不挺起腰，他假装但丁真的在操他，幼稚地对着空气扭屁股。他觉得自己比那个男孩要可爱多了，他会在床上做温顺又听话的好孩子，只要但丁开心，他愿意摆出各种姿势忍受他的羞辱，再多关注他一点吧！  
　　猛然间，尼禄一阵剧烈颤抖，精液急匆匆地一股脑射在他的手上、裤子上。在高潮中，尼禄胡乱地呼喊着但丁的名字，泪水可怜巴巴地挂在脸边，他希望但丁会充满怜爱地为他拭去。但现实是，他身边没有任何人。他被抛弃在这破旧的公寓里一个人孤独地自慰。

　　过了二十分钟，尼禄才逐渐冷静下来。他在沙发上畏缩成一团，在雨后的温凉中感到脊柱传来刺骨寒意。他越清醒越恶心自己刚才的所作所为，是的，他在试图出卖自己的身体博求但丁的关注。这违背了尼禄一贯的原则，但……但这发自内心的渴望与情感竟然如此真实，他发现自己对但丁的感情不仅仅是单纯的憧憬与欣赏。他短暂的人生中没有任何一段经历可以告诉他应该如何处理这样的矛盾与冲突。  
　　尼禄拼命地在他恐慌迷茫的小脑袋瓜里寻找答案，他迫切需要一份行动指导，不然他感觉自己会痛苦地死掉。但丁不可能对他完全没好感，就算再怎么迟钝，尼禄也能感觉到他停留在自己身上那充满占有欲的眼神。他只是不确定，害怕自己在自作多情。可今天下午他试图趴在但丁身上亲吻他时，但丁几乎和他一样紧张。他多希望但丁能够直接野蛮地把他摁在桌上，边吻他边用粗长的鸡巴狠狠操他，他一定要在但丁射精时捕捉他理智在自己身上崩塌瓦解的瞬间。可但丁就是不愿碰他，让他感觉委屈极了。  
　　……他才不在乎什么道德底线，他就是想要但丁。一股强烈的意愿要尼禄和但丁建立起一段持续而亲密的感情关系。  
　　一瞬间尼禄似乎想通了什么，他弹起身，胡乱地抽出纸巾擦拭自己。脸边的眼花已经干透，他莫名其妙笑得很开心。

 

 

　　如果但丁看得到自己，他会讶异于自己一下子苍老了许多，是啊，他本来年纪就不小，这一刻卸去精气神的妆点，他看起来更像一个颓废中老年人了。他和没有尼禄的老房子一起被抽走生命，失魂落魄地站在那里。死寂中，他被前所未有的懊悔折磨得痛苦不堪。

　　他习惯性地打开旁边的酒柜，为自己倒上一杯。

　　他差点因发情的小野猫失控，犯下无法原谅的错误。但丁很确信这个男孩被压抑已久的情欲逼疯了，只要手放在他的背上，他就会主动翘起屁股勾引但丁。可等当尼禄的热情褪去，一定会为自己的冲动迷茫又后悔。到时候一切都晚了。这才是永久性不可逆的伤害。  
　　说到底，都怪他先开始挑逗尼禄的欲火，他只是没想到这个羞答答的小男孩冲动起来会这么不顾一切。但丁郁闷地咽下一口酒。  
　　他也很意外自己竟然在尼禄面前如此不堪一击，尼禄三言两语就夺走了他对自己的控制权。这种事从未发生过，但丁事后仍然觉得很不可思议，甚至局促难安。  
　　  
　　他踱出办公室。客厅里《恶魔猎人4》的暂停界面还在屏幕上闪烁着，那个不会二段跳的小人定格空中。沙发上空调毯团成一堆，手柄和零食袋丢在地毯上。深棕色的抱枕上粘有很多银色的发丝，它们呈现出年轻的光泽，所以但丁很确定那不是他的。  
　　尼禄走了，但他活动过的痕迹还残存在这里，平常他临走之前都会好好收拾自己糟蹋乱的地方，让一切整齐得好像他没有来过。但今天他来不及了，他像只受惊的小猫，钻出恶魔但丁的怀抱，嗖的一下跳出这个闹鬼的房子。但丁五味杂陈地坐在尼禄躺过的沙发上，希望尼禄明天也会来。  
　　他心里很在意尼禄是个孤儿的问题，不仅是因为尼禄本身可怜的经历，他曾经在尼禄出身的Fortuna利用当地教会和慈善机构洗过一笔数目相当庞大的黑钱。那段时期他急需用钱，处理得太过匆忙，如果要露出马脚必定先是那个地方。

　　突然但丁神情凝重，若有所思地抚摸那个抱枕。说不定他苦苦追寻的一切其实近在咫尺，但丁抿抿嘴，为自己荒唐的设想感到可笑。他盯着某个地方双目失焦，试图在心里重新把线索串联起来，经过复杂的思考，越来越多证据的指向一个方向，说不定他无意间大胆的猜测就是事实本身。

　　他决定再一次相信直觉，快步回到办公室，拨通了崔西的电话。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　（持续）


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读

　　

 

　　但丁感觉尼禄变了。

　　这个说法可能不准确，尼禄每天都会有细微的变化，比如不知道磕到哪留下的淤青，被咬秃的指甲，睡歪的头发……可这次但丁察觉到的变化是本质上的变化。  
　　他不解地看着茶几上的蔬菜三明治和水果沙拉，还有一如既往面无表情，单手插兜的尼禄。沉默了好久，但丁还是忍不住问:“我的披萨呢？”  
　　“我在路上吃了。”  
　　但丁叹了口气，很好奇自己从什么时候开始成为被捉弄的那一个，“小鬼，别开玩笑了，我好饿。快把披萨从你的四维空间口袋里拿出来。”  
　　尼禄默不作声地从裤袋里伸出攥紧的左手，把一样东西放在但丁面前——一块西瓜味的无糖口香糖。  
　　“这不是披萨。”但丁双手交叉在胸前，往后靠在沙发上，皱着眉头看尼禄，搞不明白尼禄葫芦里卖着什么药。  
　　尼禄耸耸肩，没礼貌地挤出个嗝，“我说过披萨我在路上吃了。”  
　　“你还在生我的气？”这是但丁唯一能想到的理由，他神情凝重地盯着尼禄。经过那次矛盾之后，尼禄表现得像个没事人一样，但几天下来但丁还是察觉到尼禄的不对劲。没办法，尼禄直接替换他的午餐，这实在太反常了。  
　　“没有。”尼禄的脸还是和以前一样好看，但冷漠；但丁都忍不住怀疑那天在办公室里饥渴地勾引他的那个男孩究竟是不是尼禄。  
　　但丁在沙发上摊开手，示意尼禄坐在他身边，可尼禄和第一天来的时候一样坐到离他最远的沙发上。也好，他们都需保持距离要谈一谈。  
　　“蔬菜、水果，嗯?我从来不吃这些东西，事实上我不吃披萨和草莓巴菲以外的任何东西。而且我很抱歉那天……”“我觉得你应该注意一下饮食习惯。”  
　　但丁再一次惊讶地看着尼禄。他早就习惯尼禄经常打断他不爱听的话，真正让他觉得意外的是，尼禄用这么冰冷的语气说一句体贴的关怀。这可……真奇怪，他的尼禄一定在那个下午被人调包了。  
　　尼禄最受不了但丁迟滞的样子，他不耐烦地起身拿过蔬菜三明治，随意盘坐在但丁脚下，将它送到但丁嘴边。但丁很乐意被这个漂亮男孩喂食，他甚至意淫过好几次在吃下尼禄递来的食物之后继续舔他的手指，然后他想象中的尼禄会害羞地收回手对他娇嗔道，“不要！你太坏了……”。眼前的景象似乎是美梦成真了，可是他美丽的尼禄怎么会拿着大便一样可怕的东西喂他。  
　　但丁缩紧脖子犹豫再三，多次用眼神瞟尼禄的脸。直到尼禄开始着急蹙眉，露出那对熟悉的狗狗眼，他才狠下心去大咬那块蔬菜三明治。噢老天！这可真难吃啊！他都快要哭出来了，可他眼前尼禄心满意足的微笑居然让他感到十分宽慰。他鼓励自己咽下去，为了尼禄的笑容，做什么都值得！  
　　“你想要我吃完对吗?”尼禄点点头，但丁继续说，“那你得一直喂我。”  
　　“你真幼稚！”尼禄露齿而笑，这是多么难得，但丁发现这好像是自己第一次看见他笑得这么开心。  
　　“我们半斤八两，小g……呜”但丁正要开口说话，尼禄又用三明治堵住了。这次但丁没有做好心理准备，感觉难受极了。  
　　就这样，在尼禄的监督下，但丁总算吃光面前的蔬菜三明治和水果。他注视尼禄哼着歌熟练地收拾茶几上的垃圾，很高兴尼禄能找到一种发泄愤怒的方式，但他不希望下次还是这样。  
　　“我把你的儿童套餐吃了，下午你能把我的披萨还给我吗?”  
　　尼禄思考了一会儿，那模样认真得让但丁心慌，“可以，但是你必须吃掉我额外带来的沙拉。”  
　　但丁觉得自己很有必要跟尼禄来一次彻底的沟通。可无论他怎么苦口婆心地劝说，尼禄都装作没听见，但丁只能放弃。

 

　　折磨人的午餐过后，但丁一如既往坐在办公桌上看文件，他的胃被灌了铁水，相当难受。自从母亲遇害之后他几乎完全忘记了健康食品的味道，上次帮他回忆起来的还是维吉尔的女朋友。至今他还对那段生活毛骨悚然，并不是因为那个温柔贤惠的美丽女人干涉他的饮食习惯，说实话她的厨艺相当好，她的菜和她个人一样都有仁爱和婉的味道，但丁一点也不介意被她邀请共进晚餐；而是因为恋爱中的维吉尔——诡异得像头怪物。  
　　不，维吉尔本身就是个怪物，他从小扮演着小大人的角色，一板一眼地跟随在父亲身边，至少这个时候他本质仍是个孩子。可自从母亲在平安夜那天当着他们俩的面在商场被父亲的敌人枪杀之后，这个孩子仿佛被诅咒的千年恶灵永远地附身了，所以他的眼神在接下来任何一个年龄段都带着猜疑和怨恨。  
　　他以为他可以和维吉尔互相安慰相互支持走下去，然而维吉尔再也没有看过他一眼。维吉尔眼中只有追随父亲的犯罪道路，这是一条与但丁完全相反的道路。  
　　但丁从不愿对外人透露出自己的姓氏，一旦身边的人知道他是斯巴达之子，他生活舞台上的那些平淡朴实，语笑喧阗的小品就会立刻落幕，换上场是奸诈小人所表演的群魔乱舞，如此嘈杂粗鄙。这不是他想看到的表演，这不是他想要的人生。他带上礼帽，提起手杖，把斯巴达的姓氏从名片上抹去，匆匆忙忙地离开了黑暗剧场。  
　　在他的童年，他想要的一切应有尽有，却没有诚挚的伙伴。身边只有一个视他为敌的哥哥，他是那么的无趣——他永远不会回应但丁的小把戏，他痛恨但丁无忧无虑的孩子气，他嫉妒父亲对但丁的偏心；长大后，他甚至还朝着自己亲弟弟开枪。  
　　可是，这样一个性格扭曲的男人，居然曾经与平凡无奇的女人坠入爱河。那段时间的维吉尔一定是被天使赐福了，恶灵被安抚在他灵魂深处沉沉睡去，他的眼神居然浮现出久违的人性。  
　　但丁不知道维吉尔是如何与那个女人相遇的。他只知道当他在寒冷的二月被邀请回家的时候，隔着铁栅栏，他看见维吉尔和她在他们温馨的小花园里耳厮磨鬓。是那样的幸福——就像当年的父母一样沐浴在爱情的光芒中。尽管兄弟不合，但丁仍然衷心地祝福他的哥哥。他笑着注视那副恩爱的画面，希望把这幅景象永久保存在他的记忆相册里。维吉尔看到离家出走的弟弟回来，同样对他报以微笑。他渴望的亲情在这一刻又重新照亮他封闭的内心，但丁愿时光永远驻足于此。  
　　他不敢再往下回忆，无论如何去留恋往昔，也无法改变它鲜血淋漓的事实。先是他的母亲，然后是维吉尔的女人……爱情如此令人心痛，让男人破绽百出。

　　这些年实在是太累了，他光是回忆都觉得困难，他放下手里的文件，打算找一些真正让他轻松的东西给抑郁的心情清清灰。于是但丁凝视着门外那个小学生，他歪头斜脑地坐在地毯上认真地写作业，可是看起来更像个被罚写检讨的混混。  
　　就在但丁考虑是不是要为尼禄添置一张书桌时，他突然发现可怕的事实，拜托，尼禄居然在写暑假作业，这怎么可能！或许是自己对这个朋克小男孩的偏见太深，尼禄虽然嚣张傲慢，但其实是个不爱给别人添麻烦，独立自主的好孩子。他是假装出来的混蛋，不过他是该混蛋一些，挥舞他的四根刺，警告那些觊觎他的坏人不要靠近他。毕竟，他是这么美的一朵玫瑰，一想到这，但丁又忍不住笑了。  
　　这时尼禄回过头，正好与但丁对视。真希望他不要觉得这个笑容太恶心。那个孩子直起身，活动了一下身体，显然缩成一团写作业太委屈他这大个子了。尼禄拿着作业本走向但丁，到达门口的时候装模作样地用他的金属戒指敲敲门，拖长语气说:“我可以——进来吗?”  
　　“请进。”  
　　踌躇了一会儿，尼禄歪过头，嘟起他的小嘴喃喃道，“你这个岁数，还记得高中的知识吗？”  
　　这模样实在可爱，所以但丁不会在意尼禄习惯性奚落他年龄，相反，他很开心尼禄来找他问问题。但丁随手把文件遮住，把椅子转向尼禄，“尽管问吧，小鬼。”  
　　尼禄大摇大摆地走向前，在但丁察觉他走得太近之前坐在了但丁敞开的大腿上。又是一次考验?但丁欣赏尼禄的大胆，他任凭尼禄暖烘烘的身体贴着他，刚刚地毯上弯腰驼背的大男孩，在他怀里显得这么纤细。他又得克制自己不把手伸过去搂住他的腰，也得强迫自己不去做任何性幻想，不然他一勃起尼禄的屁股肯定能感受得到。  
　　“这题我不会，你得教我。”  
　　“我看看……这不像暑假作业。”  
　　“这当然不是暑假作业，”尼禄奇怪地转过头来看但丁，“都八月中旬了，谁还在写暑假作业?我一放假就全部做完了，这是下个学期要上的内容。”  
　　看吧，向来把暑假作业堆到最后一天的但丁果然没错，尼禄是个好孩子。

　　尼禄很聪明，但丁随意提点几下他就做出来了。这家伙学习能力很强，这也是但丁非常欣赏他的一点。但他仍然没有离开但丁的大腿，似乎在想找什么借口继续在但丁身上停留。尼禄不经意的小任性也很值得回味，但丁觉得自己会无休止包容他下去。  
　　“崔西说我的伤恢复得很好，明天就可以拆夹板了。”年轻就是好，但丁着实羡慕这个靠在怀里的小男孩，他仿佛每天都在源源不断地茁壮成长，任何伤都阻止不了他冲向天际。  
　　“你呢?你应该也快好了吧?你最近几乎不怎么用手杖。”  
　　“嗯，好得差不多了。”用了八个月，辗转不同地方治疗他腿上的枪伤。最后一站遇到尼禄真是个意料之外的惊喜，他不禁想，如果能早点遇到尼禄，说不定会好的更快，“我们应该一起庆祝一下是吗？”  
　　尼禄想到什么似的一个激灵抬起头来，差点撞到但丁的下巴，“嘿！那你可以和我一起出去吗？”  
　　“这……”但丁盯着远方陷入思索，尼禄揪着他的衣领紧张地期待着。他不想拒绝这个孩子，也不想暴露自己的行踪。  
　　尼禄很没耐心，他急急忙忙地补充:“我会带你走一般人不知道的路线。但丁……和我一起出去玩吧?”  
　　小鬼这样呼唤自己的名字，实在是太犯规了。除了答应他，但丁没有别的选择。反正自己的一生都在冒险，为了这个男孩的请求松懈一下也无妨。  
　　“好的。”  
　　他看到尼禄又一次开心地笑了，虽然只是短短一瞬。但丁觉得他的妥协很值得。尼禄得到他的保证之后再度靠在但丁肩膀上，利索当然地继续贪恋但丁的胸膛。可很快但丁就直起身把尼禄给赶走了，“你还有很多题没做呢，别偷懒，小混蛋。”  
　　“切，”尼禄又回到散漫冷淡的状态，拿着他的作业本，拖着脚步离开了。尼禄一走，但丁就暗自松了口气，安心地感受胯下的胀痛，艰难地深呼吸。他明明昨晚才和两个妓女做过，还以为释放过的自己已经能冷静面对尼禄。  
　　那个可怜孩子又蜷缩在地上看书，其他房间摆放的桌椅高度差似乎并不能让尼禄满意，看来有必要给他添置一张新书桌。可是……暑假所剩无几了，尼禄上学之后还会再来吗?而且按他的计划，他待在这个城市的时间还剩不到一个月。没有尼禄的日子，他是否真的能再次适应?

 

　　他给尼禄准备了一个大惊喜。  
　　但丁非常有自信地站在楼下大门后，他悠闲地看着表，他和尼禄约定好下午四点出门，还有几分钟他就能听到尼禄的欢呼声了。

　　“哇靠！但丁！我操你妈！天啊！哇！”  
　　  
　　门外传来尼禄一连串激动的叫骂，是的，这就是他今天一直在期待的时刻。但丁优雅从容地打开门，观察面前那个激动得活蹦乱跳的小男孩。他通红的脸挂着忍不住的痴笑，平常淡定的模样完全消失得无影无踪，滑稽得可爱。  
　　尼禄注意到他出来，用康复的右手手臂遮住自己过于兴奋的脸，害羞地说：“操你妈，但丁！你这个狗屎！”但丁被他的情绪感染了，也忍不住笑起来，这反而让尼禄更害羞了，他晃着身子，盯着他的礼物，欲言又止。良久，尼禄才憋出一句文明的话：“她真美……”  
　　是的，他真美，但丁饶有趣味地打量这个在欣赏他新摩托车——萨拓斯T12S的男孩。他今天穿着印有彩色街头涂鸦的无袖黑衬衫，下身是带铆钉的深色牛仔短裤，一双新球鞋和条纹袜子，配合手上那堆叮叮当当的戒指和耳钉，看起来很酷。很适合他的新摩托车，但他的纹身究竟在哪里呢？或许尼禄的本质，真的是一个又乖又保守的孩子吧。  
　　“但丁，你是怎么……天啊，你究竟是什么人?”尼禄总算能断断续续说人话了，他被这份惊喜冲击得不知所措，亢奋地踩出小碎步，围着摩托车绕了一圈又一圈，“这是两个月前展出来的车型，你怎么能搞到手?这可是有钱也买不到的！”  
　　但丁又笑了，不打算回答他，直接把手中的车钥匙丢给他，“这个美人现在是你的了，尼禄。”  
　　尼禄惊讶得连钥匙都没有接住，幸好他反应快，在钥匙落地之前用脚把它踢回手上。但他仍然目瞪口呆地看着但丁，紧接着，是怀疑，“我在做梦?”  
　　“你骑上去不就知道了。”  
　　“不行，我不能收下这么贵重的礼物！”嘴上这么说，尼禄早已情不自禁地跨坐上去了，“天啊，这感觉真棒！”他愉悦地仰起头，闭上双眼，脸上带着如愿以偿的娇笑，双手不由自主地抚摸着身下的摩托车。但丁突然有点后悔给尼禄送摩托车，因为这个美人竟然提前让他看到尼禄高潮的样子。他不介意看到更多次，不过，下一次必须得是在他身下才行。  
　　他转身关上门，再次回头时，尼禄已经完全进入状态了。他威风凛凛地用长腿撑着摩托车，故弄玄虚地凝视着但丁，然后撇撇头，甩开前额的刘海，用假装老成的口吻邀请他：“美女，有兴趣和我去兜兜风吗？”  
　　但丁很配合地装出尖细的嗓音回复他，“噢先生，我很荣幸。”尼禄满意地点点头，让但丁上了他的后座。在但丁坐好之前他提醒尼禄要戴上头盔，尼禄照做了，并沉默好一会儿。  
　　“扶住我的腰。”  
　　他可真神气坏了，但丁露出傻笑，把双手轻轻放在尼禄腰侧。  
　　“这需要教吗？”尼禄平静地抓住但丁的双手环抱住自己腰际。确定但丁不会松手之后，他们出发了。

 

　　但丁没想到过自己第一次了解这个城市，是从毛细血管开始的。尼禄真的选择一条一般人不知道的路线，他甚至不能确定干涸的河道算不算一条路。但他愿意把自己全部交付给搂着的这个小家伙，他小小的身体传来不可思议的安全感，就好像一下子长大了。  
　　他选的路线很奇葩，但开得很平稳，他们行驶在错综复杂的岔路和布满涂鸦的地下隧道，几乎没有在大路上逗留过，路上人烟逐渐稀少，他们正在靠近城市的边缘。但丁记忆里对某个破落但美丽的巷道印象深刻，在那里旧楼房被漆成鲜艳的彩色，随意栽培的花卉点缀其间，他瞥见一个和他同龄的男人抱着他的孩子在念童话书。他们温馨的场面随着前行的速度变成越来越远的小点，这是但丁至今仍可望不可及的生活。  
　　他没有问尼禄要去哪里，他也不在乎，他享受与尼禄亲近的每一刻。如果可以，他真希望尼禄能永远带他离开噩梦般的人生轨道。可惜尼禄只是个孩子，他能指望他做些什么呢？

 

　　他闻到空气里咸湿的风，听到远处浪的声音，他知道他们到了。  
　　  
　　黄昏中的海湾很美，这里同样没什么人，只有一家烧烤摊孤零零地开设在这里。缺乏商业化的开发，显得这里的自然原始的味道弥足珍贵。一切都包裹在橘黄色之中，远处的山石此刻都变成了黑色剪影，浪花像一条条更迭不尽的白色细线。他和尼禄悠闲地躺在烧烤摊提供的沙滩椅上，边等待烤鱼边静静地望着夕阳。  
　　有时候夕阳和朝阳的区别并不大，就像但丁和尼禄一样，他们咬着棒棒糖，一起幼稚地抱怨老板的烟太难闻，取笑他的摩托车难看，这已经是淘汰很久的型号了，应该去看看他们共同的小宝贝萨拓斯T12S。老板的脸被说得一阵红一阵白，激烈地与他们争辩经典款的魅力。  
　　“你们滚吧！”老板实在架不住两个人的嘴炮，他一个八尺大汉差点被说哭了，从来没有人这样数落过他精心保养的爱车。他态度恶劣地把烤鱼和其他海鲜配菜重重地甩在餐桌上，然后抽着烟愁眉苦脸地走到远处赏鉴萨拓斯T12S。他想必是在这与世隔绝的海湾驻留很多年，无法理解外界日新月异的更替。但丁莫名地羡慕这个乡巴佬，他和他的时代已经永远定格在这里，而但丁却不得不被时间推着步伐前行。  
　　他的菜肴味道也很古朴，品尝起来是三百年前的风味。眼前的尼禄吃得很香，但丁不习惯这种粗糙的调味，大部分时候是在看他吃，听他时不时讲述是如何发现这片海滩的。  
　　“月亮出来的时候会更美。”尼禄吮吸着手指说，“我想让你看见。”  
　　但丁笑意盈盈地看他，你已经让我见过最美的东西了，孩子。

　　天色逐渐暗淡，吃饱喝足的两人决定去海边散散步。这里远离城市，星星早早地密密麻麻散布在雾蓝色与灰紫色交叠晕染的空中，像一幅立体的水彩画在他们头上铺开。在但丁久远的记忆里，他好久没看到这样数量庞大的繁星。在他望出神时，尼禄在他身旁很自然地脱下上衣，随手扔在椅子上。但丁很理解尼禄想这样做的心情，可是老板还在旁边，他怎么可以在陌生男人面前脱衣服。  
　　他怎么可以……如此满不在乎地展示自己动人的身体。他身形修长，青春期赠他一副天然匀称的肌肉，却没有让他像成年人那样长出浓重的毛发，他光滑洁白的身体，口感一定像奶油。那个原本满嘴牢骚的老板已经被惊艳得说不出话了，在他瞥见那楚楚动人的粉色双点前，得赶紧带尼禄离开。于是但丁快步走向前，好吸引身后的孩子跌跌撞撞追随他。

 

　　“停下，我想跟你谈谈！”那个男孩在差不多合适的时候鼓起勇气说道。  
　　但丁收回往前的步伐，笑着等尼禄追上来。他们一起漫步，各怀心事，碾压脚底舒适的沙子。清凉的海风吹拂他们的身体，他们就像情侣一样在银白色的沙滩上留下一长串彼此相依的足迹。  
　　夜晚已然降临，皎洁的圆月浮在海面上，她围绕在七彩的月晕中，将天幕上的点点光芒投入微浪里，为相伴的两人奉上粼粼的星海。万物照应在清幽的白光之间，这就是尼禄想让但丁看到的一切。  
　　谢谢你，尼禄。但丁小心翼翼地用双眼将画面记录在记忆相册里，这将是他最喜欢的一张照片。不过如果将来他能和尼禄做爱，这张将会屈居二位。

　　终于，尼禄准备好了他的开场白，“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
　　“你为什么要这样问呢?”  
　　“我只是觉得，你对我太好了。”尼禄走在但丁的右侧，所以他看不见尼禄刘海下想隐藏的情绪，“我没有可以回报你的东西。”  
　　“所以你想从我这里得到什么？”  
　　“陪伴。”但丁很简短的回答。  
　　肩膀旁边的小脑袋沉默了，良久，他释然地说，“呵，那你也没什么了不起的。”  
　　这对但丁来说是很新奇的体验，他的地位不允许有任何人觉得他“没什么了不起”，所以当这个小男孩不自量力地说出这句话的时候，但丁开始对他接下来要说的内容兴趣十足。

　　“我还能长大，你这个年纪只会变老。”这句话可真毒辣，但丁不寒而栗，这个没礼貌的小鬼不知道对长辈说这种话伤害有多大吗？但他耐心等尼禄说下去。

　　“所以，当你真正变成一个老头子的时候，你一定很需要人照顾，像个婴儿。”

　　“到时候我就是大人了，我会……”  
　　“我会照顾你，像你现在这样照顾我一样。我会……保护你。”尼禄紧紧地握住但丁的手，虽然没有在看他，但那颤抖着的力量把但丁封尘已久的心激荡得天翻地覆。好像怕但丁不相信，这个可笑的，一无所知的笨男孩，又郑重地说了一遍，“我会保护你，但丁。”

　　“你在说什么傻话。”

　　“我是认真的。”

　　当尼禄的手温顺地包覆住他时……天啊，他居然非常满足。他以为要把这个孩子摁在身下狠狠操弄，把积攒已久的精液统统射到他可爱的小屁股里他才会感到满足。他以为……他需要从尼禄那里获得更多，然而只是一个再普通不过的牵手，但丁内心的黑洞就被瞬间填补。他不再去想那些性爱的画面，现在他眼前只有月光下尼禄模糊却清秀的模样，他散发着令但丁怀念的青春气息。他从来不把自己年龄当回事，可当一个鲜活的生命在他面前散发着蓬勃朝气时，他感觉自己被不可违背的自然规律打败了。  
　　尼禄的头发被风吹起，缺少刘海的遮盖，他现在的表情完整而清晰。他在微笑。哪怕只是侧面也美得致命，这个微笑就像浩瀚太空中稀薄的氧气一样珍贵。这份生命力通过笑容直击但丁的心脏，但丁的心率从来没有如此紊乱过，他如此吃惊，这前所未有的感觉击垮他全部的理智。他头晕目眩，脑袋发涨，明明很热，身上却爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，好像染上怪病似的。仿佛所有的重量都被月亮抽走了，但丁浑身飘飘然，只有动脉传来的咚咚声提醒他还是个凡人。

　　他们接下来什么也没有说，踩着浪花往前走。但丁的沸腾随着他逐步思考而确认的事实冷却下来。那个事实就是：

　　他恋爱了。

　　顿时他眼中充满酸楚。在遇到尼禄之前，但丁从未想过自己会爱上一个人。回顾过去跌宕起伏的人生，他从来不知道什么叫害怕，他置身危险之地，将黑与白玩弄于股掌。在即将失去生命的危机时刻，他也能坦荡地面对死神的迎接。因为他活在这个世界上没有丝毫牵挂，他为了赎不属于自己的罪徒劳奔波，牺牲了大半辈子。他放浪不羁，其实没有真正为自己活过。  
　　就在他觉得自己坐着的地狱列车即将到达他的人生终点站的时候。尼禄在夜雨中扑腾着他受伤的小翅膀出现了，他代替上帝扣响他紧闭的大门，可怜巴巴地站在那，给他不堪重负的灵魂带来救赎。他是那么地特别，善良又害羞，天真地说他想要保护但丁。沉寂四十八年的真心，在这一刻被唤醒。他突然很害怕这个轻巧的小家伙只要他一懈怠就会立刻被射杀，空中只剩下带血的羽毛。  
　　是的，他害怕了。

　　尼禄突然停下脚步，不愿意跟但丁继续往前走。但丁吐口气，整理好心情，转过身来用眼神询问他怎么了。  
　　风中的处子羞涩地回望他，趁发丝遮盖他的双眼，他轻启双唇:“我想……我想要个拥抱。”  
　　“这没问题，不过你得把衣服穿上。”  
　　“我是故意不穿衣服的。”天啊，这个孩子的脸红得能滴血，白色睫毛颤动得很厉害，可他眼神没有躲闪，他坚定地望向但丁，双眸跃动着神圣的星光。他的手在发抖，仿佛鼓起勇气花尽了全身的力气，他知不知道自己在说什么?  
　　“求求你，但丁。”声音很轻很轻，音韵都快被风吹散，“抱我好吗?”  
　　但丁根本无法拒绝尼禄如此哀求，他从尼禄的手中抽出来，后退几步，大笑着张开自己的双臂。  
　　尼禄一个箭步冲上去，狠狠地撞在但丁宽厚的胸膛上，同时发出咯咯的笑声。但丁没有摔倒，他小小的恶作剧也没有成功，不过无所谓，他现在可以用双手完整地抱住但丁，尽情地在但丁温热的怀里呼吸他的味道。他左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，好像在继续寻找香味散发的来源，但丁心满意足地看着这个好奇的小鬼。  
　　噢，尼禄，我的小天使。  
　　不过是时候制止他乱来，但丁放下双手轻轻贴在尼禄裸露的背上，触感竟然如此之好，他珍惜地抚摸那份纯洁。他提醒尼禄，也在提醒自己，“这是一个友好的拥抱。”  
　　尼禄突然不动了，埋在他的胸口发出悲伤的小小叹息，但丁感觉心都要碎了。  
　　“那让它……时间再久一些？”尼禄声音闷闷的。  
　　“可以，尼禄，只要你愿意多久都行。”

 

　　回去的夜路上尼禄没有戴头盔，他就让但丁的胸膛紧紧贴着他的背，让但丁的五官埋在他飞扬的头发中摩挲，炽热的呼吸喷在头皮上。尼禄喜欢被但丁环抱的感觉，所以他没有像来的时候开得那么快。  
　　他们的距离开始变得如此亲密，但丁心中更多的是沉重。尼禄可以粗心、莽撞又冲动，但他不能，特别是在他确认自己爱上尼禄之后。他必须去思考更多更多的问题去确保尼禄不卷入后续的麻烦中，该死的，其实他已经提前一步迈向雷池了。他希望出来的结果与他预期完全相反。  
　　尼禄反而心情很好，他时不时笑出声，抛给但丁几个摸不着头脑的话题。

　　夜晚的风很凉，还带着湿气，明天肯定会下雨。

 

 

　　(持续)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很忐忑，不知道自己能不能写好这章。窥探老男人之心实在是太困难了，我已经尽最大的努力去展现四十八岁的情窦初开了，如果写的不好也希望你们能见谅。  
> 而且，这是开车倒计时哈哈哈哈。我已经迫不及待让他们上床了。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一份不对等的感情，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。

　　天气预报称，这是持续一周的雨。  
　　这几天尼禄都撑着伞步行来给但丁送披萨，以及他准备的健康加餐。绯红女皇——尼禄给他的萨拓斯T12S取的名字——静静地躺在但丁的车库里。但丁说他可以骑回家，但尼禄拒绝了，他不希望睡一觉醒来绯红女皇就被砸坏或者偷走。这个拒绝的理由让但丁很纳闷尼禄究竟住在什么样的社区。尼禄从来不提他家里的情况，但丁只能从他的只言片语中了解到他有一个在工作的哥哥和一个生病的青梅竹马。

　　尼禄相当疲倦，可他不敢在但丁家逗留长时间，督促但丁面目扭曲地吃完蔬菜后。他告诉但丁他得走了。  
　　“你最近几天都走得很匆忙，是有什么事吗？”但丁关心地问道。  
　　姬莉叶病情恶化得很严重，医生告诉克雷多她必须尽快做手术。可要去哪里筹到这笔天价手术费呢？克雷多把姬莉叶托付给尼禄，告诉他一定会找到办法的。那之后尼禄就再也没有见到克雷多。  
　　他每天只能陪伴在越来越憔悴的姬莉叶身边干焦急，姬莉叶每次迷迷糊糊挣扎着向他询问克雷多去了哪里时，他都不知道该如何回答。克雷多从来没有连续超过三天不回家。一方面是病危中的姬莉叶，一方面是了无音讯的克雷多，尼禄夹在中间身心俱疲。他几乎完全不明白医生交代他的事情，面对医生的叹气，这时尼禄才发现克雷多在他看不见的地方独自承受了这么多负担。他再一次痛恨自己的无能。  
　　或许向但丁求助，他会帮助自己……但尼禄不想再欠但丁人情。  
　　“我得……去送其他外卖。”  
　　“我想我给的小费应该是你平常送外卖的三倍。”  
　　“是的，但我……”尼禄以前以为这些钱加上卖废品的收入足够支撑姬莉叶在她的小病房里平安地度过几个月，然而克雷多走之后，接下医院账单的尼禄发现那点小钱对姬莉叶的病来说只是杯水车薪。他希望克雷多快点回来，他现在非常迷茫……  
　　但丁把手放在尼禄的肩膀上，慎重地说：“如果你有什么困难，找我商量好吗？”  
　　可这不关你的事……但尼禄现在是真的毫无头绪，他目前唯一可以依赖的大人就只有但丁。他在心里给克雷多一天的时间，如果今天克雷多再不回来，他明天就向但丁求助。但这绝非上策，如果但丁决定出手帮忙，那么尼禄用一辈子去陪伴他也还不清这份恩情。尼禄当然愿意与但丁一同生活下去，但这固然不是他想要的方式。他希望能依靠自己的力量在但丁身边拥有真正的位置。  
　　所以尼禄只能尽量让但丁放心，他敷衍地说:“我知道了。”  
　　但丁盯着他看了好一会儿，才放开手让他离去。尼禄走几步之后，好像想起什么事，他慌忙转身想阻止但丁关门的手。然而但丁一开始就没有要关门的打算，他想目送尼禄，所以尼禄抓了个空。  
　　就在尼禄有点尴尬地收回手时，但丁温暖的大手握住了它。  
　　“我知道你一定还有什么话想说的。”  
　　“但丁……”面对但丁的眷注，尼禄差点就一股脑把苦水全倒出来，他强迫自己不去想那些问题，只管把自己要传达的事情说好，“现在说这些可能有点早，不过，教师节那天我们学校会有社团活动表演。你必须来看我的演出。”  
　　“这是命令句。”但丁笑着看这个男孩，“你没有给我选择的余地。”  
　　“你必须得来，这很重要。我会每天在你耳边重复，直到你愿意自己抬起屁股走出家门为止。”  
　　“我知道了，我一定会去的。”但丁温柔地摩挲尼禄的手背，“小鬼，你真的没有别的要说的了吗？”  
　　“没有了！”尼禄在眼泪快掉出来之前迅速抽回手，趁雨停的空档仓皇而逃。他一边跑一边在心里咒骂该死的但丁和他多余的关心。

　　但丁依依不舍地望着尼禄的背影消失，抬头看浓重的乌云，心中涌起不祥的预感，就像尼禄第一次来的时候那样。他希望只是自己多疑了。

 

　　他整整三天没有看见尼禄。窗外风雨交加，他神情凝重地坐在灰暗的办公室，像一头发怒的老狮子。一个女人支支吾吾的声音从他手中的话筒里传来，她的废话越多，但丁就越怒不可遏。  
　　“他是你的员工！你怎么会没他家电话号码！”  
　　“先生……我们是小本生意，兼职骑手流动性相当大……而且、而且……这个孩子他……他连没有摩托车驾驶证的事情都隐瞒，怎么会留下电话号码呢?”  
　　“请你，”但丁很想撕裂这个女人的嘴，但他依然保持基本的礼貌，“向你的其他员工打探一下，不要让我教你这些。”

　　“呃，是、是……我现在就去问！”老板紧张地捂住话筒，扯着嗓子问眼前还未搞清状况的员工们，“嘿，你们有谁知道尼禄家电话号码的！”  
　　一听到尼禄的名字，员工们发出嘘声，翻了个白眼就继续忙自己的事了。老板心中一寒，没想到这个小伙子比她想象中还不受待见。在她快要绝望之时，胖厨师捏着工资条喜滋滋地从财务处溜达出来，“尼禄?他上次还邀请我去他家玩游戏呢，怎么了吗?”  
　　老板很快就把尼禄的号码复述给但丁，但丁连声谢谢都没有说就挂了电话。惹得老板一阵不开心，她阴阳怪气地对着断线的电话说，“尼禄什么时候被你包养了?”  
　　“尼禄不是那样的孩子！”胖厨师一改平常温柔敦厚的态度，狠狠地瞪自己的老板。

 

　　“嘟——嘟——”  
　　“求你了尼禄，我的宝贝，接电话吧……”但丁痛苦地用手扶住额头。他被自己无穷无尽的设想折磨得惶恐不安。很不幸这次也没能打通。  
　　他焦虑地走到窗边，希望灰色的雨雾中能看到那个摇摇晃晃的小垃圾佬。然而外面除了淅沥的雨什么也没有。  
　　他叹了口气，又拿起话筒打给崔西。

 

　　这个司机越是往前开，但丁就越是觉得不可思议。这片街区到处都是拥挤的危房和烂尾楼，甚至有人住在只有两面墙的残垣里，锅碗瓢盆叮叮当当地盛着雨水，那个骨瘦如柴的人坐在被浸湿的木板床撑着伞惊讶地看着这辆豪车进入这个地区。  
　　“老爷，就是这里了。”那个每次在崔西的私人诊所检查完之后都负责送尼禄回家的司机指着一条更为狭窄的小道，“车开不进去，那小子每次都会在这里下车，然后溜进那个地方，所以我不知道他的具体住址。”  
　　“谢谢。”但丁从车子中出来，皱着眉头看这逼仄的小巷，两边的楼房像纸箱堆起来的，墙面大片剥落，裸露出的红砖爬满了绿色的青苔和真菌，有的房子甚至像发了霉的豆腐块，毛茸茸的。又粗又乱的电线在空中缠得到处都是，不知道堆放了多少年的杂物和破车塞满楼梯道，安全隐患无处不在。他不敢相信他的天使竟然住在这么破落的贫民窟里。  
　　司机举着伞担忧地对但丁说:“这一带非常乱，而且相当危险，如果您要找人的话，最好还是直接派人去。”  
　　但丁夺过司机手中的伞，留下一句“你在这里等我”，就朝着那条小道大步走去。

　　他越往里深入就越痛恨自己。在这短短的路程上，他时不时闻到恶心的大麻味，还撞见一个毒瘾犯了的男人在地上滚，甚至透过路边肮脏窗户都能看到精神病人被绑在床上发羊癫疯。这里简直就是聚集所有社会渣滓的人间地狱，他想起自己总是自私地留尼禄到很晚才放他回去，白天就如此混乱，他简直不敢想象晚上这里会糟糕成什么样。  
　　难道尼禄每天晚上都要胆战心惊地走这条小路吗?这里看起来甚至都没有路灯！  
　　他走到了岔路，正当他不知道往哪个方向的时候，他看到一个女人穿着吊带睡裙坐在木楼的屋檐下，看上去勉强算是一个正常人。于是他走过去，询问她认不认识那个银发小伙子。  
　　“你也是来找尼禄口交的吗？”这个女人第一句话就把但丁噎个半死，“那你得排队。”  
　　“你说的尼禄，究竟是不是我指的那个尼禄?”  
　　“这里只有一个尼禄，和你差不多高……不过没这么壮，像你一样白头发蓝眼睛。”那个女人似乎有些斗鸡眼，她艰难地比划着。但丁相信她形容的就是他的尼禄，但她说的口交又是怎么一回事，尼禄虽然看起来很缺钱，但他不可能做那种事。  
　　女人习以为常地解释道:“这个地方的同性恋变态天天都在排队等尼禄的口交。”  
　　“那他做了吗?”  
　　“怎么可能，那家伙野得很，他打跑了所有想靠近他的人。”  
　　干得漂亮，尼禄。  
　　“他每天在楼顶和墙上飞来飞去，就是为了躲地下那些追赶他的变态。时间久了，他们身体都被锻炼得很好。”但丁才想起来尼禄曾经提到过他是“飞”过来给他送披萨的，顿时心里很不是滋味。  
　　“如果你觉得排队太烦，你可以看看我的。”那个女人张开大腿，但丁礼节性地看了一眼她烂泥般的下体。还好，没有他想象中这么糟糕，但绝对不可能接受，“你知道尼禄住在哪吗？”  
　　女人自然地伸出手，但丁心领神会地掏出钱包，随意地抽出钱递给她。她拿过钱，抬起手指了一个方向，那栋楼算是这一带比较像样的楼房，“四楼右边。”  
　　她不说但丁应该也能猜到，因为远远望去，那五颜六色的小袜子就像节日花朵一样点缀着破旧的窗。但丁一阵心痛，雨这么大还没收，尼禄究竟发生了什么事。  
　　他急急忙忙地朝那栋楼走去，听到女人在身后嘀咕:“难怪尼禄从来不帮人口，原来他是你的男宠。”  
　　“他是我的恋人。”但丁纠正她。

 

　　但丁走到楼梯口时，彻底慌乱了，地上有血迹。他快速冲上四楼，只见血迹越来越明显，甚至有往外拖拽的痕迹。他喘着粗气盯着眼前那扇绿色的门，上面挂着一只脏兮兮的小狗玩偶，还有油性笔歪歪扭扭写的“尼禄的家，傻逼滚开”几个大字，但丁紧张得要命，他才是傻逼，他怎么可以暴露自己的家门。  
　　但丁咬紧嘴唇，尽量克制自己的情绪，抬手轻轻敲门，渴望里面有声音回应。  
　　“尼禄，我是但丁，你在家吗？”  
　　然而依然没有动静……但丁仔细地嗅嗅门缝，没有尸臭味。虽然他觉得这样的举动很夸张，但是不管是死是活他都必须要见到尼禄。  
　　他又敲了几次门，无人回应。或许尼禄真的不在家?  
　　他垂头叹息，果敢地说:“听着，尼禄，如果你在门后面……我倒数三声，在我数到一之前你必须赶紧闪开。因为我要撞门了，你要知道这扇门对我来说就是块纸板，我不想连你一起伤到。”  
　　还是没有回答，那就默认可以直接闯进去了。但丁对着开始空气数数：“三——二——”  
　　“不……”  
　　那个微弱的声音瞬间抓住了但丁的心，尼禄果然在里面！他连忙贴在门上焦急地诱导那个孩子说更多的话，“尼禄，发生什么事了？”  
　　“有人在你身边吗?”  
　　“我已经好几天都没有看到你了，快告诉我怎么了?”

　　门对面的尼禄沉默着，似乎又陷入平常那种选择性失聪的状态。但愿真的是他在闹脾气，而不是被人劫持、或者被伤害到无法说话……但丁急中生智，他用最轻柔的语气对那个看不见的孩子试探道:“你的小狗狗说我可以进去，所以……开门好吗？尼禄?”  
　　“咔哒…”  
　　是门锁转动的声音！尽管有些迟疑，但是那扇门打开了。开到一半，那个喑哑的声音又确认了一遍:“……但丁?”  
　　“是我。”尼禄一定是被什么事吓坏了，不能再给他增加压力。所以但丁一如既往耐心地等待他把门完全打开。  
　　他慢慢看到了那个朝思夜想的身影，出乎意料的是，眼前这个孩子鼻青脸肿，遍体鳞伤。尽管但丁早有准备，此刻还是震惊得心痛。他一时语塞，他最珍重的宝贝竟然被人糟蹋成这样。悲愤交加的但丁再也控制不住自己，他把那个可怜的小人紧紧地拥入怀中，大吼道：“谁欺负你了?告诉我！”

　　尼禄以为自己能忍住。就像每个受了委屈的小孩子，他在独自承受的时候是不会哭的，但只要送去一句体贴的关怀，他的眼泪就会不争气地落下。所以尼禄阻止不了自己闷在那个大块头的胸膛里嚎啕大哭。这不是他的本意，他都想好要对但丁说什么刻薄话了，但丁抱住他的时候他甚至想打他、咬他。可是这个老男人该死的关爱是如此催泪，再加上这几天一直高度紧张不敢合眼，尼禄连挣扎的力气都没有，他只知道像懦夫一样哭。  
　　他感觉自己双脚悬空，尼禄被那个老男人轻而易举地抱起来了。但丁用脚带上门，抱着尼禄坐在沙发。他哄孩子一样轻轻拍拍尼禄的背，亲吻尼禄的耳朵和发丝——这让尼禄很难为情，但十分奏效。他不再大哭，低低地啜泣。  
　　但丁趁尼禄逐渐平静打量四周，都是些旧家具，可以看到修补的痕迹，很明显修补手艺很精湛，并不影响继续使用。这是个拥挤却温馨的小家，隔离外面的妖魔鬼怪。但丁注意到一些被掩盖的打斗迹象，真的发生了很严重的事情，不过现在不能再继续追问尼禄了。  
　　最重要的是确认尼禄的伤势，“我可以检查一下你的身体吗？”尼禄不吭声，不知道是不是睡着了。但丁就当他默许，于是霸道地掀起他的衣服，映入眼帘的是更大面积、紫到发黑的淤青，和他惨白的肤色形成极为强烈的视觉冲击。有时候内伤比外创更可怕，尼禄究竟发生了什么，但丁痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
　　尼禄的头垂得更低了，但丁用手缓缓抬起他的下巴凝视他的脸。眼眶、嘴角都是淤青，仍然不影响他的美貌，他紧闭着双眼睡得很沉。所以但丁做了一回卑鄙小人，他亲吻尼禄裂开的嘴唇，希望梦里的他能多少能得到些安慰。他只是浅浅地覆盖在上面，一遍又一遍，当但丁习惯性地把手插进他的头发中时，他摸到了几个肿块和裂口。他愤怒地盯着尼禄的睡颜，发誓一定要把伤害他的人碎尸万段。  
　　他扭头看了一下，旁边那个虚掩着的门应该是尼禄的房间，因为门上是乱七八糟的涂鸦，只有青春期的小伙子才会用这种愚蠢的方式宣扬自我主张。于是他用一种尼禄知道了会害羞的抱法，把他抱进卧室里。  
　　他把怀中沉睡的公主放在他的小单人床上。在抽离手的一瞬间，尼禄似乎醒过来了，他像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抓着但丁的领带，用沙哑的嗓子喊道:“不许你走——咳、不要离开我……”  
　　“我哪也不去，小鬼，我不会离开你的。”但丁赶紧俯身抱住那个惊慌失措的孩子安抚他，可尼禄实在是害怕极了，他死命搂着但丁的肩膀往下拉。但丁只好无奈地问他：“想要叔叔陪你睡觉吗？”  
　　怀中的尼禄点点头，但丁只好把他往里推，艰难地挤上他又硬又窄的小床。老实说，这个场面就好像一个两百磅的拳击手坐在小马扎上，但丁很难受，然而他怀里的小家伙很快就安稳地再度睡去。他们挨得实在太近了，但丁的勃起抵着尼禄屁股，他在心里默默祈祷这个困顿的小男孩什么不知道。

　　但丁靠着枕头打量尼禄的房间，很显然他的哥哥已经尽自己最大努力给弟弟添置正常家庭该有的一切。尼禄的个性和爱好均得到良好的发展：他的电吉他摆在角落，旁边是厚厚一摞“头疼”摇滚乐队的专辑和摩托车杂志，墙上贴的是今年的冠军车手海报以及一些乱七八糟的剪贴画；很多劣质的模型车和粗糙的玩具枪剑摆放在书桌上；他还在尼禄的书柜底下看到熟悉的红公鸡包装盒。  
　　他第一次如此贴近尼禄的真实生活，但丁百感交集地抚摸这个孩子的手臂。外面雨声不止，为尼禄担忧几天的但丁总算能放松地打个哈欠，搂紧怀里的宝贝与他一同睡去。

 

　　尼禄醒来时，浑身发疼，他艰难地挣扎好一会才逐渐掌握自己身体的控制权。房间里一片漆黑，他被一个暖烘烘的身体包围着，还有什么硬硬的东西顶着他屁股，好难受……他猛地一惊，想从那个陌生人怀里挣脱，这时传来的熟悉的呢喃声让他又安下心来。他的心脏受不了这惊乍的反转，依然扑通扑通狂跳。  
　　“……宝贝，你醒了?”身后传来但丁仍带困意的问候，尼禄紧张地感受他的勃起又无意识地顶了一下自己，但丁真的很大……可是他现在没心思想这些，他甚至没有留意但丁对他的称呼。他满脑子都是克雷多被人砍倒拖走的样子。  
　　许久，但丁再一次问他，“你好一些了吗?”这次是非常清醒的语调。  
　　“嗯。”尼禄忧心忡忡地回答他。心里十分抗拒但丁接下来要问的任何问题。  
　　然而但丁没有继续问，身后传来拆包装袋的声音。让尼禄又开始提心吊胆：希望那不是避孕套，他还没准备好；他这几天浑浑噩噩没洗澡，身上一定有怪味；他很累，很痛，完全没心情……而且如果要做的话，他不想让但丁戴套。  
　　就在尼禄陷入自怨自艾的胡思乱想时，一个冰冷的东西靠近他的嘴边。他舔了一下，甜甜的——是糖。“那天你给我的棒棒糖我剩在口袋里了。”尼禄听到总算松了口气。  
　　“你想要我吃完对吗？”尼禄闷闷不乐地说，“那你得喂我。”  
　　“你真幼稚！”但丁笑着把棒棒糖塞进尼禄张开的嘴里，然而尼禄笑不出来，他沉默着用牙齿咬那块硬糖。所以但丁也不好意思再笑了，用头抵着尼禄的银发，搂住怀中的孩子喂他吃棒棒糖。  
　　“小鬼，告诉我发生了什么。”  
　　“不。”  
　　为什么这个孩子总是在这种地方如此要强，他现在还是一个值得社会去保护的年龄，他必须知道不是什么事情都一人承担才是男子汉。但丁不由得想起，年轻的自己似乎也不明白这个道理。所以他尽可能去想一个尼禄可以接受的办法。  
　　“你说你要保护我，对吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“所以你不希望我干涉这件事。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“我明白了，我不会介入这件事的。但是你还是个学生，有些事情你可能不知道该怎么处理。你把事情说给我听，我根据我的经验告诉你解决的办法，然后让你亲自去完成，如何?”  
　　尼禄不吭声了，他迅速地转过身来，揪住但丁的领子。但丁的勃起隔着衣料得到一阵舒适美妙的摩擦，差点控制不住呻吟。  
　　“我要救克雷多！我必须去救他！”  
　　“好……那你跟我讲讲事情的经过。”但丁能从黑暗中感受到趴在身上的尼禄是多么急切，他靠的很近，热烈的呼吸急匆匆地扑在脸上。  
　　尼禄犹豫了一会儿，低声说:“是斯巴达家族的人。”  
　　那就是维吉尔，但丁从来不以斯巴达的名义办事。但丁明白为什么尼禄不想让他插手了。先撇开他和维吉尔剑拔弩张的敌对局面不谈，这些事尼禄压根就不知道，在他眼里但丁就是个做不正经生意的正经商人，他不愿意让但丁惹黑帮的麻烦是正确的。  
　　然而，这对他来说只是普通的家事。所以但丁反而放心了，他底气十足地示意尼禄继续说。  
　　“我一开始不知道……我是真的不知道……我以为克雷多只是在罐头厂当工人。”  
　　“姬莉叶非常需要做手术，她太虚弱了，前几天她甚至被送进重症病房。他把姬莉叶托付给我就走了。但是我们没有钱，我一直在等克雷多回来。”  
　　“然后，可能是三天前，克雷多匆匆忙忙回家。他让我带着一包钱赶紧藏起来，就在这时，外边有很多很多人冲进来……”  
　　尼禄的身体开始发抖，他拼命控制自己哽咽的声音，看起来像是回忆起了可怕的画面。但丁用大手抚摸他的肩膀，鼓励他继续说。  
　　“克雷多救了我，我拿着钱从窗子里逃出去，躲在一个房顶上呆了一夜。”  
　　“等白天我再回来，克雷多不见了，地上都是血……”  
　　但丁皱着眉头把男孩揉进他的胸膛，想到每天夜里连续不断的雨，他沉重地叹了口气:“尼禄……”  
　　“我去看过姬莉叶，她昏迷不醒。他们催我交账单，可是我不敢动那笔钱，它们带着斯巴达名字的封条。”  
　　“你做得很对，确实不应该用来路不明的钱。”  
　　“我不想失去他们！”他边流泪边愤怒地捶但丁宽厚的胸膛，“告诉我该怎么做！但丁！”  
　　“让我想想……”但丁闭上眼思考尼禄接纳的词措，“首先，你得学会接受别人的帮助。知道吗?不一定每个人都是带着施舍的心情去帮助别人，有时候帮助很大程度上是一种自我满足。”  
　　“姬莉叶的事情，我可以帮助你联系当地的基金会和医疗慈善机构，可能还需要一些媒体的协助。我认识很多做慈善事业的朋友，短时间内筹款应该不是什么问题。”  
　　尼禄靠在他怀里静静地听着。  
　　“克雷多牵扯到黑道上的事，政府和警察是不会处理的。”这个要解决并不难，但在这个时期相当棘手，维吉尔本来就不喜欢但丁干涉他的生意，但丁也不希望他策划已久的计划在快收尾时出差错。但这也是尼禄最害怕的一点，他紧紧揪着但丁的衬衫，模样可怜。  
　　但丁长叹好一会儿，说：“克雷多欠他们钱，他们应该不会要他死。你可以写封信给戈尔多斯坦家族的夫人，她是平民的保护神，如果你能说服她，那么一切都好办。”  
　　“那我们什么时候开始?”尼禄很明显平静下来了，他坐起身，巴不得现在就出发。  
　　但丁也直起身，臭不要脸地假装不经意把尼禄的屁股又推到高高鼓起的胯下，“下楼吧，我的司机在外面。”  
　　“谢谢你，但丁。”尼禄搂住但丁的脖子，十分不熟练地亲吻他，但丁怜惜这份青涩，所以他们只是平淡地碾压彼此的嘴唇——这就是尼禄以为的接吻。  
　　面对但丁恶意的顶弄，和黑暗中探入衣服的爱抚，疲惫不堪的尼禄没有丝毫反应，“我想和你做爱，可是我现在实在没心情。”  
　　当然了，小鬼，正是因为你没心情才可以肆无忌惮地干坏事。“但是下次你就不会对我这样动手动脚了。”尼禄好像察觉到但丁的心思，他很惋惜地喃喃自语，“你总是不愿在我有兴致的时候碰我，你这个虚假的绅士。”  
　　但丁再次笑了。

　　小雨绵绵，那个女人还坐在屋檐下，她的破木楼是这里唯一的路灯。她刚刚给一个男人口完，心不在焉地抽着烟。这时她瞥见西装革履的但丁扶着虚弱的尼禄从黑暗中走出来，用夸张的口吻戏谑道：“你应该给这个小傻瓜换一个好记的安全词。”  
　　不知道为什么，但丁很喜欢她的态度，于是他又停下来给那个女人掏钱。

 

　　处理好伤势的尼禄在客房里熟睡过去，身边依偎着崔西给他带来的小熊玩偶，她说这有助于安抚内心，尽管尼禄十万个不愿意，他仍然在小熊的陪伴中睡得很香。

　　崔西在但丁的办公室里摇晃酒杯，但丁微笑着看手中尼禄填好的表格和写的信。上面笨拙的字迹和真挚的话语足以打动任何铁石心肠的恶魔。  
　　“你不想知道鉴定结果吗?”崔西在但丁身边优雅踱步，轻轻把纤细的手搭在他肩膀上。  
　　但丁笑容不减，“你看起来这么高兴，不用说我也已经知道结果了。”  
　　“恭喜你，”崔西对着空气朝他敬了一杯，小口抿下，“这真是个幸运的巧合，现在我们有一张底牌了。”  
　　“不，尼禄不能当这张底牌。”但丁按下碎纸机的电源，把手里的表格信件放进去，若有所思地看着它们变成碎纸粒。  
　　崔西心里一紧，她隐隐约约觉得但丁对尼禄的感情超越了血缘关系，但她宁可相信这是因为但丁想弥补亲情缺失的遗憾，“我知道这个孩子很讨人喜欢，但是……你是个成年人，你会把握分寸的，对吗？”  
　　但丁什么也没说，见状崔西深呼吸，用非常严厉的语气警告他：“但丁，他是你的侄子。”  
　　“也是维吉尔的儿子，我知道。”但丁搂住崔西的腰，“你知道他是怎么说的吗？‘连爸爸妈妈都不要我，我一定是个坏孩子’，这张底牌毫无意义。”  
　　崔西沉默了，她并不了解斯巴达家族的内事。  
　　“总之，我会另做打算的。”  
　　“你清楚自己在做什么就行。要知道这不仅仅是你一个人的事情。”  
　　但丁夺过她手里的酒杯大口喝下，“那么，关于那个叫姬莉叶的女孩就交给你了，要尽快。我去看看有谁愿意接克雷多这个烂摊子。”崔西无奈地点点头，她不知道但丁究竟在盘算什么，但是她愿意相信他，但丁总能用自己的妙招化险为夷。这就是为什么她愿意在但丁身边过过山车般的生活，虽然惊险，但是安全。但丁的手下都是如此。

　　“喂?”但丁嬉皮笑脸地拨通一个电话，“帮我杀个人。”  
　　“滚！”  
　　当然，除了蕾蒂。

 

 

　　（持续）


	7. 第七章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要但丁想要，他就一定要得到；尼禄也是如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我调整了分级^-^，大家都知道这意味着什么吧？  
> 感谢你们一直以来的阅读与支持。

第七章(上)

 

　　现在的尼禄学会接纳别人的帮助了，所以他先是对面前的几个女孩腼腆地笑笑，然后紧张地说:“我今晚要见一个非常重要的人，所以你们帮我化得好看一点好吗？”  
　　那些女孩听到后无一不捂着嘴和或胸口，面红耳赤地发出看到小奶猫跌倒的欢呼声。尼禄不明白为什么会是这个反应，手足无措地坐在化妆镜旁等她们平静下来。一个波浪卷女孩用亢奋的声音说:“噢尼禄！我们会用尽全力把你变得美美的！”  
　　其他乐队成员惊讶地发现那些女孩给尼禄用的化妆品居然不是那个脏兮兮的一体化舞台妆盒，而是纷纷从她们化妆包里掏出看不懂的瓶瓶罐罐。几乎后台所有的女孩子都被吸引过去了，她们高亢地向对方询问谁有最白的粉底液色号，激烈讨论要化的妆容风格。  
　　尼禄埋没在其中，一头雾水地让她们一层又一层地往脸上擦东西……会不会太多了?他不想像那个浑身纹身，肩膀上遛鸟的黑发键盘手一样满脸浮粉。这样太可怕了，但丁一定不会愿意亲他的。  
　　但别无选择，他乖乖地听那些女孩们叽叽喳喳的指挥，闭上眼睛任她们用刷子反复扫自己的脸。说实话这并不舒服，所以他在心里很佩服那些天天化妆的女孩，时刻保持美丽的她们理应得到尊敬。  
　　不知过了多久，当他听到“完成”的话语后，便小心翼翼睁开眼，视线内是紧挨在一起的女孩们目瞪口呆的表情。尼禄很难一下子接受那么多女孩炽热的目光，于是他下意识抿嘴，害羞地眨眨眼睛。一阵尖叫从她们中间爆发出来，女孩们兴奋得要命，那个波浪卷几乎要昏厥过去。  
　　尼禄不解地回过头，问他已经化好妆的伙伴们:“好看吗？”  
　　“哇兄弟……这可真是……”剃莫西干头的鼓手夸张地挤眉弄眼，“妈的娘爆了！”主唱坏笑着附和他：“但是我愿意出钱让你给我口交，小美人。”“我们是摇滚乐队，不是偶像男团。南希，把他眼睛弄黑！”可是波浪卷女孩只是瞪了他一眼，便警觉地把化妆品全收走。  
　　尼禄回敬他们几句脏话，随意地瞥了眼镜子——他还以为自己看到了一个女孩。他分辨不出来好不好看，总之，娘炮得他都想打退堂鼓了。  
　　不知道但丁看到了会是什么反应，他忧心忡忡地抚摸他的电吉他。

 

　　尼禄不曾想到过短短两个月竟然会发生这么多事情，所幸的是一切都随着假期结束了。在不知名爱心人士和新闻媒体的帮助下，姬莉叶顺利地完成心脏手术，开始进入恢复阶段。克雷多也回到家中，他身上大部分地方缠着绷带，依然什么也不肯向尼禄透露。为了维护他的自尊，尼禄选择不去追问，心里还是十分渴望自己能被克雷多依靠。目前他平安地返回学校学习，继续和乐队的伙伴们排练节目。总之，他们能共同度过艰难的关卡，刷新一直停滞不前的人生进度，真是太好了。  
　　这都要感谢但丁，如果没有他的指点，自己可能只会在房顶上当缩头乌龟。在但丁的帮助下尼禄完成了他认为永远无法做到的事情……或许自己的力量远远不止这些。想到这，尼禄心里涌上一股温暖，并且充满信心。

 

　　但丁此刻乐呵呵地坐在尼禄给他预留的位置上。“但丁的位置，其他傻逼不要坐，你的智障儿童给你安排了其他倒霉位置，这个最佳观赏位置是给D！”，纸牌上歪歪扭扭写着熟悉的内容，但是写得太多了，最后一行但丁名字直接变成了缩写。  
　　在但丁找到这个密密麻麻写满字的纸牌前，旁边的几个家庭主妇不怀好意地用难听的话去揣度这个孩子的家教和出身。可但丁一坐下，她们就惊讶得不敢再大声说话，转而以窃窃私语去议论他的手表和领带夹是不是假货。  
　　但丁不反感她们诽谤，因为她们也没有亲眼见过正品。反而觉得这种市侩之言还挺好玩的，充满了人情冷暖的味道。旁边渐渐地坐满了家长，有些家长甚至比他还要年轻许多，她们嗡嗡地讨论但丁根本没体验过的日常琐碎，分享关于吸管的一百种用法之类的生活经验，以及如何最高性价比使用美格玛超市的折扣卷。  
　　这些语言之混乱，内容之现实，简直就像“但丁梦游仙境”。  
　　但丁身边是一位满脸横肉穿Polo衫的先生，手里夹着被女高中生掐灭的烟头，滔滔不绝地向他抱怨石油气和选举的事情。他是一个粗鲁又眼光独到的男人，但丁和他聊得很开心，甚至约好了周四下午去喝啤酒。  
　　不知不觉演出开始了，他和那个男人有默契地同时闭嘴。在主持人无聊又冗长的开场白之后，是同样枯燥乏味的合唱。  
　　“那是我的儿子，”先生用那根烟指指角落一个瘦弱又畏缩的小男孩数落道，“他不是个硬汉，他喜欢做数学题。”  
　　“这说明他很聪明，你应该支持他。”  
　　“嗯哼，瞧您说的，我当然会支持他！只是，我更希望他是个爱犯错，会打架，热血的愣头青。他会拿着我的钱偷偷租红公鸡，在晚上无聊地把弄小鸡巴，这种男孩才会拱白菜……嘿，你的孩子呢？”  
　　我的孩子?但丁相当喜欢这个说法，他笑着说:“可能还要等会。”  
　　他和那个男人继续欣赏接下来的女高中生性感的热舞，现在的女孩不仅发育得很好，还很大胆。那个男人逐个对她们评头论足，但丁心里的小尼禄在吃醋，所以他没有参与到他的打分活动中去。  
　　终于，摇滚乐队上场了，但丁在吵闹的前奏中指着那个他熟悉的男孩大声对旁边的男人喊，“嘿，你看！那是我的侄子！”  
　　“哦老天！我他妈又输给你了！”那个男人哈哈大笑，“他这么酷！明天更衣室里肯定围满了女孩儿！”  
　　但丁很得意地看着舞台上那个神气活现的小男孩，心里为他感到骄傲。

 

　　接下来就是他的solo部分，聚光灯打在他的身上，尼禄瞄一眼黑压压的舞台下那个他最喜欢的老男人，熟练地拨动琴弦，将自己的帅气展现得一览无余。  
　　他一定要得到但丁！尼禄的内心像月亮一样清晰，这不是头脑发胀的性冲动，他恋爱了，像所有小伙子一样懵懵懂懂地爱上别人。他要追随原始的渴望，寻找他的另一半，他愿意剖开自己的真心去大胆地求爱。如果但丁不答应做他的男朋友，他今晚就在后山把他打个半死。  
　　他把所有的热情宣泄在节奏中，这是他和但丁都喜爱的“头疼”乐队的曲目，他们曾经伴随着狂躁的音乐在沙发上激情地拥吻，可当尼禄想再进一步的时候但丁却又一次推开他。尼禄无法满足于此，他是那么地喜欢但丁。即使但丁是个一无所有的流浪老头，他也愿意开破摩托车带他捡垃圾。  
　　  
　　  
　　最后一个音节结束，尼禄气喘吁吁地望向但丁，那是锁定猎物的眼神。全场爆发欢呼，意外的是男孩们的呼喊甚至盖过女孩们的尖叫，甚至夹杂着一些下流不堪的话。  
　　“哇，老兄，这不太对劲……”那个男人收起笑容，看起来比但丁还担心。  
　　但丁也不由得紧张起来:“是啊。”

 

　　“你的演出真是太棒了！如果不看的话这辈子我会遗憾的。”在离开学校的路上，但丁比他还激动，“那个段落，我年轻的时候总爱出错，你的指法很特别，有空教教我吧！”  
　　  
　　这是学校后山的一条坡路，尼禄说这里可以看到灯火阑珊的城市远景，所以他把但丁带来，和他一起欣赏陆面的霓虹星空。  
　　  
　　尼禄心里很得意，这是他为炫技琢磨好久的指法，乐队成员因此还给特地他延长solo时间。可他现在不好意思抬头向但丁吹嘘自己是如何学会这段复杂的段落，他觉得脸上人妖一样的妆容很失败，就算在后台被好几个校运动员搭讪了，他也不确定但丁是否会喜欢。  
　　但丁说:“而且你今天真漂亮，比平常还要动人……我很喜欢。”他用手托起忸怩美人的下巴，仔细欣赏他精致的妆容，这是青少年会疯狂的流行品味，让尼禄本来姣好的面容增添一种性别模糊的魅力。而且质感不像平常舞台妆那样粗糙，尼禄肯定在后台和姑娘们沟通过。他很欣慰尼禄愿意做出改变，学会用交流换取更好的成果。  
　　“那你想让我给你口交吗？你的话我可以免费。”尼禄对看入迷的但丁眨眨被刷得纤长的睫毛，“不过你得排队，想找我口交的男人太多了。”  
　　“那些能算是人吗？”但丁不悦，他不想和任何人分享尼禄……任何人。  
　　尼禄轻蔑地白他一眼，后退几步，在合适的位置正视他。这时他们都发现对方心怀不轨地把一只手背在身后，霎时间眼神碰撞出电光火石，像两个西部牛仔要决斗般紧张。  
　　年长的那个先发话:  
　　“我有个礼物想给你。”  
　　“巧了，我也有个礼物想给你。”  
　　“不如我们同时拿出来吧?”  
　　“好啊。”  
　　于是，他们把相同的东西递给了对方。  
　　是的，这是相同的东西——玫瑰花，幼稚的是，他们只选自己喜欢的颜色送给对方，但丁是毫无惊喜感的红色，尼禄则是递上稀有的湛蓝玫瑰。他们相视一笑，看彼此的眼神充满了爱意。  
　　“你不能再把我推开。”尼禄目光闪烁，掩藏不住喜悦，“接下这朵玫瑰，你必须是我的男朋友。”  
　　“这是命令句，我没有选择的余地……”但丁笑着从尼禄手中接过湛蓝玫瑰，同时把自己的红玫瑰往前伸，“所以，你愿意和我相爱吗？”  
　　“你这他妈的根本就是废话，但丁！”尼禄几乎是一把夺过但丁手中那只玫瑰，然后整个人敏捷地跳到但丁身上，长长的双腿盘住但丁的腰，“不要问我蠢问题！我愿意！”  
　　“嘿，别这么猴急，听我说完。”但丁拍拍他的屁股，深吸口气，艰难地吐出一串似乎背了好久的台词，“你知道吗？我是个很复杂的大人，有很多很多秘密。我不会主动去告诉你，但只要你问，我就会如实回答。有多接近真相，取决于你的提问技巧。”  
　　“听起来让人很为难。”  
　　“是的，而且我是个坏人……你做好和我一起下地狱的准备了吗?”但丁的表情变得很可怕，埋在他肩膀上的尼禄没有看见。他是不应该看见，否则他会后悔答应但丁的求爱。  
　　一无所知的尼禄以为这只是一句夸张的比喻，他欢笑着抱紧但丁：“只要和你在一起，无论天堂还是地狱我都不在乎！”  
　　“好孩子……”但丁眼中噙着泪，无声叹息。

　　尼禄亲昵地蹭蹭他的肩膀亲吻他的脖子，似乎完全被这个成熟男人的气息迷惑住，变得一言不发。所以但丁有时间去整理他的情绪，咽下突如其来的悲伤，否则眼泪就会掉落在这个小男孩的手臂上。  
　　这时尼禄抬起头，双手捧起那个老男人的脸，贴着他的额头，不理解他为什么在这一刻还这么冷静。他试图从那双阴影下的浅蓝色眼睛里读出更多的信息，可那里却只有他的倒影，但丁把自己藏得好深……但他的下体很硬，他像往常一样顶着尼禄的屁股，所以尼禄配合地摩擦那块隆起，“那……我们可以做爱了？”  
　　“我不和未成年人做爱，这是我的底限。”  
　　“你就这么在意年龄问题?”尼禄轻蔑地笑了，“那天我说我快满十八岁的时候你为什么赶我走?我身份证上的出生日期是我被捡到孤儿院时的日子，并不是我真正的生日。”  
　　“你说真的?”但丁原本苦闷的脸上闪过一丝惊喜。  
　　“那当然，你可以去向修女打听，捡到我的时候我都快一岁了。”  
　　但丁不知为何陷入某种思虑中，“我会的……你的出生日期可能需要尽快改过来 了。”  
　　尼禄不满地用手掌啪啪啪打他男朋友的脸，“嘿，你在想什么?不许你想我以外的事！”他手劲没轻没重，其实挺痛的，不过但丁能忍受。  
　　“周末直接到我家去好么？小鬼。”  
　　“今晚不可以做吗?”  
　　“当然可以。但是，你明天会下不了床的，你不想用性交痛作为请假理由吧?”  
　　“但丁……”  
　　“而且，只和你做一晚上怎么够，我想一个周末都和你做爱。尼禄，我的宝贝，我总算能拥有你了。”  
　　尼禄很满意这个回答，于是他像之前一样浅浅地亲但丁的薄嘴唇。  
　　“张开嘴。”但丁似乎已经不耐烦这种孩子气的把戏了，“让我教你。”  
　　于是他害羞地让但丁的舌头闯进自己口腔内，让它滑过自己的牙床，搅拌舌头。这一刻但丁毫不怜惜这个年幼的孩子，疯狂地吮吸他柔软的双唇，用手摁住他的头不许他离开，迷失理智般想要汲取更多。尼禄几乎要窒息在这个野蛮的吻中，他喉咙发出呜呜声，无力地捶但丁的肩膀。  
　　当但丁终于肯放开他的时候，尼禄头发被揉搓得乱蓬蓬的，他意乱神迷的双眼似乎还搞不明白发生了什么，只觉得嘴里甜甜的，有草莓味。他大口呼气，笑得很开心，因为他看见但丁嘴唇上沾染了不均匀的口红。他其实比但丁好不了多少，双颊染上惹人恋爱的粉色，嘴唇似乎还有些肿，但丁差点就想在这个小山坡把他给上了。

　　今晚是但丁开着绯红女皇带尼禄回家的，在目送尼禄上楼的时候，但丁心中盘算如何劝说他搬到更安全的街区。搬到他家也行，这样更好。  
　　一想到周末就能和梦寐以求的男孩做爱，但丁感觉自己一下子年轻了二十岁，在刺激的高速中傻笑着驰聘。  
　　  
　　当然除此之外但丁还为一件事高兴——他的肃清名单终于完成了。

 

　　这是尼禄人生中最煎熬的两天，他一想到但丁的名字就会硬。自从演出后，在更衣室莫名其妙触碰他的陌生男孩变多了，他得狠狠地揍他们一顿，再费力地解释自己不是因为他们勃起的，他有男朋友了。是的，他有男朋友了，而且是一个英俊又优秀的男人，尼禄这么说的时候心里相当自豪。  
　　他就要和处男生活说再见，踏足成人的性爱世界了。他甚至梦中都在和但丁做爱，虽然已经不是第一次，但是那种感觉越来越真实……不过他没有和以前一样边想着但丁边自慰，他认真地观摩《速度情人》，试图记住但丁喜欢的要点，直到今天他还是不想输给那个男孩。如果他知道但丁的性生活是多么丰富的话，他会嫉妒疯的。

　　星期五尼禄放学回家之后，认认真真地为自己清洗一遍，抚摸到他的纹身时，他莫名期待但丁看到的反应。  
　　他穿上克雷多很久之前给他买的黑色礼服，这是很简单的马甲衬衫套装，下身仍然是短西裤，但他没有皮鞋，所以脚上还是吊儿郎当的运动鞋配中筒袜。尼禄不会系领带，在门前折腾得满头大汗，床上负伤的克雷多实在看不下去了，示意他进来。  
　　尼禄便蹲在床头，让严肃的哥哥吃力地给他打领带，克雷多问他:“今晚有宴会吗？”  
　　“但丁邀请我去他家吃晚餐。”尼禄如实回答，“呃……晚上我可能不回来了。”  
　　克雷多的手突然停住，他心事重重地看着尼禄，“你最好离他远点。”  
　　在这之前尼禄刚想把在和但丁交往的事实告诉克雷多。现在他愣住了。克雷多一言不发地帮他打好领带，神情很是忧虑，最后他拍拍尼禄的肩膀，“去好好玩吧，在人家家做客要有礼貌，知道吗？保护好自己。”  
　　尼禄通常不会在短时间内理解克雷多的忠告，尤其是关于但丁的忠告——无论如何他不想怀疑但丁。尼禄点点头，和克雷多道别。他离去的身影，仿佛在克雷多不注意的时候悄悄长大了。  
　　“你已经是大男孩了，我应该给你买条长裤。”克雷多仍然不放心地自言自语。

 

　　崔西的司机把尼禄送到但丁的豪宅前，尼禄下车时感到极其不对劲——豪宅前的空地停满车辆，大门站着六个严肃的保镖，有武装人员拿着枪巡逻，更远的地方肯定还有人在悄悄盯梢。尼禄第一次见到真枪，说实话他第一个反应是想上去向那老兄借过来把玩一下。不过此时扑面而来的压力感过于剧烈，他迟疑地站在那，不知如何是好。  
　　“先生，您可以直接进去。”为他开门的司机在身后提醒他。“先生”?这个每次送他回家都牢骚一大堆的垃圾司机居然用敬语称呼他，尼禄浑身发麻。  
　　尽管很心虚，他仍旧大摇大摆地走过去，那六个男人似乎已经被吩咐过，自觉地为他打开大门。呃，这可真奇怪，他兜里就有钥匙呀。  
　　他一进去，正好撞见一群宾客从楼上下来，人数相当多。潜意识把这里当成自己家的尼禄感觉很冒犯，他不快地盯着这些不请自到的陌生人，好像他们是入侵者。  
　　不过毕竟真正的主人不是他。尼禄迷茫地站在这个熟悉的老房子里，感觉又一次重新认识了它。人流涌向门外，尼禄尴尬地打量这些人，他们似乎都很有身份地位，穿着华丽。显得尼禄的旧礼服很寒碜。  
　　“尼禄，”在人走得差不多的时候，崔西从人群中走向他，温柔地抚摸这个高个子男孩的头发，“但丁在他的办公室等你呢。”  
　　“谢谢。”今天穿钴蓝色抹胸礼服裙的崔西相当美艳动人，与平常习惯穿白褂的她不太一样，害羞的尼禄眼睛都不知道往哪放，也没有多问，就急匆匆地跑上楼了。

 

　　“请进。”但丁微笑着坐在会客沙发上对不自然的敲门声说。  
　　“咣！”敢这么粗鲁地进他办公室的人，只有尼禄。他几乎是破门而入，在发现但丁的位置之后随手摔上门，冷漠地打量周围。  
　　尼禄不想显得太急躁，但进门的方式好像已经出卖了他。他心爱的男朋友一脸坏笑地朝他张开大腿，为他准备好“特等席”，他勃起的小帐篷仿佛写上了“尼禄宝宝专属”。  
　　没必要再伪装下去了，尼禄一改慢悠悠的步伐，迅速地跑过去。搂住他的脖子，跨坐在大腿上，喘着粗气向他索吻。“呜……但丁……我忍不住了……”尼禄在缠绵的接吻中胡乱地说，“我每天都在想你……”  
　　但丁十分满意尼禄遮掩不住的真实反应，他发情的小屁股自觉地扭动，渴望从摩擦中寻找到一点点快感。不过在他被高潮冲击到昏倒过去之前，但丁得做些准备工作。  
　　“你是第一次对吗?小鬼。”  
　　“不要装傻。”  
　　“我只是想告诉你一些注意事项。”  
　　尼禄焦急地解开自己的扣子，“妈的闭嘴……我不想听。”“尼禄！”但丁的警告很温柔，他用食指敲敲他的鼻尖，“你这个坏孩子。”  
　　不，他不是。尼禄委屈地住手，他自己都很惊讶自己为何如此听话。过去的经验告诉他这很危险，尼禄搂紧但丁的脖子，加固双手的桎梏提防再次被他推开。  
　　这招实在太有效，但丁再次爱上眼前被言语控制的男孩，说不定他本质是个受虐狂。“愿意听我说了?”  
　　尼禄的表情还是很不服气 ，他怒视但丁。只要但丁说一句他不爱听的话，他就咬烂他鼻子。  
　　“我会满足你的，在那之前你的小屁股可能需要先调教一下才能在今晚舒舒服服地做爱，否则会伤害到你的，明白吗?”说着但丁揉搓尼禄的臀部，不知从哪拿出一个粉色的肛塞，在尼禄通红的双颊面前晃晃。  
　　“去吧，脱衣服给我看。”但丁忍不住舔舔他可爱的小脸蛋，拍拍屁股让他站起来。

　　尼禄脱下马甲，扯开领带，用充满欲望的眼神望向但丁。他才不是一直忍声吞气的那一个，所以他故意舔咬自己的嘴唇，慢悠悠地解扣子，多么撩人的挑衅。“嘿，宝贝，快点……”但丁胯下的突起相当夸张，他连忙伸过手去帮他脱衣服。  
　　终于，尼禄一丝不挂地展示在他面前，但丁痴迷地欣赏着眼前四肢修长，精壮白皙的胴体。不过还差一点，他抬起下巴示意尼禄把捂住下体的手拿开。  
　　尼禄对此感到非常羞耻，特别是眼前有这么个性感成熟的老男人带着奇怪的笑要看他下体……可这是早晚的事，没必要像个姑娘一样害羞。他难堪地闭上眼，缓缓把手拿开。  
　　于是那半勃的阴茎就这样怯生生地展现在但丁眼前，但丁从来不给别人口交，但他现在居然涌起一股想要把这个粉嘟嘟的小可爱含在嘴里的冲动。不过不能一开始就惯坏尼禄，他还要学习很多东西才能换取这份至高奖励。  
　　尼禄想起了什么，心情一下子变好了，于是他忍着笑说:“你想看我的纹身吗?”  
　　但丁虽然没有看够他的小鸡巴，但还是点点头。他确实很好奇尼禄会纹什么图案，并且是好奇相当久了。于是尼禄傲慢地转过身，给他的男朋友展示他早就准备好的礼物。是的，这是一份男人拒绝不了的礼物，他的屁股上纹着一段小字:  
　　

　　FUCK ME

　　“你这个小荡妇！”但丁低吼着一把钳住尼禄的臀侧，疯一般将头埋进尼禄富有弹性的屁股里，狂躁地用口舌舔吸这块骚肉。尼禄被但丁突如其来的进攻吓坏了，他惊慌失措地呻吟，忍受下身传来异样的快感。这是他最想看到的但丁——失去理智的但丁，尼禄在瘙痒中发出恶作剧得逞的嘲笑。  
　　但丁的嘴上功夫比他想象中还要好，似乎阴囊都被很好地照顾到了。尼禄被但丁探入臀缝的舌头舔得迷迷糊糊，他甚至不知道自己什么时候被放倒在但丁的大腿上。但丁让他趴倒在已经准备好枕头的扶手，让他的腹部贴着但丁的大腿根，修长的双腿折叠起来，使屁股翘得高高的。但丁像给猫顺毛一样轻轻抚摸他赤裸的背脊。  
　　“我喜欢这个纹身。”但丁笑着打开润滑油的盖子，给自己的手指抹上厚厚一层，“今晚我要让你重复好多遍。”听到这句话，尼禄的小脑袋在枕头里埋得更深了。  
　　当但丁滑溜溜的手指碰到他处穴时，他下意识缩紧肉缝。“放松点，小鬼。”但丁耐心地安抚后背，开始按摩他的褶皱。尼禄乖乖地深呼吸，感受但丁有节奏感的按压，在差不多的时候，他觉得有个异物撑开肉环，闯进他的肠腔，便难以自制地发出娇嗔般的低哼。  
　　他的双臀被扒开，让手指缓慢地进进出出，在适合的时候第二根手指艰难地挤进来了，尼禄痛苦地皱眉，浑身颤栗。但丁的手法相当娴熟，他几乎没有太大的不适，但尼禄的不安来源于自己的私处暴露在冷空气中被玩弄的羞耻感。而且，他没想过自己会随着手指的按摩发出这么淫荡的声音……  
　　但丁爱极这个稚嫩又漂亮的孩子，他的手对尼禄光滑的背来说可能过于粗糙了，现在已经被摩挲成好看的淡粉色。他喜悦地看着自己的手指艰难地进出这个孩子雪白的屁股，试探里面滚烫的热度，每一次深入尼禄都会像发声玩具一样发出紊乱的哼唧，似乎比他意淫过的还要美妙。  
　　该派它上场了，“准备好了吗？”，但丁拔出手指，亲一口尼禄浑圆的小屁屁，将肛塞对准尼禄红润湿滑的菊穴。尼禄还留恋着刚才手指的带来的舒服，随意地挤出小小的一声“嗯”，然而他很快就被这个又冷又硬的东西吓醒了，他身体僵硬地排斥这个奇怪的异物。  
　　可是此时的但丁是多么强横啊，他不顾尼禄本能地反抗，把手中的肛塞推得更深。直到尼禄完全容纳，才肯放开手，他俯下身去安慰那个难过的男孩，“再忍耐一下好吗？”  
　　但丁很少对他这么不讲理，尼禄板着脸说，“亲我。”但丁笑了，搂住他狠狠地亲他的脸颊和脖子，然后慢慢转移到肩膀上。尼禄在他充满爱意的亲吻下逐渐松弛肌肉，心里对但丁飚的脏话也消失了。  
　　他挨着尼禄的后背，耐心地诱导孩子放松，“如果你觉得不舒服，可以学小猫叫试试看。”说完之后他便一脸傻笑做好被尼禄辱骂的准备。  
　　“喵?”尼禄面无表情地照做，但丁狂喜得差点晕过去。  
　　这个傻男孩似乎完全没有察觉到自己上当，尽管他不明白这样的含义，但他相信但丁不会骗自己，所以他又喵喵地叫了几声。但丁下身传来得抽搐至少说明这是有用的。

　　当趴在膝盖上的安哥拉猫因为爱抚而发出享受的呼噜声之后，但丁觉得时候差不多了，于是他把快要睡着的尼禄扶起来。尼禄的身体好不容易适应肛塞，突然角度变换带来的刺激让他从迷糊中强行醒来。他像星期天早上被叫醒的孩子一般幽怨地看着嬉皮笑脸的但丁，但丁怜爱地捏捏他的脸说：“把衣服穿上，我们去吃晚餐吧，我有几个朋友要介绍给你。”  
　　“呃……就这样吗？”他以为但丁会顺理成章地继续做下去……他的屁股里还塞着东西呢，就要去见人?开什么玩笑！  
　　可但丁不以为然，他已经开始捡起地面的衬衫给尼禄穿上，“你可以利用这段时间好好适应体内的小家伙。”  
　　此时此刻尼禄不愿意说话了，他攥紧拳头，阴着脸陷入沙发一动不动，像没有生命的人偶般任但丁摆布。但丁知道他在生闷气，反而笑得更加开心了，所以他心甘情愿地跪在地面给沙发上的小少爷穿衣服。

 

 

　　（持续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又……又刹车？别生气，请点击下一章^-^  
> 好孩子才能得到他们想要的礼物。


	8. 第七章（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以但丁明知故犯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许本质上是恶魔和天使相爱的故事？^-^真是老套的设定。

　　他完全无法理解但丁的情趣。屁股里的肛塞让他每一步都遭到怪异的顶弄，他几乎全依靠但丁搀扶着走路，还得装出无事发生的模样。幸好通往餐厅的走廊上没有人。  
　　“我……呃，从来没有见过你房子里出现那么多人。”尼禄非常不愿意说话，但他发现沉默只会让后庭传来的感觉愈发强烈。所以他希望能找到转移注意力的话题好让自己从性欲中清醒过来。  
　　但丁搂着他不自然扭动的腰，心里憋笑，配合他的步伐慢慢走，“他们是来开会的。”  
　　“噢……看起来好像是很重要的事。”  
　　“是的，不过对我来说无所谓。”  
　　“你很多秘密，”尼禄发现自己和但丁的距离其实没有现在靠得这么近，不免感到彷徨，“但我不知道从何问起。”  
　　“我们有很多时间可以慢慢了解彼此，”但丁先于尼禄走上前，打开餐厅的门，等待他迈着紧张又奇怪的步伐磨蹭前行，“你可以先从我的‘家人’开始了解。”  
　　“家人?”  
　　“是啊，现在你也是我的家人了。”但丁笑得意味深长。  
　　尼禄以为这个老男人是在嘲笑他糗态，愤怒地给他的胸口来了两拳，“谢谢叔叔。”可惜他动作幅度有点大，导致肛塞往某个奇妙的点戳了一下，尼禄瞬间浑身发软，他不得不用手扶住但丁才能保持站立。  
　　能看到这个臭小子嚣张不起来的样子，挨几拳也没关系，但丁很满意自己的禽兽行为。  
　　“嘿，那是你的新男宠吗?”一个陌生的女声响起。尼禄望过去，是一个黑色短发的女人，她的异色瞳很特别。然而穿着过于大胆了，白色紧身衬衫几乎没有好好扣上，尼禄有点不好意思直视她大面积裸露的胸部。  
　　“这是蕾蒂。”但丁向尼禄介绍道，“她脾气差得要命，你和她说话要小心……”他话还没说完，脸就被蕾蒂一拳揍歪了。不知为何尼禄一点也不心疼他男朋友，相反他很感激蕾蒂这么做，是她帮他补上了他最想打的一拳。  
　　蕾蒂推开但丁，凑近尼禄仔细观察，“你就是尼禄?我听他们提到过你。”那模样严肃得好像要连尼禄一块揍，让他难免有些紧张。特别是那对往前倾的乳房几乎都要贴到自己身上，尼禄有点担心自己乱瞟的眼神会给蕾蒂造成误解。然而蕾蒂却像发现新大陆一样突然变得很兴奋，挎住他的脖子就往前走，“嘿，莫里森你看看！这家伙是不是很像年轻时的但丁?”  
　　餐桌旁站着一个带鸭舌帽的黑人老爷爷，在看到尼禄之后不禁露出和蔼的大笑，“简直就是一个模子刻出来的，但丁，他真的不是你的私生子吗？”  
　　“我倒希望他是。”但丁揉着脸苦笑道，“不过他现在是我的男孩了。”  
　　听他们的对话，尼禄一时摸不着头脑。他从来没有想过自己和但丁长得像，事实上在他眼中大部分人都长得差不多，所以他常常忘记别人的名字。尼禄一向不参与不了解的话题，他选择保持沉默。  
　　“蕾蒂，可以过来帮个忙吗?”这时崔西从厨房走出来问道。呃，她穿得这么优雅，不应该进厨房，尼禄甚至有点想去帮忙。  
　　这时尼禄注意到一些临时女仆在厨房内忙碌地进进出出，她们穿着经典的佣人裙装，这是电视剧里才有的画面。说不定但丁是传统贵族的后裔……尼禄突然想起自己还未知道但丁的家族姓氏。  
　　蕾蒂很快就松开尼禄，心情愉悦地朝崔西跑去。这下尼禄总算能直起身子活动活动，蕾蒂要比他矮许多，被她锁着真难受。当然这份难受很大程度也来自于那该死的肛塞，尼禄很担心它会不会掉出来，但又没办法当着这么多人的面去调整它的位置……“啊！”尼禄突然发出一声很失礼的叫喊。  
　　有人在打他的屁股！他愤怒地回头看，以为会看到但丁欠揍的脸，没想到却是一个年轻女孩，她肤色是很好看的蜜棕色，深色的卷发潦草地扎起马尾，带着一副黑框眼镜。奇怪的是她似乎对这次晚宴一点也不上心，很随便地穿着短款橙色工装服和牛仔热裤。  
　　“哟，你这个小基佬走路姿势这么别扭，也不像喝醉酒，是不是屁股里插着肛塞?”那个女孩只是想开个没礼貌的玩笑，不知道自己无意中准确命中事实。  
　　要知道他从来不凶女孩子。妮可此时此刻的所作所为却令尼禄恼羞成怒，他张嘴想骂出最难听的脏话，却被扑面而来的一口烟呛回去了。  
　　尼禄最讨厌烟味，他总算知道刚刚来餐厅时不时闻到的烟味是从哪来的。他痛苦地咳嗽，挥手打散那些云雾。如果面前是个男生的话，那只手可能会顺便给他来一拳，然而一个小个子女孩，尼禄怎么也下不了手。  
　　但丁也相当排斥烟味，他边扇鼻子边介绍道:“这位是妮可莱塔·戈尔多斯坦。”  
　　“叫我妮可就行。”妮可补充道。  
　　戈尔多斯坦?她是戈尔多斯坦家族的女孩，尼禄的怒火一下子荡然无存。毕竟夫人冒着招惹斯巴达家族的风险帮他把克雷多送回来，光凭这一点尼禄就不能对妮可生气。他转变态度，毕恭毕敬地伸出手，“你好，我是尼禄，谢谢你家夫人提供的援助。”  
　　惬意的妮可再吸上一口，懒洋洋地和他握手。其实她也不明白尼禄在说什么，不过考虑到自己的祖母是个喜爱帮助平民大善人，眼前的男孩很可能也是受过恩惠的一员。这么一想她就更有理由摆架子了。她大摇大摆地走向餐桌，暗示尼禄给她拉开椅背。尼禄点头哈腰地照做，还很贴心地忍受烟味帮她摊开餐巾，取来烟灰缸。  
　　这是他所见过最文明的尼禄，但丁注视着这一切，差点憋笑憋出内伤。想到他把得到尼禄献殷勤的机会白白让给戈尔多斯坦家的女孩，不免觉得可惜。  
　　  
　　餐厅原本正式的长餐桌似乎被撤走了，目前是一张较小的方桌，上面摆满精心烹饪的菜肴。他们六个人紧紧坐在一起，不同肤色，不同年龄，烛光中却像一个小家庭一般温馨。  
　　自从离开孤儿院之后，尼禄再也没有像这样和这么多人聚餐。平常都是他一个人在家里依靠速冻食品，和克雷多带回来的罐头解决温饱问题，会陪伴他用餐的只有一台落伍的大屁股电视机。和孤儿院不一样的是，但丁的“家人”们都是一群不拘小节的伙计，他们既不做餐前祷告，也不讲究餐桌礼仪；欢乐地向对方分享自己餐盘中的菜肴，酱汁滴到桌布上也没有人批评；蕾蒂和妮可甚至还不看但丁的脸色使劲怂恿尼禄喝酒。  
　　眼前是不同人分过来的前菜，尼禄心底里很喜欢这样的氛围，他们都在尽可能地扯有趣的话题逗尼禄说话。尼禄不禁想，如果他能拥有完整的家庭，大概就是这个样子吧。  
　　尼禄渐渐从他们的谈话里了解到，面前坐着的散漫家伙并非等闲之辈。蕾蒂似乎是但丁的保镖，掌管着自卫队；莫里森是但丁父亲的律师，自他父亲去世之后一直辅佐在但丁身边，依照莫里森的话说，他更像但丁的管家；而在他旁边屁话没有停过的妮可，实际年龄比看上去还要大一些，她正在和军火商舅舅学习一些做生意的经验。  
　　只有尼禄是这里最平凡的普通人，几乎没有什么社会地位。但他们完全没有轻视尼禄的意思，大方自然地与他开玩笑，尼禄甚至可以从莫里森那感受到一种长辈的偏爱。

　　在主菜享用得差不多的时候，崔西开始分食她准备已久的重磅嘉宾——健康沙拉了。餐桌上的但丁、尼禄和妮可，瞬间脸色俱变，如临大敌。  
　　“你是个注重营养搭配的孩子，对吗？”但丁赶紧把分过来的沙拉推给尼禄。  
　　尼禄嫌弃地把沙拉推回去，模仿他的口气说：“蔬菜、水果?嗯?我从来不吃这些东西！”但丁这才想起他从来没有见过尼禄吃一口带来的健康加餐，感觉自己被这小子狠狠摆了一道。  
　　“你还在长身体，多吃点。”对于崔西的特制沙拉，但丁似乎有些过不去的心理阴影，他赶紧乱编一个理由把它又推过去。  
　　尼禄没辙了，他只好试探性地把沙拉推给妮可:“对皮肤好。”  
　　妮可原本挂在脸上的笑容瞬间凝固，她板着脸推回去:“滚！我只他妈的需要补充胶原蛋白！你吃！”  
　　听到妮可的命令，不敢推脱尼禄只好愁眉苦脸地吃下干草一般的沙拉。两旁的但丁和妮可幸灾乐祸笑得很开心，可惜好景不长，崔西分别给他们两个混蛋一人一大碗沙拉，把他们的快乐瞬间摧毁了。  
　　于是餐桌上的气氛一下子变得如吊丧般沉重，崔西无奈地看着这三个人像吃药一样吃沙拉，可能五岁小孩都没有这么难哄。  
　　所幸的是，餐后甜点恢复了一切。尽管妮可把尼禄的樱桃冰淇淋上的樱桃都挑走了，但仍然不影响他的心情变好。  
　　吃饱喝足之后，他们再聊了一会儿天便一同起身离开。送别时，但丁在门口很严肃地低声交代蕾蒂一些事，尼禄实在走不动，便远远站在门厅观望着他们的背影。正当他想踮起脚尖看外面的门卫和巡逻人员还在不在时，但丁回过身把大门关上了。

　　现在房子里只剩下但丁和尼禄，他们俩都很明白接下来要做的事，看彼此的眼神炽热得好像要烤化对方。  
　　“你还好吗？小鬼?”但丁说话的语气很明显不如平常那么沉稳了。  
　　“我真讨厌你，”尼禄呼吸起伏得更明显，他已经快被体内的肛塞折磨够了，“我讨厌你对我小心翼翼的态度……”  
　　他颤巍巍地走向但丁，跌倒在他怀中，那散发着情欲的眼睛牢牢勾住但丁所有的注意力，“你可以对我再粗暴一点的……你这个懦夫，你只会用你的眼神强奸我，别以为我不知道……”  
　　但丁笑着搂住尼禄意外纤细的腰，欣然接受这个男孩的嘲讽，“你确定你能承受?”  
　　够了，不要再试探了。尼禄把小嘴贴到但丁耳边，伸手去乱摸他勃起的阴茎，着急得几乎要哭出声，“求求你，操我吧……”  
　　得到特别许可证之后，但丁开心地横抱起尼禄，果不其然尼禄被这样的抱法羞得满脸通红。他埋在但丁的颈窝里，他的心为接下来要做的事怦怦跳，这是他期盼好久的事……把自己的一切献给但丁。

　　但丁抱着他上楼，步伐迈得很急，看起来和尼禄一样激动。他走进他的卧室，把怀中的尼禄抛到大床上，尼禄懵懵地被柔软的床反弹起来滚了一圈。但丁笑着看尼禄头发弄乱，一脸呆然的样子，三下五除二地脱下外套和衬衫，显摆出自己靠披萨和草莓奶油巴菲塑造而成的健壮身材。  
　　不等尼禄细细欣赏，但丁就压倒在他身上，粗暴地撕扯他的马甲和衬衫。尼禄听到扣子滚落在地面上的的声音，急忙说道：“你把我衣服撕坏了！克雷多会生气的！”  
　　但丁才不管他的话，直接撕烂衬衫，冲着他低吼道：“你根本不需要在我家穿衣服！”说完他低头去吮吸尼禄漂亮的锁骨，他第一天看到尼禄的时候就想这么做了，这个毫无防备的孩子衣冠不整，露出雪白如纸的胸膛，好像在骗他去盖章。他痴迷地吸舔口中奶油般嫩滑的肉，换取这个孩子更多可爱的呻吟。  
　　他伸出手去脱下尼禄的裤子，粗暴地揉搓尼禄勃起的阴茎，它已经被埋入后穴的肛塞刺激得黏答答的，在但丁的手中发出淫荡的噪声。尼禄的喘息随着陌生的手法变得越来越急促，但丁担心他还没开始就射了，便放开手站起身。  
　　他满意地看着瘫软在床上的男孩，他的锁骨和胸部布满深红色的吻痕，被蹂躏过的皮肤呈现出动人的粉色。完全勃起的阴茎可怜地贴在小腹，尺寸和外观都相当不错，足以迷晕每个暗恋他的女孩，甚至那些在台下叫嚣着要操他的男孩。但是很抱歉，你们喜爱的尼禄是我的，他乖乖地躺在我的身下，用饥渴的眼神勾引我去操他的骚屁股，除了我没有任何人能满足他，但丁这么想着，笑容愈发狂妄。  
　　他解开腰间的皮带，傲慢地对他说，“小鬼，我脱裤子的时候你不要害怕。”  
　　“我已经见过你的鸡巴了。”尼禄伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，如同看别人拆圣诞礼物一样看但丁脱裤子，眼神充满期待。  
　　当但丁完全脱下裤子之后，尼禄才明白为什么他会说那样的话。但丁勃起的阴茎看起来比视频里还要夸张，青筋突起，是老练的深色，依然还是那么地干净漂亮。尼禄本以为自己会痴迷地盯好久，但是他的注意力完全被但丁左腿上狰狞的巨大伤疤吸引过去了。  
　　“吓坏你了?”但丁漫不经心地走到柜子前拿出新的润滑油。  
　　“它们都让我有点吃惊。”尼禄心里涌起异样的感觉，才愈合不久的紫色疤痕看起来很疼，很可怜。正当他下意识想去问这是怎么一回事的时候，但丁用手势制止住他，然后打开润滑油的盖子，给自己厚厚地涂上一层。尼禄抬起头迷恋地看着他手上的动作，但丁会习惯性地用拇指揉一下龟头，就像“教学影片”里那样。

　　老男人重新回到床上，两只手撑在尼禄的两侧。他感觉自己陷在床的中心，也成为但丁的中心，他在但丁的注视下变得有些不知所措。当这一刻真的来临时，他觉得自己还在梦中，一部分来源于场面的不真实，一部分来源于不了解但丁的迷茫。  
　　但丁俯下身亲吻他，这是一个带着甜点味的吻，尼禄学他把舌头送过去，但丁的双唇温柔地包裹住这个小笨蛋。趁尼禄沉浸在学习的乐趣中，但丁把手伸下去将他完全适应的肛塞迅速拔出来。尼禄因这突如其来的快感浑身战栗，他绷紧小腹，喉咙发出混乱的呜咽声。那的纯洁双眼睁得大大的，不可置信地看向但丁。  
　　能由自己来亲自玷污这个孩子，实在是太美妙了。但丁离开尼禄被亲得红肿的嘴唇，露出神秘莫测的微笑，他光滑的肉棒抵住尼禄的穴口，一遍又一遍的磨蹭。身下的尼禄完全没有平时的冷漠，在奇妙的快感中他变得温顺又绵软，但这远远不够，他饥渴难耐地用双手抚摸着但丁的身体，急切地抬起臀部去迎合但丁故意躲避的鸡巴，“但丁……我要……”  
　　“我们是家人了，换一个更亲切的请求怎么样?”但丁耐心对这个小鬼循循善诱，希望他能说出他想听的话。  
　　尼禄为难地舔舔嘴唇，他不想说那种羞耻的骚话，可他现在体内如此空虚，但丁再不给他他就要疯了。所以尼禄决定暂时牺牲尊严，可怜兮兮地用蓝色狗狗眼望向但丁，尝试用下流话讨好他：“叔叔，操尼禄……”  
　　“噢，宝贝，就是这样！”是的，让这变态的未成年人性爱往背德更近一步，兴奋的但丁控制不住自己狠狠地插入他侄子紧致的肉穴，发出几乎和尼禄一样大声的惊呼。尽管受过适应调教，但丁还是被四面八方传来的压力拘束住。剩下的一半他只能慢慢推进。  
　　尼禄似乎完全被这种前所未有的感觉震撼了，但丁坚挺柔韧的粗大阴茎和僵硬简陋肛塞完全是不同的体验。他感觉自己所有内脏都被但丁挤开，下身胀得发酸，那根往深处钻的大鸡巴似乎要到达连他自己都不敢想象的地方……他扬起自己的脖子，艰难地深呼吸，试图更加放松自己。  
　　但丁满意地看着身下可爱的侄子，尼禄的双目似乎为这新奇的体验变得闪闪发亮。“这好奇怪……”他的声音很激动，“我觉得应该不能再深入了……啊！”但丁再往里狠插一段，直到阴囊拍打尼禄的屁股上，“这才算完全插入。”  
　　尼禄双颊红扑扑的，他向但丁问：“我们在做爱对吗？”  
　　但丁被他天真的发言逗笑了，他拔出来一段，再用力顶回去，害得尼禄浑身一颤，“当然了，宝贝，感觉如何?”  
　　尼禄似乎不想回答，他咬紧双唇，别扭地转过头不愿看但丁。但丁一向有办法撬开尼禄的嘴，他有节奏地抽插尼禄的屁穴，每一下都长长地抽出来，再顶得又狠又深。反复如此，可怜的尼禄似乎没办法再憋气了，他痛苦地大口喘息，唇齿间飘出低吟。  
　　趁尼禄完全放松眉头，眯上双眼享受熟练的操弄时，但丁故意拔出来。沉迷其中的尼禄被突然的抽离惊醒，他困惑、不满地仇视他身上坏笑的老男人，“我他妈没让你停下！你这个狗东西！”  
　　但丁厚颜无耻地说：“你没有回答我的问题，所以我决定没收你的奖励，小坏蛋。”尼禄气愤地对准他的胸膛一顿乱锤。  
　　很疼，但是让但丁身心愉悦，他对尼禄永远有耐心，“你什么时候肯乖，我就什么时候给你。”  
　　尼禄又不说话了，但丁能看到他愤怒的泪水又开始打转。他爱死小侄子生气的模样，他有一百种逗尼禄的方法，然而尼禄永远只会用一种情绪对待他——毫无威胁的狂怒。  
　　这时但丁感觉有东西盘住他的后腰，脖子再度被双手搂住。小奶狗决定放弃心理斗争，向发情的屁股屈服，他的眼神和他腹部那个可怜的小伙伴一起为欲求不满而抽抽搭搭，“叔叔，求求你，把尼禄操到高潮吧……”他的尊严似乎已经被完全撕碎，断断续续地说出这段害臊的话。  
　　但丁再也控制不住了，他急急忙忙地把鸡巴塞回去，野蛮地操弄身下苦苦哀求的侄子。他把一切都倾注在他最爱的小宝贝身上，听这个被调教好的孩子不知羞耻地浪叫。尼禄的体内真是该死的美妙，火热又湿润的括约肌抓紧但丁的肉棒。那两条长腿听话地夹住他，抬起屁股迎合那疯狂的捣弄，配合此刻含糊不清的“叔叔……”，但丁觉得自己是世界上最幸福的男人。  
　　可惜初次承欢的尼禄实在受不了这样的刺激，他在过电般的痉挛中惊慌地呻吟，挺起腰肢，抽搐的阴茎胡乱地喷出精液。此刻后穴传来的剧烈收缩差点把但丁也给夹射，他强迫自己忍耐这场考验，专注地看尼禄因为高潮而泪眼婆娑，一塌糊涂的样子。  
　　这个初次性交高潮的未成年人似乎迷失在另一个时空里，他双目失焦，脸上挂着泪花，痴痴地望向但丁。这一刻的他是多么柔弱稚嫩，但丁舍不得再对他恶作剧，低下头亲吻他因为性爱而留下的泪水，舔舐他粘连的浅色睫毛。  
　　不知过了多久，尼禄才回过神来，他惊讶发现体内的肉棒仍然硬邦邦的。但丁充满柔情地注视他，似乎在等他恢复意识。  
　　“但丁……”尼禄气若游丝地喊他的名字，似乎全身力量都被抽走了。但丁缓慢抽动他体内的阴茎回应他，尼禄发出舒服的叹息，想到他把自己的第一次毫无保留交给最爱的男人，又满足地浅笑。  
　　可但丁没有满足，他逐渐加重抽插的力度，希望碾过侄子体内的每一个角落，“还能再来一次吗?”  
　　刚高潮后的尼禄身体极其敏感，他点点头，似乎累得不愿意再多说话。但丁很体贴，没有再逗他，而是专心享受尼禄带给他的紧致快感，说实话他好久没有操到过这么棒的屁股，用尼禄的屁股来结束混乱的性生活真是再好不过了。  
　　“尼禄，让我尝尝你的味道。”  
　　尼禄困惑地抬起上身想亲他，但丁笑着躲开了，他提示道：“精液。”  
　　“可是……”尼禄瞬间又羞红脸，他把视线移到天花板尴尬地思考。但丁露出坏笑，用力撞他的臀部，阴囊啪啪地拍打他屁股。突然加重的快感迫使尼禄不得不屈服，他用修长的手指抹去自己腹部的精液，像平常喂食一样送到但丁嘴边。  
　　但丁欣然接受这份特别的健康加餐，他伸出舌头卷住尼禄的手指，细细品尝他的滋味，最后整根吞没。尼禄注视这个性感的老男人贪婪地舔食自己的精液，有轻微面部识别障碍的他，终于明白了什么叫“好看”。现在的但丁就很好看，比平常还要色气，他怎么也看不够……  
　　尼禄伸出手从疲软的鸡巴中揉挤出剩下的精液，学着但丁的样子懵懵懂懂地含住自己的手指，吮吸指尖苦涩的精液。这味道并不好，他上当受骗般撅起嘴，困惑地对但丁眨眨眼。  
　　这无意的模仿瞬间击溃但丁全部的理智，他迫不及待想看见这单纯的表情扭曲的那一刻，于是他粗暴凶狠地抽插这个堕落的小天使，比第一次更为蛮不讲理。似乎每次都能刮擦到尼禄充血的前列腺，过分强烈的快感让尼禄长大嘴巴，发不出声音，眼泪又开始被操出来，但丁的疼爱真是甜蜜得过分了。  
　　但丁担心地抽出手拍拍他的脸，粗声说：“小鬼，记得呼吸……”经他的提醒，快窒息的尼禄才记得大口喘气，代价是他会迸发出极其淫荡的哭喊。可他控制不住自己，但丁掌控住他所有的节奏，疯狂的撞击几乎要把他的内脏都给捣碎。  
　　“喜欢叔叔吗?”但丁在相同强烈的快感中问身下那个被操得神志不清的侄子。  
　　“喜欢、啊啊喜欢叔叔……尼禄喜欢叔叔……操我、啊啊啊！”尼禄像癫狂妓女一样抓紧床单，剧烈摇晃着脑袋，在自己都没有察觉到的情况下喊出了标准答案。  
　　“我的好孩子……”但丁喜悦地抬起尼禄的臀部，把自己的重量全部压下去，用尽最后的力量冲刺。房间里充斥着淫靡的呻吟和低吼，还有臀部相互撞击的啪啪声。床脚吱呀吱呀地叫，似乎要散架了。  
　　终于，在一阵剧烈收缩中，两人同时到达了高潮。但丁如愿以偿把所有的精液都灌输在尼禄的小屁股里，疲惫地倒在他身上。尼禄环抱住但丁，在前列腺高潮带来的巨大快感中崩溃，无意识地哭着。

　　尽管但丁很累，可他更担心低声啜泣的尼禄，他小心翼翼地从尼禄体内抽出来，翻过身把尼禄拥入怀中。“怎么了？小姑娘。”他心疼地抚摸侄子柔顺的头发，开始责怪自己是不是太过分了，“我哪里做得不好吗？”  
　　不，但丁做得很好，相当好，他很舒服，甚至每天都想来几次。他不是因为失身而难过，只是因为他觉得自己真正地被爱满足了。这就是他一直渴望的爱，但丁给了他太多，他觉得自己一下子很难承受。他甚至无法想象以前没有但丁的生活是怎么过来的，现在他意识到自己是个缺爱的可怜虫，贪得无厌地想索取但丁所有的关注，他不能没有但丁。  
　　但丁似乎和他感同身受，他亲亲满是银发的头顶，搂紧沉默流泪的孩子，认真发誓：“尼禄，我不会离开你的。谁也不能把我们分开。”  
　　“嗯……”无论如何，尼禄相信他，但丁不会骗他的。所以他破涕为笑，抬起头亲但丁。但丁低头亲昵地回吻这个孩子，口腔中弥漫着精液的味道。  
　　可但丁很喜欢，他巴不得完完全全占有尼禄，他害怕这个男孩伤心，也害怕他知道真相之后会厌恶自己，但这一刻尼禄是属于他的。他没有亲眼见过那份鉴定，所以这一切都不是真的。自欺欺人也好，他会想尽办法保护尼禄，在他羽翼丰满到能够独自翱翔之前，他要送他一帆风顺的人生。谁也别想把尼禄从他身边夺走，哪怕是他哥哥。  
　　但丁粗糙的大手抹去尼禄脸上挂着的泪痕，看他的目光充满占有欲，除了精液他还渴望能够在这个孩子身上留下些什么。但丁注意到和尼禄眼神一样在昏暗的灯光中反射着光芒的东西，他伸过手摩挲着尼禄的耳垂，“你戴着它多久了?”  
　　刚刚经历肛交高潮后的尼禄还没能快速清醒过来，他边感受余韵弥漫全身边努力回忆，“嗯……两年……”，他含糊不清地说，感觉嘴巴很黏腻，不是但丁的唾液就是他的精液。  
　　“是不是换一个比较好，”它很单调，只是一枚银色的圆钉，嵌在尼禄薄薄的耳垂里，导致左耳的粉色要比右耳的颜色要深，“换一个……”但丁犹豫了。  
　　“啊?”尼禄吃力地抬着眼皮望他，并没有平常那样闪烁着铮亮的光泽，而是如同磨砂玻璃球般模糊温和。但丁很爱这样如同羊绒一般温顺的尼禄，这与他平时截然相反，他甚至开始有点不忍心将这个坏点子付诸于实践。  
　　“换一个刻有我名字的耳钉，”考虑到尼禄下床之后很可能性情大变，不如趁这个孩子还没有恢复完整思考力时先提出来。尼禄一脸呆然地看着他，然后几乎是瞬间羞红了脸。  
他又不是真正的绵羊。这样宣布对自己的占有未免……太……尼禄一时不知道该用什么词来形容。总之，这很奇怪，尼禄本能地想去抗拒。但心中掺杂而出的愉悦又让他如此迷惑。  
　　收获到了意料中反应，但丁心满意足地亲吻他的额头，把放在尼禄耳垂上的手伸到他的腰上将他搂紧，“答应我好吗？小宝宝。”  
　　先是小鬼，现在是小宝宝?这种无聊的把戏究竟有完没完……但尼禄想不出什么理由来拒绝后者，从来没有人那样叫过他，甚至在他还是真正的小宝宝时，也没有人这样亲昵地称呼他，负责照看婴儿的修女很累，尼禄似乎没有机会单独得到这样的恩惠。小宝宝，这个迟到18年的爱称让尼禄感受到得幸福要大于尴尬……或者说他真的很喜欢被但丁这么叫。他用鼻子蹭蹭但丁的颈窝，迷迷糊糊地回答他，“好……”  
　　“太棒了！”但丁近乎狂喜地缩紧怀中这个绵软的，几乎快睡着的小男孩，直到尼禄因为窒息而发出不满的闷哼。  
　　“你的心跳好快。”  
　　“这说明我们靠得很近，不是吗?”  
　　“你的胸毛怪怪的，有点扎。”  
　　但丁差点笑出声，他哪来那么多抱怨?但他只好松开他，尼禄转过头来时已经闭上眼，咂几下嘴沉入睡眠中。这个孩子，一直都是哭累了就会睡着吗？  
　　但丁静静地欣赏着他天使般的睡颜，他的眉头放松舒展，眼睛闭得严严实实，银白色的睫毛在眉弓骨织造的阴影下仿佛结了层霜。性交的潮红还未褪去，尼禄身上尽是些被恶魔糟蹋的痕迹，但他仍然散发着圣洁的光芒。

　　“我爱你，尼禄。”他的声音很轻，但尼禄的睫毛还是颤动了一下。尽管这句话说得有些迟，不过它一定也会成为尼禄梦的一部分。

　　离午夜十二点还有一个小时，但丁决定该起身换个心情迎接今晚要处理的事情。尼禄光是在他身边躺着他就已经勃起得发疼了。起身之前他还留恋地用尼禄的小手做了一些自慰工作，唉，这个敏感的小男孩什么时候才能完全适应性生活，好让他继续从他身上开发出许多新鲜的花样，他有好多好多的想法要在尼禄身上实现，小宝宝一定会给他各种意想不到的反应。脑海只是闪过一些画面，但丁就不自觉地咧开笑容，如果尼禄现在能清醒地正视他，他就会想起他忘掉的那个形容词——变态。  
　　简单地洗澡，穿上衣服，性爱的气息被但丁严肃的表情去退，但成熟男人的性感依然保留。他走出房间，在关灯的时候思考了一下，还是决定把床头灯亮着。但丁心中向熟睡的尼禄送去最后的晚安，然后悄悄掩上门。  
　　走进办公室，拉开最下层的抽屉，黑白不同色的两把枪安静地躺在那。但丁怀念又复杂地端详一番，把它们揣在腰间。  
　　夜很静，他在下楼的时候就听到门外车辆缓慢倒车的悉悉索索声和沉稳整齐的脚步声。

　　接下来才是男人的夜晚。

 

 

　　(持续)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只做一次怎么够？怎么够呢！  
> 可是但丁叔叔很忙。


	9. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来一场冲动又过激的爱！

　　尼禄隐隐约约听到远处传来电话铃声，于是他缓缓睁开眼睛。  
　　他是在一个温暖的怀抱中醒来的，身后还抵着一只硬邦邦的鸡巴。这次尼禄没有再慌乱，他知道那是但丁，他甚至深深体会过那根鸡巴的滋味。想到这他偷偷笑了。  
　　那个铃声似乎没有想停下的意思，但丁睡得很沉，完全没有听见。尼禄知道他昨晚出去了，但不知道去了哪里。  
　　  
　　可怜的小男孩在夜里醒来时，发现身边空无一人。熟悉的孤独感席卷而来，他拖着疼痛的躯体难过地在大房子里来来回回寻找他的恋人，然而黑暗中他哪里都找不到但丁。这真是个可怕的噩梦，尼禄痛恨这种被抛弃的感觉，他甚至觉得但丁不会再回来了。最后他蜷缩在柔软的大床上，又开始无助地掉眼泪。

　　但丁是在清晨六点回来的，尽管他很小心，西装上还是溅上了不属于他的血。当他脱下衣服回到卧室，发现床上有团昏睡着的可怜小点。但丁后知后觉意识到自己犯了什么大错。他应该给他的小男朋友一个合理的借口再离去的，至少把崔西的助眠小熊放在他枕边。没办法，他是第一次恋爱不是吗?尼禄可不是召之即来挥之即去的男妓，他还有很多要学的呢。

　　想到他昨晚不负责的行为，尼禄不笑了，愤怒膨胀他的胸腔，他翻过身去瞪那头熟睡的死猪，挥起拳头想打他。可但丁的睡颜如此俊美，他犹豫地端详一会儿，最后还是放下拳头，轻轻吻上那薄薄的嘴唇。  
　　等醒来再找他算账也不迟，最重要的是先解决那个烦人的电话铃声。  
　　他从床上下来，拾起地上被撕破的衣服。这几块衣片根本没法穿，难道真的像但丁说的那样在他家不用穿衣服吗?尼禄又生气地朝那个老男人翻白眼，把他的酒红色衬衫拿走。  
　　他的腰和后穴仍然在疼，腿也软绵绵的，幸好那天晚上但丁没有把他带回家操，他这个状态去学校会被他的损友们耻笑的。尼禄用手扶墙，顺着铃声的方向走。他走得很慢，希望那个来电识相地自己挂断。然而铃声断了又响，响了又断，不依不饶地催促他，尼禄决定不给那个拨打电话的人好脸色看。  
　　当他穿过客厅时，他犹豫了，铃声是从但丁的办公室里传来的。  
　　他想起但丁的规定，不能未经允许进出他的办公室。但最近但丁已经在里面给尼禄也添置了一张书桌，好方便辅导尼禄学习，也方便他厌倦工作的时候和尼禄亲热，所以说，这个办公室也算是他的了。而且，他只帮忙接个骚扰电话，不会随便看但丁的文件，这样应该没问题吧?他莫名其妙找一堆借口说服自己，不知为何总感觉非得接那个烦人的电话不可。  
　　他打开办公室的门，走到那张熟悉的办公桌后面，坐在柔软舒适的皮革椅上学但丁不耐烦的模样接电话，还不等那人说话，他就已经冷漠地张口：“我们不买保险！”  
　　电话那端沉默了一会儿，“你是谁?”  
　　这句话发出的恶寒让尼禄都忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩，怎么会有人语调比他还冰冷，这个男人简直是南极垃圾堆里苦大仇深的寒冰王。不过尼禄能理解这种电话推销员每时每刻想自杀的心情，所以他说：“你的同行，推销电饭锅的。”  
　　“孩子，我没有在和你开玩笑，让但丁来接电话。”  
　　这个人似乎没有幽默感，所以尼禄放弃了恶作剧，“你想找他做什么？”  
　　“我要找他算账。”那个沙哑的声音总算带出一种情绪——愤怒，尼禄隐隐约约知道他是谁了。  
　　生活所迫，他非常擅长应付这种人，“抱歉先生，我爸爸不在家，他去硅谷挖矿了，我一个小孩没办法交账单。如果你要找他算账请在圣诞节那天带着礼物过来好吗？再见先生。”  
　　在他背完熟悉的台本准备要挂电话的时候，话筒传来咆哮声：“你这个愚蠢的男妓，给我听着，我知道但丁在卧室里睡大觉，让他出来！”  
　　这下彻底惹怒尼禄，他才不是什么男妓，没人可以这样侮辱他！他决定不会轻易放过这个臭大叔：“你他妈闭嘴！你只是个抄水婊的打杂狗，装什么逼，会写几个数字就开始学自己老板催账单了吗？”  
　　那个男人沉默了一会，正经地回答他：“我不是抄水表的，我就是自己的老板，而且我的数学水平远远高于你说的这种职业应该掌握的能力。”  
　　“瞎鸡巴吹牛，”尼禄觉得这个听不懂笑话还文绉绉的男人简直傻透了，他决定升级对他的刁难。于是他模样滑稽地拉长电话线去够他书桌上的数学习题册，“那你能教我写数学题吗？”  
　　“我为什么……?”电话那头的男人似乎很震惊，但是尼禄已经在念题目了，他只好赶紧拿过旁边的纸和笔，贴着话筒认真听。

 

　　但丁才睡下不到两小时，他在半梦半醒中等尼禄回来。在他又一次不小心从浅眠醒来时，他开始觉得尼禄去的时间有点长了，他不信那个沉默寡言的小孩能站在客厅对推销电话聊那么长时间，除非……他意识到了什么，猛地起身，跳下床光着身子大步走出卧室。  
　　  
　　他看到办公室虚掩的门传来尼禄的谈话声，连忙冲进去。  
　　“做错了！”尼禄不以为然地瞟一眼慌慌张张的但丁，用笔盖戳戳作业本，“这只是简单的高中函数题，傻屌。”  
　　似乎不是但丁以为的那个人打来的电话，毕竟尼禄这么自然地在做作业。所以他松了口气，抱着双手靠在门边，准备等尼禄打完电话之后和他来一次早晨性爱。  
　　“你在和谁打电话?我都不知道现在推销员还帮忙带孩子了，我要打感谢电话去他们公司表扬他。”  
　　尼禄被但丁的话逗笑了，“喂，抄水婊的，你叫什么名字?”停顿一下，尼禄抬起头复述了一遍那个男人的名字：

　　“维吉尔。”

　　但丁脸色变了，他一个箭步上前夺走尼禄手中的话筒，面容狰狞地瞪尼禄，“出去！”  
　　尼禄的笑容一下子定格住，他从来没见过这么凶的但丁，这不正常。或许他是真的做错了，可但丁在吼他之前至少应该先听他解释，他居然这样什么也不问就敢吼他。尼禄恼怒地靠在椅子上把头别向一边不去看他。  
　　“尼禄，请你出去。”但丁痛苦地捏捏鼻梁，“不要让我说第三遍。”  
　　尼禄直接把皮椅转过去背对他，拒绝执行命令。但丁叹了口气，放下话筒走到尼禄身边把他抱起来，不顾尼禄的剧烈挣扎直接把他扔到客厅，然后重重地甩上门。  
　　这不是床，而是地面！尽管上面铺着昂贵柔软的地毯，但是尼禄没有弹起来，他闷闷地磕在那里，疼得他直哼哼。克雷多说得没错，果然要离但丁远一点，他是个行踪不明，阴晴不定的怪人。尼禄此时此刻非常后悔昨晚奉献出的一切，他还不如和那几个校运动员上床呢，至少他们不会玩那种羞耻的“叔叔游戏”……他们不会吗?总之，他现在恨极了那个性情大变的男人，决定穿上衣服走人，再也不会来到这里。可他现在每一步都相当不适，怕是没办法从安全路线返回家，如果走大路的话，他肯定会被他家附近那群闲逛着的变态逮住。不，他才不要在那个破巷子里给人轮奸……  
　　该死的但丁！尼禄自暴自弃地窝在地毯上，似乎悲伤的情绪让他身上的疼痛加重了。他索性化为客厅的新家具，不再移动。

　　许久，但丁带着润滑油瓶子从办公室出来，他的好心情被维吉尔搅的一塌糊涂，他必须狠狠教育这个不听话的孩子。  
　　可他一出门，就看见那个穿他红衬衫在地毯上卷成一团的悲惨尼禄，如同早上看到那般可怜。他心软了，无论如何，无知的尼禄始终是无辜的。现在他伤害了那个孩子的身体和心理，但丁心里充满愧疚，对自己刚才的所做作为无比懊悔。  
　　他走近那个自我封闭的孩子，但丁只能看到他的侧面，他呆呆地盯着远方不知道在思考什么，想必是一些埋怨他的脏话吧。  
　　尼禄的内心如此敏感，他不应该因为愤怒而无视他的自尊。可但丁也有自己不得已的苦衷，维吉尔打电话来是为了追究昨晚的事，幸好他的威胁软弱无力，看来还没掌握实质性证据。他不知道尼禄究竟了解多少事实，根据刚刚的表现，这个小家伙似乎把那个没有感情的怪物玩弄于鼓掌中了。真是初生牛犊不怕虎，他根本不知道那个男人多危险。  
　　“对不起，尼禄。”但丁不抱任何希望地请求他原谅，他知道脚边的尼禄现在什么也不想听，但他必须说，“你知道吗?那个不是抄水表的，更不是一般的男人，当我知道你在和他通电话的时候，我吓坏了。”  
　　他看到尼禄的睫毛扇动了一下，至少说明他有听见，“他是个坏人，我担心他伤害你。”  
　　“他并没有那么坏。”尼禄突然发话。除了语气臭，叫他男妓之外，维吉尔对他的耐心程度和但丁不相上下。特别是辅导作业的时候，他的讲法要比但丁更为系统，还顺便扩充其他知识，尼禄照着他教授的方法解开了好几道一直做不出来的题。不知道为什么他对维吉尔有种莫名的好感，尼禄说他算错了，其实是故意念错题目，好让他再验算一遍，这样即可以狠狠羞辱他，还能顺便多听他说说话。他不知道在有男朋友之后还这样耍手段跟男人聊天正不正常，不过尼禄很清楚这种感觉和对但丁的感情完全不一样，是他从未体会过的感觉。  
　　但丁很震惊，他一直避免尼禄以任何形式与他的生父有接触，他不希望血缘的影响拉近他们两人的距离。然而这种情况还是发生了，命运似乎不阻拦他们父子相识。  
　　他还是不能接受，权衡片刻，他决定说出部分实话，让尼禄警惕那个男人。  
　　“我腿上的枪伤是维吉尔造成的。”  
　　尼禄瞬间转过身，用不可思议的眼光看上方那个高大的男人。  
　　“如果不是蕾蒂及时发现掩护我，那枚子弹就会打到我身上。”  
　　“但丁……！”尼禄爬起上身，看向但丁的眼神充满惊忧。他从未想到过会是这样的展开，那个忍受他嘲讽的斯文男人居然想杀但丁。他无法想象他们之间有什么深仇大恨，心中剩余的好感荡然无存，维吉尔的形象开始渐渐变化成魔鬼。  
　　但丁抓住尼禄心态摇摆的瞬间继续施压，“你还要继续为他说话吗？”  
　　“不！”尼禄坚定地说，他要保护但丁，所以他理应和但丁站在一条线上。他双手扶住但丁的大腿，跪在他面前亲吻那个丑陋的疤痕，以表明自己的忠心。他不会再替维吉尔说一句好话，他是仇人。  
　　这是但丁想要的态度，可他继续假装生气的模样，低沉地说：“你今天很不乖，我本来想奖励你的。”  
　　他晃晃手中的瓶子，尼禄知道它意味着什么。他像收到信号一样浑身发烫，满脑子都是情欲，下身在红衬衫的遮盖下不自觉地勃起。尼禄开始焦虑了，虽然只做过一次，但他的身体已经牢牢记住那是什么美妙滋味。他抱住但丁的大腿，摇摇头，不愿他没收奖励。  
　　“那么，你能忍受我的惩罚吗?”但丁抬起腿探入衬衫，踩在尼禄勃起的阴茎上，惹得男孩发出颤抖的呻吟。  
　　他没想到过他的乞讨会换来这样的施舍，尼禄震惊地看向面无表情的但丁，他果然在生气。这个老男人在用前所未有的粗暴方式对待他，他勾起脚趾把阴茎狠狠地踩在他腹部，上下摩擦。尼禄以为自己会因为自尊扫地而暴怒，然而他没有，他被下身奇异的快感掌控住了。  
　　但丁脚上有粗糙的薄茧，而且踩压的力度相当野蛮，他的包皮被上下翻弄，脚趾时不时按到他敏感的龟头。射精前溢出液源源不断地流出来，配合但丁的玩弄搓出咕叽咕叽的噪音。尼禄竟然不排斥这样变态的侮辱，相反他舒服得都要翻白眼了。或许在但丁的床上，他根本就没有尊严可言。  
　　但丁很满意跪坐在地毯上的尼禄为了获取快感顺从地任他蹂躏，这个美丽男孩现在伸直脖子娇喘吁吁，享受老男人给他足交。他脚底湿漉漉的，每用力滑一下，尼禄就难以自抑地颤抖，并且声音越来越娇媚，他甚至开始用手胡乱地抚摸自己的身体试图寻找更多快感。才一个晚上就能让尼禄变得如此淫荡，但丁真是对这个宝贝爱不释手。  
　　“但丁……啊……”毕竟还是个孩子，尼禄的呼吸开始变得紊乱，移动胯部去学如何配合但丁的摩擦。但丁知道他临近高潮，便抬起脚放开他。那个被搓得通红的小鸡巴黏在腹部，尼禄喘着粗气看向但丁，他本来应该发脾气的，但这是背叛但丁的惩罚，只能选择默默忍受。  
　　他发现高高在上俯视他的但丁相当迷人，尼禄完全臣服于他如山般雄伟的男性力量前，心甘情愿配合他的各种玩弄——仅限于性方面。  
　　但丁坐到沙发上，对瘫坐在地面的尼禄说，“爬过来，孩子。让叔叔告诉你你都做错了些什么。”  
　　尼禄真的像着魔一样扭屁股爬过去，他同昨天一样趴在但丁敞开的大腿上，高高翘起屁股，渴望听话的自己能换来属于他的奖励。  
　　但丁表面上看起来波澜不惊，其实内心狂风大作，理智的帆船几乎要被亢奋的海浪掀翻。他没想到尼禄会配合到这种程度，平时那个桀骜的孩子暴露出愚顺的一面，就好像绵羊把腹部对着想吞掉它的狼一样。  
　　他伸手把多余的红衬衫解开，随意扔到一边。用大手抚摸那个柔软嫩滑的身躯，尼禄的体型在他怀里总是这么纤弱瘦小，疯狂刺激他心中的恶魔欲望。  
　　但丁打开盖子，给尼禄的肉缝抹上润滑油，用手指温柔地为他扩肛。调教只是一种情趣，他不会真的让尼禄受伤，更不会让尼禄鼻青脸肿，他舍不得。  
　　尼禄在轻轻呻吟，他学习能力很强，已经懂得如何放松自己去容纳捅进来的异物。最主要的是他信任但丁，只要忍耐过这个环节，他就可以体会再次被大鸡巴填满的充盈感了。  
　　可尼禄的肉穴还是很紧致，但丁花了不少功夫去让它慢慢适应三根手指。确认尼禄能够承受，完全准备好之后，他让尼禄保持趴着的姿势，自己则转移到他的后方。  
　　身后再次打传来开润滑油盖子的声音，尼禄迫不及待地翘起屁股。终于，那根光滑的肉棒抵住了自己的穴口，尼禄的内心喜不自禁地发出小小欢呼。  
　　“准备好上叔叔的课了吗？”但丁扶着他的腰问。  
　　“嗯……”尼禄话音刚落，肉棒就缓缓地破开括约肌，往里面前进。这个小男孩认真地体会还陌生的插入环节，感受但丁在体内的形状。当他们臀部撞在一起时，他们的阴囊也撞到了一块，尼禄的鸡巴在空中甩了甩，样子很好笑。他听到身后但丁满足的叹息，他喜欢这个声音。  
　　说是“惩罚”，尼禄却觉得还是那么舒服，这是和昨天完全不同的感觉，但丁按摩到的角度很特别，充满情欲的饱涨感让尼禄极为痴迷。但丁在用一种贴心的方式抽插他，他缓慢但注重力度。所以尼禄可以完整地感受那根粗大拔出来的时候是怎样拉翻他的菊穴，猛插的时候又是怎么顶回去，快感一次比一次强烈。他跟随这个节奏轻轻呻吟，但丁的呼吸很沉重，他好像也沉浸在快乐之中，但愿他能心情好。尼禄艰难地将视线越过肩膀去看但丁的表情，看得不是很清楚，但他知道是一个高大威猛的英俊男人绷紧屁股在操他。  
　　但丁察觉到尼禄在试探他的情绪，笑着伸出巴掌用力打他的屁股，尼禄条件反射般叫出声，那个乱晃的小脑袋立马不敢动了。  
　　他觉得自己的屁股火辣辣的疼，但丁加快抽插的速度去弥补他的疼痛，这没必要，尼禄发现自己能从打屁股中得到怪异的快感。他享受那种疼痛褪去留下的瘙痒和释放。他不喜欢但丁叫他坏孩子，可他喜欢被但丁打屁股……如果他再坏一点但丁会给他更多巴掌的话，那么他乐意暂时当坏孩子。  
　　所以尼禄故意稍微沉下腰，不熟练地扭动屁股妨碍但丁的运动，说但丁喜欢听的话暗示他，“叔叔……”  
　　他真的很聪明，但丁激动抬起大手拍打他的屁股，惹来小侄子更多带哭腔的叫喊。这个男孩低顺的模样不断激发他内心暴力因子，导致他下手越来越重。尼禄的肤色很白，能够轻易留下痕迹，现在他的屁股被打得红通通的，呈现出病态的娇媚。但丁满意地抚摸尼禄光洁起伏的背，那触感嫩滑得就像奶油布丁一样，真想狠狠捏碎。  
　　“首先，你不应该在家里穿衣服。”  
　　尼禄点点头，抬起一只手臂，似乎在擦眼泪。这背影实在是太过可怜了，噢，我的尼禄宝宝。连但丁都开始觉得自己禽兽又下流，应该去警察局自首。  
　　但教育必须进行下去，他想起让他生气的原因了——那个该死的，觊觎他宝贝尼禄的男人，简直让他犯恶心。  
　　但丁霸道地怒吼道：“第二，你不能光着下身和别的男人聊天！”尼禄露出笑容和维吉尔接电话的画面又回到脑海中，他身上只有一件但丁的衬衫，可爱的鸡巴遮藏在短衣摆下，美丽双腿害羞地交叠在一起。愤怒的但丁巴不得撕碎维吉尔。他凭什么能获得这份殊荣，凭什么取代但丁的教育地位，他根本不配染指他的尼禄。  
　　他用力钳住尼禄纤细的腰，狠狠捣弄，尼禄小鸡巴上溢出的体液一点点甩在沙发上，他被迫发出一连串混乱的呻吟。  
　　埋没在快感中的尼禄隐约觉得这句话和上一句有些矛盾，他刚想用仅存的理智讽刺但丁，就被但丁冰冷的话语打断了：“你和他聊天的时候有没有勃起?”  
　　他很惊讶但丁的嫉妒心如此强烈。老实说他确实是半勃着的状态逗维吉尔讲电话，可这是每个男人早晨都会有的晨勃，根本不算数。他对维吉尔一星半点的好感根本不足以让他听着他声音自慰。所以他在身后逐渐加重的力度中呻吟道：“嗯啊、没有……”  
　　但丁痛恨尼禄此刻的迟疑，更恨那个伤害了他还能够被天使赐福的哥哥。“没有吗?”他气得牙痒痒，被自己编造的幻象冲昏头脑，尼禄不可以对着他以外的任何男人发情！光是折磨尼禄湿滑滚烫的肉穴似乎不能让这青春期容易被荷尔蒙迷昏头的未成年人意识到真正的错误。他疯了，俯下身去撕咬尼禄肩膀上的嫩肉，不知轻重地留下一个个牙印，直到尼禄真正难受得哭出声才停止。  
　　尼禄好不容易擦干净的脸又开始挂满泪花，他好疼。他不知道该怎么安慰生气的但丁，他慌乱得不行，只能再一遍强调事实，“没有！”他吸吸鼻子委屈地说，“我、我只喜欢但丁……”  
　　直到听见尼禄说出后面那句话，但丁才松开口中的肉。但这还不够，这远远不够，他拉扯尼禄的头发，让尼禄的脖子向后弯曲出夸张的弧度。  
　　尼禄的喉结夸张地上下滑动，但丁拽得他头皮发疼，他听见耳边传来冰冷可怕的声音，“第三，你不可以袒护维吉尔！”  
　　“我不会了……”泪流满面的尼禄说，“维吉尔是坏人，我讨厌他。”  
　　“我要你永远恨他！”  
　　“我恨他……我恨维吉尔！”尼禄艰难地哽咽道，他在但丁野蛮操弄下逼近高潮，他的眼泪完全是为难以承受的性交快感而流，无意识去重复但丁的话。  
　　这下但丁才算彻底满意，他松开原本拉紧的头发，低头去吻尼禄的后背，“很好，你现在是叔叔的好孩子了。”  
　　喉咙总算能正常地出气，尼禄垂下头，剧烈的咳嗽。但丁趁他分神，捏住他的腰，把它压得更低。在寻找到尼禄的前列腺之前，他揉捏红肿的屁股明知故问：“小宝宝，你屁股上纹了什么？”  
　　“操我……啊、”尼禄感觉身体里的那根肉棒再一次戳到昨晚那个美妙的点，他浑身酥麻，欲求不满地夹紧体内的鸡巴，生怕它偏离位置，“就是那里、叔叔操那里……”  
　　面对尼禄坦率诚恳的哀求，但丁在阵阵紧缩中感受到无与伦比的销魂，他不再去怜爱这个孩子，像野兽一样狠狠撞击那个地方。  
　　过分敏感的尼禄根本坚持不了几下，双手再也支撑不住上身，他索性跪趴在但丁身下胡乱地喊叫，每一下都是那么地精准。他觉得快乐越积越高，最后在腾空的狂搐中被但丁操射，精液全喷在沙发上。  
　　“这不够，我还要……但丁、我还要，呜呜……”被冲击近乎昏厥的尼禄还是那么贪婪，他的脸贴着沙发，小嘴像失控一般迷迷糊糊地要求更多，“操我、操尼禄吧……”但丁爱死身下这个不知廉耻的小荡妇，他不做任何休息，粗暴地研磨侄子体内的前列腺。   
　　可怜的小鸡巴流出一堆奇怪的液体，尼禄感觉自己好像失禁了，根本克制不了它们渗出来。原本的高潮还未褪去，又来一次窒息般的快感，他连脚心都舒服得发痒。他彻底迷失在性爱的狂欢中，无视身体的疼痛，张嘴想向但丁索求无穷无尽的快感，可是发出的声音全是混乱不堪的哭叫。  
　　他只想疯狂搅拌尼禄的灵魂，不在乎阵阵抽搐的尼禄究竟来了多少次高潮，更不在乎他能否承受得住，他甚至听不见尼禄的淫叫逐渐变成充满畏惧求饶声。  
　　最后但丁发出一声痛苦的低吼，绷紧腹部用力扎进尼禄的最深处，连睾丸都想一起塞进去，他在颤抖中把精液全释放在尼禄的肠腔深处。尼禄被这股钻进体内的热流烫得直哆嗦。  
　　  
　　但丁似乎也失神了，他操过无数的男人女人，可他还是第一次被快感冲击得如此呆滞。客厅里只有混乱的喘息声，他们的裸体紧紧连接在一起，性爱的味道弥漫着整个客厅。  
　　他逐渐清醒过来，甚至有点舍不得从尼禄体内抽出，但丁觉得如果他的鸡巴是把能操哭无数人的宝刀的话，尼禄的屁股就是最适合他的刀鞘。这个比喻很傻，所以他笑了。可当他看到面前伤痕累累的白色躯体时，他的好心情一下子被清空。  
　　尼禄浑身都是他暴虐的证据，屁股和腰间都是他手指留下的暗红色肿胀，背上布满牙印和吻痕，已经变成恐怖的青紫色。但丁忐忑不安地抽离尼禄的屁股，发现他的阴茎上居然带出了血丝。每个证据都在指控他罪恶的施虐嗜好。  
　　是的，这是但丁最不愿意面对的一面，他是个有暴力倾向的施虐狂，甚至还有些恋童癖。他以为他自己伪装得很好——他也确实做到了，他经营道貌岸然的形象已经几十年，用文明绅士的外衣遮掩肮脏不堪的内心。他以为能继续在尼禄面前压抑住自己恶魔的一面，然而他失控了。  
　　他无法原谅自己。这不是他的本意，他是那么地爱尼禄，想要好好呵护他，生怕别人伤他一根毫毛。可才过了一个晚上，他如此珍重的尼禄就被禽兽一样的自己彻底糟蹋。这个可怜孩子只不过是冥冥之中受血脉的影响，在命运的安排下追寻心灵感应去和他的父亲说说话，试图体验一丝渴望已久的父爱。他居然为此勃然大怒。  
　　他悔恨交织，轻轻地扶起那个垂死的孩子，他像被饿狼咬掉后腿的兔子，小脸惨白，眼睛和鼻子通红湿润，口水挂在嘴边。那双半睁的双眼似乎还没有从过激的野蛮交合中苏醒。  
　　但丁搂住他，翻过身躺倒在沙发，好让尼禄趴在他身上休息。尼禄却被这突如其来的大动作刺激得发抖，“好痛……”他的小鸡巴贴在但丁腹部，似乎还在往外渗水，尼禄流在沙发上的体液也弄得他后背黏糊糊的，但丁怀疑自己是不是把他给操坏了。  
　　他的小侄子陷入很长时间的昏迷，但丁担心地滑动手掌想抚摸他的后背好好安慰他，可这个孩子立马浑身激灵，大声反抗：“疼，不要碰我！”  
　　“尼禄……”这是但丁今天第二次后悔得想死掉，他迁就自己兽欲的后果就是摧毁辛辛苦苦建立的一切信任。他只好伸手捡起地上的衬衫，盖在尼禄身上。可尼禄又把衬衫扔下去了。  
　　他幽幽地说：“我不可以穿衣服。”  
　　“你当然可以！不要着凉了。”  
　　“可是你喜欢看我光屁股的样子，你这个变态！”尼禄愤恨地锤他胸膛，但没有平常那么重，显然他现在很虚弱，但丁不免又是一阵心疼。但尼禄说得没错，他确实是个变态，他不追究尼禄的真正年龄，隐瞒血缘关系和侄子乱伦，还想通过性行为强占他。他就是一个不折不扣的变态。  
　　“我做错了，”尼禄叹了口气，“这是我应该得到的惩罚，不是吗？”  
　　“当然不是，我在虐待你！”但丁难过地对这个傻孩子说，他明明就躺在自己身上，却不敢再次伸手碰他，“尼禄，我爱你。”  
　　“我知道……有时候爱会很疼。”尼禄小声地说，“只要我犯错，修女就用力打我，克雷多也会说伤人的话。”  
　　“如果你喜欢伤害我的话，我可以忍受……”  
　　“以前有个叔叔对我说，不可以用身体去换取别人的关注……”他缩得更小了，“可是但丁，我想要你全部的关注。然而我一无所有，我不知道用什么来换取你的爱，我愿意把我的一切都给你，只要你说你需要我……”  
　　  
　　但丁最不愿意发生的事情还是发生了，这个长期缺乏安全感的男孩，好不容易建立起的自信和自尊在他面前支离破碎。

　　“尼禄……”他感觉滴落他胸口的岩浆在灼烧他的灵魂，“我第一次爱上一个人，还是一个这么年幼的孩子，我不知道该怎样对待你。”  
　　“我们之间的差别很大……对吗？年龄、身份、经历。所以你很多时候不理解我为什么要这样做，可能在你眼里，我只要坐在办公室里打电话，手下的棋子就会乖乖听我指挥，把我想要的东西送到我面前。但事实并非如此，我需要像一只圆蛛一样为他们织造一张相互联系的利益网，确保掌握他们每个人的把柄和需求才能操控他们。”  
　　“这是非常累的生活，所以我放弃了普通男人成家的必经过程。”  
　　“直到我遇见你，尼禄。当我见到你包裹在浴巾里的可爱模样时，我想我已经对你有好感了。那个晚上我一直在思考如何才能继续见到你。”但丁怕再次弄疼他，所以只是伸手轻捻他的发丝。  
　　尼禄第一次听到但丁如此深沉地与他交心，他的眼泪止住了，两颗交换过玫瑰的心似乎在渐渐靠拢。  
　　“你以为我不想从你那里获取更多注意吗?你早早就把我的心偷走了。可我担心过分的接触会让你恶心我这个老男人，我的年纪甚至可以做你父亲。你明白吗？我们之间差了三十岁。我这个年纪，已经不适合和你一起穿傻乎乎的情侣T恤、陪你去儿童游乐场、带你去逛垃圾小吃街，或者参与一些……我不太了解的年轻人活动。我现在上网都看不懂他们在聊什么，就好像你不知道我的文件都在说什么一样。”  
　　“我只会把你占有这个老房子里，想办法逗你开心，可到头来却总是惹你发脾气。我动不动就让你掉眼泪，还为了发泄把你伤得这么重。作为一个男朋友，我真的很失败。”  
　　沉默的尼禄冷不丁抛出一句话，“大部分时候你比我还像一个巨婴，小宝宝。”  
　　熟悉的挖苦，是尼禄心情变好的信号，但丁赶紧抓紧时间认罪，他装出委屈的奶音对尼禄说，“是的，在谈恋爱方面我就是一个不成熟的小宝宝，我爱你，我想独占你，请你原谅我的自私。”  
　　快五十的老大叔装婴儿，实在是太过于滑稽了，尼禄突然笑出声，但丁总算松了口气。他的大手轻轻摩挲尼禄柔顺的头发，不知道刚才有没有扯破他的头皮，一想到这但丁又是一顿自责：“不要再说贬低自己的话，真正犯错的人是我。你对我来说很重要，我希望你是个自信健康的孩子，在你能照顾我之前，先让我学会如何照顾你好吗？”  
　　这个男人骄傲头颅已经低到尘埃里，尼禄不忍心再看他卑微的姿态——他真的非常爱但丁。他抬起头挣扎着身体往前挪，吻那个因为犯错而陷入忧郁的老宝宝，“我们都是初恋，所以……一起学习吧。”  
　　“谢谢你，尼禄。”但丁顺从地接受尼禄肤浅的吻，他的吻技还是一如既往差劲，不过但丁很喜欢——倒不如说连尼禄剪下的指甲他都喜欢，他还收藏有不少。  
　　“我也要给你上课。”尼禄离开老男人的嘴唇，把头靠在他肩膀上说道。  
　　但丁觉得这个短暂的吻还不够，低头又亲了好几次他的额头，“教教我，老师。”  
　　“首先，不要不辞而别。”尼禄伸手去玩但丁乳首，用画圈圈的方式揉搓它，“我会害怕……克雷多就从来不这样对我，他临走之前总是会认真跟我告别。”  
　　“我答应你。”  
　　“第二，我……”尼禄似乎在犹豫，但丁可以感觉到贴在身上的小脸变得滚烫，“我其实……我其实不讨厌……被你虐待。”  
　　“好的，下次我会更小心。”但丁突然想起那个坐在破木楼下的女人，她说得没错，确实该设一个安全词。  
　　“第三，我好冷，让我穿衣服！”说着尼禄又打了但丁一拳，这次力气相当大，吃痛的但丁赶紧伸手捡起衬衫盖住他。  
　　“你的情况很糟糕，我觉得应该让医生过来一趟。”但丁说。  
　　“不！”尼禄不想让一直对他特别关爱的崔西看到他这幅样子，而且，被人操坏这件事实在是太难以启齿了。  
　　“不是崔西。”但丁可不敢让崔西知道这件事。  
　　“可以不是女医生吗？”  
　　“我不能让男医生碰你！”  
　　“那……一个无性别的医生?”  
　　这下两人都没有异议了。

　　星期天傍晚回去的时候，尼禄穿了一身新衣服，背包里装着那个无性别医生给他开的药剂。  
　　事实上但丁早就给他准备了满满一柜花里胡哨的衣服鞋子，每个款式都相当个性前卫，很明显不是这种年近半百的老古董会挑选的。面对尼禄质疑的目光，但丁耸耸肩说：“我只要求买一身套装，那三个女人就给我带回了一车衣服，我也不明白怎么回事。总之，这都是你的。”除此之外但丁还提了个特别的要求，从今以后尼禄只有周末才能到他的大房子来。

 

　　说实话尼禄觉得那不再是一个简单的大房子了，一个月内方圆十里的建筑全被清空，连小鸟都消失不见。富有的居民居然都愿意短时间内迁走，让武装自卫队驻扎在他们家。这个地方真的变成了戒备森严的恶魔城堡，或许但丁并不是一个普通的商人?

　　“我把工作重心转移到这边来了。”——为了你，“我平常会很忙，但我整个周末都是你的。”但丁对抱怀中刚刚高潮过的尼禄说。他的肉柱还深深插在尼禄狭窄的身体内，但丁深情款款地看那张迷糊的小脸。尼禄的身体总是这么敏感，似乎怎么也没法适应每周的性爱必修课。  
　　苏醒的尼禄似乎还想问些什么，可是但丁抓住他张嘴的时机一顿狠操，让这个孩子的话语破碎成一连串呻吟。直到他们两个人都完全释放，但丁才肯放开这个身体淫荡的堕落天使。  
　　他吻掉尼禄眼角的性交泪对他说：

　　“下个月月底和我回Fortuna好吗？”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“我们回去结婚。”  
　　如果不是但丁在坏笑，尼禄差点就信了。

 

 

　　(持续)  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这章之后还是很忐忑呢！  
> 会不会太过激了呢？但这种兄弟姐妹之间的争夺，和对自己物品的占有，我其实挺能理解的。  
> “爸爸妈妈的孩子只有我一个就好了，真是个多余的家伙！”


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多想陪伴你到岁月的尽头。

　　十月底，已有寒意。  
　　闷热潮湿的夏天总算离去，尼禄喜欢这个在家里不管是裸体还是穿睡衣都很舒服的爽秋。  
　　校园道路两旁的梧桐树不知被哪阵凉风急黄了，在阴沉的天空里明亮得的很好看。尼禄背着吉他，和其他乐队成员摇摇晃晃地走在路上。  
　　“你怎么变了？”那个很烦的鼓手搭着尼禄的肩膀，像第一次认识他一样使劲盯他。  
　　“如果你有个器大活好的男朋友，你也会像我一样焕然一新。”尼禄已经习惯他咋咋呼呼的模样，不以为然地和他开玩笑。  
　　“不是，哎呀……你好像比之前开朗了?”鼓手边乱挥手边说，“你以前真的超他妈——自闭，就是根不通风的闷棍。刚来的时候我还以为你是哑巴，都不太想搭理你。你看你现在……多可爱，我都要被你掰弯了，兄弟。”  
　　“难道这是也因为你男朋友?”主唱最喜欢给鼓手搭腔，这一直是让尼禄头大的地方。  
　　“嗯——差不多吧，他教会我很多东西，还打算带着我去谈生意。”  
　　“谈生意！”他的伙伴听到这句话都笑得前俯后仰。  
　　一直沉默的键盘手说：“你男朋友是校外的人，我们都很好奇你一直吹嘘的优秀男人究竟是不是你臆想出来的。”  
　　可尼禄没有搭理他，他抛下他的伙伴朝远处的那个在等待他的男人跑去了。  
　　那几个朋克男孩，目瞪口呆地看着他们年轻的朋友拥抱住那个帅气的成熟男士，他们年龄差别看起来像父子——如果他们没有接吻的话，尼禄的朋友们真的会以为那是他的父亲。  
　　猥琐老男人泡高中生，不是什么稀奇事，真正让他们抓狂的是，停在老男人身后迷人的绯红女皇。  
　　因为她，他们完全有理由相信尼禄的男朋友是个优秀男人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他们回到但丁的“堡垒”时，尼禄看见崔西在房间来回忙碌——她在为尼禄收拾回Fortuna的行李。尼禄不好意思地上去想帮忙，却被她赶出去了，“不要弄乱我整理好的东西，小伙子！”  
　　他紧张地看着崔西往大号行李箱里塞进去的东西越来越多，其实，对他来说不管去哪里只要一套衣服，两条内裤，还有五双袜子就完事了。  
　　  
　　今天不是周末，所以闲转的尼禄还是能看到来拜访但丁的客人——他们都尊敬地称呼但丁为“老爷”，其中有穿高级套装的商人，也有朴素的平民，更有脏得像直接从煤矿里跑过来的工人。  
　　他双手插兜，靠在楼梯间的扶手上观察那些来往的人：他们大都忧心忡忡，或者十万火急地进入但丁的办公室，然后兴高采烈，信心百倍地走出来；当然偶尔也会有不苟言笑，模样苛刻的家伙进去，出来的时候表情会暗暗变得松弛；还有一拨特殊的人，他们专程来为但丁送礼物，都不是什么豪华奢侈的东西，而是一些没什么价值的手工艺品或者特产。尼禄还在那某个大叔的盛情邀请下吃了他带来的甜南瓜饼，也就那样吧，普通的好吃。  
　　直到晚上八点，尼禄和崔西已经吃过晚饭，但丁才疲惫地伸着懒腰出来。自从披萨店的胖厨师被开除后，他的披萨生涯似乎受到了极大的阻碍。这个城市似乎没有谁的烤披萨技艺能高于胖厨师，但丁为此失魂落魄好久，对吃饭这件事也变得不是那么上心。  
　　此时尼禄一如既往瘫倒在沙发上打游戏，崔西饶有兴趣地看着屏幕上那个小人蹦蹦跳跳。听到但丁出来的动静，他们都齐刷刷转过头看他。  
　　哇哦，有老婆和孩子的感觉还挺不错的。但丁笑着走过去，虽然他很想一把抱住尼禄，把他揉在怀里，猛吸他身上的味道，好把一天失去的生命值全给补回来，但是崔西还在这呢。  
　　“那边我已经帮你都交接稳妥了，蕾蒂和主教在等你过去。”崔西从容地翘着腿说，“尼禄的行李我已经给他收拾好，明天早上八点出发，你记得在那之前自己准备。”  
　　“你确定维吉尔还没发现Fortuna的事情？”  
　　“主教还活着，这就是最好证明。”  
　　“有时候活着的人反而更值得怀疑……”但丁不再继续说，他看见尼禄搓摇杆的手停住了，于是他暗示崔西离开。  
　　崔西心领神会，拎起包包起身道：“我的诊所有预约，先走一步了。但丁，记得让下人去热厨房的菜，不要总使唤尼禄。”  
　　这时尼禄转过头望着崔西离去的妙曼身姿，心里感慨如果自己是直男一定会为她迷得神魂颠倒的。  
　　“刚刚是哪个小家伙在偷听?”  
　　“你们说话这么大声，我又不是聋子。”  
　　但丁大笑着扑倒那个一脸嫌弃的男孩，“你的小脑瓜里悄悄收集了那么多情报，你有没有推论出什么？”  
　　“我还差能把碎片串起来的线索。”  
　　“那就等于一无所知，很好。”但丁开心地亲亲侄子憋屈的小脸，用下流的胯部顶他的屁股。  
　　尼禄冷淡的脸上浮起红晕，他和但丁只要两个人独处就会避免不了一次美妙绝伦的欢爱。连应该因为年轻而精力旺盛的尼禄都开始怀疑自己会不会被这个老种马榨干，凭什么每次在床上舒服到射个精光的那个总是他。  
　　可只要但丁深入他的体内，他所有的思考都会被那根润滑过的鸡巴给打断。讨厌的但丁……他真是优秀得过分了。  
　　这个变态老男人会用娴熟的技巧让他欲仙欲死，会用痴迷的目光看他被操得神志不清的模样，还会用花言巧语夸他有多美；他对尼禄的贪恋程度不亚于恶龙对财宝的无尽渴望，像生怕尼禄不知道一样疯狂地给予他的爱。

　　“你不会一直一无所知的，”但丁放下架在肩膀上的长腿，抱起因为高潮失神而瘫软的可怜尼禄，“注意到我办公桌下面那个盒子了吗？我每天都把一样小礼物放在里面，等你下一次过生日的时候，你就会得到一份相当丰厚的成人礼。”  
　　“那要等好久……”尼禄有气无力地锤他的下巴，“你为什么要提早告诉我这些?”  
　　“不会很久的，我们要回去找梅丽莎修女提供证明，修改你的出生日期。”  
　　“这很重要吗？”尼禄突然心虚。  
　　但丁的表情变得像平常一样严肃，“重要，很抱歉，我要让你提前踏入成年人的残酷世界了。”

 

　　崔西连他第二天要穿的衣服都准备好了，所以尼禄按照她的搭配，酷得像时尚杂志里的街拍达人。他上身穿着橄榄绿加厚卫衣，袖子上是花花绿绿的徽章，下身是一如既往的短裤配格子中筒袜。但丁注意到他袜夹和厚底皮鞋的搭配，流行什么时候开始变成这幅怪模样，说实话这已经是他童年时期的传统了。他14岁就开始为穿短裤到处乱跑的自己感到羞耻，他想像父亲和其他大人一样穿长裤。只有维吉尔老老实实像娘炮一样一直穿小短裤到成年——还有他的儿子。应该是由古板的克雷多养育长大的原因，尼禄身上有不少保守的习惯，他是个有教养的混蛋。  
　　尼禄今天表情很不自然，多数源于他左耳的耳环——刻着但丁名字的耳环。他原本以为但丁会给他选带缩写的耳钉，没想到却是一只深深刻上全称的耳环。现在谁注意到他耳环上的文字都知道他和那个男人的关系。真令人……害羞。  
　　剩下的不自然源于但丁，说过他要做一番伪装，还换了个托尼·雷德格雷夫的假名。但他的伪装真的很差劲，他带着一顶白色牛仔帽和一副有假鼻子和大胡子的黑框圆眼镜。样子看上去滑稽又可疑。  
　　“你这鬼样子离我远点！”尼禄站在车门前厌恶地看着里面的怪老头，“还有三天才到万圣节。”  
　　但丁笑了笑，“让我提前体会一下过万圣节的感觉。”但为了哄尼禄上车，他还是摘下了那个奇怪的变装眼镜。

　　崔西的司机——现在更像是但丁的司机了——载着他们驶离这片区域，穿过繁华的市中心，再走向市郊。尼禄原本还有兴致看那些他熟悉的街道和行色匆匆的路人，画面一但变成郊区，他就开始厌烦那一片片单调重复的护路林，困倦地倒在但丁肩膀上。  
　　但丁笑着凝视昏昏欲睡的尼禄，突然很想载上他来一趟横穿地图的自驾游。或许在尼禄眼里他是个屁股不挪窝的老宅男，可但丁年轻的时候，去过的地方之多，罕迹之险绝对远超乎这个男孩的想象。他要和这个正值芳华的小年轻重新体验青春的滋味，让他感受世界的丰富多彩。他不会把这个计划耽误在想象中的，老象总有一天会去寻找万象冢，寿命危机在警告他能够陪伴尼禄的日子不多了。如果可以，他真希望是年轻的自己与现在的尼禄相遇，他相信自己仍然会义无反顾地爱上这个男孩，千千万万遍。

　　在中午休息的时候，但丁在补给站的小餐馆简单地买了份午餐，他并不指望这模样简陋的快餐店披萨能给他带来多少惊喜。当他转过身去询问尼禄和司机想要吃点什么的时候，却不见尼禄的身影。于是他走出小破店，以为在木墙旁边晒褪色的旧自动贩卖机那能看到尼禄犹豫的模样，然而并没有。那个小垃圾佬在远处弯腰捡东西呢。  
　　“嘿！小鬼！不能捡地上的垃圾吃！”  
　　虽然他看不清尼禄的表情，但他知道尼禄在瞪他。他不紧不慢走向但丁，举起他的沾满尘土的脏手，“你看?”  
　　“尼禄，这个餐馆没这么糟糕。”  
　　“不是……你真烦！再看仔细一点，它上面有很规整的白色螺纹，是不是很好看。”尼禄把石头举到但丁面前，确实是一块很漂亮的石头……但丁心里很复杂，他本以为尼禄是准备好迎接成年的大男孩了。  
　　尼禄不以为然地吹吹灰，把石头放进口袋，“崔西一定会喜欢这个。”  
　　“为什么？我以为她只喜欢闪闪发亮的宝石和玻璃微雕。”  
　　“你不知道吗?”尼禄反而用奇怪的眼神看向但丁，“崔西一直在做一个迷你植物园，从骨折那段时间开始，我给她带了很多石头、地衣、奇奇怪怪的小植株。都是我在楼顶或者其他砖墙瓦落搜刮到的。”  
　　这种笨拙到近乎弱智的报恩方式，的确很像尼禄的作风。没有哪个女人招架得住这种纯粹的小男孩，但丁似乎理解了崔西对他的过分偏爱是从何而来的了。  
　　“我去年冬天在一个地方见过发光的蘑菇，不知道是不是幻觉，如果今年能再见到我也会摘给她。”  
　　他谈论这件事像谈论摩托车一样自然，但丁觉得失去童贞的尼禄一定还能看到精灵。

　　再次上路的时候，尼禄明显精神好很多，也许和车内在放“头疼”乐队的歌曲有关。可但丁有些疲惫了，于是尼禄骄傲地挺起胸膛，告诉但丁他的肩膀靠起来也很舒服。恭敬不如从命，但丁便靠在全世界最舒适的肩枕上阖眼休息。  
　　“我会保护你的。”尼禄有模有样地抚摸但丁的白发。  
　　那就拜托你了，孩子。

 

　　到达Fortuna的时候，已是下午四点，两个男人惆怅地看着这个变化不大的城镇。但丁的感触要比尼禄大，这里仍保留着十年前的模样，像极了他小时候所住的城市。当他望见那似乎有百年历史的石板路和铁艺路灯时，甚至还能回想起五十年前的画面——他踢了维吉尔一脚，好让那无聊的家伙追着他跑，他们的小皮鞋“踏踏踏”清脆又急促地打在石板上，穿越了几个街区。扫兴的是无论他们俩去哪，身后都有两个背着枪的大人。现在那个城市已经成为车水马龙的国际化大都市，而Fortuna还在沉睡着，做与世无争的梦。  
　　他们停靠在一个家庭旅店前——“檐廊之家”，据说这是中世纪保留下来的石头建筑，里面几乎都是木质仿古家具，顶上还有昏黄的蜡烛吊灯，氛围营造得很好，让人期待夜晚会不会有霍比特人和矮人入住。大鼻毛胡的托尼·雷德格雷夫先生和不耐烦的前台接待小姐交接了一会儿，晃晃钥匙示意尼禄和司机跟着他上楼。走之前他还不忘顺便拿两根棒棒糖给尼禄。

　　客房内装修似乎和平常的家庭旅馆相差无几，灰绿色的墙，简单的褐木家具，唯一特别的地方就是无处不在的宗教符号，让人有些失望。疲惫的尼禄一进门就跳到大床上，把头埋进枕头里。  
　　“累了?”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　“那我们休息一下再去和蕾蒂汇合吧。”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　尼禄拆开熟悉的包装，把棒棒糖咬在嘴里，尝试着压身下的软床垫，弹性真好！不过弹起来的时候棒棒糖不小心呛到他咽喉，尼禄难受地咳了几声。  
　　但丁笑了，他边调试尼禄没见过的箱型收音机边无奈地说:“克雷多没有教过你不要在床上吃东西吗?”  
　　“他当然教过，可是我在给你口交之后就破戒了。”尼禄翻过身去看柜子旁边的价目表，“这也太夸张了，一瓶可乐就要五元……等等，为什么糖果要五百元?！”他突然不敢再舔手中的棒棒糖，不知道现在把放回包装里是否来得及。  
　　“呲——呲……”但丁似乎记错了频道，他皱着眉头回答:“因为那是‘糖果小姐’。”  
　　“童话里的角色吗？”  
　　“你叫一个不就知道了，我没记错的话你前面还是处男吧？”但丁不怀好意地回过头笑笑。  
　　尼禄的脸立马变得通红，把棒棒糖塞回嘴里掩饰尴尬。可当但丁再次转到收音机面前时，尼禄盯着他的屁股有了些想法。  
　　“我敢打赌你还是屁股处男。”  
　　“尼禄！”但丁感觉自己的权威被挑战，他直起身交叠双手，看床上那个突然进攻欲十足的侄子，“坏孩子，没有人能动摇我在床上的位置。”  
　　尼禄不屑地扭过头，用刘海遮住眼睛里的难过，“哼。”  
　　沉默片刻，他又说，“那你用嘴也可以。”  
　　“不行。”  
　　“好吧，你能借钱给我找‘糖果先生’吗？我对女人硬不起来。”  
　　“尼禄……”但丁只好上床压住那个在发脾气的孩子，“你在威胁我？嗯?”  
　　“是啊。”尼禄伸出手指去抚摸但丁的柔软性感的薄嘴唇，周围覆盖着有些胡渣，所以有时候被但丁亲吻过的地方会留下粉红色的痕迹，还没长胡子的他莫名羡慕，“如果你愿意口我，我会开心得发疯的。”  
　　“没有人能让但丁给他口交。”  
　　但丁锐利的眼光一下子驱散尼禄脸上的情欲，尼禄知道他无法违抗这个眼神，但他咽不下这口气，忿忿不平地质问:“你他妈的几乎把我全身都玩遍了，为什么我不可以操你?这不公平！还是说你厌倦我了吗？”  
　　“瞧瞧你这嚣张的样子，我可不能再把你惯坏了。”但丁伸手狠狠地捏住尼禄的双颊，低头亲吻……不如说是撕咬尼禄嘟起的柔软双唇。  
　　很疼……很憋屈，现在不是玩这个的时候！尼禄在捶打他的过程中艰难地喊出安全词——“妮可！”但丁立马松开牙齿，拉开与尼禄的距离，担心地看着他，“我伤到你了吗？孩子?”  
　　是的，“妮可”是尼禄提出来的安全词，自从她给尼禄屁股一个巴掌之后，仿佛在尼禄的内心留下了什么难以磨灭的阴影，当然可能也与尼禄记仇的坏毛病有关。  
　　尼禄抿抿嘴，口腔一股血腥味，似乎被咬破了。  
　　“小宝宝，我的安全感来源于压倒性的控制欲。”但丁温柔地亲亲他气得两眼泪汪汪的侄子，“我会把你肉嘟嘟的小鸡巴含在嘴里的，但不是现在。”  
　　“它不小！”  
　　“我知道！”但丁很理解地笑了，毕竟他们都是斯巴达家族的男人。  
　　尼禄把手里的棒棒糖扔掉，伸手去解开但丁的皮带，“让我吃你的棒棒糖，叔叔。”  
　　但丁开心地抱着他翻过身，像平常一样让他躺在自己身上，“当然可以了，不过你不会想趁机报复吧？”  
　　尼禄狡黠一笑，但丁知道他马上要遭殃了。可他不知道尼禄具体要做什么坏事，心中既期待又担忧，这个小家伙给他的惊喜实在太多，让他死寂多年的心恢复鲜活力量扑通扑通跳动。  
　　他的裤子已经被尼禄熟练地脱下，那只手力度适中地抚摸但丁黑色四角裤中间的凸起，揉搓那夸张的形状。尼禄的手很漂亮，苍白又纤长，有着硬朗的骨节，指甲被修剪得整整齐齐，却仍然有被啃咬的痕迹。  
　　但丁惬意地观察这个小男孩的一举一动，他对但丁身体的态度永远像玩玩具一样，充满好奇和戏弄的心态。这是他可爱的地方，或许他不管什么年龄都会保留着童心，“还不打算拆包装吗?”  
　　尼禄白了他一眼，把内裤拉下，那根硬得发疼的棒棒糖露出头来。虽然是自己提出来的要求，但面对但丁力量十足的肉棒，尼禄还是脸红得厉害。扑面而来雄性荷尔蒙与麝香的混合气味打开这个青少年淫欲的开关，尼禄情不自禁低头去亲吻深色的龟头，痴迷地舔舐柱身。还侧头露出牙齿咬它，以此吓唬但丁，然而这只是下流的威胁，是故意装给但丁看的。  
　　靠在枕头上的老男人注视着这幸福的画面，那张无罪的精致面孔专注于吸舔手中直挺的鸡巴。他改用嘴唇包覆住牙齿，温柔吞咽，让龟头深入咽喉。可惜他经验不足，只能含住一半，再往下的地方他只好用细白的手指缠绕住。如此美丽的孩子与这狰狞的肉棒似乎不应该被摆放在一起，更别说像吃棒棒糖一样吸舔，然而尼禄却吃得津津有味，时不时传出嘬口水的滋声和吞咽的呜呜。但丁被这绝伦的视觉刺激得浑身发麻，欣慰地抚摸尼禄柔软的头发，“好孩子。”  
　　得到鼓励之后尼禄更努力去吞吐口中的厚肉，用舌头在里面胡乱搅拌隆起的海绵体。他能感觉到口中传来的颤动，但丁身体随着他的节奏时不时绷紧，上方传来混乱又沉重的喘息声，尼禄费力地抬起晶莹的蓝色瞳孔去看他的表情。隔着刘海，那是但丁蹙眉隐忍的容貌，顶光的照射下他雕塑般完美的五官完全由立体的阴影刻画而成，散发着与下身状态不符的禁欲气息。他不知道自己被口的时候会不会也露出这么美的模样。  
　　总之，他心甘情愿跪倒在恶魔脚边，用口舌服侍他。床头的宗教标志就挂在但丁的头上，那是他童年时期一直被逼迫着朝拜的神像——也是对他命运袖手旁观的虚像，真正给予他恩惠的“神”就在眼前。他把那肮脏的生殖器像宝贝含在口中，任由低俗边缘性行为作践自己……他如此需要被爱，也需要被玷污，他一直是这个被宗教掌控的抑欲城市中最叛逆的孩子。  
　　但丁可以感受到这个男孩逐渐变得疯狂，他几乎吞咽到了前所未有的深度，还在尽量放松喉道去容纳更多，甚至能感受到他炽热的呼吸喷开糟乱的阴毛。那可爱的小脸变形成淫荡的弧度，尼禄紧紧皱眉，下眼睫毛挂着泪水，看起来很难受，但依然贪婪地索取但丁的全部。  
　　该早点结束这个孩子的痛苦了，但丁按住尼禄的头，向上顶弄自己的臀部，让阴茎重重撞击他的深喉。  
　　尼禄慌乱地承受着窒息的被动入侵，为了克制呕吐反应浑身发抖，他死死盯着那个老男人脸上展现出满足施虐欲的淫相，因为快感而松懈唇齿，流露出低哑的呻吟。这就是他想要的，这个傲慢的老男人因为他变得不堪一击。  
　　在尼禄快要因为缺氧而昏厥时，但丁停止了他的动作，绷紧小腹把精液统统射进尼禄的深喉。  
　　很明显尼禄又被呛到了，他赶紧吐出那根大鸡巴，低着头剧烈咳嗽，粘稠的口水混合着乳白色的精液滴滴答答地掉出来。等他缓过来之后，他舔舔嘴唇边的混合粘液，再低头含住龟头吮吸剩余的精液。  
　　“你做得很好。”但丁宽慰地抚摸侄子的小脸，“我该给你付多少钱呢？”  
　　尼禄抬起头——还是那副冰冷的表情，但是因为刚才的口交涨得通红，没有他想表现的那样镇定。他习惯性咽下精液，随意抹抹嘴说，“只要够我叫‘糖果先生’上门服务就行。”他指指自己的裆部，那里的突起丝毫不输但丁。  
　　“你又想惹叔叔生气是吗？”但丁故作怒容，“你想要什么样的女人我都能给你送到床上，哪怕是电影明星和社交名媛，那群臭婊子你要多少就有多少。你的男人只能有我一个。”  
　　可尼禄真的生气了，他不悦地拍打但丁疲软敏感的阴茎，“小气鬼！你明明也操过其他男孩！”  
　　“轻点、轻点！”但丁慌张伸手过去抱他，反而脸上又被打了几拳。面对这个气血方刚的男孩，他又无奈地笑了，他抓住尼禄攥紧的拳头说，“臭小鬼，等我老到动不了，你想和谁做都行。”  
　　尼禄瞪大惊奇的目光看着但丁的脸，他从未注意过这个男人脸上岁月的细纹和松弛的皮肤，但丁一直在他面前十分幼稚可笑，导致他不知不觉忘了他们年龄差距的事实。  
　　“你……你怎么会老呢？”  
　　听听这笨孩子的傻话。但丁的内心又荡起阵阵涟漪，他小心谨慎掩饰难过与遗憾，抱抱浑身僵硬的尼禄，边刮他的小鼻子边勉强自己用轻快的语气说，“我们不能让蕾蒂等太久，她的拳头可比你的疼多了。晚上回来我会好好补偿你的。”  
　　尼禄似乎陷入刚才那个沉重的问题中，只是木讷点头，没有说话。

 

　　当傍晚他们一起走进圣米歇尔酒吧时，蕾蒂已经在里面火冒三丈了。“你们这两头死猪！”说着坐在吧台边的她抡起一个酒瓶向但丁甩去，它旋转在空中时被尼禄稳稳地截下。说实话但丁可以自己躲开，但他很欣赏这个男孩帅气的英雄行为。  
　　蕾蒂看到但丁得意的笑容，变得更加愤怒，“尼禄！这不关你的事！”“可你刚才连我一起骂了。”尼禄走到吧台把酒瓶还给提心吊胆的调酒师，那个瘦高的男人似乎被火爆的蕾蒂折腾得够呛，边吁气边向尼禄表示感谢。  
　　蕾蒂朝但丁瞟去一个看垃圾的眼神，把另一杯酒递给尼禄，“一定是这个老头子在拖拖拉拉，你不过是个无足轻重的可爱男宠。”“谢谢。”尼禄接过她递来的酒杯，懒得去纠正蕾蒂一直戏称他为“男宠”的坏习惯，她说是就是吧，反正但丁的精液还残留在喉咙里呢。  
　　可但丁又把尼禄手中的酒夺走了，“事情办得如何？”他一口咽下，五官扭曲地对蕾蒂说，“嘿，你不能给尼禄喂这个。”  
　　这下蕾蒂总算心情舒畅，她习惯性勾住尼禄的肩膀让他坐下，笑着说，“对付个垃圾，难不倒我。只是……”  
　　但丁收起浮夸的表情认真听，蕾蒂抬起手指点点玻璃杯，望向一旁继续说，“当我找到他的时候，那个傻乎乎的老头把我认成维吉尔的人了。”  
　　空气立刻凝结起来，尼禄注意到但丁手背青筋暴涨，玻璃杯都要被他给捏碎。  
　　“我们晚了一步，但丁。”  
　　“意料之中。”但丁叹口气把手中的酒杯一饮而尽，“我就知道他会查到这里。”  
　　“要处理掉他吗？”  
　　“不用，维吉尔不会让他活过今晚的。”  
　　这一定是相当棘手的事情，尼禄从未见过但丁和蕾蒂两人如此沉默。他隐隐约约觉得但丁在做一些危险的生意，但他不知道具体是什么情况。  
　　  
　　他尝试向但丁询问过他的工作内容，得到的全是些含糊其辞的解释，“房地产，汽车制造，影视出版，慈善……各行各业，遍布全球，连你手上那根笔都是我的公司制造的，明白吗？”尼禄当然不明白。可但丁就是喜欢他一知半解的模样，“等你长大就会明白了，小鬼。”  
　　可他等不及长大，他希望自己能快点帮上但丁的忙，而不光是陪伴他，和他在床上做爱。比他大五岁的妮可都在跟自己舅舅学习继承家族生意，他……他虽然只是一个外人，但仍然希望“叔叔”可以派遣他去做些事，哪怕是继续送披萨。  
　　“你打算接下来怎么办？”蕾蒂眼带愁绪揉搓尼禄的头发，手劲像抚猫一样温柔，“你一定有办法的对吗？”  
　　“交给莫里森，看看他怎么说。”但丁笑着拿开她的手，亲吻手背，“蕾蒂，辛苦你了，麻烦你先回去休息。我和尼禄还有约会。”  
　　蕾蒂模样嫌弃地收回手拍拍那皮笑肉不笑的老脸，“我们这么辛苦为你做事，你可不要连累我们！”  
　　“我保证。”但丁把他的尼禄拥入怀中，向她挥挥手。  
　　那个性感狂野的女人朝但丁瞥去最后一眼厌恶，拎起行李包走出门。可她心里很清楚，事到如今也只能相信但丁了。没有人能摸清但丁在想什么，他是一个不管时间天气都在放长线钓大鱼的船长，就算暴风雨来临，他的船员急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，他也依旧气定神闲。  
　　可蕾蒂一走，但丁就立马颓废地倒在吧台上，好像突然被重锤砸个稀烂。他用双手撑着额头，自顾自长长叹息。尼禄面对但丁的异常，除了紧张地搓自己的小短裤，不知道作何反应，那个一脸懵智的调酒师显然没法出谋划策。尼禄想抱抱他，但他实在不习惯过度表达他的情绪。他的手在空中晃晃，又收回去。  
　　“我没事，孩子。”但丁有气无力地说。  
　　尼禄挠挠头，装模作样地对调酒师说：“给他一杯酒。”  
　　“别。”  
　　“那……我该为你做些什么？”  
　　“长大。”

 

　　第二天清晨，寒风明显比昨日更为凛冽，年纪大的但丁不得不围上一条红色的围巾。尼禄倒没太大的感觉，尽管他的膝盖冻得通红……也能是昨晚后入时间有些长的缘故，蕾蒂戴着墨镜在后方时刻视察周围的情况。  
　　他们走在乡间野路上，两旁尽是空旷的灰绿色牧场，阴沉薄雾绵延至远方。路过的农妇们在低声谈论昨夜主教的暴死。尼禄听得心惊胆战，那天在电话里和他轻声细语讲题目的男人居然如此残酷……他开始后悔自己那样轻浮去玩弄维吉尔，如果他再次动怒，说不定真的会把但丁从他生命中夺去，可事实上他似乎已经将但丁逼到绝路了。  
　　昨晚但丁在做爱之后看他的眼神前所未有的忧伤，睡觉的时候他把头埋在尼禄稚嫩的胸膛里缩成一团。事情的走向完全脱离掌控，失去安全感的但丁好像一个不停需要依靠的婴儿。尼禄不敢问究竟发生了什么，他只是学但丁曾经安慰他的方法亲吻他的耳朵，拍拍他的背。

　　新建的孤儿院渐渐浮现在眼前，不知为何尼禄十分排斥它，它的古怪模样像极了监狱。铁门旁的老门卫一下子就认出尼禄，兴高采烈地走出来迎接他，伸出苍老黝黑的手抱住尼禄，“尼禄！好久不见！你在外面过得怎样？克雷多和姬莉叶都还好吗?”  
　　尼禄腼腆地和老门卫简单交代最近的情况。突然注意到他身后聚集了许多孤儿，他们都是些脏兮兮的丑小孩，用好奇目光看着新来客。正当他心情复杂的时候，他看见托尼·雷德格雷夫先生带着变装眼镜面目滑稽地逗那群孩子，惹他们像小鸡追母鸡一样围着他转来转去。蕾蒂也意外放松警惕蹲下身和兴奋的小女孩们聊天。  
　　这里的变化并不大，还是高围墙与灰白几何建筑，但操场似乎变小许多，墙壁上还有粗糙的儿童壁画。尼禄尴尬地站在一旁看这两个大人玩小孩，和他一同尴尬的还有几个年龄大的孤儿，他们脸上带着和尼禄一样的冷漠。其中一个黑皮肤的男孩忍不住跟尼禄搭腔，他带着浓重的口音，尼禄要听好几遍才能明白他要说什么，“他们是你的爸爸妈妈吗？”  
　　“不是，他们是我的‘家人’。”  
　　“你穿得很酷，你的家人穿着都很酷，看起来都很有……文化?你们在外面的生活，很好吧?”  
　　“还可以。”不习惯被搭话的尼禄下意识低头看自己的崭新的皮革鞋面，无意瞟到旁边男孩脚下那双带泥的旧拖鞋。他曾经也有那么一双拖鞋。  
　　“你很幸运……没有人像你一样漂亮回来，很多男孩出去都没有继续念书，没有正经的工作，我的哥们啊，饿得要死要活。杰夫去做了男妓，每天要接待好多客人，他总是写信跟我哭诉……梅西在西部的矿山背煤，他不会写字，帮他代笔的男人乱写，尽是乱的内容。看不懂，啊哈?还有汤姆，他做马仔之后已经一年没给我写信了，不知道死了没……孤儿院简直就是天堂，至少我在这里不愁吃。”  
　　“我从来不觉得孤儿院是天堂。”  
　　“那是因为有人把你从烂泥里捞出来了，兄弟。”  
　　尼禄无法反驳，他很羞愧。  
　　“如果你见到汤姆，跟他说戴尼很想他。”  
　　他根本不知道外面的世界有多大，有多少个形形色色的汤姆，尼禄能碰巧见到他说的汤姆有多难。对他来说“外面”或许不过是另一个小镇，只要从热狗店出来，就能在第一缕香味飘出去之前和汤姆打招呼。但是尼禄还是点点头，答应他会给那个生死不明的朋友传话。  
　　听到外面的动静，梅丽莎修女和几个老师从教学楼的大门里走出接待来但丁他们，她仍旧是裹着头巾，一副肃穆刻薄的样子。这就是尼禄童年记忆里的女魔头，不过已经不再是印象中的年轻模样，她现在老得可怕，身形萎缩，比尼禄矮两个头，看起来好像生病了，很虚弱。  
　　  
　　托尼·雷德格雷夫和尼禄在办公室跟梅丽莎说明来意，蕾蒂双手叉腰站在门口继续巡视周围，她身边有几个孩子在蠢笨地模仿她的动作。  
　　“尼禄，你为什么要对这位先生撒谎！”修女挥起手中的戒尺，吓得尼禄连连后缩，“我把你捡回来的时候你还不足一百天！我们都担心你没有母乳喂养会饿死，还花积蓄为你买了头羊！”  
　　但丁的眼神更复杂，他愤恨地转过身，不去看尼禄，甚至不去拦修女狠狠地打尼禄的手掌。  
　　光是手心的疼痛还不足以让他伤心，他男朋友垂头叹气的模样才是他掉眼泪的真正原因。这里安静得可怕，只有戒尺的噼啪声。好奇的孩子们疑惑地越过蕾蒂挤在门口，头挨头看这个被打哭的大哥哥。  
　　直到戒尺停下敲打，窗前的但丁才缓缓发话：  
　　  
　　“你能提供一份尼禄成年的虚假证明吗？”  
　　“抱歉先生！请不要挑战我的道德和修为！若我撒谎，天堂的大门将会为我关闭！”  
　　“尼禄需要满足成年的条件才能在高三申请出国上大学的资格。他学习成绩优秀，是个聪明的好孩子，你不希望他前途错失在一点点年龄问题上对吗？”  
　　“威胁对我没有用，先生。”  
　　“我在为孤儿院与职业学校做对接项目，保证从这里出去的适龄孩子继续学习，直到掌握基本的生存技能，他们会有公平合理的就业机会，不用再去做下三滥的勾当。具体方案内容克雷多已经在为我做了，不久他便会亲自与你联系。”  
　　“这样你‘帮助’的就不是一个尼禄，而是许多命运多舛的可怜孩子，这份资格够让你升入天堂了吧？”  
　　“主教已经去世，现在和十年前不一样，你明白的。”  
　　梅丽莎修女沉默了，尼禄呆呆地看着但丁逆光的背影。远方的教堂敲响丧钟，那个老人笼罩在光芒中，就像病床上的姬莉叶一样圣洁。他又涌起那种害怕的感觉……害怕但丁会融化在白光中消失不见。

 

　　回去的路上，但丁什么也没有说，步伐迈得飞快，把蕾蒂和尼禄远远甩在身后。  
　　“但丁！”再也受不了的尼禄小跑着去追逐那个孤单背影，伸出手去拉住那只熟悉的大手，“对不起……”  
　　粗糙的手指轻轻试探尼禄红肿的手心，但丁的脸埋在帽子和围巾之间，看不清他的表情。丝丝白雾飘起，他只是一如既往细声关怀尼禄，“疼吗?”  
　　“不疼。”  
　　“那你为什么哭?”  
　　“我让你失望了。”  
　　“我不会怪你的。”但丁吸吸气，声音颤抖，“我爱你，尼禄，我怎么舍得怪你。”  
　　“反而我担心你会怪我，从今以后我只会让你越来越失望，明白吗？”

　　尼禄不明白。

 

 

　　(持续)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实写的时候自己也忍不住伤感起来了。T-T）可能越往后写越困难吧。  
> 但是估计还有四章就会完结了。  
> ……斯巴达家族的破事可真让人头疼啊！神仙打架，凡人遭殃。  
> 蕾蒂：能不能让我好好打工？


	11. 第十章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玫瑰与枪

　　维吉尔不记得他母亲的模样。  
　　他坐在车上，耐心等待节日堵车。这里是繁华的街区，许多扮成鬼怪的孩子们从夜晚中冒出来，穿梭在迟滞不动的车辆之间。一个小僵尸拍拍他的车窗，张牙舞爪地怪叫，维吉尔没有看他一眼。可孩子总是这样，你越不去理睬他，他就越渴望引起你的注意。于是维吉尔的无视招徕更多不识相的孩子，恶魔、泥巴怪、女巫……奇装异服者渐渐聚集起来把这辆豪车围得水泄不通，就像五彩糖豆撒在鹅卵石地面上。其他司机见状，纷纷鸣喇叭驱赶这些不知道危险的孩子。  
　　维吉尔叹口气，对后视镜做了个细微动作。他的司机立刻明白老板的意思，按下车窗，把副驾上事先准备好的糖果分发给这些小鬼头。  
　　“节日快乐，孩子们！”司机不带任何情感传达他老板的话语。但孩子们都知道他并无恶意，快乐地上前哄抢。这时他们粗心大意的家长总算赶来了，边教训顽皮的孩子边感谢司机的好意。  
　　维吉尔隐藏在深色玻璃背后，默默注视着孩子们被驱散，其中一个金发的女人撵走调皮孩子的模样一下子抓住了他所有的注意力。  
　　那些他以为会随着岁月更迭而流逝的回忆都回来了，可他仍然看不清母亲的模样。

 

　　有一个想法但丁从来没有说出来过，那就是——自己的双胞胎哥哥是个相当笨的人。他从小就这么认为。如果一个人不笨，他怎么会一天到晚都在对着书本冥思，还净是一些但丁看一眼就能学会的内容。这个笨哥哥不参与但丁的游戏，不理解但丁的玩笑，不欣赏但丁的魔术，更不懂得如何讨爸爸妈妈的欢心。为了照顾他可怜的自尊，但丁学会在他面前装傻，然后看着他一本正经的威风样子窃笑。可不管自己的哥哥有多笨，但丁都发自内心喜欢他，他爱他的家人。

　　然而站在维吉尔的角度，他与但丁截然相反。但丁是他锈色噩梦的根源，是被命运诅咒的双子中那个争夺他幸福的恶魔。

　　作为双胞胎的一员他总是不得不被拿来与但丁做比较。仅仅因为他是长子，从出生开始便被冠以太多莫须有的期待。他被这些期待过早催熟，在很小的时候就学会克制欲望和自我纠错。为了让家人放心，他愿意做最懂事的孩子。他尊听父母的教导，认真学习，从来不在家里调皮捣蛋，就算是户外活动也时刻保持衣物不被尘土弄脏，甚至为了牙龈发育狠心戒掉心爱的糖果。可如此省心的他，似乎永远不如弟弟那般容易获得父母的关注。  
　　夜晚，他鄙夷地看着但丁因为想吃睡前零食对爸爸妈妈又哭又闹。他早就已经刷好牙，换好睡衣，双手背后站在床边，静静等待大人的夸奖。不幸的是，这对夫妻再次忘记这个孩子。  
　　就连妈妈在说：“小坏蛋，你为什么不能像哥哥一样懂事呢？”的时候，脸上依然满是对但丁的溺爱。  
　　维吉尔看在眼里，心里清楚明白，那是专属于但丁一个人的溺爱。  
　　尽管为了公平，他们总是能获得一模一样的物品，但维吉尔明显感到爱的天秤是倾斜的。他需要的从来就不是但丁讨要来的玩具，他不想要难看的塑胶恐龙和玩具汽车，维吉尔压根就没有玩过它们。他想要独属于他的钓鱼竿和西洋棋，可但丁同样也会得到一份。  
　　那个愚蠢的弟弟根本不知道如何使用那两样东西，他在弄断钓竿，搞丢棋子之后，同样会为“公平起见”将他心爱的钓鱼竿和西洋棋破坏殆尽。  
　　为此他们经常打起来，然而到头来被批评得最狠的永远是他。那个顽劣的双胞胎弟弟，只要卖个傻，扮个鬼脸，父母就会忍不住被他逗笑。他做不到但丁那样的厚脸皮，只是愤怒地低着头看自己程亮的皮革鞋面，承受不公平的责骂。  
　　他越来越拒绝表露自己的需求，因为那根本没用，最后主导一切的永远是油嘴滑舌的但丁。只有当父母猜他的想法时，他才会短暂感到自己被关注了。然而这样的机会少之又少，斯巴达夫妇得想起来自己有两个孩子才行。  
　　连在学校和其他孩子一起玩时，大家的注意力也都会被活泼神气的但丁吸引过去。但丁喜欢在团体游戏中对他百般刁难，以此博取周围人的哄堂大笑。孩子们之间释放的恶意更为可怕，大家都戏称他为“多余的那个”，因为他即不如但丁聪明，也不如但丁迷人，还性格孤僻。  
　　维吉尔开始有意识去疏远但丁，可他们是家人，这意味着他永远甩不开这个烦人精。  
　　只要维吉尔不理睬但丁，他就会制造更大的麻烦和更恶意的玩笑，直到维吉尔把视线放在他身上为止。但丁还时不时对他拳打脚踢，好吸引维吉尔去追逐他。维吉尔痛恨这个戏码，如果但丁真的被揍哭，遭到严厉批评那一个永远是他。  
　　爱惹是生非的但丁不是没有挨妈妈痛骂过，可是每次他都会瞥见父亲面不改色地偷偷往哭泣的但丁手里塞糖。这是维吉尔从未得到过的偏爱。

　　他在被但丁折磨得精疲力尽的时候，总是不由自主想，“如果没有你就好了。”

 

　　如果没有但丁，一切悲剧都不会发生。

　　平安夜那天，但丁中邪一样向母亲撒娇，说他要吃美格玛超市的节日限定草莓圣代。此时父亲已为手下安排假期，只留必要的安保人员驻守，计划一家四口留在宅邸里过快乐的圣诞节。通常在没有保镖的情况下，他们是不能私自外出的，可那个花言巧语的恶魔是怎么诱惑的呢？  
　　“妈妈，我们只是偷偷溜出去，没有关系的。我好想吃那个限定草莓圣代。”还是老戏码，仗那张可爱的脸拼命向长辈索取想要的东西。  
　　维吉尔不悦地看不懂事的弟弟，“可是爸爸说独自出去很危险。”  
　　“我讨厌那些保镖。”但丁冲他吐舌头，“而且出了什么事我会保护妈妈的，还有你。”  
　　“不要说这种不自量力的蠢话！”  
　　可小但丁没有理他，他抱住妈妈的腰摇摇晃晃，“想想你的购物清单，你一定少买了些什么。”  
　　不出他所料，迷糊的妈妈即使用一周来准备圣诞节，也仍然会有忘在脑后的事，她一拍脑袋，说道:“噢……是啊，我忘记买做圣诞布丁的植物板油和无麸质面包了！”  
　　“呃，事实上你应该再补充一些葡萄干和醋栗……”  
　　“但丁！看看你那口蛀牙，为什么你连葡萄干都不放过?！”  
　　“求求你了，妈妈，你是世界上最好的妈妈。如果你给但丁草莓圣代，但丁会给你最大的亲亲。”  
　　夏娃可没法招架这个闹腾的孩子，而且今天是个特别的节日，她不能让麸质过敏的维吉尔没有圣诞布丁吃。而且平常也没少偷偷独自出门，只有这么一次应该不会有什么问题，斯巴达实在是过于神经紧张了。   
　　于是她做出一生中最错误的决定，悄悄开车带两个孩子在下午去美格玛超市。目前一切都没什么异常，但丁快乐地搂着哥哥唱圣诞歌，可维吉尔表情难看，他恼怒母亲对但丁的迁就连累他违反父亲的规矩。  
　　当但丁如愿以偿吃到限定圣代的时候，他在欢笑中亲吻他同样喜悦的妈妈。维吉尔冷眼看这对亲密母子，这圣代和平常没什么区别，但丁吹嘘的“最大的亲亲”也和平常没什么区别。突然，他很羡慕但丁有这种主动索取别人爱的勇气，他也想得到妈妈的亲吻，自从他宣布自己是小大人之后，妈妈就再也没亲他了。  
　　可他恐惧索取，只是如往常一样背着手站在旁边，巴望母亲会主动想起自己。  
　　这不会是永久的忽视，在他心底里千万次殷切呼喊后，像受到上天感召一般。母亲回身转向他，温柔地说:“维吉尔，我的好孩子，让妈妈也亲亲你好吗？”  
　　此刻弟弟完全被妈妈挡住，他面前只有一个高大美丽的女人。她向眼前那个懂事的孩子俯下身，他的表情总带着不属于他年纪的隐忍。维吉尔是他们最值得骄傲的孩子，或许严苛的教育对年幼的他太过沉重，但作为斯巴达家族的继承人，他需要从小就磨炼心性与品格。希望节日的喜悦感染他冰冷的小脸，在这一天他完全可以做回孩子，重获撒娇的权利。  
　　面对来之不易的独宠，维吉尔顿时卸下所有伪装，喜悦地凑上前，他渴望的爱与关注随着妈妈漂亮的金发倾泻而下，幼小的脸充满光彩，仿佛沐浴在阳光中。那张模糊而美丽的脸庞渐渐靠近，维吉尔看着她绿色瞳孔中倒映的自己越放越大……是的，那里只有他一个。  
　　紧接着，那个在噩梦中重复上万遍的画面出现了；随着一声巨响，妈妈的脸在他面前四分五裂，迸裂的脑壳受到压力弹出那颗倒映他模样的眼球，他甚至还看到残缺不全的大脑暴露在空气中。温热的血喷溅在他脸上，或许还带着某些碎骨头片、组织残渣。是谁把这幅超现实画作放到他眼前，永久地遮住母亲的形象。  
　　在目睹那样的惨像之后，维吉尔怎么可能还记得母亲的模样呢?  
　　母亲还没来得及倒下，商场就爆发出此起彼伏的尖叫。维吉尔眼前一片猩红，面对身后陆续的枪声，他呆若木鸡，全无反应。或许那一刻他已经死了，他的灵魂和母亲的头一样被毙杀，只剩孤零零的躯壳站在那等子弹击穿。  
　　“快跑！维吉尔！”  
　　但丁尖叫着抓住那个魂不附体的哥哥飞窜进人群之中。他利用小巧灵活的身形穿梭在惊慌的的人群中，身后枪声雷鸣般不绝，不知道有多少无辜的生命受到牵连。每一枪都像鞭子一样抽打那绷紧的小腿，他完全依靠肾上腺素和求生本能在狂奔。但丁大脑一片空白，他紧紧攥着维吉尔的手，生怕哥哥会落下。  
　　最后他发现暗角一个隐蔽的清洁消防储藏间，便带着维吉尔趁乱消失在里面。  
　　在关门时，他发软的小手一直在剧烈颤抖，他反复在心里劝自己冷静！冷静！可是软绵绵的小手怎么也扣不上反锁扣，他急得眼泪直掉，握紧拳头对反锁扣一顿乱锤。直到他的拳头变得青紫麻木，才肯放松高度紧张的身体，双腿无力跌坐在门边哭泣。  
　　突然，他发现这个小小的储物间只回荡着一个人的哭声。他担忧地回过头，发现昏暗的冷光中，满脸是血的维吉尔直挺挺地站在那里。  
　　“……你、你受伤了吗？”但丁想走到他的哥哥身边，可他的双腿突然瘫痪，根本无法使唤 。没有时间等待它们恢复知觉了，维吉尔需要他。他拖着下半身爬过去，抱住哥哥的腿，“不要害怕……但丁在这里……”  
　　可维吉尔一言不发，凛若冰霜，扩散瞳孔里甚至没有透露出一丝光芒。  
　　“维吉尔！”但丁痛苦摇晃自己在崩溃边缘的哥哥，害怕他会疯掉。  
　　“说句话！维吉尔！”  
　　“求求你，维吉尔，说句话吧！”他的嘶吼近乎破音，把头贴在维吉尔幼小的身躯上哭得撕心裂肺。他没有妈妈了，不能再失去哥哥，“我会保护你的，维吉尔……”  
　　“啊!”突如其来的攻击将但丁踢倒在地上，当他挣扎着起来想一探究竟的时候，他的脸被一个冰凉的鞋底踩住。头重重磕在地上，但丁舌根发苦，脑壳像被卸掉一样剧痛，但随之而来的是更多的猛踹。  
　　他的哥哥尖叫道：“滚开！我不需要你！你就是个魔鬼！我讨厌你的脸！”  
　　“维吉尔！快住手！”他趁空档翻过身去用手挡住自己的脸，但维吉尔还在疯狂地对他拳打脚踢。上方传来撕扯喉咙的恶魔咆哮:“你害死了我的妈妈！你夺走了我的一切！”  
　　“哥哥不要再打了，我好疼啊！”雨点般的拳头疯狂攻击他脆弱的腹部和头部，他想爬起来把维吉尔推开。可超负荷的两条腿已经报废，他无法动弹，惊恐万状的但丁只能蜷缩在地面痛哭流涕。  
　　“你才是那个多余的孩子！我讨厌你！你快出去！我要你死！”失去理智的维吉尔抓住他的头发往门边拖，“你去死吧！”  
　　但丁扯着沙哑的嗓音求饶道：“维吉尔……不！”  
　　幸好那个反锁扣看起来被但丁锤坏了，维吉尔怎么也掰不开。他转身怒视地板上躺倒哭泣的弟弟，又拿起旁边的铁管，狠狠砸向他。即使但丁的鲜血顺流到他的手心，他也没有停下的意思。  
　　但丁已经没力气挣扎，他双手护住头，绝望地闭上眼睛任凭哥哥拿他当出气筒。如果被维吉尔活活打死能换来原谅的话，他愿意死在这里。

 

　　很遗憾，他的生命没能潦草完结。  
　　当但丁再次醒来的时候，是在私人医院的病床上。离圣诞节已经过去两天，身边没有爸爸妈妈，当然也不会有他的哥哥。他望着窗外积雪的枯木，心如死灰，在床上瘫痪了整整两年。  
　　他救下的哥哥并没有比他好多少。维吉尔从此陷入永恒梦魇，他几乎没有好好睡过。只要他一合眼，他的母亲就会重复在他面前表演血肉之花的绽开，他曾经在梦中伸出手去把那些炸烂的五官和碎片拼起来，试图讨要那个永远得不到的吻。可怎么拼，也无法还原他的母亲，而是重组成一个一个狰狞怪物。他不会吻它们的。

　　他们憎恨彼此，然而母亲的死只是他们互相残杀的一个开始。  
　　父亲残酷的名声是在那时传开的，他摈弃中立态度，蓄力击溃敌对势力，用鲜血淋漓的双手摘夺地下的皇冠。年轻的维吉尔是他沉默的右手，他犯下累累恶行，心甘情愿为心碎的父亲修筑登基的台阶。  
　　他认为自己做得很好，他陪始终伴在父亲身边。他像小时候双手背后，看父亲在黑暗的屋子里寂寞地徘徊。那个老人不再笔挺的身躯像麻袋一样斜靠在窗边看窗外的枯枝，他开口了，用沙哑的声音询问身边的儿子：  
　　“但丁在哪里?”  
　　“我很想他。”  
　　“他一定很恨我吧……”  
　　此刻父亲的话语是多么独孤脆弱，可却比传达任何杀戮的命令更令维吉尔窒息。

　　但丁在哪里?他逃避自己身为斯巴达之子的责任，借上大学的名义远走高飞。可父亲还是源源不断给他汇去大量款项，时不时给他写信，渴望换来游子的一丝音讯。但丁从来没有回复过一个字，只有账户上有去无回的资金流水告诉父亲他还活着。  
　　不干净的钱让但丁在外面过上花天酒地，奢侈糜烂的迷茫生活。他在学校出尽风头，到哪都有一群白痴追随着他。只要他愿意，他可以天天在豪华酒店的顶层开派对。他不再追求他人平等的对待，喜欢看人们因痴迷金钱而卑躬屈膝的模样，那些维吉尔懒得看一眼的把戏对他们来说比迷幻剂还刺激。为了钱，会有人跪在他脚边吃屎，真是太好玩了。  
　　大部分时候他会在一张被体液弄脏的大床上醒来，身边躺着他不认识的男男女女。他不在乎他们是谁，只要他们长相和身材还过得去就行。但丁很清楚如果不用食色性去弥补他心中的黑洞，他就会被自己吃掉。他患上绝症，奄奄一息，瘫痪在寂寞的小床上，性刺激和新奇体验是他能寻找片刻宁静的吗啡。  
　　去银行取下一笔生活费的时候，他总会顺便收到哥哥备注的责骂与不耻。但丁会愤怒地将纸条撕烂，揉在手心里，他只是想花钱找陪伴的感觉。他没有错。  
　　当他对寻欢作乐感到疲倦的时候，他会躺在他的住所——红色敞篷车里，默默注视着停车场上的露天影棚。模糊的画面总是反反复复在播一些剧情相似的爱情故事，他手指敲着方向盘，浑浊的双眼渗不透电影中宣传的爱情力量。

　　幼稚的他浪费了很多时间去成长。毕业之后他依然是个混吃等死的无业游民，他开着车漫无目的地旅行，穿过沙漠与山岭，沿着叶脉般的公路结交各地的朋友。他偶尔会住最差的汽车旅馆，进肮脏的酒吧，在路边挑勉强合眼的姑娘；只是喜欢听平凡人对生活的抱怨，如果他们无意中说了但丁觉得有趣的话，但丁就会为他们买单。  
　　后来他还在南部一个非正式摩托车俱乐部当过骑士，这里的男人教训叛逆小伙子很有一套，他半强迫半自愿地留在这里差不多三年。一半出自于对摩托车的热爱，一半是因为他很享受寄宿在领队家的生活氛围。  
　　当他想换新摩托车的时候，他发现自己账上没有及时汇来款项。他忧心忡忡地回到寄宿家庭，领队的妻子为他端点心，顺带递上一封家信——完全是由维吉尔写给他的。这封信的内容简直颠覆他对维吉尔的全部印象，他居然在用有温度的话语劝说但丁回家。

　　这是维吉尔最幸福的一段时光。  
　　她是一个心理医生的女儿，生活在普通家庭的女孩。多年来维吉尔已经对心理治疗不抱任何期望，可当这个女孩为他开门时，他还以为自己扣响的是天堂的大门。  
　　平淡的五月，普通的音乐治疗，他却在聆听她的钢琴演奏之后奇迹般地睡得很香。梦里没有鲜血淋漓的画面，被模糊亮洁的白光笼罩住，不可思议的能量缓缓不息地安抚他灵魂中的恶魔。  
　　他从未指望过他能在活着的时候得到解脱。配合她父亲的治疗，维吉尔像个初生儿一样重构情感。他很意外自己在她面前并没有想象中那么聪明，富有想象力和艺术天赋的她，用音乐和色彩去带他重新感知世界的模样，探寻有形世界的无形，讨论具象与抽象。在与这位缪斯相识之前，他浅淡的眼睛似乎只辨识得出黑白红三色，是她把三棱镜嵌入那颗枯槁的心，将他的世界反射得五彩斑斓。  
　　他不能没有她，于是他冲动地握住那只拿着画笔的手，前所未有地允许自己犯错。   
　　他们顺理成章地相爱了，在那个女孩对维吉尔背景一无所知的情况下，不顾父母反对爱上了他。  
　　在她的帮助下，维吉尔亲自写信请求弟弟回家。尽管他觉得部分措辞被修改得有些难为情，但他还是怀着期望将这封信寄出了。或许他们都应该各退一步，给这个破碎的家一个重生的机会。

　　幸好弟弟回来了，他风尘仆仆的脸要比当年离家时刚毅许多。两人望着彼此与印象相差甚大的脸庞，心中都为时间飞逝而惊异，从什么时候开始，他们的生活分裂成如此陌生的样子。多年来的空白使两个人无话可说，然而这份沉默始终抵不过血缘的呼唤和她的耐心诱导。  
　　欢笑声又回到这个悲伤的小屋，只不过他们都长大了，不会像小时候那样掀翻天，多多少少带着大人才会有的心酸与无奈。  
　　不可避免的，维吉尔会想到孩子的事。事实上，他对孩子的渴望要比他的未婚妻更为强烈。有时候他脸上会挂着一丝不易察觉的笑，那是因为他在想象那个还未降临的孩子的模样；他甚至会因为给孩子取什么名字而独自头疼；想得远的时候，他甚至连自己去幼儿园接孩子时穿什么套装都想好了，她/他会牵着他的手指，蹦蹦跳跳地走在路上，奶声奶气地告诉他今天幼儿园的午餐是什么，老师教会他们唱什么歌。  
　　他比较想要一个像她妈妈一样温柔懂事的小女儿，他会把她当成公主去宠爱，让她直到二十岁还相信仙女和圣诞老人；当然，儿子也可以，只是可能不会那么有趣。男孩通常是非常难管教的，他不希望自己儿子像弟弟一样是个混蛋。他不可以说脏话；也不可以逃课打架、爬上爬下做危险的事情；更不可以学其他瘪三玩不入流的摇滚，随便和女性发生性关系。但思来想去，维吉尔最终在心中认定，无论养育出一个多混蛋的小男孩，他都会发自内心去爱他，他不会真正去限制孩子的成长。  
　　维吉尔尊重未婚妻的意见，并没有强迫她立刻为生育做准备，相反他自己悄悄开始着手一些事务。他希望能给自己的孩子营造一个健康成长环境，所以瞒着父亲整顿手下混乱的未成年爪牙和附属帮派，将他们遣散回学校。关闭学校周围的游戏厅和娱乐场所；禁止下部伤害、勒索未成年人；更严禁向未成年人出售毒品和违禁物品。这番操作惹来不少同行的仇恨，对某些人来说，触动他们的奶酪就等于要他们的性命。但对于一个准父亲来说，这只是他爱子心切必须履行的义务。

　　“那么，什么时候结婚呢？莫里森迫不及待想重操旧业主持你们的婚礼。”帮忙他处理事情的但丁突然笑着问道，“毕竟我为小侄子帮你做这么多事，他该早点出生陪我玩了。”  
　　想到这维吉尔的脸突然变得很难看，他皱着眉，拇指犹豫地搓文件的纸边。听这忧郁的沙沙声，但丁似乎有什么不好的预感，他严肃地看向维吉尔低声问道：“你没有告诉她?”  
　　维吉尔沉默了。但丁深吸口气，走到哥哥面前，焦虑地说：“天啊！我真不敢相信你居然瞒她到今天！”  
　　“我不知道从何说起。”维吉尔神情凝重。  
　　“这种事情越早说越好，她是个普通人家出身的天真女孩，如今她一定接受不了这样的事实！”  
　　“我会找一个合适的机会……”  
　　“维吉尔，不要瞒着她！”但丁吼道，“想想我们的妈妈！”  
　　维吉尔猛然起身，一把揪住但丁的领子：“你怎么敢提母亲的事！这都是你的错！”  
　　“我的错?事到如今你还这么认为?”但丁咬牙切齿，“我告诉你，父亲在外面四处树敌，你最近的动作也让其他利益集团颇有微词……而且，你究竟明不明白有多少人不希望斯巴达的血脉延续下去！”  
　　“我会保护她的！”  
　　“不要说这种傻话！”但丁一声冷笑，看着眼前失去理智的哥哥，“你要走父亲的老路，就注定得孤独终生！”  
　　维吉尔愤恨地瞪面前的弟弟：“如果我不走父亲的老路，你能这样在外面逍遥自在吗?你这个逃避责任的不孝子！”  
　　但丁一把推开他，苦笑道：“老哥……为什么你总是这么天真。”  
　　“你什么意思。”维吉尔一个踉跄，跌坐在办公椅上。  
　　“如果那个女孩要走，我会帮她打开大门，就这么简单！”但丁整理自己被弄乱的领子，掷声有力，“我不会让母亲的悲剧再次发生！”  
　　“我会杀了你，但丁。”恶魔又回到维吉尔身上，仇恨透过他的双眼直射向但丁。  
　　“你早就这么做过了。”  
　　他甩上门直径走出办公室，再一次把两人的距离拉开。

　　果然不出但丁所料，婚礼前一个月他们吵架了。  
　　那个可怜的女孩哭着冲进他的房间，脚上缠着为婚礼布置的彩带，她几乎因此而跌倒。但丁连忙上去扶住她，她美丽的脸庞失去平日所有光彩，泣不成声：“求求你……但丁！带我离开这！我不会为斯巴达家族的人生孩子的！”  
　　“你不参与家族生意，帮帮我吧！我想我父母，我想回家啊……但丁！我不知道该怎么办……告诉我路往哪走……”  
　　该来的终究还是来了，虽然那天但丁对自己的哥哥放出如此狠话，可他也诚心祈祷过这个善良的女孩能接受维吉尔的一切。就在他想拒绝的时候，母亲中枪的背影、维吉尔脸上的鲜血、独自躺在病床上流泪的自己又浮现在脑海中，他如坠冰窖，不寒而栗。  
　　于是，他帮助维吉尔的未婚妻逃到摩托车俱乐部的领队那避一段时间的风头。自己则投奔戈尔多斯坦家麾下为夫人做事，定期汇款接济她。  
　　维吉尔为此勃然大怒，行动非常之迅速，很快就追查到领队那一带。领队的妻子在没来得及通知但丁的情况下，悄悄将女孩转移到娘家Fortuna。  
　　可他不知道的是，请帖发出去之后，同时找这个女孩的不只有他一个人。第二年维吉尔再次见到心心念念的妻子时，已经是仇家送来的，一具套在麻袋里的尸体。

　　最后一个分歧是父亲去世之后，他立遗嘱将所有来源不明的巨额赃款都给但丁，将他的国际犯罪集团留给维吉尔。很显然这都不是两者想要的遗产，但他们宁可自己占据这份大麻烦也不愿交换给对方。  
　　但丁不得不放弃漂泊的自由生活，混入商业与政坛，用自己的后半生去洗白这笔肮脏的巨款；维吉尔带着父亲的人马将士，以斯巴达的名义重新开辟自己的犯罪帝国，严格管理地下的秩序。  
　　他们的后半生几乎都在偿还斯巴达的孽债，两者利益冲突不断，每次都避免不了死伤惨重的火拼。  
　　维吉尔和但丁都深知，他们不会再原谅彼此。维吉尔的仇恨更甚，他把母亲和爱妻的死都迁责于但丁，想尽一切方法杀他。而但丁始终认为，错的不是他，而是宿命带来的诅咒，斯巴达家族犯下滔天罪行必须承受的报应。

 

　　“这是家事，对吗?老哥?”在一次慈善晚会上，但丁悠然自得地端着酒杯对他说。  
　　“你为什么要一而再再而三推动那种愚蠢的提案妨碍我的生意?”维吉尔一直很反感但丁这种吊儿郎当的态度。  
　　“你那点破生意12点之后还继续营业会影响孩子们睡眠的，他们第二天要上学。我可是……众所周知的大好人。”  
　　“那都是合法的舞厅和赌场！你的马仔向未成年人出售大麻和限制级影片，你要真担心孩子就去监管自己的手下。”  
　　“嘿，我从来只卖给成年人，但成年人用来做什么我可管不了。”  
　　“我听说你在涉足买卖人口和拉皮条的生意……对那些孤儿。”  
　　“你没有证据。我拉扯他们成年之后难道还要继续为他们擦屁股吗?他们应该学会自己从烂泥里爬起来。”  
　　维吉尔往前一步，蕾蒂不由得警惕起来，他忿声道：“如果你只想好好洗钱，就不应该干预地下的事。别让我抓住你的马脚！我会亲手把你送进监狱！”  
　　但丁不以为然，他早就习惯哥哥对他的态度，“尽管试试看！穷政府每年都眼巴巴地等我给他们纳税和捐款，我的律师团能把死刑辩成无罪。我劝你不要那么天真，寄希望于第三方将我制衡。”  
　　“你可真是‘大好人’。”维吉尔瞪向他。  
　　“谢谢夸奖。”但丁朝维吉尔敬了一杯，“我们每次谈话都这么愉快就好了。”  
　　可维吉尔明显不想再谈话，他迅速掏出枪朝但丁胸口开了一发，身手敏捷的蕾蒂先发制人，将他反手摁倒在地，射偏的子弹只命中但丁的大腿。  
　　她抽出手枪抵住身下维吉尔的后脑勺，愤怒地高喊：“但丁！下令把负责搜查进场的人都杀了！”这时，许多枪支出现在蕾蒂脑袋周围，很显然，混进了更多维吉尔的人。  
　　临危不惧的蕾蒂冷哼一声，“要比试一下谁的枪更快吗？”  
　　“让他走，蕾蒂……”但丁捂着血流如注的腿在后边呻吟，周围传来匆忙的脚步声，其他保镖都赶到这边来保护他。“反正这已经不是第一次了。”  
　　尽管蕾蒂很不服气，她还是丢掉手枪，放开维吉尔，举起双手向后撤退。  
　　维吉尔从容地起身，整理好外套，拍拍肩膀上的灰，“你总是在这时候心慈手软。”  
　　但丁被他的手下包围得严严实实，所以维吉尔只能听到那个虚弱的声音说：

 

　　“我们是家人，维吉尔。”

 

 

　　（持续）


	12. 第十章（下）

　　“我们是家人，尼禄。”

 

　　但丁提醒那个坐在他身上的男孩，他上身被红绳捆绑得很色情，苍白的皮肤在红色衬托下相当刺眼。他双手固定在背后，上下摇动臀部，用那根粗大的肉棒进行后穴自慰。他在淫欲的高度刺激中喘着粗气埋怨身下的老男人：“妈的，变态！你可真喜欢这种把戏……”  
　　“是啊，我的小宝宝。”但丁似乎很喜欢被尼禄辱骂，他用心扶着尼禄的腰防止他跌倒，所以尼禄可以尽情地往下坐，不用担心平衡问题。可这个敏感的孩子插入程度并不深，只是浅浅地抽插就让他娇喘不停。这个小男孩嘴里哼着断断续续的，由气音组成的“混蛋”、“臭男人”之类的脏话；表情却相当销魂，他舒展眉头，禁闭双眼，快速摇摆柔软的腰肢。  
　　不能光让他自己一个人玩得开心，但丁决定再给他点提示：“叫叔叔好吗?”  
　　“叔叔……啊！”尼禄一不情愿喊出“叔叔”的称谓，但丁就抬起臀部极其兴奋顶弄他。这突然的刺激太过舒服，尼禄忍不住往下坐低，好迎接但丁给予他的更多快感，可臭嘴仍不依不饶地强调：“我讨厌你！”  
　　他的声音明显因为但丁的深入而变得高亢，连勃起的阴茎都不知羞耻地甩出液体溅在但丁绷紧的腹肌上，他身体每个地方都在诚实地诉说他有多喜欢但丁。意识到如此的尼禄顿时脸色绯红。  
　　尼禄不干脆的地方但丁可是怎么也不会厌倦，他笑着欣赏侄子发情的美丽胴体。狰狞的深色肉棒反复进出尼禄的雪白屁股，这远远不够，两只强而有力的大手强迫他的腰压得更低，直到屁穴完全纳入但丁的肉柱。  
　　实在是抵得太深了，尼禄被贯穿得浑身无力，贴坐在但丁身上。他委屈地睁开漂亮蓝色眼睛，过深的插入总是刺激他的泪腺，让他的眼睛水汪汪的十分惹人怜爱。红公鸡作为万千男人的梦想，旗下似乎没有那个艳星能像尼禄这般能把清纯和淫欲的平衡发挥到极致。可惜尼禄不知道自己有多美好，不然也不会任老男人这样蹂躏自己。但丁很想跟全世界炫耀自己能独占一个天使男孩，但又不愿意和任何人分享他的尼禄。  
　　他继续他的言语调教：“你看起来这么舒服，讨厌叔叔哪里呢？”  
　　“我讨厌叔叔的鸡巴……啊啊……”但丁故意在尼禄说话的时候疯狂顶弄他，他喜欢尼禄因为剧烈快感摇摇晃晃，口齿不清的模样。他利用床垫的弹性把尼禄顶起来，再任凭尼禄因为重力狠狠坐入大鸡巴，反复几次，尼禄舒服得几乎要哭出声了，他恍惚不小心说出自己的真心话：“呜呜……叔叔好厉害……太过分了……”  
　　真是意料之外的嘉奖，但丁惊呼一声，感觉自己快要憋不住了。他不得不停下移动，转移注意力去更多地调教尼禄。  
　　他的双手被绑起来，所以不能像平常一样把害羞的脸遮住，但丁可以完整看到这个孩子因为快感而模糊微眯的双眼，还有挂在唇边的泪水，实在是美得令他欲罢不能，“小宝宝，你会给叔叔露出可爱的高潮脸，对吗？”  
　　他可以感觉到尼禄被汗水妆点得亮晶晶的身躯猛地一颤，别过头难为情地咬住嘴唇说：“不！”  
　　但丁下身受到一阵紧迫，让他直接濒临临界值，他喘息道：“尼禄，你不用那么紧张……”  
　　“不要……不好看……”每次高潮尼禄都没法控制自己的表情，潜意识告诉他肯定那个翻白眼流口水的模样一定难看极了。  
　　狡猾的但丁把一只手转移到尼禄勒得起伏的身体，边享受手下的光滑的肌肤和粗糙绳子形成的触感反差边哄那个无论被内射多少次都会害羞的孩子，“那叔叔给你看射精的表情好不好?”  
　　尼禄立马就上当了，他认真地将转过头来看但丁。但丁真该被良心谴责无数遍，尽管他说过不和未成年人做爱，但他却极其享受和自己的未成年侄子做爱，甚至一想到这个男孩还未成年就硬得发疼。这个坏蛋为了和他上床不惜欺骗他，怎么会有这么欲求不满的小骚货呢?尼禄的不成熟都是可爱的表现，让他愈发想要珍爱他，他的人生不能没有尼禄。  
　　“给我看，给我看你的脸！”小侄子又变得嚣张起来，“不要等我操你的老屁股的时候你再哭得惨兮兮的。”  
　　“你知道你的嘲讽会换来什么吗？”但丁欣然接受他不疼不痒的语言攻击，调整好在尼禄体内的位置……那个熟悉的位置。  
　　“我当然知道……”尼禄被但丁试探的位置戳得浑身发麻，只是一丝丝快感他就受不了了。于是他根据平常的学习经验挺直腰，夹紧屁股，舔舔嘴唇试图用最性感的声音诱惑但丁，“叔叔，操我……要用力把尼禄操高潮……”   
　　“尼禄……！”没有人能拒绝尼禄如此色情的要求，但丁开心得都要跳起来了。他深吸一口气，钳住尼禄的细腰，抬起臀部对身上的尼禄狂抽猛插，从那紧而窄的肉环里源源不断汲取快感，隔着肠腔按摩能让这个孩子疯狂的地方。  
　　那个小男妓根本承受不住这样强烈的快感，他的身体很快就被冲击得倾斜，张开嘴高声释放被但丁顶出来的呻吟。尽管大脑被阵阵快感冲击得一片混乱，但他还是不会忘记一件事——那就是看着但丁的脸。  
　　但丁也皱着眉头在凝望他，虽然他紧闭着嘴唇没有像尼禄那样不知羞耻地叫喊，但他呼吸沉重，出的汗并不比尼禄少，胸膛起伏相当剧烈。尼禄爱这个眼神，充满对他身体的贪恋和宠爱，他知道但丁会永远包容他，回应他对爱的索求。他们就这样在彼此连接的此刻相互对视，连眼神都在做爱。  
　　尼禄还是最先受不了的那一个，他的前列腺再次因粗暴的碾磨让他登上高潮。他甚至还来不及叫但丁和他一起，就已经控制不住在疯狂抽搐中翻白眼吐舌头。他在高潮的迷茫中用破碎颤抖的音节拼凑男朋友的名字：“但丁……”。  
　　但丁收到他的的讯号，也不再忍耐，他爆发出克制不住的低吼用力冲击他的臀部。还在高潮中极度敏感尼禄的又被他带到更深一层的快感，他一时间找不到自己在那，迷茫地哭喊。他再一次被操射，浓浓的精液全喷发在但丁身上，但丁心满意足地同样把尼禄的肠腔射得满满的。  
　　但丁浑身舒畅，十分惬意地揉尼禄嫩白的屁股，等高潮的快感退得差不多，便起身为尼禄解开红绳。尼禄似乎还在失神中，他的脸因为泪水变得湿润绵软。明明对高潮很满意的他却委屈地噘嘴，好像在生气，这是尼禄无意识的撒娇方式，但丁知道他在等待什么，于是他夸奖这个听话的侄子：“乖，我的好孩子。”  
　　但丁吻开他的嘴唇，伸出舌头去纠缠他，吮吸他甜美的唾液。这样尼禄再有什么抱怨，也只能在这个深吻中哀呜。等他再次松开尼禄的嘴唇时，这个小家伙似乎又被亲迷糊，乖乖地把身体靠向他。但丁把绳子随意扔在地下，抱着这个孩子倒在床上。高潮后的尼禄会进入一天中最温顺的时刻，但丁可以随意捏他的小脸，揉乱他的头发，无论怎么玩弄尼禄，他都只会软绵绵地用鼻腔音反抗，听起来更像是娇嗔。

　　但丁的肉棒还插在尼禄体内，不过他不想退出来，打算硬了再继续做。他亲亲尼禄的发丝，给他按摩缺乏活动而僵硬的手臂，上面有浅浅的红色淤痕。说实话但丁已经尽量绑得很松，没想到这个孩子身体这么容易留下痕迹，似乎上周做爱留下的淤青还能看到。尼禄在他的按摩下轻轻咂嘴，垂下眼睫毛，但丁很担心他会睡着，毕竟他真的很想再来一次……或者很多次。于是继续逗他说话：“尼禄学会勾引叔叔了，嗯?”  
　　“是你带坏我。”尼禄抬起头，把下巴抵在他胸脯上看他，坏笑着说，“为什么你在我体内射这么多精液我都没有怀孕呢?”  
　　“你想给我生宝宝吗？”但丁迎合他的玩笑，把他翻过来压在身下。  
　　尼禄一直很惊奇但丁的恢复速度，在床上他就像磕春药一样刚猛。他体内的鸡巴变得又硬又烫，已经蓄势待发。尼禄的身体已经牢牢记住该怎么做，不等大脑发出指令，那双修长的腿就已经缠住但丁公狗一样的充满力量的腰肢。面对但丁期待的目光，他思考了一下，用手遮住自己的脸说，“尼禄想给叔叔生宝宝……”  
　　“我会努力的！”但丁兴奋得笑出声，不顾尼禄装模作样的哀怨又开始激烈地抽插……

　　直到尼禄被操到流不出一滴汁水，全是干巴巴的高潮，但丁才舍得放开他。两个人气喘吁吁地躺在被体液弄得乱七八糟的床上休息。  
　　尼禄感觉肠腔饱涨极了，不知道但丁究竟射了多少在里面。肛门似乎夹不住内容物，浑身乏力的他只好任凭精液和润滑油黏腻地从股间流下。  
　　休息一段时间，尼禄勉强转身看闹钟，他们从早晨起床开始做爱，到现在已经接近午时。他觉得很饿，很明显早晨的口交没法填饱肚子，可身边累散架的但丁闭着眼睛似乎睡着了。  
　　他吃力地起身拍拍但丁的脸，问他：“你想吃什么？我去帮你拿。”  
　　但丁睁开双眼，又捧着尼禄的小脸亲一口，“帮我带一罐啤酒，不许偷喝。”  
　　尼禄站起身，同往常一样把但丁的衬衫套在身上，他知道但丁喜欢看到这样他。或许是天气有些冷的原因，他把外套也穿上了，他转过来对但丁说：“我现在像不像个上班族。”  
　　但丁傻笑着趴在床上摇摇头，他倒是挺希望尼禄能天天到他床上上班，并且全年无休。尽管尼禄会最大限度去承受他给予的爱和痛苦，但丁依然认为他稚嫩的身体经不起折腾。  
　　尼禄冷哼一声，转身就走，可惜没几步就被但丁乱扔的绳子绊倒。那个可爱的脏屁股就这样暴露在但丁面前，他注意到尼禄裸露的大腿间缓缓流下不明白浊液体，这个小家伙被操得连精液都夹不住，看来是没办法怀孕了。他感觉自己又因为尼禄蠢笨的小动作勃起，不禁放声大笑。不解的尼禄恼羞成怒，暗自发誓要让这个老男人饿死在床上。

　　看着尼禄愤慨的背影离去。但丁悠闲地穿上睡袍，踩着柔软干燥的地毯踱步到窗边伸懒腰。窗外又是冷风阴云，但丁很熟悉这征兆。不知为何，与尼禄做爱的满足感背后，深深埋藏着不详预感。可是，尼禄就在他身边，这里戒备森严，他不可能遭遇到任何危险，究竟是为何事?  
　　他不想去理会这种异样的感觉，宁可把它当成自己的多疑。  
　　然而随着心脏一阵阵不适的敲打，他的不安逐渐加重。他紧张地走出卧室，非要立即亲眼确认尼禄的安全不可。可他没走多远，就在厅堂看到走廊上的尼禄，他靠在窗边喝可乐，还穿上了他的小短裤。  
　　但丁总算松口气，心灵感应并不是每次都会灵验，说不定是自己哥哥出了什么麻烦。如果是维吉尔，那就无所谓了。  
　　“小鬼，我的啤酒呢?你在看什么?”  
　　“你自己滚去拿，我在看小鸟。”  
　　但丁瞬间寒毛直竖。  
　　“尼禄！趴下！”  
　　话音刚落，刚刚尼禄身后那面墙突然炸裂，一瞬间走廊弥漫着硝烟味。趴在地上的尼禄震惊地抬头看那个冒细烟的弹坑，如果自己还站在那，肯定会脑袋开花。  
　　“……但丁?”慌张的尼禄想爬过去，然而他的身体像灌了铅般动弹不得。他只能用恐怖空洞的蓝色眼睛去求助那个站在走廊对面的老男人。  
　　可空气只有可乐倒在地上被地毯吸收的气泡音，但丁半蹲着伸出手示意尼禄不要动，细细观察周围的情况。  
　　有蕾蒂的自卫队在，这里不可能有任何动物入侵。这是杀手的惯用伎俩，制造小动静吸引目标到窗边，方便及时行刺。很明显他就在对面民房建筑群里，在他重新调整位置射击地上的尼禄之前，必须要让尼禄到他这边来！尼禄离他有大概十五米的距离，以他的身手短时间内转移过来应该不是问题。  
　　“尼禄，听着……现在有人拿枪对着你，你听我的指挥，不要害怕。”  
　　尼禄点点头。  
　　“好孩子，你现在可以移动吗？”  
　　他抖得像筛糠，身体被恐惧冻成僵紫色。尼禄努力回忆起操纵身体的感觉，可大脑一片空白，怎么也搜寻不到启动身体的开关，“我不能……但丁，我动不了！该死……我动不了啊！”  
　　但丁深知那是什么感觉，尼禄在听到他指令之后赶在子弹到达前以惊人的速度趴下已耗费所有的身体机能。就好像他当年带着维吉尔跑进储藏间之后突然瘫痪一样。  
　　但丁半跪着对尼禄张开双臂，好像面前是一个刚离开学步车的孩子，他轻声诱导，“再试一下，尼禄，不要害怕……到我这里来。”  
　　直觉告诉他时间极其紧迫，这里不过是二楼，距离不远的话，杀手要在短时间内转移合适位置继续狙击不过几分钟的事情。他更担忧的是，不止一个杀手潜进来，维吉尔心思缜密，绝对不会赌在一枚子弹上……  
　　一声不甘心的低吼从远处的小点那传来，他注意到尼禄终于动弹了一下，他缓缓跪起来，求助的眼神始终未离开但丁。  
　　“做得好，孩子！贴着墙。压低身体，注意不要把头部或者背部超出窗沿。”但丁紧张地继续引导，“还记得起跑的准备姿势吗?”  
　　尼禄点点头，做出起跑姿势，在心里告诉自己这和平常在屋顶上跑酷没什么区别。他现在很危险，可但丁的处境更糟糕，他的身后空无一人，注意力全在他这里。如果这时有人伏击，但丁必死无疑，他不能在这里倒下！  
　　但丁敬佩他迅速调整心态的能力，坚毅似乎又回到这个孩子的目光中。  
　　可尼禄的个子有点高，他的白发小脑袋在窗沿闪了一下，第二发子弹立马应声而来，这次更低，直直打在走廊墙根不远处。这个杀手反应之灵敏完全将但丁震慑住了。  
　　“嘿，别发呆！”尼禄吼醒那个呆若木鸡的老男人，“告诉我怎么办！老家伙！”  
　　“跑！”  
　　尼禄身上凝固的献血一下被激活，他像油门全开的绯红女皇一样冲过去。他的小身影风一样闪过一扇扇光与影交织的窗，像戏弄死亡的赫尔墨斯在飞奔。破碎的玻璃变成为勇士喝彩的彩炮，他几乎是踩着子弹的声音向前迈步。他甩开恐惧，甩开死亡，不顾一切伸出手去追寻眼前心爱的男人，把自己全身投向但丁！  
　　“尼禄！”但丁以前所未有的力度接住这个刚从死神手里逃出的孩子，把他狠狠揉进自己环抱中深怕他再次离去。他见过太多生死，生命消逝的速度比风吹灭蜡烛快，刹那间便茶暖人凉。他很庆幸怀中的尼禄是温热的，他的心脏怦怦跳，满头大汗……他还活着！  
　　尼禄隐约感觉右臂一阵剧痛，他悄悄控制手指，似乎还能动弹。可他的男朋友脸色惨白，看起来比他还害怕，他决定暂时不去告诉但丁。一股温热的液体浸湿袖子，幸好他的黑西装红衬衫的遮掩下看不太出来。他……他一定不会有事的，总之不能让但丁担心。  
　　这时楼下传来细小动静和些许轻微震动，他们同时警惕起来，保镖和仆人从来不被允许进入门厅。肯定是入侵者。  
　　但丁立马放开尼禄，拿起身旁的柜子上摆件砸响报警器，瞬时警报声四起。楼下的动作开始肆无忌禅地变大，不止一个人！他们在以最快速度上楼搜寻。但丁气急败坏地跺脚，大步流星冲向一个角落，快速准确按下一块装饰瓷砖。机关启动，一旁的巨型承重柱打开暗门，露出一条逃生梯。但丁赶忙喊那个在他背后望风的男孩，“尼禄！过来！”  
　　在尼禄进入暗门爬下梯子之后，但丁也赶紧进去，并在里面按下按钮把暗门关上。  
　　这里一片漆黑，但丁叮嘱道：“尼禄，这个逃生梯会直接通往地下十米，到底了和我说一声。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　尼禄其实只有一只手在支持自己的重量。他感觉右手涌出来的血没有止住的意思，自己的血小板怎么连这点皮外伤都止不住。  
　　黑暗中传来但丁急切的声音：“你爬得很慢，是哪里受伤了吗?”  
　　“我没有……只是腿软。”尼禄又一次撒谎了，但这是善意的谎言，但丁不会怪他的。他在脑袋里搜刮话语去让但丁放心，“你知道，被你操过之后又被那个老哥用枪吓唬，鬼才受得了。”  
　　“我明白的，不用着急，你慢慢往下爬。”  
　　过了好一会儿，尼禄才到达地下，他痛苦地依靠墙壁等但丁下来。右手臂疼极了，他紧抿双唇，尽量不作声。他又动动手指，至少没断，也没伤到骨头，应该只是很深的擦伤。  
　　在他心慌意乱的时候，他被但丁热烘烘的躯体包围。这次是很温柔的拥抱，一个毛茸茸的嘴刮擦他的脸，寻找嘴唇的位置。他真该刮胡子了，尼禄配合他把嘴唇凑过去，让他把舌头伸进来汲取生命，就像但丁平常对工作感到厌倦那样。  
　　可是但丁一直在发抖，他的每一块肌肉都不肯放松。他的大手快速摸索尼禄的身体，这不是爱抚，他在检查尼禄有没有受伤。  
　　尼禄小心翼翼把右手臂往后藏，可还是被但丁准确无误触碰到伤口，疼的他一声闷叫。  
　　“尼禄，你撒谎了！”  
　　这里只有幽暗的应急灯，地下是指路的反光贴条和警示线。尼禄盯着地面刺眼的反光，小声说：“一点擦伤而已。”  
　　但丁咽下想说的话，长叹一气，解开睡袍的腰带为尼禄做简单的止血处理。  
　　尼禄偏头去看他男朋友的表情，他眉头皱得很深，嘴角也是下垂的状态，他一点也不喜欢但丁这个表情。这种深深藏着心事的表情，就像一块化不开的墨迹，无法读取任何信息。他想再凑过去亲吻但丁，但是但丁躲开了。  
　　他吃惊地看着但丁离开他往后退，回到他们第一次见面时那个陌生又礼貌的距离。

　　“是维吉尔。”冷静下来的但丁快速做出判断，“我以为把他安插在这边的间谍都杀光了，没想到还有漏网之鱼。”  
　　“杀光?”  
　　“是的，我还亲自开枪杀死维吉尔的骨干。那时候他和妻子在睡觉……她是无辜的人，但我把她一起杀了。”  
　　“但丁……”  
　　“这是他的复仇，你穿着我的衣服，那个杀手认错人了。该死，我差点就要失去你了！尼禄！”但丁双眼充血，吼声在逃生通道的水泥墙壁间震荡。  
　　“……”  
　　“我跟你说过，我不是个好人。”但丁自嘲地笑笑，“我是斯巴达之子。”  
　　“但是借出高利贷并指使克雷多犯罪的那个人不是我，是我的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔。”  
　　尼禄一时间根本无法消化这短短的对话，他穿越到另一个时间线，十多年来好不容易塑成的，仍稚嫩的世界观天崩地裂。清晨还在和他激烈做爱的男朋友，现在完全变成另一个人。那枚子弹没能射杀他，可但丁的三言两语就足以将他的灵魂锤散。尼禄下意识后退，直到磕到身后的墙，他才发现在被颠覆的事实面前根本无路可退。  
　　他以为自己会因为真心被欺骗而哭泣，然而没有。他早就料到平静湖面下隐藏的四伏危机，但丁不会是简单的人。那个杀手是来谋杀但丁的，躲在暗处等着那个老男人的出现，然后扣下扳机。他突然庆幸是自己代替但丁躲过那些子弹。他保护过但丁一次，一定还可以保护他第二次、第三次……或者说直接根除但丁如履薄冰，噤若寒蝉的日子，他完全没有必要在“恶魔城堡”里过暗无天日的生活。尼禄愿意为他做任何事。  
　　“我才不在乎你有什么样的过去！”尼禄大步向前，“你别想赶我走！”  
　　一股力量将他推开，他重重地摔在墙上。尼禄不可置信地看向但丁，他魁梧高大的身躯没有一丝动摇。“你他妈的！”他狠狠瞪那座冰冷的石像，又一次往前扑。然而他的肩膀被两只无情的鹰爪钳住，用力扣在墙壁上，磕得他脑袋疼。  
　　“小鬼，这很危险，你必须离开我。”炙热的气息扑向尼禄的面颊，但丁的怒火紧逼而来。  
　　相识至今，但丁过度的保护欲似乎无时不刻在谴责他是个累赘，他唯独受不了这样的侮辱。尼禄不甘示弱，他又不是真正的小鬼，他同样向这个老男人咆哮：“我不在乎！”  
　　“我在乎！”但丁吼得更凶，把他“扑通”一声甩到地面上。他背过身，不去看尼禄在地面挣扎的样子。  
　　那一定很疼，身后传来这个孩子痛苦的呻吟，每一声都在撕裂但丁的心室。可他来不及心疼尼禄，他在盘算将来的每一步走向，他要立马撤离这个城市，从尼禄的生命中蒸发。绝对不能让尼禄再靠近漩涡中心，他不想看尼禄被命运的涡轮搅成肉泥的模样。  
　　  
　　他深吸一口气，压低他近乎哽咽的声音：“这是条通道是临时修建的，通往东边的旧公寓楼……我想你对这个城市比我要更熟悉。”  
　　“回家吧，尼禄，克雷多和姬莉叶在等你。”

　　沉默许久，黑暗中传来那个男孩不屑的冷哼。但丁竖着耳朵听他的每一丝动静，他站起身整理衣服，停顿了一会儿，好像在凝视他的背影。但丁不敢想象那是什么样的眼神，他的玻璃一样澈亮的蓝色瞳孔一定充满仇恨，他不愿看见。

　　然后，他离开了，那双小脚丫发出的沙沙声渐渐远去，就像他妈妈离开维吉尔时那样决绝。直到这里再度恢复寂静，但丁克制已久的眼泪才肆意落下，每一口呼吸都带针，扎痛他的心和肺。  
　　或许妄图染指神圣的那一刻就酿下了错误的开端，恶魔对天使心生歹念的下场就是如此残酷，负罪累累的他根本不配得到救赎。他可以随意操纵别人的命运，掌握他人生死，却无法守护真爱。这是玩弄金钱与权利的代价，斯巴达家族必须背负的诅咒。

　　快走，孩子，离开这个地狱，你仍然有救赎自己的机会。  
　　回到那个破破烂烂的小家，那里有爱你的人。康复的姬莉叶会在餐桌前为你准备好简单却营养的晚餐，她心灵手巧，会把蔬菜做成你喜欢的味道。你的好哥哥，提前为你打开整个楼道的灯，让整栋破楼变成指引归途的信号塔。好让你这个迷途的小天使，在被约旦河水淋湿的道路中重新找到家。那张暖烘烘的小床也在等你，睡吧，你可以听听“头疼”乐队的歌，也可以翻翻摩托车杂志，或者清点你混乱的小袜子，做什么都可以。总之，忘掉曾经抱着你的但丁叔叔，他根本不配拥有你的一根羽毛。

　　尼禄，我的好孩子，我最爱的侄子，我违背你的教导，这次也没能和你好好告别。

 

　　或许真正迷路的那个孩子是他，是他和维吉尔。自从他心爱的妈妈碎掉头；自从他保护的哥哥在储藏间把他打个半死，自从他瘫痪期间无人问津——那之后他彻底迷路了。勉强活到现在的但丁，究竟是不是自己，他已经不明白。  
　　只有和尼禄在一起的时候，他才不觉得孤独，他们都一样饱受遗弃和寂寞的折磨，长期生活在不安全感中。尼禄并不是在单方面索取爱的那一个，他也同样在从这个孩子身上获取缺失已久的爱。他们仿佛是为了弥补对方的伤痛而存在的。然而，为了让他好好活着，自己必须放手。  
　　  
　　他好想回家，回到那个心灵避风港，可他一直思念的，遥远的家在哪里呢?  
　　黑色的枪口已经代替宿命告诉他答案，那就是——他和维吉尔永远没有家了。

　　但丁泪如雨下，他不曾想到过这个逃生通道会变成自己心脏的坟墓。他站在那，静静等待心电图变成直线。

 

　　这时，那个急冲冲的小脚步回来了。不，尼禄！但丁第一反应是他遇上了危险，他立刻转身去一探究竟，不料被那个风风火火、鲁莽粗心的小坏蛋撞个满怀。  
　　尼禄上气不接下气地说：“嘿，我刚刚跑出去照蕾蒂教的方法巡视周围，这边很安全，我们一起走吧。”  
　　“小鬼……”但丁心痛地看着这个不知天高地厚的傻瓜。  
　　“你怎么哭了，”然而不会看脸色的尼禄却不合时宜地笑出声，因为但丁哭得实在太难看，“看起来像在商场迷路的小屁孩，怎么了?找不到妈妈了吗?”  
　　但丁点点头，眼泪被尼禄伸出来的巴掌打得啪啪响。还是那个没轻没重的力度，让但丁发自内心地难过。  
　　“相信我，我会保护你的！”  
　　“你收下了我的玫瑰！你是我的男朋友！”  
　　那个勇敢的男孩一字一句背诵那段真心誓言:   
　　“只要和你在一起，天堂还是地狱我都不在乎！”

　　然后尼禄踮起脚尖，贴着他的耳朵，轻快地说一句话，希望这句话能真正安慰但丁。这句话是实是小声极了，如果在平常一阵风就能刮走，普通的呼吸也能掩盖。可是这句话的意义如此宝贵，这音量已经是腼腆的尼禄所能迸发出的最大分贝。  
　　幸好这里是空荡荡的地下通道，但丁轻而易举地捕捉到这句他一生中听到过最温暖的话。于是他从无尽的恐惧与悲痛中解脱出来，重新满怀期望地微笑，他郑重回复尼禄：“我也非常爱你，尼禄。我真的很爱你啊。”可他脸颊边仍挂着眼泪，非常傻，和因为高潮哭泣的尼禄傻得不分上下。  
　　“学会跟我撒娇了，嗯?非逼我说这么肉麻的话。”尼禄没好气地锤了他几下，语气很难听，下手也相当重，可他也在不自觉地傻笑。  
　　黑暗真好，能把这两个男人往外冒的傻气都掩盖住。他们再次拥抱彼此，每个接触面都是如此贴合，但丁很确信除了尼禄不会再有人能契合这个怀抱。  
　　“但丁，告诉我该怎么做?”  
　　“去崔西那，我的‘第二堡垒’，”但丁的眼神充满坚定，“然后我们和维吉尔做最后的了结。”  
　　“那……得在下雨之前赶过去，”尼禄傲慢地说，“你的肌肉不是装饰品吧？”  
　　“当然。”他疼爱地捏侄子的小脸。

 

　　如果那天你因阴风狂作不得不离开舒适的沙发到阳台上收衣服，你可能会幸运地看到一大一小两个身影跳跃在林立高楼上。  
　　带头的那个小伙子在心里计算好每个楼间距，毫不犹豫地跳跃在两栋几十米高的公寓楼之间；身后那个强壮的男人参照他示范的距离，同样稳稳当当地飞跃城市峡谷。简直就像是游戏画面一样刺激，但是完全不需要为他们担心，那个年轻的男孩在得意地炫耀自己的经验，他对屋顶的障碍物游刃有余，在高低错落的墙台之间旋身鱼跃，哪怕是脚下水管被踩得下凹也如履平地。仿佛在告诉那个追随他的男人，只要有他在，一切都不需要担心。

 

 

　　(持续)


	13. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。

　　　“别看过来哦。”崔西提醒那个不安分的男孩。  
　　　尼禄三番五次想侧过脸看崔西正在清理的伤口。她只好用纱布遮住他的脸，阻止他继续看下去。  
　　　“很严重吗？”尼禄忍着刺痛说，眼前的空白让他很不安。  
　　　崔西叹气的声音听起来好像受伤的人是她，“需要缝几针。”  
　　　“请你不要告诉但丁。”  
　　　“合同不允许我向他保密，很抱歉，尼禄。”  
　　　“那好吧……”尼禄撇撇嘴，想起但丁腿上那个丑陋的蜘蛛，“会留下疤痕是吗？”  
　　　“会，但是随着年龄增长它会慢慢变淡的。”崔西一阵心疼，动作变得更加轻柔，她尽量找话题去安慰这个男孩，“我想你的男朋友不会因为这个而嫌弃你，有时候一点点不完美更值得让人珍惜。”  
　　　然而这句话并没有安慰到尼禄，反而让他在崔西面前更加无地自容。他来到这个干净整洁的诊室时，穿着但丁的衣服，带着但丁给他的性爱痕迹，他把这一切都归咎于那个崔西不认识的“男朋友”，崔西对他蹩脚的谎言深信不疑。所以他很内疚。

 

　　　  
　　　崔西是一位他相当敬佩的女性，当然蕾蒂也是。不过现在尼禄脑子里全都是关于崔西的事。  
　　　崔西的私人诊所是一座双层楼的简约建筑，一楼是普通的门诊和药房，二楼是据说是病房，尼禄不曾上去过。这里平常由几个医生轮班看诊，而她只接待有预约的客人。  
　　　自从骨折之后，每次尼禄来调试夹板时，崔西都会给他贵宾级别的待遇。他不用和附近来看病的居民一起坐在长椅上等候，而是直接进入诊所后方崔西的研究所里。  
　　　这是一栋设计得很特别的后现代主义建筑，与前方低矮的诊所格格不入。它并没有很高，掩藏在密林里。这里格外宁静，除窗外的翠绿之外，一切都是清冷的灰白色。时不时还能撞见一些穿白大褂或蓝色制服的人员，尼禄记不住他们的样貌，所以不清楚这里究竟有多少人。一楼中心有个漂亮的温室，站在崔西的专用诊室往下看，可以看到许多斑斓的奇异植物。  
　　　在骨折的期间，她对他关照有加。崔西和姬莉叶都拥有相同的温柔，尼禄很快就对她放下戒备心。当时他正在为但丁送披萨，由于剧烈运动导致绷带极易松动，需要经常调试。可崔西从来都没有责怪他不听话，反而陪他一起臭骂任性的但丁，这点让尼禄好感倍增。为了回报她，尼禄来的时候总是会去诊所后勤帮忙处理垃圾。不过他会乖乖在公厕把手洗干净再去研究所。印象里崔西是非常爱干净的，这点和但丁完全不一样。

　　　有一次崔西向尼禄抱怨起她家的水管坏了。上门的维修工对她这个单身女人无理又野蛮，崔西见状直接将他赶走。现在水管扎着布条还在往外渗水，让她很苦恼。尼禄默默听在心里，含蓄地告诉崔西自己可以帮忙，只要不介意让他进入她的私人领地。  
　　　崔西的房屋就在研究所的附近。第二天，尼禄再来的时候，拎着克雷多的工具箱和五金店买来的水管。前来开门的崔西忍俊不禁，他昂首挺胸，信手阔步，看起来比平常要更精神。  
　　　那个大男孩蹲在卫生间，娴熟地修理水管。除此之外他还站在椅子上为崔西的楼梯间更换灯泡，崔西只是在上周顺口提到自己差点摔倒在昏暗的楼梯间的事，她很惊讶尼禄会细心地记在心上。  
　　　尼禄轻松地完成要做的事，甚至三下五除二修好她快要丢掉的小木桌。“还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”尼禄拘谨地搓搓衣角，不好意思直面崔西欣赏的目光。  
　　　他喜欢男人，并不代表他领会不到女性的魅力。崔西带着成熟女人的性感，这是她和姬莉叶最大的差别——当然还有身材。崔西的居家服是一件灰色的紧身背心和黑色热裤，她的火辣曲线暴露无余，尼禄根本不敢看她。  
　　　“当然有，我的小英雄，去把冰箱第二格的布丁吃掉。”崔西想伸手揉揉他的头发，却被尼禄轻巧回避，她不甘心地从不同角度进攻，这只灵敏的小猫无一例外全躲开了。他誓死捍卫自己白色的长发，脸上带着得意又羞怯的微笑。  
　　　多可爱的男孩啊，崔西完全能理解但丁为什么想要天天见到尼禄。他带着奇妙的亲和力，让人忍不住想要接近他；就好像寒冬时人们会靠近火炉，黑暗时人们会想追随光明。  
　　　尽管尼禄不知道他有这样的特质，大部分时候他脸上都写满忧郁和迷茫。他咬着没有布丁的勺子，心事重重。崔西趴在铺有格子布的玻璃餐桌上试探他有什么烦恼，而尼禄只会回答“我很好。”。  
　　　“不，你并不好。”崔西随手整理餐桌上的花束。她的院子还种植有许多不同品种的花，尼禄能辨认得出来的只有百合、波斯菊、还有紫色的牵牛花。今天阳光明媚，它们被天蓝色栅栏保护在花园里，静静展示自己的色彩。  
　　　见布丁在粉色餐盘里所剩无几，崔西继续说：“你知道我心情不好的时候会做什么吗?”  
　　　“整理你的小花园?”尼禄偏过头，眨眨眼。说实话他更喜欢崔西的房子，这里摆放着淡雅的简约家具，没有太多古董和奢侈品，绿植和精致手工艺品点缀其间。杂而不乱 ，淡淡的混合花香四处弥漫，她一定非常用心在享受生活。  
　　　崔西学着他的模样眨眼睛：“是的，不过是更小的花园。”  
　　　这下完全勾起这个孩子的好奇心，然而他装作满不在乎的样子，“哇哦……听起来真不错。”  
　　　“它看起来更棒，你要不要和我上楼去看看?”崔西笑了，与灵巧的手相反，尼禄掩藏情绪的方式相当笨拙，“相信我，你的心情会好起来的。”  
　　　尼禄的表情跃跃欲试，可他的屁股完全没有挪动的意思，似乎在忌惮什么。崔西忍不住笑弯腰，“尼禄，二楼也是会客的地方，不属于私人空间。”  
　　　得到进一步确认之后，尼禄才迅速把餐盘里的布丁扫空，在崔西的带领下上到二楼。  
　　　二楼客厅的中央摆放着一个未完成的迷你植物园，面积大约有一平米，排水和灯光已经铺垫好，基石呈阶梯型摆放；一些还在制作中的微雕和模型随意地散落在一边；有部分植株已经先种植在其间，看起来像缩小的森林。尼禄双手扶膝盖半蹲着看这个迷你植物园——当然不是在研究那些花花草草，他注意力主要集中在崔西排布在下方的管道和电线上，虽然有不合理的地方，但不得不佩服崔西做得非常专业和仔细。  
　　　“我已经连续参加好几年微型植物园国际大赛，然而每年都与金奖失之交臂。”崔西拿起旁边的迷你玻璃小矮人，它左右腿的颜色深浅不一致，显然是在途中突然放弃的，她叹叹气说，“也许是我的准备时间不够充分……毕竟我不像她们一样是家庭主妇。”  
　　　“今年的主题是魔法森林，我想做和往常不太一样的作品，比如增加奇异植物之类的要素，可惜我每天不是接待病人就是呆在研究所里，户外一定有市场上买不到的特殊植物……”崔西突然发现只有她在自顾自地说话，小众的个人爱好并不适合作为聊天话题，她不得不停止长篇大论去观察尼禄的反应。  
　　　然而尼禄并没有像但丁那样无聊得直打哈欠，他很认真在听，并说：“我可以帮你。”  
　　　面对崔西惊异的目光，他毫不在意：“我知道哪里有你想要的那些稀奇古怪的植物。而且，我觉得这个基础可以做得更合理一些。”

　　　或许尼禄真的住在魔法森林里?他总是在炎热的下午、在为但丁送完披萨后过来，获得许可后进入她的私人诊室或者房子。接着若无其事地从他的背包或者口袋里掏出从瑞文戴尔偷来的奇珍异宝：蓝色含羞草、红色苔藓、六叶车轴草；许多奇怪但可爱的粉色、淡紫色石头，不同颜色的泥土；甚至还有些被风雨打磨过的碎瓦片，它们几乎要和青苔生长在一起，像尼禄一样充满故事性。

　　　“在人们遗忘的角落，有很多精彩的事情在发生，然后在被注意到之前消逝。”因为崔西想要一条会发光的河溜，所以必须把灯管安装在透明的亚克力板下，尼禄一边整理河道下的线路一边说，“你知道这里冬天会长出发光的蘑菇吗?我会把它也带到你的森林里。”  
　　　“我知道你很厉害，但是，城市环境怎么会长出发光的蘑菇呢?”  
　　　尼禄自信地笑了：“建造魔法森林的精灵女王会不相信奇迹吗?”  
　　　“你想为我奉献上奇迹?”她纤尘不染的金色长发垂下来，绿色笑眼意味深长，“那我一定要给我的勇者一份丰厚的回报。”  
　　　崔西美丽的脸庞靠得太近，尼禄发现自己心慌意乱，赶紧埋头继续整理手上的线路，试图找回理性思维。  
　　　很明显他没刚才那么得心应手，怎么也对不准合适的位置。尼禄只好暂时作罢，继续之前的谈话：“事实上，你一直在帮我，或者说在帮着附近的居民们。”  
　　　“我发现药房取的药，都不是政府补贴的廉价药品，但价格要更低。”  
　　　崔西惊讶地直起身，喝了口手中的咖啡，坐在不远处的抹茶色沙发上，翘着腿慢悠悠地说道：“真令人意外，你很了解？”  
　　　“不。我从小就帮姬莉叶去药房取药，知道政府补贴的药大概有哪些。”尼禄总算可以问出萦绕在心中已久的疑问，“这样你得掏不少钱吧，没关系吗?”  
　　　“那不是我出的钱，”崔西直接了当地说，“这个诊所，包括研究所和里面的研究项目都是但丁在资助。”  
　　　“但丁?”  
　　　“嗯哼，那家伙，在慈善行业是很有名的。”崔西挑眉。  
　　　这样就不奇怪了，尼禄想。当地基金会在但丁的介绍下很快就与他取得联系，并且立即落实为姬莉叶转院的事。效率之快，让习惯被机构与医院踢皮球的他一下子难以适应。  
　　　崔西盯着远方开始沉思，“他年轻的时候在戈尔多斯坦夫人的帮助下，开了个叫DevilMayCry事务所，每天的工作就是帮上门求助的平民处理一些棘手的事。因此他受到很多人的爱戴，人们都尊敬地称呼他为‘老爷’，甚至有人不远万里来拜见他。”  
　　　“听起来很酷。”  
　　　“是啊，至少那时候他还是个值得人爱的男人……”崔西呆呆地抿咖啡。  
　　　尼禄听到这番话，心里突然很不是滋味。这些但丁都没有向他提到过，但丁从来不说他过去的事。  
　　　“尼禄，你会不会觉得我很傻，”崔西的情绪突然变得很激动，“明明知道他不会爱上任何人，我还是浪费几十年去等待奇迹降临。”  
　　　尼禄的手指僵滞住，一瞬间他知道自己在面临什么样的竞争。他喜欢崔西，他不希望视她为敌。可同样的，他也非常喜欢但丁。但丁是如此迷人，如果他处在崔西的立场上，同样也会傻傻地爱他好久好久。

　　　可他和崔西不一样。  
　　　那天在送走媒体记者之后，不善言辞的尼禄尴尬地背对但丁，为自己生涩的表达能力懊悔。  
　　　但丁主动安慰面前的男孩，轻轻拍他的白色脑袋。他想要的不是这个。  
　　　回忆起那天他在小床上受到的“性骚扰”，忧心忡忡的尼禄假装不经意问：“但丁，你喜欢我吗?”  
　　　“嗯。”  
　　　得到亲口确认之后，那个绷紧的肩膀一下子从直角变成弧线。  
　　　不管是哪种喜欢，只是对年轻男孩的调戏也好，对孤儿的怜悯也好，感情一旦有了开头，那么一切都可以顺理成章地继续下去。就像温室里的灯光在骗植物不断进行光合作用一样，只要但丁一个小小的恩惠，尼禄就会回报他百分百的灿烂。

　　　很抱歉他不能和崔西感同身受。他也一样是个喜欢但丁的傻瓜，他不会骂自己的。他扯扯衣领遮住但丁留在他锁骨上的紫色吻痕，选择用别的话题去安慰这个受伤的单身女人。  
　　　“至少今年发光的蘑菇会出现。”

 

　　　当尼禄打开诊室的门时，发现一堵墙挡住所有光线。  
　　　是但丁，他心急如焚地询问尼禄：“小宝宝，你的伤怎样了?”  
　　　这个爱称在此时并不温暖，尼禄心虚得冷汗直冒，下意识一拳朝他脸上打去，“恶心！滚开！”——这当然是演给身后的崔西看的。如果他没有看到但丁担忧的模样，反而会很失望。  
　　　然而崔西已经习惯但丁对任何漂亮生物骚扰，只是埋头处理器材，随意地警告几句。  
　　　“不要挡我上厕所！”尼禄用肩膀顶开但丁。  
　　　“我们一起。”  
　　　“什……?我才不要呢，别跟着我！”  
　　　走廊里轰隆隆传来两人追逐的重响，似乎还撞倒储物架，噼里啪啦。崔西双手叉腰，摇摇头，无奈地叹气。却又忍不住因为远处两人幼稚的打闹声笑出声，自从遇到尼禄之后，但丁似乎不再那么颓废消极，甚至比在DevilMayCry的时候更快乐，他神采奕奕，又回到当初她第一次认识他的时候。而且意外的是他似乎停止混乱的私生活，好长一段时间没召妓上门……  
　　　崔西突然被自己的猜测恶心到。不会的，但丁虽然是匹“大种马”，但他很有原则，不会对一个未成年人下手，更何况那是他侄子。

 

　　　“痒……”但丁温热的口腔含住他薄薄的耳朵，舔得尼禄浑身酥麻。他没有想到但丁真的会追着他进厕所。两只强而有力的手臂把他死死搂在怀里，但丁高隆厚实的胸膛紧贴尼禄。他完全不能明白但丁突如其来的性致，“你走开，我要上厕所！”  
　　　“我来帮你。”说着但丁解开他的腰带，拉下拉链。  
　　　“混蛋！你想干什么！”尼禄来不及阻止，但丁就已经掏出他因为尿涨而半勃的阴茎。他把头靠在尼禄肩膀上低下头去观摩那个深粉色的小家伙。当然，就像尼禄强调过那样，它“并不小”。稀疏的浅色阴毛环绕着它的底部，它被薄而白净的包皮裹着，楚楚可怜地躺在他粗糙的大手上。  
　　　“真可爱。”但丁情不自禁摩挲那根稚气的肉棒，它的触感如此嫩滑，也很有分量。  
　　　“你居然用‘可爱’来形容它?”尼禄的语气很臭，他就没有用这么娘炮的词形容过但丁的鸡巴。可身体经验迫使他不由自主去享受这个老男人变态的猥亵行为，“但丁，我可以自己来……”  
　　　但丁熟悉这可怜巴巴的示弱方式，它完全没用，只会让他更加想羞辱尼禄。在尼禄把那个女孩的名字叫出来之前，一切只会变本加厉。  
　　　手中的厚肉逐渐发烫，怀中的男孩还在极力维护自己几乎不存在的自尊，“你这样，我没法……”  
　　　“加油，小宝宝。”但丁满脸坏笑，随心随意地操控尼禄的身体。他再次含住红透的薄耳垂，吮吸出滋滋的声音。可以想象到尼禄的脸有多红，他表面上心不甘情不愿地忍受凌辱，但是他松动的眉头和有气无力的呻吟在出卖他，他真的很喜欢被但丁玩弄，也很配合。  
　　　在床上也是如此，虽然他会吐出一堆难听的话，但屁股扭得最浪，拼命压榨但丁的那个人其实是他。他用阵阵缩进的湿软屁穴谄媚那根大肉棒，用淫荡无助的表情和声音向但丁示好，他不顾身体会受到怎样的伤害，无理地索取更多。所以无论是多疯狂的性爱，但丁那一丝成年人的理智都会忍不住发出警告，提醒他该抽出注意力去重新评估小侄子的状况。这时候他就会看到这个被抽插得一塌糊涂的男孩哭着对他撒娇：“但丁、我要你……不可以停下来……”  
　　　然而这一切都是无意识的举动，是他最不耻的娘炮行为，可恰恰也是他最擅长的技能。这就是为什么如此矛盾的尼禄会可爱得让人心疼。  
　　　可他现在不一样，他很清醒，他害羞得都要昏倒了。但丁温柔地按摩他钢板一样绷紧的小腹，在他耳朵旁边发出“嘘——”的声音。该死，他真的被当成小宝宝来对待，一开始就不该让但丁和他一起上厕所。他才不要在但丁的注视下尿出来呢，这实在是太丢人了……他紧闭双眼，努力憋住尿意，希望但丁会因为无聊转移注意。  
　　　但丁有节奏地按压他膀胱的位置，完全没有一丝着急的模样，他知道尼禄迟早会受不了。终于，尼禄发出痛苦的呜咽，为了憋尿他身体阵阵痉挛。但丁看到尖端渗出几滴尿液，阴茎在他手里克制不住发颤。最后，在亲吻和鼓励下淅淅沥沥全释放出来。  
　　　最后一滴尿液滴下时，尼禄像经历高潮一样面红耳赤地喘息，他从未想到过尿颤的短暂快感居然可以强烈成这样，狗屎但丁！妈的他都教了些什么?  
　　　但丁心满意足地松开他，如果再这样下去，自尊心受挫的尼禄很可能一晚上都不会再理他。所以这时候需要一些奖励，“爱你，尼禄，我的好孩子。”。他微笑着端详这个急急忙忙穿裤子的男孩，很想揉揉他的银发。  
　　　“不要碰我，”尼禄并不领会，他敏捷地躲开但丁伸出的手，“我尿到你手上了。”  
　　　但丁的阴谋被识破，他索性放开手脚去抓那只安哥拉猫。然而尼禄身手灵活，但丁全神贯注也抓不到他。好比飘在空中的蒲公英，你越是凶狠地抓向它，它就被气流弹得越高。这时他才明白平时尼禄的主动接近是多么的难能可贵，只要他愿意，他可以像溜他家附近那群变态一样，让但丁狼狈不堪地在地面来回追逐他。那才叫真正的“可望不可即”。  
　　　然而尼禄从来没有这样戏耍过但丁，他是一片心甘情愿落在他掌心里的雪绒花。他从天而降，不知道体温的危险，天真地以为这宽厚的手能呵护不谙世事的他。  
　　　但丁偶然捕捉到这片雪花眼里的落寞与恐惧。这着实让他深受打击。尼禄并没有像表面上看起来这么镇静，相反，他被发生的一切吓得惶惶不安。  
　　　他走了，趁但丁不注意被一阵风吹出卫生间。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　目前但丁没有更多的时间关注尼禄，他忙着与部下交接事情。像那天一样，傍晚，许多人陆陆续续到达崔西的房子，尼禄盘坐在客厅，小心翼翼地拼接魔法森林的城堡。他对来客的看法完全改变，这个花里胡哨的男人可能是皮条客，那个尖嘴猴腮的高佬可能是毒贩，最后那位看起来很懦弱的小矮子，说不定是个身经百战的杀手。这里很危险，他甚至不敢接过上次那个大叔递来的水果馅饼。  
　　　会客室时不时爆发出但丁愤怒的咆哮，还有摔东西的声音，听得尼禄毛骨悚然。胶水还未干透，他就丢下手中的城堡。想躲到窗帘里让自己好过一些。回忆起今天下午发生的事情，他又害怕地收回脚步。  
　　　这样的但丁很陌生，他从未见过但丁大发雷霆的模样，尼禄很迷茫。  
　　　他只好蹲在沙发背后边玩自己的脚趾边看窗外的夕阳，雨后的橘红色阳光罩在身上像血一样可怕。尼禄因不知名的恐惧瑟瑟发抖，缩回暗绿色的阴影里。  
　　　“你最好离他远点。”  
　　　克雷多一直在提醒尼禄不要和但丁走得太近，大部分时候都被尼禄当成耳边风。  
　　　说不后悔是假的，他并没有想象中这么勇敢，至少夜幕降临时，他很想回家。可是尼禄牵挂着他的老家伙，如果要回家，他想带但丁一起回去。虽然他的床很小，但那是他的地盘，世界上最安全的地方。  
　　　尼禄和崔西在楼下简单地吃了晚饭。这似乎是一个漫长的会议，当他洗盘子的时候，那些客人才纷纷离开。尼禄站在厨房向后看，他们的情绪非常不满，个个愁眉苦脸。  
　　　趁崔西把为但丁预留的晚餐端上楼，尼禄瘫坐在碎花小沙发上翻崔西的杂志。他没有心情做任何事，只是麻木地浏览色彩柔和，矫揉做作的女性杂志，说不定上面会教你如何哄生气的黑帮男朋友?或者看透狡猾男朋友的心理术?很可能，还需要一些处理男朋友家庭关系的指导。他从层层叠叠的化妆品广告、搭配指南和情感故事中找到这样的专题，认真研读起来。  
　　　总之，他看了一堆乱七八糟的东西，尼禄不确定有没有用，因为套路基本一致，无非是倾听他的烦恼、尊重他的意见、取悦他的身心之类放之四海而皆准的内容。他无聊地走上楼想继续制作城堡，却发现会客室前的餐盘纹丝不动。

　　　“尼禄，我已经为你放好热水了。”另外一个房间传来崔西的声音。尼禄闻声而至，看见崔西性感的身影在熟练地为他铺床，还看见那个助眠小熊……真糟糕。  
　　　“早点休息，我还要去研究所观察实验过程，就没办法给你热牛奶。”崔西怜爱地抚摸他的头，他没有躲开，“睡觉时注意不要压到伤口，记住了吗?”  
　　　“记住了。”  
　　　崔西仍不放心地拍他的肩膀，“这里虽然没有自卫队，但很安全……需要我帮你把窗帘拉上吗？”  
　　　尼禄点点头。

 

　　　十一月入冬，夜晚寒冷，他的小家没有暖气，不知道姬莉叶能否经受得住。床头灯在幽暗的夜晚点亮温馨的暖黄色，尼禄躺在陌生的床上，被单是成片的花卉，还带着防潮片的淡淡香味。他把头埋在助眠小熊的肚子里，希望这样能使自己好过一些。  
　　　不可避免地，他想到很多事。这里不是孤儿院的小床，但是这份彷徨与孤独是相同的。遇到但丁的几个月时间内，他的人生轨迹彻底被扭转，他不知道未来会指引他走向何方……难道真的会是但丁所说的地狱吗？  
　　　小熊的肚子很柔软，蓬蓬松松抚慰脸庞，他的烦恼渐渐散尽，几乎要睡着。这时房间的门被打开，没有敲门声，尼禄不用看也知道来人是谁。“滚开。”他想这么说，但根据杂志上的指导，他把这句话咽回腹中，改为“你在我想你的时候来了，真好。”  
　　　这是真心话，他非常需要但丁的安慰。可说完之后，他感觉自己浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，恶心得想把晚饭呕在床上。这时但丁发出“噗嗤”的笑声，看来那个编辑并不全是在胡说八道。于是他回过头来看男朋友，他赤裸上身，脸上挂着与平时无异的笑容。但手里没拿润滑油，这多少让尼禄有些失望。  
　　　“亲爱的，”崔西真是个天才，但丁很喜欢这只枕着小熊的兔宝宝。他懒洋洋的嗓音像每个星期天早晨那样带着脾气，足以让但丁暂时逃避现实，“你的睡衣很适合你。”  
　　　尼禄顿时脸色潮红，崔西为他准备的睡衣非常幼稚，他小时候都没有穿过这样的睡衣——毛绒绒的浅灰色兔子睡衣。当然，他可以不戴上那个兔耳朵兜帽，这样就不会太奇怪，但是，他想让但丁看到。杂志是这么教的。  
　　　“那……”尼禄伸出小爪子捂住通红的脸，“你觉得我可爱吗？”  
　　　“噢，天啊，你这个臭小鬼。”但丁心脏受到一阵甜蜜的暴击，忍不住爬上床钻进被子，扑倒那个柔软娇小的兔宝宝，“你是世界上最可爱的男孩。”  
　　　“你不可以睡在这里！”尼禄惊呼，用腿踢开那个被幸福冲昏头脑的老男人，“不能让崔西知道！”  
　　　“为什么?”  
　　　“没有为什么……”他的语气变得很低落。拉开和但丁的距离，忧伤地躺在那里。  
　　　“好，我答应你。”但丁慢慢趴下，生怕那盛着海洋的双眼荡起波澜，他小心地说道，“我只是想抽空陪陪你，你好像很害怕。”  
　　　尼禄没有反驳。  
　　　“你仍然有离开的权利，小朋友，你还那么年轻。”还有那么多可能性，而但丁已经无法重新来过，所以他很自责，“是我害了你。”不仅仅是身体上，他不知道还能瞒尼禄多久。  
　　　他不想伤害尼禄，但事与愿违。在未来，尼禄随时都有可能带着一辈子也无法愈合的伤口离开他，痛苦地生活下去。他在逐渐摧毁这个孩子。  
　　　但丁心中万分不忍，久久凝望眼前美丽的少年。  
　　　“不要逃避现实。”尼禄盯着天花板，在被窝里牵住但丁的手。  
　　　他可以感受到尼禄的手充满力量，在传递小小的勇气。尼禄的勇敢——或者说愚直，让逃避几十年的但丁自愧不如。他凭什么能在对任何事都不了解的情况下如此纯粹去相信一个人?这盲目的爱与付出很危险，我的小傻瓜。  
　　　“尼禄，你说得很有道理。”但丁苦笑，“但我不愿看到你逞强的样子。你有什么话要对但丁说吗？你记得的，你有提问的权利。”  
　　　“但丁……我从来不知道好与坏的界限可以如此模糊。”  
　　　“你虽然大部分时候很讨人厌，但……你很温柔，也很善良。我在这里经常听到崔西谈起你在DevilMayCry的日子，你骑着摩托车，风里来雨里去，在打断坏人狗腿的之后还顺便给雇主的宝宝换纸尿裤。”说到这里，尼禄似乎看到但丁面对哭闹的婴儿手忙脚乱的滑稽场面，轻轻笑出声。他的笑容感染到但丁，但丁也忍不住微笑起来。

　　　那段时间非常穷，却是人生当中非常充实的一段日子。他无牵无挂，自由自在，无论委托的事情多危险，但丁都欣然接受。但丁很少收委托人的钱，又缺乏对理财的规划，过着有上顿没下顿的苦日子。幸好他长得帅气又迷人，即使是穷光蛋也会有女人愿意跟随他。  
　　　“但是你今天跟我说你杀了……无辜的人。”  
　　　“是的。”  
　　　“为什么？”  
　　　“只要踏入这蹚浑水，就没有人是完全无辜的。”  
　　　尼禄皱紧眉头，“你没有资格审判别人。”  
　　　“我不想留下太多麻烦。”但丁如实说，“维吉尔已经够让人头疼，我不能再让他们的兄弟，甚至儿子来找我复仇。”  
　　　这是他听到过最可怕的话，但丁把一个活生生的性命形容成“麻烦”，尼禄的语气充满不齿:“那你为什么不干脆当个纯粹的坏人?”  
　　　“好问题，尼禄。这个世界上，钱可以解决大部分问题。那么钱解决不了的问题该怎么办呢?”但丁没有真的让尼禄去思考这个问题，他不想听到任何可笑的理想主义言论，“那要靠人情，所以我卖给很多人人情，有平民百姓，有官员权贵。当我遇到真正的麻烦时，就指靠他们还我的人情去渡过难关。”  
　　　“我不是什么好人，我表面上帮他们，其实是在为自己铺路。”  
　　　“否则光凭父亲给的钱，我不可能走到这一步。”  
　　　尼禄第一次听到这样的理论，他长时间沉默，“所以……你也是用这种方法对待我的?”  
　　　“不，尼禄……”他果然误解了，惶恐的但丁真想抱住他，可是没有尼禄的允许，但丁不会这么做。所以他只能用苍白言语证明，“我是真的爱你。”  
　　　“我知道，我也，呃。”尼禄抿抿嘴，又说，“我也欠你很多人情，所以……你可以利用我，我已经准备好了。”  
　　　“你是个好孩子，我不会强迫你去做不愿意做的坏事。”他在说这句话的时候，闪过一丝异样的神色。  
　　　“我还能再问你一些问题吗？”  
　　　“当然了，问吧。”但丁把尼禄的手贴到脸上，疲惫地闭上眼睛。  
　　　“你不许生我的气。”  
　　　但丁的脸色瞬间刮风打雷。尼禄连忙表明立场，“我像你一样恨他，所以你不用担心……别用那样的眼神看着我。”  
　　　“你是我的。”但丁冷冷地说。  
　　　“我当然属于你啊。”说完他又情不自禁脸红，尼禄也不知道为什么会在这种地方害羞，“我怎么会是他的。”  
　　　但丁克制自己想发脾气的冲动，可他控制不住语气凶狠:“我害怕他会把你从我身边抢走。”  
　　　“老哥看不惯我有和他不一样的东西。他会固执地认为是爸爸妈妈在偏心。”  
　　　“可我不是玩具。”尼禄强调，“我只想知道你们为什么互相残杀?”  
　　　“他觉得是我害死了妈妈和他的女人，所以他恨我。”  
　　　“什么？你也杀了她们吗？”尼禄惊讶得想抽出手，却被但丁狠狠捏住。“当然没有！她们是被父亲的仇家害死的……尼禄，我在你眼里变得这么可怕了吗?”但丁被心痛逼得喘不过气来，“或许我以前真的是个游荡人间的恶魔，但自从遇到你之后一切都不一样了，我第一次想作为人类认真活下去。”  
　　　“在过去，我像行尸走肉一般活着。连唯一的家人都不愿意爱我。是你救赎了我，我的小天使。下半辈子我想和你生活在一起。”这是但丁的真心话，他珍重地吻尼禄的手背，希望他能明白其中的含义。  
　　　“那维吉尔呢？”  
　　　他不该追问的，尼禄完全没有发觉自己错过一次求婚。但丁的兴致一扫而空，他放下尼禄的手，将自己手背贴在额头上深深叹气。他很久没有体会到如此难受的感觉，尼禄让他揪心，让他害怕，让他悲伤……让他破绽百出。如果尼禄有理由离开他，那必定是维吉尔。  
　　　但丁没有说话，希望跳过这个话题。然而尼禄永远不会看气氛，他说:  
　　　  
　　　“我希望你们能和好。”  
　　　  
　　　“家庭很重要，它会让人感到很安心。”尼禄想起姬莉叶和克雷多。  
　　　为了欢迎姬莉叶出院，他想把自己的房间让给姬莉叶使用。然而克雷多却先他一步主动让出自己的房间，在客厅做了个简易挂壁折叠床。  
　　　他们还一起逛商场给姬莉叶买床上用品和新的简易家具。面对不同的花色和款式，两个大男人一筹莫展，只能盲目地听从销售狂轰滥炸式的推销。  
　　　最后当他们把物品搬上楼时，心中仍然十分疑惑自己究竟买了些什么。  
　　　他们重新粉刷墙壁，铺上地毯，换上被褥和床单。房间还增添新的梳妆台和衣柜，尽管目前衣柜里只孤零零地吊着一条白色连衣裙，但克雷多和尼禄发自内心去相信，在共同努力下这个柜子一定会被塞得满满当当的。即使他们没有血缘关系，他们的感情却胜似亲人。他们深爱彼此，相互支持对方，这是尼禄坚强勇敢的力量来源。  
　　　“相信我，你很快就会改变这个想法。”但丁并不领会，“他根本就没有把我当成家人，下一次见面，他仍然会毫不犹豫朝我开枪。”  
　　　“如果他这么做的话，我也会毫不犹豫站在你面前为你挡子弹。”尼禄对但丁的消极态度很恼火，“你还有我……崔西、蕾蒂、妮可和莫里森，即使没有血缘关系，我们都是你的‘家人’，我们都会保护你。但丁，你并不孤单。”  
　　　他不知道但丁在思考什么，尼禄迫切需要知道但丁的表情，他起身去主动依偎那个老男人。他捧着但丁的脸，仔细端详，他的皱纹在床头灯的照射下变得很明显。可他的表情很孩子气，好像一个小孩在平安夜那天许下想快点长大的愿望，第二天就变成了个老男人。他成长得太匆忙，心态跟不上，所以一直在稀里糊涂犯错，这就是为什么尼禄觉得他“没什么了不起的”。  
　　　但丁紧闭着嘴唇，似乎在赌气。尼禄模仿他平常对自己的处理方式，不熟练地亲吻他，一下又一下，直到男朋友心软回吻他。  
　　　这是一个漫长的舌吻，但丁一边进攻尼禄的口腔一边抚摸他被绒毛覆盖的身体，当揉到他屁股上的小尾巴时，脑子里全是非分之想。  
　　　“你不知道我有多羡慕你，”尼禄离开他的嘴唇小声说，“你有真正的家人，也有保护他的力量。”  
　　　“你拥有我渴望的一切。”  
　　　但丁意味深长地笑了，“如果你拥有我的力量，你会做出怎样的选择呢?”  
　　　“什么?”

 

　　　崔西很晚才从研究所离开，她一直不放心尼禄，担心他会做噩梦。同时她也为自己的过分紧张感到好笑，她完全把尼禄当成她的亲弟弟了。随着魔法森林逐渐完成，她和尼禄的关系也越来越亲密。崔西很有信心这次能摘下金奖，到时候一定要好好招待尼禄吃一顿晚餐。  
　　　崔西小心转动钥匙，生怕吵醒尼禄的睡眠。可她一进门就听到楼上传来令人尴尬的声音。  
　　　那是肉体疯狂碰撞的拍打声，充满情欲的喘息和呻吟。崔西漂亮的脸拧成一团，她警告过但丁很多次不要在她家召妓，显然但丁从来没把她的话放在心上。  
　　　这正好是最激烈的部分，那个经验不足的男妓似乎被宠坏了，完全没有服务意识，只是被动承受强烈的快感，哭得口齿不清还一个劲在撒娇。可恨的是但丁的呻吟声并不比他低，他哄人的语气有种灵魂深处的愉悦:“啊，宝贝，我都给你……”这叫什么话?他可从来没有对崔西说过。  
　　　他们两人之间的性和谐令人嫉妒得发狂，她阴着脸，环抱双手站在黑暗中等这场交响乐结束。  
　　　终于，在但丁一声低吼之后，热烈的气氛才恢复平静。崔西踏上楼梯板，狭窄的空间中回荡着示威的脚步声。这不是第一次，她很清楚，但他不应该在尼禄睡觉的时候肆无忌惮做这种事，她每一步都在盘算如何批评这个习惯为所欲为的男人。  
　　　然而才到客厅，崔西就被眼前的画面震慑住。但丁坐在她的抹茶色沙发上，将一只柔弱的兔宝宝抱在怀中，宽厚的大手上下抚顺他的背，好像在哄他睡觉。尼禄低声呢喃，兔耳朵摇摇晃晃，小脑袋来回厮磨但丁的颈窝，贪得无厌地讨要叔叔更多的爱。  
　　　如果崔西不知道刚刚发生的事情，她会为眼前这对有爱的叔侄感到欣慰。然而这一刻，她只想哭。  
　　　她分明看到尼禄不知羞耻地暴露下半身，在他的兔尾巴下面，粉嫩的小屁股被一根尺寸夸张的深色阴茎撑开。他们甚至没有戴套，精液黏连在两人交合的地方。崔西说不清此刻内心的感受，她快速抹掉涌出的眼泪，希望赶紧从这场噩梦中醒来。  
　　　她实在是太过崩溃，以至于忽略但丁看向她的，那别有深意的眼神。

 

　　　尼禄不知道他是何时睡着的，他做了极其混乱的梦。他梦见但丁死在黑暗中，遍体鳞伤，没有一丝气息；他跪在地上哭着拍打那张惨白的老脸，却再也看不到那个皱巴巴的笑容。身后传来脚步声，回头一看，是一个长得和但丁很像的男人。尼禄惊异地看着他，眼泪还没来得及从下巴滴下， 他的右臂就被子弹击穿。紧接着，是更多的子弹。他好疼，仿佛肌肉和骨骼被搅碎一般，可那个冷酷无情的男人连眉头都没有皱一下。  
　　　最后，他消失了，连同但丁的尸体一起隐没在黑暗中。  
　　　“不要带走但丁！”尼禄无助地哭嚎，“求求你，不要把他从我身边带走！”  
　　　但漆黑没有给他任何回答。他恨透自己的无能，忍受剧痛挣扎着爬起来，往他们消失的方向奔跑。  
　　　那是无边无际的黑暗，永远看不到曙光，就像他在孤儿院时的那些日子，迷茫、孤独、自暴自弃。烙印在他灵魂中的卑微再次刺痛，他短暂的人生中曾遭到无数人的歧视和否定，就算被欺凌，也没有爸爸妈妈可以哭诉。  
　　　“你是妓女的孩子。所以你很脏，你一定有病。”  
　　　“你这个恶心的同性恋。”  
　　　“你永远做不到，因为你没有身份，没有地位，你一无所有。”  
　　　尼禄很委屈，可他不能告诉姬莉叶和克雷多。他从垃圾桶里捡起自己的旧书包，背着它逃离人群。他流浪在大街小巷，花半天时间徒步行走到廖无人烟的海湾，在月光注视下坐在礁石上小声哭泣。  
　　　地点并不完全统一，他不希望有人记住他是个受排挤的可怜虫。有时候是某个摩天大楼的天台，有时候是某个码头的集装箱，有时候是某个餐厅旁边的电话亭，他饥肠辘辘，用香味骗自己已经享用过。他的伤心与孤独就这样一点点标记这个城市的每个角落。  
　　　只有但丁不一样，他尊重他，对他说:“我觉得你是个特别的好孩子。”  
　　　那之后一切都变了，他把对但丁的喜欢和思念寄托在披萨盒里，像游戏里替换存档一样，用小小的幸福覆盖角落里遗留过的悲伤。尼禄很清楚，在但丁身边，他是被爱着的。他并没有口中说的那样讨厌但丁，尼禄只是害怕自己太粘人会被但丁厌烦，他不想这么娘娘腔，不想显得太过于卑微。他非常爱他，这份爱是包含着骄傲与自尊的。  
　　　所以他不希望但丁离开。他痛恨自己总是在追逐但丁离去的背影，他受够了！如果他能拥有力量，如果他能再强大一些……他一定会牢牢握住但丁的手永远不放开！  
　　　梦中的他孤立无援，没有人告诉他但丁去了那里。妮可不知道，蕾蒂不会说，莫里森面无表情，只有崔西……可怜的崔西看他的眼神充满怜悯。

　　　幸好这只是梦。尼禄艰难地抬起眼皮，被遮得严严实实的窗户显然不会告诉他时间段。这里是哪里?尼禄起身，在昏暗中伸腿去寻找乱放的拖鞋，他浑身酸痛，右臂的伤和下身的性交痛在告诉他，昨天发生的一切都是真的。  
　　　他艰难地走出房间，才惊觉这里是崔西家。想起昨晚的事情，他心里莫名愧疚，不知道以后该怎么面对崔西。  
　　　尼禄揉揉眼睛希望自己能清醒一点，奇怪的触感让他注意到左手无名指上的新戒指。  
　　　这不是他的品味，也不是他能负担得起的价格。这是一枚被切割打磨得很规整的黑色指环，借室内的光芒，它每个面反射出几何形的金色暗纹，像一个小宇宙一样闪烁着亮晶晶的星辰。这是尼禄从未见过的材质，一时间说不清它是金属还是石头——总之肯定是但丁给他准备的小惊喜。尼禄又喜欢又担忧，他不能再从但丁那里获得任何价值不菲的礼物，否则得两个尼禄才能偿还但丁。  
　　　但丁?尼禄迈开脚步在二楼寻找那个男人，他不在。他闷闷不乐地下楼，希望能看到但丁在吃早餐，不然他会因为他的不辞而别再次愤怒。  
　　　幸好他的男朋友就在楼梯口等他，可让尼禄紧张万分的是，他双手带着镣铐，身旁站着……警察。他瞬间醒过来，迅速把傻乎乎的兔子兜帽放下。  
　　　“你终于醒了?”但丁像平常一样轻松地笑着说，“ 已经是中午了，小懒虫。”  
　　　“怎么回事?”尼禄呆呆地看向那几个穿制服的男人。  
　　　“我们以洗钱罪逮……”“闭嘴！”但丁恼怒地瞪一眼那个开口的男人，“看在我处理过你儿子那些破事的份上，让我自己向我的男孩道别。”  
　　　他明显欠但丁一份大人情，那个警察唯唯诺诺地后退，“老爷，我们不能再拖延……”  
　　　尼禄看不清但丁此刻的表情，但他知道一定很可怕，那四个警察居然无一不脸色惨白，向但丁低头致歉。但丁再次回头时，脸上带着玩世不恭的笑，好像这只是在玩过家家。  
　　　“新戒指喜欢吗?”但丁在期待尼禄的反应，不仅仅是对戒指本身，他想知道这个乱戴戒指的小混蛋是否具备基本常识，它的位置代表某个非常深重的含义。  
　　　“呃，我很喜欢。”尼禄懵懂的表情让但丁再度失望，“我从未见过这样的戒指。”  
　　　“这是陨铁，”或许不知道会更好，但丁凝视眼前的少年，“我为你摘的星星。”  
　　　尼禄根本没兴趣继续但丁不痛不痒的话题，他希望这个嬉皮笑脸的男人严肃一点，“但丁，这他妈的怎么回事?”  
　　　“爸爸送给我的礼物。”但丁举起手中亮晶晶的手铐，“维吉尔掌握我的实际犯罪证据，我被指控了。”  
　　　“他留的后手，如果刺杀失败，就送我去吃牢饭。真是个好哥哥，对吗？”但丁嘲讽道，“趁你还活着，回家吃奶吧。不要白费力气，这不是你能解决的事情。”  
　　　尼禄如鲠在喉，为自己天真的提议感到无比羞愧。他不敢相信维吉尔居然铁石心肠到这个地步，他像那个梦一样在掳走但丁。  
　　　“再见，小鬼。我不能总是为难他们。”但丁留恋地看尼禄最后一眼，跟随警察出门，走过崔西五颜六色的小花园。尼禄本能地前去追随，一只手却在他身后一把拉住他。所以他只能远远看着但丁坐上警车。  
　　　然后，离去。  
　　　  
　　　警车还没走远，崔西就关上大门阻挡尼禄困惑的视线。那只灰兔子耷拉耳朵，面对门板情绪低落。  
　　　“崔西……但丁还有办法回来吗?”他垂着头说。  
　　　“那要看律师如何去争取。” 崔西干脆利落地下达命令，“总之以后你不能再到这里来。”  
　　　尼禄连忙抬起头，焦急说，“崔西，我……对不起。”  
　　　她怎么能够狠心指责这个无罪的男孩呢？崔西难过地抱住他。  
　　　“孩子，我不是在恨你。”  
　　　“所有的一切对你来说都太不公平了。”

 

 

　　　  
　　　（持续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进入完结倒计时，希望能写出爽快的结局!


	14. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位久等了——^-^  
> Lof被封号之后就没有再写下去，其间经历了很多事，我自己都快忘记前面的内容啦。  
> 不过最后还是咬咬牙把它完成了。（写一段卡一段，完全没有畅快淋漓的感觉）  
> 感谢阅读，爱你们~~~

第十二章  
　　   
　　   
　　100亿年前，太阳系中的一颗小行星因为一场碰撞偏离轨道，陨落于地球。  
　　成千上万块炙热的碎片像火蛇一样拖拽焰红色的尾巴从天而降，它们在坑陷中燃烧最后的余烬。  
　　它沉睡了四个冰期，度过了亿万个星夜，直到人类文明的出现与发展推动这个物质世界的步伐。  
　　一个牧民在高原牧羊时无意间发现了这块奇异的“石头”，为了换来五只质量好的铁桶，便把它交给驻扎当地的考察队。它就这样被考察队带回实验室，经过一段时间的分析研究之后，花纹最漂亮的那部分被切割下来，转交到珠宝匠的手中。  
　　在暗箱中等待了一眨眼的瞬间——短短三十年，这对它来说并不漫长——便得以重现天日。一个神秘的贵族男人来了，他的两只手指捏着一枚劣质的合金指环，他告诉珠宝匠，要地球上最古老的材料，依照这个尺寸为他年轻的爱人定制一枚求婚戒。  
　　它很高兴自己改头换面，被酸洗出清晰的花纹，以全新的形态永远陪伴在他身边。这颗曾经的星星所承载的爱比它存在百亿年的历史更为厚重，穿越时间和空间的限制，无垠寰宇浓缩在少年幼嫩的指尖上。  
　　即使是阴天，它也能依靠微弱的环境光反射出闪点。尼禄转动手掌，看金色光斑游走在这枚黑色指环中，企图破译出但丁留给他的讯息。  
　　将近一个月没有但丁的音讯，他已经被焦虑折磨得疲惫不堪。可无论是报纸还是新闻广播，都没有与但丁相关的消息。这是斯巴达家族的家事，政府并不打算加以干涉，但丁和维吉尔还在做最后的博弈。无论如何，但丁的处境很危险，尼禄必须找到他——只要不是但丁在故意躲着自己，那便不是最糟糕的。  
　　现在是午休的时间。尼禄吃完手中的热狗，不顾旁人的斜视，随意把油抹在报纸上。想起下午还有课，他伸着懒腰，大摇大摆走出阅览室，准备找个清净的地方小憩一番。  
　　“嘿，尼禄。”  
　　一个讨厌的声音从身后传来，是那个演出之后间歇性骚扰他的校运动员。尼禄假装没听见，继续往前走，然而面前的路被三个男生挡住了。  
　　好吧，听听这个四肢发达的脑残又要说什么蠢话。尼禄转身，皮笑肉不笑地问他:“你是谁啊？”  
　　“我是校橄榄球队的队长比尔!不要每次见面都问我名字!”大块头立马被尼禄目中无人的态度激怒了，不过碍于某些事，他并没有表现出来，而是一副殷勤的模样低声道:“杰夫跟我说你失恋了。”  
　　杰夫又是谁?尼禄想了好一会儿才把这个名字与乐队那个讨厌鬼鼓手对号入座，他的口中从来没一句好话。  
　　尼禄心烦意乱地搓着牛仔长外套的边缘，他不喜欢别人拿他的男朋友来开玩笑，他郑重地警告对方:“闭嘴，我没有失恋。”  
　　这几个男生瞬间发出不以为然的爆笑，他们拦住想要逃离的尼禄，就像生擒一只桀骜不驯的鹿一样快乐。怒不可遏的尼禄瞪一眼那群疯子，打开走廊的窗，探出上身，估量三楼到地面的距离，准备从这里翻下去。  
　　“我可以帮你意识到自己只是个被老男人包养的男宠。”这时一双陌生的大手扣住他的腰，吓得尼禄心里一凉，厌恶从身上每个毛孔排出来，比尔贴着他的耳朵说:“你怎么没有像那天一样化妆，臭婊子。”  
　　尼禄躲开他凑来的嘴唇，不耐烦地诘难:“你想干什么。”  
　　比尔笑嘻嘻地隔着牛仔外套抚摸他的身体，“你妈妈是个给钱就能上的女人，你也是，我可以继续包养你。”说着还用裤子上勃起的鼓包磨蹭尼禄的屁股，“你应该才开苞不久，正好省去我一些麻烦。”  
　　尼禄不敢乱动，生怕给身后的人造成什么误解。比尔的手劲很重，掐得他的腰生疼，只会像头野猪一样乱拱，他的活一定烂透了。直接撂倒这只蛮牛几乎是不可能的事，这时候需要想办法创造一些机会。尼禄强忍着恶心说，“哼，就你这身材能及格吗？”  
　　没有什么比羞辱运动员的身材更糟糕的事了，比尔粗鲁地推开尼禄，甩起膀子脱夹克，骂骂咧咧道：“你竟然敢怀疑我?”他拍拍自己厚实的胸肌，“看好了，绝对能拿满分。”  
　　“脱掉。”尼禄面无表情地指指他身上单薄的白色T恤。  
　　得到尼禄进一步的指示，比尔一副恍然大悟的样子扯嘴角淫笑，不紧不慢地交叉手臂掀起衣服，“骚货，看我怎么c……”  
　　就在他衣摆遮住脸的瞬间，尼禄抬起腿一脚把他踢倒在地上。趁惨叫的比尔反应过来之前，跨坐在他身上用双拳结结实实地揍他，其他男生被尼禄突然的反击吓到，战战兢兢，不敢上前。  
　　直到白色T恤染上鲜红，尼禄才肯住手。他站起身，朝地上不省人事的比尔啐了一口，冷笑着指那群狐假虎威的胆小鬼，“还有谁想来和我玩玩?”  
　　“天啊！这里发生了什么……”在阅览室整理书籍的教导主任闻声而来，她的步伐摇摇摆摆，表情像见鬼一样夸张，似乎不敢相信倒在地上昏迷不醒的是校园恶霸比尔。  
　　“是他!是尼禄先动手的！”那几个混混连忙将尼禄供出去，好将自己与这件事划清关系。  
　　尼禄无辜地抬起双手:“我……算了。”想起之前的经验，尼禄厌恶地瞥她一眼，转身离开。  
　　“你站住！你是哪个班的学生，我要打电话通知你的父母!”她拉扯尖锐的嗓子大喊大叫，好像高中男生打架斗殴是什么稀奇的事一般。  
　　“我根本就没有父母!”尼禄毫无耐心，回头冲她咆哮道，“我是在孤儿院长大的！”  
　　教导主任愣住了，她尴尬地把头发撩到耳后，压低声音说：“把你的监护人给我叫来!这件事情可没这么容易罢休!”  
　　“好，我这就去。”尼禄不屑地撇嘴，抬起双手一步步后退，又重复一遍：“别生气呀，我这就去……我这就去找他。”  
　　去找他。  
　　面对冷漠的老师和同学，尼禄完全丧失为自己辩护的兴趣。他索性从三楼走廊的窗口纵身一跃，在空中灵活地翻转，利用肩胛骨和背肌与地面做缓冲。然后借势一滚，脚尖一蹬，像课堂上掉落的橡皮一样迅速弹出他们的视线范围。  
　　上方传来教导主任担心呼叫和那群胆小鬼的惊叹，他听不见。他三步并作两步，翻越围墙，快步走在大街上。路人好奇地打量这个男孩，不仅因为他在寒冬中过于单薄的穿着，还因为他不合时宜地在上学日闲逛。  
　　他不在意，他现在没办法在意任何事情。  
　　尼禄当然不会真的去找克雷多，克雷多只会告诫他避开那群混蛋，像个懦夫一样躲他们远远的。他真正想找的那个男人现在已经不在身边了。那个可以埋在他怀里，诉说自己被如何欺负也不会觉得太丢脸的男人——但丁肯定会支持他揍回去的。在遇到但丁之后尼禄才明白自己一直没有被人好好尊重过，这对比可真糟糕，让他比以往还要委屈。如果他一辈子都意识不到这个问题，可能会过得比现在要好……谁知道呢?他活在巨大的落差之中，无法自救。  
　　可是但丁现在在哪？尼禄不相信他真的蹲在监狱里吃牢饭，却又无从下手。但丁总是轻描淡写地把重要信息一笔带过，尼禄看不见他编制的蛛网，被动地接受但丁愿意给他看的东西。但是真正的但丁究竟是什么样子?但丁的人生履历如此之长，经历又如此特别，他在不断演变的事物中汲取到的经验远胜于仍在象牙塔中的尼禄，所以他和但丁总是无法进行有效且公平的信息交换。  
　　尼禄很担心自己再这样下去连但丁长什么样都给忘了，他并不是真的傲慢，要记住一个人的长相对他来说是一件困难的事，连自己的恋人也无法幸免。所以尼禄总是找机会偷偷观察但丁的脸，辛辛苦苦收集不同角度的照片，然后在脑海中将它转化成立体的样子，但现在这份短暂的记忆存储似乎要到期了。尼禄心酸地发现他连一张和但丁的合影也没有，事实上，他才和但丁交往短短两个月。  
　　但是他却莫名其妙地相信，他们已经认识彼此好久了，相爱只不过是水到渠成的事。他甚至认为这不是线性的相识，在不同位面的平行世界里，他会以不同方式和但丁相遇；只要他厌倦孤独寂寞的生活，许愿他想要个永久的依靠，但丁就会从浩如烟海的祷告中捕捉到他小小的声音……

 

　　远处传来管风琴演奏的圣乐，不知不觉中，尼禄到达他的目的地。比预料的时间早太多，他无聊地在广场上踱步，把吃食的鸽子群踢开，引起正在投喂的老爷爷极大不满。展翅的鸽子呼啦啦从他身边飞过，尼禄信步向眼前那座大教堂走去。他没有走进教堂，只是坐在大门前的阶梯上。抬头看灰蒙蒙的天和被雕刻得密密麻麻的教堂尖顶，上面雕刻的神像有随意的修补痕迹。和Fortuna不同，那里最辉煌的地方就是教堂，修缮程度之严谨，让它如同千百年前那般原封不动。  
　　尼禄搓搓冰冷的手，把它们放到嘴边哈气。他认真地捕捉教堂里传出的美妙歌声，在脑海中轻易勾勒出那位女歌手的温柔形象。悬空的手指轻轻地跟随她的旋律上下弹奏，仿佛回到了小时候的琴房。  
　　小尼禄的调皮捣蛋和他掩藏不住的音乐天赋毫不冲突，连修女都惊讶于这个孩子的悟性。尼禄可以轻易记住繁复的乐章，只要坐在钢琴面前，悦耳的琴声就可以叮咚叮咚地流淌在破旧的琴房中 。他没有老师，照尼禄的说法，好像一直有一位温柔的音乐天使陪伴在他身边。他之所以愿意乖乖坐在那弹钢琴，只是因为喜爱歌唱的姬莉叶需要伴奏罢了。  
　　姬莉叶的歌声总是能安抚他不安的内心，所以他不由自主地来到这里寻找安慰。然而一到呕呀噪杂合唱部分，尼禄立马停止空气钢琴演奏，改而朝远方嫌弃地翻白眼。

 

　不知过了多久，排练总算结束，合唱团的人员陆续从大门出来。尼禄起身拍拍灰，抬头张望，直到看见姬莉叶和另外两个女伴有说有笑地走出来，才将拉长的脖子恢复原位。  
　　姬莉叶裹着新买的羊绒披肩，面容亢奋，看来与教会的人相处得不错。尼禄原本还担心与社会脱节相当长久的姬莉叶会难以重新融入团体，是自己多虑了，目前看来好像他才是最孤僻的那个。  
　　“尼禄!”姬莉叶一下子就注意到那个站姿歪斜的小瘪三，她向女伴简单告别之后快步走向尼禄，“你怎么来了?等了很久吗？”尼禄拘谨地搓搓鼻子，甩甩被冻僵的脚:“我刚到。”  
　　“我记得你下午有课。”姬莉叶偏过头去观察尼禄的表情，尼禄躲躲闪闪的模样很容易露出端倪，她担心地问:“在学校过得不愉快吗？”  
　　“和以前一样。”  
　　察觉到尼禄的不耐烦，姬莉叶说，“我想，保持出勤率可能会改善同学对你的印象……尼禄，遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
　　尼禄低着头向前走，本能想去回避自己逃学的事情经过，他当然想老老实实上完下午令人讨厌的化学课——就目前的状况而言，他完全是“被迫”逃课的。  
　　碍于姬莉叶的步幅，尼禄不能像平常一样一遇到不合心意的事情就一溜烟跑走，所以他只好配合姬莉叶的速度，傻傻地拖着双腿。  
　　他的视线来回跳跃在琳琅的街道上，反复阅读些彩色的地标和花哨的广告牌，希望它们能给他打破僵局的灵感。然而拖延时间并没有什么意义。等候红绿灯的时候，他决定在绿灯亮起之前给姬莉叶一个她能够放心的理由。  
　　“我没有……我……”  
　　“你又去找但丁了?”  
　　尼禄摇摇头。  
　　武装自卫队全部撤离，但丁的豪宅被铁链和木板封锁住，尼禄曾经试着透过沾满灰尘的玻璃板去观察里面的情况。所有的收藏品都被搬空，连昂贵的地毯都不知所踪，剩下的家具都被塑料摆布覆盖住。这里曾经他和但丁的乐园，所有鲜活的景象历历在目，他能看到他第一次迷茫又拘谨地站在大厅中央时，但丁如何体贴地为他擦拭头发。他的动作轻柔得就像在保养一件易碎的稀世珍品，这就是为什么尼禄会突发奇想，厚着脸皮故意谄媚他。事实告诉他，他没有做错，但丁非常吃这一套。随着关系的深入，他还能更得寸进尺。然而现在那个辉煌的大厅现在看起来却如此颓败，陌生，没有丝毫剩余价值。如此强烈的反差差点让尼禄以为眼前浮现的回忆是曾经自己做的梦。  
　　除此之外尼禄出没得最多的地方是崔西的私人诊所。但他只敢在需要拆线换药的时候，坐在诊所的蓝色长凳上，在周围病人的咳嗽声中木讷地等待遇见崔西的机会。  
　　鉴于她对他蓦然转变的态度，尼禄知道就算遇见崔西，崔西也不会向他透露一个字。但这是获取确切情报的唯一途径，所以尼禄只要有空就会到这边来寻找机会。枯黄色树林越来越稀疏，每次踩着落叶地毯回家，他心中都灌满无尽的失落。  
　　他的表情就像现在姬莉叶看到的那样憔悴，姬莉叶不由得为自己无理的追究自责起来。在过马路时，尼禄习惯性牵住她的手，把她保护在人流中。姬莉叶发现掌心中的变化，她抬起被尼禄握着的手问，“这是什么?你的新戒指吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“人们通常不会随意在左手戴戒指，因为它靠近心脏，是离上帝最近的距离……”她兴奋地说，同时决定对这个缺乏常识的男孩做一些科普，“你把它戴在一个很特别的位置，尼禄。”  
　　“很特别?”尼禄心中一紧，连忙问她，“为什么？”  
　　“无名指专属于婚姻。”姬莉叶笑道，“你被求婚了？”  
　　“天啊。”他停下脚步惊呼，瞪大的眼睛飞扬起神采，死寂的心一下子被暖流激活。  
　　姬莉叶奇怪地看着禄夸张的反应，“这只是一种说法，你随时都可以更换它的位置。”  
　　“我不会改变它的位置的。”尼禄涨红脸说。

 

　　门外飘来姬莉叶准备晚餐的味道，尼禄的房间充盈着温暖的黄光。他躺在小床上，无意识地转动指尖的求婚戒，盯着天花板上大幅的“头疼”乐队海报陷入回忆中。  
　　他并不是总能和但丁见面，在周一至周四期间，他只能靠思念来安慰自己。尼禄在心里反复强调自我的独立性，以免自己彻底迷失在对这个老男人的爱中。但不可否认，在寂寞的生活里，但丁几乎就是他的全部。  
　　尼禄还记得第一次打通那个老男人的电话时，那怦怦跳的心情。客厅的电话线被拉进门缝，他对那个熟悉的声音脱口而出：“你在做什么?”问完尼禄立马就后悔了，这不是一个浪漫的开场白。  
　　“工作。”  
　　“噢。”尼禄闭上眼，想象但丁坐在办公桌面前认真，又有点苦恼的模样。  
　　“你呢？小朋友。”  
　　尼禄尴尬地沉默了好一会儿，眼神滴溜溜转，最后落在“头疼”乐队主唱的大脸上，他的雀斑密密麻麻，看起来像海报发霉了：“我在……数星星。”说完他露出一丝但丁看不见的调皮笑容。  
　　“数到第几颗了?”  
　　“哼，已经是三千二百颗了，然后是三千二百零一、三千二百零二、三千二百零三……”尼禄随意地数数，但丁就这样静静听着。他的反应很冷淡，似乎没有像自己一样陷入难以自拔的思念当中，尼禄心中不免有些难过。他的兴致随数字的增加而逐渐被消磨，那些雀斑快要把他看得眼花缭乱，他多么希望但丁能直接打断这个无聊的话题，“喂……你还在听吗？”  
　　“嗯，继续。”  
　　“三千二百四十……”但丁那边发出忍不住的笑声，尼禄知道自己又被耍了，他咬牙切齿，对空气破口大骂:“操，你这个狗屎，我只是……我……”  
　　他顿住，“我只是想你了。”

　　我好想见你，但丁。  
　　思念源源不断袭来，冲刷他脆弱的心灵堤坝。之前的想法完全错误，那个毛绒绒、热烘烘的胸膛才是世界上最安全的地方。在他昏昏欲睡的时候但丁总会忍不住给他的脸颊印上微痛的吻。尼禄不排斥他这样做，因为他从小就听说，父亲的吻像洗锅的钢刷，脏脏的，刺刺的，臭臭的。他不介意被那钢刷一样的下巴多刺几下，在恋人身上偷取对亲情的渴望。可但丁亲吻的范围不止脸颊这么点地方，他很快就会转移到尼禄的口舌，然后沿着尖下巴含住他的喉结，再下滑吮吸锁骨。随着但丁越来越过分的越界，尼禄对亲情的想象也就戛然而止。  
　　尼禄再次端详左手无名指上的枚戒指，心中冒起无名火，这种老年人的闷骚玩笑到底还要开几次。他完全可以光明正大地向他求婚，何必偷偷摸摸趁他睡着的时候玩先斩后奏的把戏。他究竟在忌惮些什么？但丁留下无数个隐晦的信息和没头脑的哑谜，他把这些面包屑铺成一条小路，心满意足地看着尼禄被诱饵牵住鼻子，在精心设计的迷宫中横冲直撞。现在就要到达终点，他把最后一块大点心放在垂直的高塔上，这可不是二段跳能解决的高度，它耸入云霄，似乎在嘲笑自己的愚蠢。  
　　尼禄如此信任但丁，他倾其所有，在但丁面前几乎像玻璃一样透明，然而但丁却完全不信任他。这可真叫人心寒啊。他……那个混蛋，他一定是水泥浇筑成的！复杂，浑浊，毫无生气，吸收所有声音。该死的但丁！这单方面的“保护”不公平！他才不是小鬼!他需要知道一切，他根本等不及长大了!尼禄狠狠地拽着身上的被单，咬牙切齿，拧紧的眉头压得眼眶发疼。混蛋，只要闯进了他的人生，就休想全身而退！他不会再原谅这个老男人的任性与霸道，这不是真爱，他只是把对过去的遗憾弥补在自己身上，他看他的眼神是在看另一个他自己。一定是这样的，否则不会再有别的理由去解释他的所作所为了。  
　　这一刻，许多信息顶翻压抑已久的大石，在他心中疯狂地生长……似乎抓住什么线索的尼禄抹去愤怒的泪水，自言自语道:“你喜欢出题?让我看看你给我留下了什么样的提示……”  
　　于是他一个鲤鱼打挺，不顾姬莉叶的惊呼破门而出。在这个时候出门确实不是什么好主意，冷风袭来，他饥肠辘辘。天空布满黑压压的乌云，这是无数个事件的预兆，无论是吉是凶，尼禄都不会感到害怕。他不像但丁一样让心死在某个年龄段，他必须要找刷新生命进度的突破口，不留任何遗憾地成长。  
　　风和尘土托起他长牛仔外套的衣摆，每往前一步回忆就加深一分。即使失去双眼他也能依靠心中描绘的地图在浓绀色的夜里寻找到但丁的家。他像鬣狗奔跑，脚下的步子迈得飞快——他会翻过一堵堵墙，越过一栋栋楼——在钢铁森林中追寻但丁的踪迹。  
　　   
　　   
　　   
　　   
　　   
　　少了对自卫队的顾忌，安全通道的门被他粗暴地打开。空气不流通的怪味扑面而来，他皱着眉头看空无一物的客厅。窗外的风呜呜啸叫，时不时闪过雷电的亮光。  
　　尼禄气喘吁吁地盯着前方办公室的门。这里太闷了，他的汗一直往下淌，灰尘黏在他身上真叫人不舒服啊。他脱下外套，随意地抹去身上的汗水，等狂跳的心脏冷却之后再拎着那串叮叮当当的钥匙靠近那扇门。  
　　希望那个老男人像以往一样坐在里面，从手中的文件中抬起头来，傻笑着与他对视……尼禄自嘲地笑笑，从口袋外套中翻找迷你手电筒。  
　　但丁的办公室保持着原样，借着光他随意地翻开办公桌上平时不允许触碰的文件和笔记。能摆在台面上的都是些毫无价值的内容，更多的是一些但丁的小说手稿和剧本，尼禄随意地翻看两眼就尴尬地合上了。反正目的不在于此，他灵活地翻过办公桌，寻找那份“成人礼”。  
　　不知道但丁给他准备了什么，盒子的体积比他想象中要大。尼禄蹲在桌底下，小心翼翼地把潘多拉魔盒打开。  
　　映入眼帘的是和昏暗的周围格格不入的，色彩缤纷的袜子。尼禄惊讶地看着这些幼稚的色彩和图案，突然觉得很难为情。他伸手去翻那些柔软的袜子，在下面发现了那只小小的猫头鹰雕塑，它的爪子带着修复的痕迹，看来自己蹩脚的伪装还是被发现了。除此之外还有绯红女皇的迷你模型、“头疼”乐队的签名新专辑、他们曾经分享过的同一种口味棒棒糖、泡泡气枪等等……  
　　但丁是怎么有自信把这些乱七八糟的玩具当成“成人礼”送给他的?这个对自己品味沾沾自喜的老头，一天到晚在办公室里究竟不务正业到什么地步。尼禄的失望极了，他不敢相信但丁只给他留下这些没有任何意义的东西。  
　　身边的玩具堆成小山，纸盒底部的“异样”逐渐显露出来，不甘心的尼禄伸手拿起那张有着精美的装饰的手绘卡片。

“生日快乐，尼禄  
　我愿意把我的一切都献给你  
　永远爱你的，  
　但丁叔叔”

　　尼禄眉头一皱，视线移到纸的下方——盒子底部存放着非常厚的，与财产转移有关的合同与文书，包括巨额存款、不动产、股权……所有的财产都流向一个陌生又熟悉的名字。他使劲揉搓自己的双眼，再三确认那个拼写:  
　　“尼禄·斯巴达”。  
　　他迫切地希望尼禄快点成年，不是因为那自我设防的道德底线，但丁早就料到这一天，瞒着他提前准备了财产转移。说不定这个计划的开始，比尼禄想象得还要早。  
　　但……为什么?为什么会是他?为什么会是这个姓氏?  
　　尼禄不禁毛骨悚然。  
　　又是一阵寒光掠过，雷鸣在窗边四分五裂地炸开，风雨闻声而至，在稀里哗啦的雨声中，但丁那温柔的话语又回到了耳边。  
　　“你不会一直一无所知的。”

 

  
　　尼禄感觉自己疯了，他的生命比以往任何时刻更无足轻重。  
　　密集的雨水在他脸上形成水膜，湿冷的衣服紧紧束缚住他，吸足水的鞋子变成使他步履蹒跚的镣铐。闪电撕破天空，他在隆隆轰鸣中借着冷白色的光在破旧屋檐和楼台之间快速移动。被冻僵的尼禄磕磕绊绊、比起自己受伤，他更担心自己会踩破居民的屋顶。要知道，他家附近的“建筑物”比流浪猫住的纸壳房还要脆弱。  
　　他后悔自己那样吹牛，要在这样的环境里找一两朵蘑菇，简直就是天方夜谭。这里唯一的真实就是冻僵的手脚，筋疲力尽的身体，还有一颗惶恐不安的心。他徒劳地翻找每一块砖瓦，期盼那散发着微弱荧光的小东西会给他带来希望。这样刺骨的雨夜中，尼禄的体温流失得太快了，浑身冰凉的他渐渐丧失耐心，寻找动作也越来越粗鲁。  
　　就在放松警惕之时，脚下突然踏空，陌生的失重感惊得尼禄浑身紧绷。他几乎没来得及做出任何反应便从高空重重跌落在地上，四分五裂的剧痛让他大脑一片空白。尼禄痛苦地捂住胸口，蜷缩在泥泞的路面上呻吟。他不想发出这种声音的，可是这一摔真的好疼啊，自从习惯飞檐走壁的行路方式之后他从来没有伤得这么严重过，仿佛肋骨骨折，扎进了肺里，每一口呼吸都带着血腥味。  
　　   
　　   
　　也不知道干嚎了多久，一把红色的伞晃到眼前，他立马止住哼声，警惕地朝来人的方向投去戒备的目光。  
　　“尼禄?”  
　　“你还好吗?”  
　　“我可不敢碰坏你，你得学会自己爬起来。”  
　　“拜托，我当然会……”尼禄狼狈地在地上挣扎好一会儿才勉强支起上身。环顾四周，他发现他掉到了他家旁边岔路口的地面上。  
　　“收获如何。”那个斗鸡眼女人披着人造皮草大衣，手里掐着烟，说了一句莫名其妙的话。  
　　“什么……什么收获?”  
　　“在这样的夜晚应该能顺走不少东西吧，虽然你挑错地点了。”  
　　“我不做贼!”  
　　“放松点，我不会报警的，五五分。”她熟练地向男人伸出手的样子真令尼禄咬牙切齿。  
　　尼禄充满恶意地沉默不语，他一向很讨厌这个蠢女人目中无人的态度，他说:“我在……找东西。”  
　　“找什么?”  
　　“发光的蘑菇。”  
　　“啊?”女人惊异地看着他。  
　　“对啊！就是蘑菇……我需要情报，我要找到但丁……我必须要找到他……”剧痛使他呼吸困难，尼禄不得不大喘气才能让肺更新血液中的氧气，“如果我直接去见崔西，她会把我赶走的。”  
　　一瞬间空气中只有雨声。  
　　那个女人越是平静，尼禄就觉得自己越傻。“或许崔西是对的，我在吹牛，你家就是个垃圾堆，这一带像繁殖病菌的培养皿，根本不可能会发生奇迹。”  
　　“你把‘它’称为奇迹?”  
　　“对，和‘24小时不打烊妓女’一样的奇迹。”尼禄实在是受够她的轻视，恶狠狠地说。  
　　意外的是，这个女人被尼禄的俏皮话逗笑了。她做出一个令尼禄困惑的动作，转身拉下屋檐的灯。熄灭的那一瞬间，如同太阳落山一般立刻亮起了星星，小巧玲珑的它们一簇挨着一簇，在木楼的夹缝中艰难生存，好像凝固在夜空中的的星尘。  
　　看到尼禄目瞪口呆的样子，她得意洋洋地说:“想摘请随意，你的男朋友已经为你付过钱了。”

 

  
　　崔西放下手中的对讲机，神情凝重地盯着窗外漆黑的夜雨。  
　　尼禄来了。  
　　这次他可没有在前方的诊所傻坐着，根据下属的汇报，他正撑着红色的伞，在雨中接近她家。原本崔西想下令让那个保镖直接把尼禄赶走，可当她听到这个脏兮兮的男孩在雨中一瘸一拐，每走一段路就不得不蹲下休息，似乎受了相当严重的伤时，又一次迟疑了。  
　　她知道傻小子时不时会来诊所等待她的出现，也知道他仍然对那个年长的恋人念念不忘，但他不应该再回到这里。想起但丁最后的命令，崔西揉揉青春不再的面容，无奈地叹息。

　　身体传来的钝痛逐渐加重，尼禄甚至不能像来的时候那样挺着背。踌躇片刻，尼禄抬起手敲响对面的门。  
　　他的舌头刚刚滑过龟裂的嘴唇，那扇门便打开了，但尼禄万万没有想到先探出来的会是一个黑漆漆的枪口。  
　　“回去，尼禄。”崔西用枪抵住他的额头冰冷地说，她的五官埋没在边缘线分明的阴影中，凛冽得可怕。  
　　“女士，我会回去的。”尼禄打起精神来向这个过度紧张的女人开玩笑，“我只是想给你送点东西，你看……”他垂下眼睛去翻找和裤子黏在一块的口袋，小心翼翼地掏出那小小的灰色透明蘑菇递给崔西，“我给你带来了奇迹……”  
　　“这个世界上根本就没有奇迹!”额头上的枪口逼得更紧，崔西丝毫不为所动，她的视线死死盯着尼禄的脸，咬牙切齿地说:“不要用但丁那一套对付我!”  
　　见状尼禄不打算再客套了，他直白问道:“……你可以告诉我关于但丁的事吗?”  
　　“尼禄，我警告过你！”崔西漂亮的脸扭成一团，“这是真家伙，如果我扣动扳机，你会死的。”  
　　“你不会这样做的，你不是那样的人。”  
　　“三。”  
　　“你不是那样的人……”  
　　“二。”  
　　“崔西……”  
　　“一!”  
　“你不可能会杀了我!”尼禄激动地朝她吼道，“但丁的资产都在我这!只要我还有利用价值!你们就不能杀了我!”  
　　崔西一脸震惊地放下手中的枪。他说得没错，她不能杀了他。  
　　尼禄见崔西略有松懈，便控制不住自己一股脑地追问:“崔西，求求你!求求你告诉我为什么!但丁在哪?他到底背着我做了什么计划?”  
　　“这一切都与你无关!”做出反应的崔西迅速关上门，却被一只强壮的手拦住，她冷眼看这个被愤怒冲昏头脑的男孩，淡淡地说，“回家吧，尼禄。”  
　　“你不可以赶我走!我必须要知道!我……”尼禄咽了口唾沫，企图让自己平静下来，“……‘尼禄·斯巴达’，我在那些文件上看到了这个名字。你不能说这一切和我毫无关系!”  
　　“崔西，我从来没想过自己还能拥有一个家族姓氏……”此刻无名指上的指环变得沉甸甸的，尼禄表情凝重，“这对我来说很重要，你明白吗？我必须要去保护但丁。”  
　　　她回避那双真挚的蓝色眼睛，低下头轻声说:“可他是你的叔叔。”  
　　“呃。”不知为何尼禄突然尴尬住，没想到崔西仍然对那件事耿耿于怀，他挠挠鼻子支支吾吾地解释道:“那是但丁的怪癖，我只是装模作样配合他，并没有乐在其中……”  
　　“不，尼禄!”崔西满脸怒容，仿佛在和一个不可理喻的生物说话，“维吉尔是你的父亲!”  
　　“什么？”  
　　一瞬间，这个男孩心乱如麻，胸口传来的剧痛几乎要把他整个人撕裂。  
　　忿怒的尼禄勉强自己找回神智去反驳翠西的胡说八道，然而他双耳嗡嗡作响，才张嘴，便有一股恶心的感觉涌上喉咙，他以为会把浑浊的胃容物呕出来。但他实在没什么好吐的，中午的热狗已经被消化掉，眼前是一片一片出乎意料的猩红。  
　　大口大口吐出的鲜血落在手上、衣服上、地板上，像现实一样淋漓，像那个男人一样残忍。

 

  
（持续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就是大结局了！激动！！！  
> 洒洒洋洋也写了有十万字吧，是时候停下了：D  
> 虽然朋友非常不敢相信下一章就能完结的样子。（她明明都看过大纲了）


	15. 最终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这么久才更新，非常感谢能够一直等待到今天的读者老爷们。  
> 事情究竟会发展到什么地步呢？话不多说，老爷们请看^-^（AO3有中文页面了好贴心啊。）

第十三章

 

　　尼禄不知道自己在那些孤儿当中多么特别，在传统保守的Fortuna，不会有人随意丢弃孩子。他不是因病、因灾遗弃在孤儿院的，没有人告诉他为什么命运对他如此不公。尽管尼禄对身世充满疑惑，但他避免去想自己会被家人放弃的理由。只要他们相互寻找对方，总有一天会重新相聚。  
　　如果他的家人知道他的存在的话。  
　　

　　灰蒙的清晨，年轻的梅丽莎像受感召一般从梦中醒来。那阵微弱的啼哭声牵引着她，她披上斗篷，提着灯，走下阁楼。  
　　打开铁门，浓雾四起，寒气让她不由自主打哆嗦。不安的梅丽莎四处张望，向声音传来的方向小步走去。最后在不远处的石墙根下发现一块小小的布团。梅丽莎靠近它，弯下腰小心翼翼地抱起这个被黑色披肩草率包裹着的婴儿。周围一片纯白，像陆地上的云海，柔光中这个婴儿凭空诞生犹如天赐，如此异景让涉世不深的她不禁又惊又诧。  
　　尼禄来的那一天穿着柔软的棉服，口水巾的边缘编成漂亮的蕾丝，中间有一朵淡蓝色的玫瑰缎带刺绣，稚嫩小脚上是一双可爱的针织袜。这是个健康的婴儿，甚至可以说，他被照顾得太好了。这个小宝宝既吃不惯粗糙的奶糊，也不愿睡在僵硬的木板床上，他紧紧地拽着修女的衣服，生怕再次被抛弃。  
　　受到如此精心呵护的孩子，怎么会突然被狠心遗弃呢？可除了一条黑色披肩，没有任何可以表明他身份的东西，好像父母遭遇了什么不测，匆匆把他丢下。  
　　心生疑惑的梅丽莎向人们四处打听当时发生的事情，却一无所获。与世隔绝的Fortuna很少发生新闻，当时城里并没有人口失踪的报案记录。只有一个神志不清的流浪汉说，他在街头烂醉的时候看到有女人被黑色车辆掳走了。由于他常年酗酒，又是个怀疑论者，所以他的证言并没有被任何人采信。  
　　随着尼禄一天天的长大，梅丽莎越来越难以忽视这条信息。他精心雕琢的容貌在本地的孩子当中实在是过于突出，谁都能看出来他不属于Fortuna，那银白如雪的头发和双苍蓝色的眼睛，无时不刻在强调自己的血世。  
　　  
　　所以梅丽莎看到那个给教堂带来罪恶的白发男人抱着尼禄时，她吓出一身冷汗。上帝保佑，她不希望尼禄和斯巴达家族有任何关系。  
　　“这个男孩几岁了？”他无视梅丽莎拮据的反应，不紧不慢地问。  
　　梅丽莎谎称道，“10岁。”  
　　“可他看起来这么小……”但丁用狐疑的眼神打量她。  
　　“天父可以证明，我不会撒谎的。”梅丽莎紧张地补充，“他只是营养不良。”  
　　但丁点点头，“抱歉，我没有怀疑你的意思。是我自己搞错了……”他环顾破落的四周，简单地做一番评估，“这里的环境确实需要改善，你看他这么大了还轻飘飘的。”  
　　说完他便把怀中熟睡的尼禄还给梅丽莎。这个孩子脸上全是脏兮兮的泪痕，他哭得满头大汗，像梅丽莎第一次捡到他时那样可怜。接过尼禄的梅丽莎忧心忡忡，紧紧把他抱在怀中。  
　　事实上，除了普通的家庭之外，有太多不明人员向她打听这个孩子了。时不时会有些社会人士打着捐款和领养的名义来这里慰问孤儿，他们的穿着和言行明显不像普通公民，反而是在不怀好意地调查些什么，令梅丽莎无缘无故联想到传闻中那个失踪的女人。  
　　虔诚的梅丽莎相信，这个孩子是上天给她的考验，她每天为尼禄祷告，希望他远离那些恶魔，在教堂的庇佑下平安地长大。  
　　她认为尼禄不是个简单的男孩，他的命运不属于任何人。

 

　　“我能隐隐约约想起来。”  
　　“他说:‘我们还会再见面的，那时候我一定不会再离开你。我们会成为真正的家人。’”  
　　“就因为这句话，我在孤儿院等待一天又一天，我早就忘记年轻的他长什么样了……仍然盼望他能找到我，带我回家。”  
　　空气中弥漫着干燥的花香，尼禄安静地凝视着壁炉中的火焰，他整个人苍白又虚弱地陷在沙发里。当莫里森把毯子盖在他身上时，他突然开口问:  
　　“莫里森，我不是个意外，对吗？”  
　　尼禄眼中闪烁着湿润的光，不知道是火苗的倒影还是泪花，他打了个带叹息的寒颤，支支吾吾地继续，“……我是说，一个不合时宜的孩子会意味着……麻烦和累赘。我希望我的存在没有伤害到任何人……”  
　　“尼禄，我们——所有人——都在期待你的降生，这点毋庸置疑。”莫里森心痛地按住他的肩膀，“尤其是你的父亲……他为你的到来做足准备……只是那时候发生了太多无法挽回的事……或许上帝安排你离开是正确的，我很高兴看见你成长为与那两兄弟截然相反的人。”  
　　在毯子的覆盖下，尼禄僵直的手指迟缓地抚摸那把铮亮冰冷的手枪。  
　　“他们不会和好吗？”  
　　他一直想要把玩的“大玩具”躺在他的腿上。一想到这把枪会真实而残酷地夺走人的生命，尼禄心里前所未有的茫然，“今年我想和家人一起过的圣诞节。”  
　　莫里森摇摇头。  
　　“斯巴达家已经好久没有过圣诞节了。”

 

 

12月13日12点25分  
　　在那家脏兮兮的披萨店里，所有人都在紧张地等待着但丁的电话。  
　　今天异常的昏暗寒冷，据天气预报称，该地区未来12小时内将有大范围的降雪。玻璃门上挂着“歇业”的挂牌，胖厨师走了之后这家餐厅门可罗雀，早早挂起的圣诞彩灯寂寞地亮着冷光。  
　　蕾蒂不安地来回踱步，崔西靠在后厨的门边发呆，莫里森一边看表一边守着电话。尼禄也前所未有的沉默，蕾蒂想找人开腔都没办法。  
　　无聊的杂志摊在桌子上，既不能玩会儿游戏也不能喝酒，真是无聊到头发都要被扯光了，正当蕾蒂从冰柜里拿出酒瓶准备爽一发的时候，尖锐刺耳的电话铃声打断了她的动作。空气在一瞬间凝结，所有人的目光都集中在莫里森身上。依照约定，莫里森在第三声铃响起之后接起了那个电话。

 

12月13日08：04  
　　但丁很有自信，目前发生的一切尽牢牢掌控在计划之中。蕾蒂会准时把枪送来的。  
　　他已经交代好所有的事情，将自己作为“但丁”该履行的义务处理完毕。今天下午2点之后，维吉尔不可能活在这个世界上。在与维吉尔的对抗中，他一定要一直做个赢家。  
　　可当但丁把脸从捧满冷水的双手中抬起来的时候，他没有收获意想中的冷静。他呆呆地打量冰冷的镜子中那个苍老而可怕的自己，他感觉自己好像活了很久，又好像只活了短短几个月……分不清断裂的人生中有哪一部分是真实的。一切本不应该这样。结果是由各种各样的事情经过交织而成，但谁又能说结果本身不是构成其他事情走向的一部分呢。  
　　他简单地甩干手，身边的年轻人——维吉尔的手下——顺势为他披上带毛领的斗篷。  
　　“这算是老哥给我的最后一点温暖吗?”但丁皮笑肉不笑地跟他调侃，然而那个面无表情的男孩完全不识趣，或者说维吉尔的马仔都和他一样无聊。他如实回答:“先生不想见到不修边幅的你。”  
　　但丁耸耸肩，继续和他聊天:“维吉尔输定了，你知道为什么？他给我准备的衣服太宽了，说明他很心虚。”“我们没多少时间了，你有什么话可以留到见面再说。”  
　　这家伙的回答莫名其妙地让人感到不舒服，但丁回过身看那个人，他的年纪不大，体格瘦削，黑色卷发，肩膀上站着只蓝色的鸟——但丁总觉得在哪里见过他。  
　　“你叫什么名字?”  
　　“V。”  
　　“噢，我听说过你，不就是维吉尔培养的继承人嘛。”但丁笑着跟随他大摇大摆地走出单人牢房，看起来很享受狱友和狱警的注目礼，他感慨道，“我们都到这把年纪了啊……我也有个继承人，或许你可以和他做个朋友。不过维吉尔不像我，他这么多疑，不会真的把权力让给你的。”  
　　“先生对我有养育之恩，”V谨慎地说，“我没有考虑过要取代他的位置。”  
　　“哼。”但丁扯扯嘴角，很直白地表现自己的厌恶。这个男孩的野心像他手背上的纹身一样根本没办法被外套遮住，白长一张漂亮的脸了。  
　　“话说——你的继承人是尼禄吗？”身边的V向他露出可爱又讨人厌的微笑，“还是说你只是想当他的糖爹呢?”

12月13日12：00  
　　维吉尔很早就起床了，他把头发梳得一丝不苟，下巴刮得干干净净，为这极具仪式性的时刻做足准备。  
　　没有什么比看到蓬头乱发，胡子拉碴的但丁裹在不合身的衣服中更让维吉尔感到满意了。他坐在客厅的沙发上漫不经心地翘着二郎腿，脸上却是一副视死如归的臭脸。  
　　这里是维吉尔的府邸，一个两千平米的庄园，处处戒备森严。但丁没有武器，没有手下，在这里不过是只任人摆布的瓮中之鳖。维吉尔感觉好极了，他深知但丁忠心耿耿的手下无论如何也会想办法来救他的，但一切都发生在他的眼皮底下，有什么好担心的呢？今天但丁必须死在这，在那之前，他想欣赏他挣扎的模样。  
　　“把你请过来废了我好大的功夫。”维吉尔背着双手在他面前踱步，他的背像小时候一样直。  
　　“那一开始就别让条子插手呀，”但丁白了他一眼，“公平竞争，维吉尔。”  
　　维吉尔停下脚步，远远地对着但丁露出讽刺的微笑，“公平?你被父母偏爱的时候可从来没提出过要公平。”  
　　但丁对这一套指责的说辞已经听厌烦了，他耸耸肩:“你想过自己为什么到这把年纪还一无所有吗？因为你总是活在失去之中，从来没有珍惜过拥有的一切……啊，我知道了，你在嫉妒我。你一直嫉妒我。”  
　　“你嫉妒我一直受到爸爸妈妈的宠爱，嫉妒我可以自由自在地过花天酒地的生活，嫉妒我的地位和权力……这些对我来说得来全不费工夫，你这么努力这么拼命，却赶不上我的十分之一，有没有可能还会嫉妒我的美貌呢?真可惜，虽然是双胞胎，但是我们两个一点也不像，你比较丑，所以妈妈只愿意亲我，看都懒得看你一眼。”但丁原本是想狠狠地挖苦一下维吉尔，没想到却把自己逗笑了。他像小时候，或者说像过去任何一个会面时刻一样，嬉皮笑脸地对维吉尔人身攻击。  
　　他可以看到维吉尔脑袋中那本旧账呼啦啦地翻，根据但丁的提醒停留在最重的罪状上，然后气呼呼地说:“你害死了母亲和她!凭什么还能毫无罪恶感地活到现在?”看啊，每次都是一样的内容，又是这个维吉尔绕不开的话题。  
　　但丁转过头，轻蔑地说，“那又怎样?”它浓缩了痛苦的能量，却听起来漠不关心。  
　　但凡对但丁有一点点了解，都不会真的认为他是个吊儿郎当的纨绔子弟。然而维吉尔不是但丁，他很少有耐心去理解别人语言中的情绪。他眼前的但丁，只不过和小时候一样，还是那个顽冥不化，无药可救的弟弟。  
　　他挥挥手把一旁的手下招呼过来，从他手中的匣子里拿出一把手枪——是上次击伤但丁的手枪。它像一个功臣一样受到精心养护，枪身擦拭得程亮。维吉尔强压着怨恨装填子弹，不知道为何心中并没有预想中那样轻松。  
　　但丁竖起耳朵听那熟悉的声音，感觉这一刻的自己孤独又无助，这种失落的恐惧将他拉回那狭小的储物间。他们从不找时间好好谈谈，一次也没有，但丁最痛恨的一点就是，除了那些尖酸刻薄的话，没有其他举动能让他从维吉尔那获得一丝关注。不过这都是过去的事了，但丁不会再为这样的事情感到委屈，他不指望疯疯癫癫的哥哥能为他做出改变。  
　　“好吧，能答应我最后一个请求吗？”  
　　“说。”  
　　“我饿了。”说完但丁改变姿势，把双脚架在茶几上，就摆在维吉尔最喜爱的茶具旁边，“我想吃披萨。”  
　　维吉尔厌恶地瞥了他一眼，转身示意站在一旁的V。这时但丁又发话了，“我和维吉尔的口味不一样，随便一个厨师可打发不了我。”  
　　“先生新聘请的厨师以前在披萨店工作过。”  
　　但丁皱起眉头，“那也不行，我可以肯定你们没有专门用来烤披萨的炉子。……一定要店里那个用有半个世纪历史的老炉子才能烤出外脆里嫩的美味披萨啊，你们是不会懂的。”  
　　“您可以告诉我那家店的店名和地址，我派人去帮您买。”  
　　“我不记得了。”但丁干脆地回答。  
　　V看起来没有被脾气古怪的老男人刁难过，略微苦恼的小表情勾起但丁某些回忆，他有些于心不忍，补充道：“但我记得电话号码。”   
　　何止是记得，简直烂熟于心，只要照这个顺序对那个机器按下按钮，就能在漫长的呼叫等待之后听到小混蛋不耐烦的声音。所以但丁死也忘不掉那个号码。

12月13日12：35  
　　尼禄骑上了他的老伙计——那辆在暴风雨中把他摔成残废的破摩托车。和绯红女皇比起来，它就是个小乞丐。  
　　要不是它突然刹车失灵，他可能不会和但丁有更深一层的接触。只不过是偶然遇到帅气老男人而已，他很快就会忘记他的长相，继续过毫无希望的混蛋日子。  
　　今天很冷，尼禄心事重重地飞驰在道路上。皮手套和蓝色围巾给他挡去了大部分的风寒，他依然手脚冰凉。  
　　他从未有过这样的感受，越接近目的地，心就越迷茫。尼禄无法重新定义对但丁的感情，这让他觉得很他妈操蛋。他居然跟他的叔叔上床了，并且保持一段时间的性关系，想想就觉得反胃。更令人讨厌的是，他根本没法指责但丁，因为但丁一直“坦言”他们是“家人”，他是他的“叔叔”，“欺骗”这么严重的罪名似乎无法扣在他头上。  
　　关于但丁，尼禄有一肚子的怒火和怨言，一想到他的事就急火攻心，这些灼热的能量足以让他的胸膛呼吸困难。他既恨他的叔叔，又恨他的父亲，他不敢相信自己是臭名昭著的斯巴达家族的后代。  
　　但事实如此，莫里森的安慰是多么苍白无力，瞧那些人对克雷多做的事情……黑社会只会用暴力与野蛮制造一个又一个社会问题，这完全与尼禄长期以来树立的价值理念相反，他爱这个城市的生活和千奇百怪的人。他希望成为城市英雄，与地下势力斗智斗勇的特工，而不是成为他们的一份子去伤害善良的人。  
　　他没有比任何一刻更讨厌现在的自己，孤儿院那些讨厌鬼没说错——与众不同的白色头发、蓝色眼睛——他是恶魔的孩子，他也是恶魔。  
　　该死的但丁，去他妈的维吉尔，因为信念不合就反目成仇，牵连无数无辜的生命，这太可笑了，为什么无辜的人也要为斯巴达的家事白白丧生。  
　　尼禄甚至开始怀疑自己会不会也是但丁报复维吉尔的一部分，这完全有可能，也许他对但丁来说根本算不上什么。按照计划应该由蕾蒂假扮成外卖员在但丁被处决之前刺杀维吉尔。尼禄自告奋勇来做这个“杀手”，这是斯巴达家的家事，他不愿意再牵连任何人。  
“我会结束这一切的。”尼禄狠狠地拧紧油门，在轰鸣声中给自己鼓励。

 

　　在前方可以看到维吉尔在市郊的庄园，这里像是临时入驻的，庄园看不出一丝受护理的痕迹。在乌云的压盖下，树木萧瑟，枝叶凋零，异常的空旷安静。然而越深入，尼禄感受到的视线就越多。那些锈迹斑斑的监控设备依旧恪尽职守，藏在暗处牢牢监视着这位不速之客。  
　　不需要刻意减速，高大的铁门自动为他打开。花坛里杂草丛生，却丝毫掩盖不了庄园的豪华气派，它的规模是但丁老房子的好几倍，就像一座城堡。城堡外全副武装的安保人员大老远就伸手示意尼禄停下，尼禄听话地减速停下摩托车，随手瞟了一眼腕表，他早到了10分钟，但愿不会对计划产生影响。  
　　尼禄从后备箱取出披萨，大摇大摆地想要走上台阶的时候，他立马被雇佣兵队长拦下了。尼禄对上他的眼神，那个大哥看他的表情好像他披萨盒里装着把枪。  
　　“让我们检查一下。”说完示意旁边的手下给尼禄搜身。  
　　尼禄按捺住被搜查身体的不耐烦，莫里森说他们已经收买好当天值班的武装自卫队，届时会假装检查自动放行。队长一脸严肃地掀开披萨盒的一角，扫了一眼便合上了。“你可以回去了。”  
　　“我，呃……我必须要，我必须要亲自送到你家主人的手上，这是店里的规定，咳。为了……效绩考核。”该死，这段背得滚瓜蓝瘦话在临场时让尼禄不停舌头打结，效绩考核?那是什么东西，他感觉自己少了一大段话，但是却不能再倒带重新说了。他心虚得直冒冷汗，只希望这场表演能及格。  
　　队长和其他人对视一下，点头默许了。维吉尔有规定，不能伤害未成年的孩子，而尼禄的信息也不在名单中，他的手下们何苦为难一个紧张到结巴的男孩呢？  
　　尼禄捧着披萨盒走上通往大门的台阶，他的膝盖难以控制地打颤，他担心状况百出的自己不能很好地从披萨里抽出枪威胁维吉尔，蕾蒂教给他各种情况的应对方法，尼禄现在完全想不起来了。但丁……维吉尔……他的家人就在里面，他们在做什么？他们的谈判进行到哪一步了?  
　　“尼禄，是你。”一个熟悉的声音想起。  
　　尼禄抬起头，惊讶地叫出了他的名字，“V”。老实说，尼禄没认出他，不过他记得那只停留在他单薄的肩膀上的，乖巧的蓝色小鸟。  
　　“很高兴你能记得我的名字，没有叫我‘键盘手’。”  
　　“为什么你会在这里?别告诉我你们瞒着我在这里排练什么节目。”尼禄有些一头雾水。  
　　V无辜地说:“这里是我家啊。”  
　　“你家?”一股异样的情绪涌上心头，尼禄忿忿不平地质问:“你和维吉尔住在一起?”  
　　“维吉尔先生对我有养育之恩，”一天回答两次一样的答案让V觉得有点好笑，他往旁边让一让，“要不要到我家来做客呢？”  
　　“才不要!”尼禄几乎是脱口而出，当他意识到自己拒绝了什么的时候下巴都惊掉了。  
　　同样是孤儿，V完全可以理解尼禄对维吉尔那点可怜的占有欲，他故作遗憾地说:“好吧，你额头刻着不开心的样子，我想你可以等我下次正式邀请……不过，这个太危险了”他语气平淡地从披萨盒里取出一把迷你手枪，在尼禄面前晃了晃。  
　　计划露馅了。  
　　蕾蒂绝对传授过他应付各种紧急情况的方案，然而此刻尼禄天旋地转，像个傻瓜一样杵在门前。他试图搞清楚状况，这个不爱聊天的黑发键盘手——在乐队里总是低着头看书，或者逗弄他的小蓝鸟，他喜欢用傲慢的语调和慵懒的语调朗诵；是个瘦小又无趣的人，没有人能在他身上找到有意思的梗，连贝斯都比他有存在感——居然是维吉尔的养子?尼禄根本无法相信，他已经受够欺骗一层层剥离之后“真相”所呈现的丑陋样子，仿佛全世界只有他一个人没有秘密。  
　　“V，你一直都知道吗？”他不知道自己紧绷的喉咙有没有好好说清楚话语，简直不敢相信这蚊子般细小的声音属于自己。  
　　V面露愧色地说“抱歉，我确实有在偷偷调查。”  
　　“杰夫和瑞兹很喜欢开过分的玩笑，可我知道你们都很关心我，至少接纳我。所以，”尼禄苦笑着低下头，“我以为我们是……朋友。”  
　　他从未见过尼禄如此沮丧，在乐队中不管对他开什么玩笑他都不曾露出这样受伤的表情。V连忙伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，贴着尼禄的额头压低声音急切地说，“我们当然是!正因为如此我们不能让你杀了维吉尔!”

12月13日12点30分

　　蕾蒂再次帮尼禄整理好背心，确定防弹衣不会因为运动露出来之后，拍拍他的肩膀，“这样就差不多了，我教给你的都记住了吧？”  
　　“嗯。”尼禄只是呆滞地点点头。  
　　见状蕾蒂生气地拧他的耳朵，把不得把他脑子里那些乱七八糟的东西揪出来。她在他耳边吼道：“保持清醒!臭小子!这可不是过家家，别白白送死!”  
　　“遵命，长官!”  
　　“嗯。”蕾蒂姑且算是满意地点点头，把眉头拧成一团的尼禄推到后厨。  
　　崔西在那里等他。  
　　她穿着不符合以往风格的黑色紧身束腰和皮裤，模样古怪，眼神陌生。尼禄不知道该说什么好，发生许多事情之后崔西好似变了个人，实在太不可思议。  
　　沉默片刻，崔西上前脱开他的背心，“你根本就不需要这个，这样太傻了。”摸不着头脑的尼禄不好意思地后退，蕾蒂连忙插身阻止崔西，十分不友善地冲她发脾气，好像容忍了很久:“你在干什么!疯女人，你帮维吉尔做的‘好事’还不够多吗?要不是但丁不允许，我早就把你杀了!”  
　　“看来他比你聪明点。”崔西说。  
　　蕾蒂咬咬牙，无可奈何地松开崔西。“对不起。”  
　　“我只是想还最后一个人情，”崔西白了她一眼，把桌子上的披萨盒递给尼禄。当然她与尼禄交谈的时候完全是另一副面孔，好像刚从她的小花圃里走出来。她说:“尼禄，你不必做出任何选择。你自己就是最好的力量。”  
　　临走时尼禄听到蕾丝不满地发牢骚，“我真的不明白你究竟站在哪一边。你和但丁，都让人琢磨不透。”  
　　“为了好玩而已。”  
　　崔西的声音很冰冷，有那么一瞬间，尼禄觉得这是自己见她的最后一面了。

12月13日 13:04  
　　“久等了。”V捧着温热的披萨盒上楼，在路过维吉尔身边的时候，被他深深刺了一眼。V理解维吉尔对自己私底下做的小动作极为不满。他总有一天会理解的。  
　　来人不是蕾蒂。和约定好的不一样，失算了。当但丁看见披萨盒里没有枪时，并未感到意外。  
　　“印象里你一直在吃这些垃圾食品。”  
　　“我有一堆坏毛病，你要数落到太阳下山吗?”但丁笑笑，拿起一块披萨。盒子中披萨的缺口下露出了一点扎眼的“垃圾”。  
　　“这是什么?”维吉尔指着它。  
　　但丁皱着眉头嚼披萨，“我不知道……可能是圣诞贺卡吧。”  
　　维吉尔用怀疑的眼光打量但丁，尽管万分不情愿，他还是用手指捏住“垃圾”的一角把它从油滋滋的披萨下抽出来。  
　　“瞧你没见过世面的样子。”但丁很想这么嘲笑维吉尔，但这张纸上的内容可能远没有想象中那么简单。他注意到维吉尔阴冷的脸变煞白，那只手随着阅读的字数的增多逐渐颤抖得厉害。他自己脸色此刻同样难看到极点，崔西在一堆可以挽回局面的备用计划中擅自启用了最不该被实施的备用计划！在和尼禄保持接触之后，她的所作所为越来越出格。但丁只能祈祷至少为了尼禄的安全，崔西不要冒风险做出疯狂的举动。尼禄不是王牌，绝对不是。  
　　维吉尔揉皱手中的纸，火冒三丈地命令道:“立马把楼下那人杀了。”  
　　“维吉尔！”但丁怒目圆睁，“这件事与他无关!你不可以伤害他。”  
　　“圈套!伪造一份亲子鉴定，派个素未谋面的小鬼威胁我，好把烂账都丢到我手上……你以为——我会信你的胡言蛮语吗？”  
　　“是你暗中指使的人做的！否则我根本就不会让你知道尼禄的存在！”但丁从沙发上弹坐起来走到维吉尔面前，用手指在他脸庞做出警告的手势。“不要动他！维吉尔。”  
　　意识到自己的举止对面色铁青的维吉尔来说只能起到火上浇油的作用，但丁前所未有地放低姿态向哥哥恳求道，“我知道你在找这个孩子……我们一直在找他。尼禄是她在这个世界上给你留下的最后一样宝贝，难道你真的要狠心杀了自己儿子吗？”  
　　她。一提到她，维吉尔干枯的心脏一阵抽动，他不可置信地盯着眼前的男人:“真想不到你会用这种手段来威胁我。”  
　　“但是那个孩子现在还不知道自己的身份。我们做个交易吧，维吉尔。”但丁抓住维吉尔情绪波动的一瞬开始滔滔不绝地谈条件，“你不能因为碍眼就把我干掉。我一直在维持着表与里的平衡，毫无疑问我倒下之后帮派间的矛盾会日益加剧，分化出更多难以管控的犯罪团体。如果金字塔的基地溃散，你的位置同样岌岌可危。”  
　　“你既然这么讨厌我干预你的生意，我可以把我所有的业务和渠道都给你，包括人脉和每个要员的把柄……拥有我的这份力量，你可以像父亲一样重新构建新的地下犯罪帝国，甚至超越他。”  
　　“只要把尼禄给我。”  
　　“后面这句话才是你的真正目的吧？”维吉尔冷笑着开始踱步。  
　　“没错。”但丁的目光随着维吉尔移动，“我只想赶紧退休，在乡下过普通人的生活。”  
　　“我们都老了，维吉尔。”这句话是真心的。很明显他饱受心病折磨的哥哥身形要更单薄一些，他为了这次会面能够看起来精神点，小心地粉饰自己浓重的黑眼圈，如此矫揉造作，多么可悲。“什么时候我们也能一起去酒吧喝啤酒呢?”这句话也是真心的。  
　　不解风情的维吉尔再次叹了口气，“你知道我不喝酒。”但丁只好在脑海中搜刮另一种维吉尔能够理解的谈判方式。不等他细想，维吉尔又开口，他的声音低沉得悲凉，所以但丁很难忘记接下来的内容和画面。  
　　他说：  
　　“但丁，你能想象吗?她在裹尸袋里的样子。鼻子被割掉，舌头只有一半，身体尽是淤血和伤痕。腹部有个十字形状的疤，崔西的尸检报告表示她生前遭受过多次性侵犯，被折磨了至少两个星期才昏死过去。我以为……我一度以为那个孩子也已经死了。”  
　　维吉尔靠着窗，试图探头去看那个男孩。他瘦长的背影如此孤单，倚靠在窗边组成了一副寂寞的剪影。对于维吉尔来说，这样单调的剪影已经在他年轻的时候重复了千百遍；可对于但丁来说这还是第一次，维吉尔直接流露出的脆弱情感让他觉得有些茫然。要是他知道自己曾经也被父亲如此牵挂过，或许就能解释此刻的感情了。

　　沉默好久，维吉尔说，“你洗白的手段太过于仓促，已经引起了不少人的怀疑，不能算作成功地全身而退。目前还有很多事情需要处理……但是。”  
　　他的视线黏在窗外好久，最后依依不舍地说:“回去吧，替我保护好尼禄。”

 

 

12月13日13：55  
　　大门突然打开，但丁在V的带领下走出门，宽大的披风飘在身后，仿佛卷着黑色飓风出征的老国王。  
　　他没有正视尼禄，在擦肩而过的时候低低命令道:“跟上!”  
　　尼禄看看V，又看看那决绝的背影，没有其他人了。男孩心里感到很不是滋味，别无他法，他只能听话地跟在但丁身后，虽然现在尼禄非常痛恨他，但是他不想再把这个老家伙搞丢了。  
　　相对而言，他也很失望，他以为，他觉得……这一次至少能见到维吉尔一面。  
　　只是一面而已，但丁应该不至于因为一个眼神向他大发雷霆。他真的很想知道父亲的模样。如果现在回过头的话，可以看到他吗?  
　　抱着试一试的心态，尼禄回头了。  
　　他如愿看到三楼的某扇窗那，有个人影在目送着他。那个人站得笔直，玩具屋里的塑料小人一样僵硬。整体上看，与尼禄的幻象基本吻合，是个与但丁的气质完全相反的阴沉老男人。尽管看不清容貌，尼禄却能感觉到维吉尔在微笑。仅凭这个臆想中的微笑，尼禄认为他一定不是特别坏的坏人。  
　　“尼禄!”发现男孩没有跟上他，但丁神情紧张地站在一辆黑色的车旁呵斥道。  
　　  
　　他叹口气，在但丁的监视下坐进车内，想再回头看一眼时，窗边的男人已经不见了。

 

　　郁闷，这个词可以很好地形容此刻的尼禄。他的小脑袋贴着玻璃窗，身体也紧靠着右侧车门，聚精会神地听车轮是怎样碾破落叶。  
　　车缓缓地行驶在离开庄园的路上，将这里的土地面积拉扯得很大。车窗外的风景十分萧条，乌云越压越黑，这样的画面无疑在给尼禄沉重的心情添堵。他迫切想要询问但丁和维吉尔谈判的内容，却又隐隐约约感觉但丁不会正面回答他。他已经对不断反转的局面感到厌烦，也许接受现状，什么也不问才是最合适的，目前他真的没有能力再去接受更多的变化。所以尼禄下意识回避但丁。  
　　“你的伤怎么样了?”没过多久，但丁先打破沉默。  
　　尼禄没有理他。  
　　但丁记得尼禄上次这么刻意保持距离的时刻是出于什么原因，他说他被但丁伤害得很疼。  
　　“你来得让人出乎意料。”他搓搓手，“如你所愿，我和老哥和好了，他通通接下了那些烂摊子。以后我可以光明正大地陪你一起去旅行……哪里都可以，小家伙，有没有特别想去的……”“我还能见到我父亲吗？”  
　　但丁尴尬了几秒。  
　　“不能。”  
　　“你关不住我，”尼禄对着玻璃上那个冷酷的倒影恶狠狠地说，“我记得这个地址。”  
　　“是吗？”老男人煞有介事地点点头，看一眼手表。上面的指针按部就班地走着，还有十秒钟就是下午两点，马上就能听到代表圣诞大餐出炉的那一声“叮”，或者说，教堂丧钟的那声“咣”。  
　　“恐怕你没办法再回到这里，孩子。”  
　　“轰——”  
　　一阵白光闪过，后方发出一连串爆炸的隆隆声，滚滚浓烟灵魂出窍般脱离那崩塌燃烧的城堡。同样令尼禄感到毛骨悚然的，还有但丁尖锐刺耳的大笑，“妮可准备的东西真不错!”  
　　可惜他还没笑舒畅，就遭到尼禄的重拳打击。“你他妈都做了些什么！”尼禄眼含热泪咆哮道，“你杀了我父亲!你怎么可以这样!”  
　　但丁揉了揉几乎要被打歪的下巴，苦笑道：“是你亲自把‘枪’送过来的，别告诉我你不知道披萨盒里是什么。”  
　　“你说你不会强迫我做不愿意做的事情，但是你制造的环境都在逼我不得不做出这样的选择。你明明知道我想象中的家人不是这样子的!你根本就不相信我!”  
　　“尼禄……”  
　　尼禄打飞但丁伸向他的手，不知道什么时候嘴里已经有咸咸的味道，:“这不公平！”  
　　“不公平?嗯？”但丁情绪复杂地看着他的男孩，“我早就警告你，我不是个好人！我给过你离开的机会！在那个安全通道里，你明明可以一走了之！可是你回头了！那不是来路不明的钱，是我花数十年洗净的合法资产。你完全可以靠那份‘成人礼’过衣食无忧的一辈子！”  
　　“呸！”尼禄朝他的大衣啐了口唾沫，刘海下的蓝色眼睛无情地讥讽但丁。  
　　“你那是什么眼神，尼禄！我给过你离开的机会！”但丁粗暴地用强壮的魔爪掐住他纤细的脖子，“为什么一次又一次地回到我身边?”  
　　他没有用力，只是想压制尼禄不分青红皂白的怒火。可尼禄的模样看上去完全被吓坏了，他无力地被但丁压倒，头发乱蓬蓬的，泪水挂在涨红的脸上，犹如暴风揉碎的玫瑰那般楚楚可怜。他说：“因为……我们是……家人……”  
　　“这不是理由！”也这不是但丁想要的回答。拧成一股细线的理智紧张得几乎就要断裂，他拼命克制自己想要对尼禄施暴的冲动，近乎崩溃地教训他:“告诉我真正的答案！你仍然戴着那枚戒指！我要你大声说出来！尼禄！”  
　　尼禄绝望地凝视着他，小声恸哭。他不甘心的、低沉的抽搭声充斥在小小的车厢里，脆弱的呼吸道一抽一动地对抗压力，好像一口气喘不上来就会噎住。尼禄从来不对但丁做出真正的反抗，是个天真无邪的受虐狂。但丁无可奈何地松开手指，眼看白皙的颈脖浮出红色的指印，他多希望这样的指印只在他们做爱的时候出现过。  
　　在但丁的认知中，一而再再而三的失控是不被允许的。他有一套关于抑制对暴力倾向的专业训练方式，克制与隐忍，使缺乏同理心的他在处理极端情绪方面显得相当冷静。可怕的是，这些恪守多年的教条对尼禄完全无效，他总能让但丁重回愚蠢自私，暴力偏激的青春期。  
　　但丁想要起身，拉开安全距离，可尼禄不允许，他的手臂几乎是在但丁要离开的同时环住他。  
　　“因为我爱你，但丁，不要离开我……”  
　　尼禄本能地害怕但丁的体重从身体上的减去，或许上一秒他还对他恨之入骨，可此时此刻对他的爱却远远超过了恨意。这是他梦寐以求的依靠，一个饿得睡不着的苦孩子每个夜晚的祈求，可恶的命运啊，不要再从他身边抢走温暖了。尽管是错误的，尼禄依然心甘情愿拥抱它。  
　　“我爱你、我爱你，你这个老混蛋！懦夫！我讨厌你对我虚张声势，你在害怕什么？我会永远戴着这枚戒指。”尼禄一头扎进但丁的颈窝，确切地说是但丁柔软光滑的大毛领中。他用对助眠小熊的肚子撒娇的那一套方法用力地蹭那些能让他感到安心的毛毛，任凭眼泪被它们吸走，“我可以重复好多遍，好多遍呢，我爱你。我不在乎你有什么样的过去，我不在乎你是谁，我他妈通通不在乎。”  
　　但丁一阵心痛:“看来我又逼你做出选择了？”  
　　尼禄摇摇头，坚定地告诉他:“但丁就是但丁，我永远爱你。”  
　　“谢谢你，孩子。”这不是但丁第一次对尼禄充满愧疚，当然也不可能是最后一次。人生没有真正意义上的大结局，一个问题结束，另一个问题开始。未来的恐惧源于不可知性，有些事情正是共同经历过才显得弥足珍贵。他不再去担心未来要发生的任何事情，尼禄就在这里。  
　　“尼禄，你是我身上的一根肋骨。我们偷吃禁果，注定会被放逐。”但丁感慨万分地伸手抬起那张小脸，它被眼泪糟蹋得有点湿润，像一只哀求被捡回家的流浪小猫。他们原本就是家人啊，这一次可不能再辜负这位小朋友了，但丁再次郑重邀请:“即使这样你也愿意和我生活在一起吗？”  
　　尼禄的双眼亮亮的，飞快地说:“我愿意!”在意识到这段对话的分量之后，他愣了几秒，又结结巴巴地补充，“我愿意，但丁。不过我现在不是小孩了……你可以抱我，亲我，和我做爱……呃，可不是在这里做啊！”但丁的下体比本尊快几秒做出了反应，让尼禄有点哭笑不得。  
　　“宝贝，我可储备了一个多月的精力值呢。”但丁亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸，尼禄的皮肤立马被刮得火辣辣的。他什么也没说，因为他的身体在积极回忆被但丁操的快感。  
　　但丁瞥了一眼后视镜那个不老实的家伙，从温柔情郎切换回独裁者模式，并用嫌弃的口吻命令他:“约翰，你可以停在这里下车走回家了。”  
　　“这……”崔西的司机好像还没从身后惊天动地的八卦新闻中缓过劲来，“老爷，这离我家太远了。”  
　　“那从今天开始你不用再来上班了。”但丁笑着说。  
　　约翰立马靠边停车，“抱歉!我这就滚蛋。”  
　　“听我把话说完，”他滑稽的反应让但丁几乎笑出声，“明天去莫里森那领份奖金，我提前给你放假到圣诞节后。” 约翰煞白的脸瞬间恢复血色，心脏也从嗓子眼滑回胸腔去。就知道老爷不会真心为难他，他刚要感谢但丁的大恩大德，但丁又用不友善的语气威胁道：“我和尼禄的事情就麻烦你暂时保密一下。”

 

　　“你真的很爱捉弄人。”望着司机在寒风中消失的背影，尼禄同情地说。但丁没工夫回话，他正埋头吮吸尼禄可爱的粉色乳头，双手不由自主地在奶油肌肤上滑来滑去。太诱人了，我的小混蛋。维吉尔的车实在是小家子气，现在他脑海中关于对尼禄的意淫已经达到了顶峰，这点小地方根本不够他施展拳脚。无奈之下，他只好把尼禄被推高的衣服还原。

　　“去开车吧，小鬼。”  
　　“我没有驾照，也没有学过车。”  
　　“这有什么关系，男人天生就会开车，我可以教你。”  
　　“好吧，我们要去哪流浪呢?”  
　　“你想去哪里都可以，带我永远离开这。”

 

 

（完结）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，以上就是《淋湿灯前路》的全部内容啦。  
> 不知道读者老爷们会是何感受呢？是意料之中还是预料之外呢？是无趣还是爽爆了？还是说对刀刀卖出的这圈胶带感到遗憾和不满？不用担心，正如文中提到那样，没有真正意义上的大结局。喜欢圆满大团圆结局的老爷可以再等等，我还有两篇番外会在2019年圣诞节之前更新。  
> 万分期待各位的评论，我爱你们❤。
> 
> 接下来是我对这部长篇同人小说写的后记，将是一段长篇累牍的废话，老爷们可以选择继续看或者跳过：
> 
> 《淋湿灯前路》 是我同人文处女作，不足之处希望大家多多指点。  
>  因为看到韩国的sapi太太画了披萨尼的涂鸦，感觉很可爱，和朋友一起口嗨嗨出这部小说。当时是在lofter连载的，每更新一篇章就会配上一张涂鸦封面，也因此认识了不少可爱的人。每一章我都写得非常投入，好像我真的在视奸他们的生活一样。本来计划两年写完的小说居然提前完结了，想想还真是不可思议。  
>  可惜lofter被封号了T-T，那一段时间遭到了很重的打击，因为有很多评论我特别想和她讨论，但是又担心口嗨到剧透所以只能暗戳戳地憋着憋着憋着，想赶快写完然后和姐妹们口嗨三天三夜。那时候我最期待的就是更新完之后看大家的评论，结果一封号什么都没有了，我的天啊，难过得要命。去申请解封客服说我是用户行为违规，永久封号，删除内容也无法恢复。唉，好心痛。我现在想到又呼吸困难了。  
>  最后转到推特，我想还是流失了不少人吧。 所以我觉得能一直等到现在的读者老爷特别不容易，爱你们，各位愿意付出任何一点宝贵时间阅读这篇文，真是我的荣幸。不胜感激。  
>  接下来的时间我会校对之前的文章，整合画的插图。不知道有没有读者老爷是直接在AO3上看的，往后我也会更新插图网址。（我自己觉得魔性插图才是《灯路》的精髓）  
>  然后呢，明年会接着写DN的新同人>p<，到时候可能会在lof秽土转生。（到那时候还会有人看DN吗233）不过就算没人看我也会默默创作的吧嘿嘿，我真的很喜欢DN。  
>  感谢阅读！  
>  （完）


End file.
